FUIR (De l'autre côté du gouffre)
by jeanpierre.sanguinetti
Summary: Comme tous les fans de Naomily, j'ai eu du mal à accepter la mort de Naomi. Mais puisque les auteurs l'ont voulue, je me suis demandé comment Emily avait pu survivre, ou pas, à la perte de sa vie. J'ai donc voulu imaginer une suite. Mais rapidement Emily s'est libérée, et a décidé seule de la façon dont elle pourrait poursuivre sa route et continuer à aimer Naomi.
1. Partir

**FUIR**

 **De l'autre côté du gouffre**

 **Prologue :**

Emily, échouée sur la plage, creuse le sable qui se colle à ses doigts. Les vagues dans un dernier effort viennent mourir à ses pieds. Le vent glisse sur son visage. Il n'arrive pas à sécher ses larmes.

Katie, s'approche, elle la prend par les épaules. Elle se penche à son oreille. « Elle est là, Ems. »

Emily lève les yeux vers sa sœur comme si ces quelques mots étaient une formule magique. Elle se met debout en s'appuyant sur son bras, chancelle, se tourne. Une silhouette se découpe au loin. Aveuglée par le soleil, elle court vers elle, tend les mains vers cet inaccessible auquel elle ne croyait plus. Et comme dans un rêve, elle se jette dans ses bras.

 **Chapitre 1 : Partir**

« Non, je ne veux pas ! Lâchez-moi ! » Elle crie. Elle hurle.

« Mademoiselle, s'il vous plait. Vous devez nous laisser faire. Vous ne pouvez pas rester. »

Des mains la poussent vers la porte, elle s'accroche aux montants. Elle se laisse tomber, elle s'agrippe de toutes ses forces. « Pitié, ne me l'enlevez pas. »

« Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps. Vous pourrez revenir. »

Les deux infirmières se sentent impuissantes. Elles comprennent la douleur, elles la vivent au quotidien. Elles ne veulent pas lui faire plus de mal qu'elle n'en ressent déjà. Elles savent qu'elle n'a pas dormi depuis trois jours. Elles ont vu dans ses yeux, la détresse, puis l'espoir et le désespoir qui le suit. Pour que finalement, son regard se vide quand elle comprit que l'inéluctable était une réalité.

Une autre arrive, plus âgée. Elle s'agenouille près d'elle. « Emily, fais nous confiance. Nous allons bien nous en occuper. Je te le jure, Naomi sera belle et tu pourras rester près d'elle lorsque nous la descendrons à la chapelle. »

Emily n'entend plus, elle ne voit plus. A quoi lui sert ce corps qui s'effondre. Elle sent une main dans la sienne. Elle ne comprend pas. Gina la soulève doucement. « Viens. Viens avec moi. »

Dans le couloir, elle se laisse entrainer vers une salle et ses fauteuils. Elle fixe le carrelage blanc du mur. Il y a des fissures sur les carreaux, c'est bizarre. Elles font des dessins compliqués, fins et noirs. Elles ressemblent à des traces laissées par les coups que chaque malheur vécu ici leur a adressés. Le rouge se mélange au blanc. Il coule sur le mur.

« Emily, arrête ! Arrête de frapper ! Tu te fais mal. » Kieran prend un mouchoir et enveloppe les phalanges meurtries.

Elle ne sait plus. Un voile sombre la recouvre.

* * *

Sur la table de la morgue, Naomi est paisible. Elle ne souffre plus. Emily lui sourit. Elle lui caresse la joue et s'approche de ses lèvres. Son baiser est si froid. L'eau glacée qui recouvre son amour, Emily la ressent à chaque respiration. Elle est morte avec elle mais elle ne peut pas s'allonger à ses côtés. Pourquoi ?

Ses yeux bleus lui disaient : « Promet moi de vivre, pour moi. Car tant que tu vivras, je vivrai. » Comment ?

Elle court vers la sortie, les portes s'ouvrent devant elle. Les cris qui l'appellent ne la concernent pas.

Elle court sur l'avenue. Ses pieds glissent sur une neige grise et dure. Le vent du nord l'embrasse, que lui importe, elle y est habituée maintenant. Dans la nuit, elle voit les phares des voitures qui mènent un ballet désordonné. Des lumières scintillent et valsent, magasins, réverbères, fenêtres d'appartement où la vie s'est arrêtée.

La boue colle à ses bottines, elles n'évitent pas les flaques. Elle s'étouffe. Il est tard. Elle s'arrête au bord de la Tamise. L'eau sale coule lentement vers un pont dont elle aperçoit les arches. Les vibrations du téléphone dans sa poche ne l'intéressent plus.

« Comment vais-je vivre ? Quelle peut être le gout des choses maintenant ? Il y a-t-il encore du gout quelque part ? »

Elle marche le long de cette berge. Elle croise quelques rares passants des bonnets rouges et blancs ridicules sur la tête. Personne ne la regarde. Un escalier l'emmène plus bas. Etre seule.

« Putain, Naomi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je dois vivre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ? Un peu de ton odeur, ta peau que je sens encore contre moi. Mais pour combien de temps ? Et quand tout aura disparu, que vais-je devenir ? » Elle crie face à ce vent qui emportent ses mots.

Elle s'enfonce dans le sable, se traine vers des piliers qui soutiennent une plateforme en béton accrochée au « walk » d'où les touristes peuvent contempler les merveilles illuminées de Londres.

La nausée ne la quitte plus. Elle vomit. A genoux, elle peut pleurer. Elle rampe vers cet abri qui l'avale et l'isole de tous. Elle attrape une chaine qui pend, trouve une alcôve creusée plus haut dans le mur, s'agrippe, monte vers cette grotte et dans le noir se cache à l'intérieur.

Recroquevillée, elle frissonne. Dans un engourdissement qui l'envahit, elle tombe doucement.

« Fille, tu peux pas rester comme ça. Tiens ! Prends. »

Elle sursaute. Elle n'avait rien vu. L'homme est sorti du néant. Elle se colle contre la paroi.

« Tu crains rien, je suis trop vieux et trop bourré. Alors, tu la prends cette couverture ?» Il lui tend un tissus épais et d'une odeur rance.

Emily l'attrape et se couvre. Au moins l'odeur recouvrira le parfum fade de la mort. « Merci. »

Il ramasse au sol un vieux journal. « Met ça entre ton blouson et ton pull. »

Elle hésite, ouvre la fermeture éclair, fourre le papier, le regarde. « Je m'appelle Emily. »

Le type arbore un rictus. « T'as encore un nom, t'es pas perdue. »

Elle s'habitue à l'obscurité de ce trou où elle a trouvé refuge. Il est plus profond qu'elle ne le pensait. Il remonte vers l'intérieur. Il est encombré de cartons et d'un matelas. Le projecteur d'une vedette l'éclaire un instant. Elle découvre un homme à la figure mangée par une barbe éparse, blanche et sale. Sa peau est fripée, comme mâchée par le temps. Ses yeux sont vitreux et pourtant éclairés d'une étrange lueur. Il s'est entouré d'un duvet où elle voit le nom d'une association, Big Issue Foundation.

Il grimace. « Ils font chier avec leur lumière. » Il éructe. « Enculés !»

Il se tourne vers elle. « Bon, écoute chérie. Ici, c'est pas un coin pour les petites filles, alors tu peux rester un moment mais après tu dégages. »

« Je ne savais pas où aller. »

« T'es pas la seule. T'en veut un coup, ça réchauffe malgré ce que dise les cons. » Il lui montre une bouteille plastique.

Le liquide est rouge, comme le sang. Ce sang qui ne coule plus dans les veines de Naomi. Ce sang qui ne la réchauffe plus. Ce sang quelle aurait voulu lui donner de son propre corps. Lui offrir la moitié de sa vie, lui offrir toute sa vie.

Elle attrape la bouteille, la colle à ses lèvres. Elle boit. C'est âpre, amer, le gout de la souffrance. Il brûle l'intérieur de sa gorge, son ventre est en feu. Ça fait mal et elle boit encore.

Elle renverse sa tête en arrière. Reprend sa respiration, tend ce qu'il reste à son compagnon.

« Ben mon salaud, t'a une sacrée descente. » Il s'enfile une rasade et finit la bouteille.

« Tu en as encore ? » L'homme la scrute. Elle fouille sa poche et sort un billet froissé.

« Tu me prend pour qui ? Mon pinard, je le vends pas, je l'offre à qui je veux. » Il rigole et découvre sa bouche meurtrie où les dents qu'il reste, ressemblent à des petits bouts de charbon.

« Et à toi, je veux bien en donner, princesse. » Il sort d'un trou dans le mur deux autres bouteilles. Il redevient sérieux d'un coup. « J'ai jamais vu une bourge boire avec un clodo. Faut vraiment que tu sois frappée. Allez racontes, qu'est ce qui t'arrive, fille ? Ça fera passer le temps. »

Il lui envoie la bouteille. L'alcool la déchire. Elle ne cherche que ça. S'il pouvait la dissoudre, elle s'écoulerait doucement vers le fleuve, se mêlerait à l'eau et disparaitrait, emportée par le courant loin, très loin.

Le pont vacille, elle serre sa couverture, appuie son dos contre le mur humide et glacé. Elle tourne la tête vers cet homme. Est-il réel ? « Elle est morte. » Elle le dit dans un souffle. Elle entend la voix d'Effy au téléphone qui doucement brise sa vie. « Viens, Naomi est à l'hôpital. C'est grave. » Cet avion qui n'en finit pas de traverser l'Atlantique. Ses pleurs, sa rage, sa peur de rentrer dans cette chambre. Ce corps si maigre qui s'enfonce dans le lit et se confond avec des draps trop grands désormais. Ses cheveux blonds qui disparaissent par plaques. Les veines de ses bras qui se perdent dans des hématomes noirs. Cette bouche qu'elle embrasse à laquelle, elle voudrait insuffler toute son énergie. Ses yeux qui continuent à lui dire, « je t'aime » même quand la voix s'est cassée. Ses yeux qui la voient pour la dernière fois. Son amour est immobile, il ne sent plus les caresses que pourtant elle continue à lui donner. Elle maudit les dieux de la laisser vivre. De leur acropole, ils se nourrissent de la souffrance des amants. Ils brisent pour le plaisir, les amours éternels.

Sa voix s'éteint. Elle n'est plus qu'un hoquet qui essaye de trouver de l'oxygène.

L'homme s'approche et maladroitement la prend par les épaules. Depuis quand n'a-t-il plus eu un geste de tendresse ? Depuis quand n'a-t-il plus serré un corps contre lui ?

« Ce soir, personne ne doit rester seul. » Il la lève et l'entraine avec lui. Elle se laisse faire comme une poupée de chiffon emportée par une bourraque de vent.

Ils marchent ou plutôt se traînent sur la berge. Elle s'accroche à son bras, la couverture sur ses épaules. Ils trébuchent ensemble. Sous un mur, à l'abri des regards, une estrade de béton apparait. Devant un brasero, des silhouettes oubliées de tous se sont regroupés. Le couple se rapproche. L'homme fait un signe.

« Les gars, c'est une amie. »

Les silhouettes se pressent autour d'elle. Elle sent des mains qui la soutiennent et l'amène vers une caisse en bois ou ils l'assoient près de la chaleur sensée la réconforter.

L'homme se met à côté elle. Il est grand et décharné mais il a toujours cette lueur dans son œil.

Personne ne parle. Ils se frottent le corps, les yeux dans le vide et attendent que le temps passe.

Emily entend des coups de klaxons, des cris de joie. Des cloches sonnent au loin.

« Merde à Noël. » Il regarde la jeune fille et lui sourit.

Deux ombres se sont détachés et reviennent avec des bouteilles.

« Joyeux bordel ! » Ils se les passent en rigolant. Une arrive jusqu'à Emily. Elle ne se pose même pas la question et avale à même le goulot, le liquide qui l'emmènera le plus profondément possible.

Elle ne sent plus le froid. Les rires de ses amis lui viennent par vagues. Elle se joint à eux. Elle rit, rit. Un râle sort de sa gorge, elle se tord sur sa caisse et tombe sur le sol. Elle ne veut plus bouger. Elle ne distingue qu'une vague lumière, ferme les yeux. Une main réajuste la couverture sur son corps.

* * *

« Mademoiselle, mademoiselle, vous m'entendez ? »

Qui la remue ainsi. Qu'on la laisse tranquille.

La jeune fille se tourne vers son compagnon de maraude. « Elle est en hypothermie et saoule, il faut l'évacuer. »

Elle regarde le grand décharné. « Gilbert, elle est là depuis quand ? Tu connais son nom ? »

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelle Emily. » Il est un peu hagard. « Elle a débarqué comme ça dans mon appartement. Mais elle n'est pas bien. Sa copine est morte. Emmène-la, c'est pas un coin pour elle et puis il fait trop froid. »

La jeune fille hoche la tête. « Tu as bien fais de nous arrêter. T'es un brave type, Gilbert. Mais tu aurais dû appeler les secours.»

Il grimace. « J'ai pas confiance dans les toubibs et puis ici, ils rappliquent avec les flics. Tu vas bien t'en occuper, hein ? Tu sais, elle souffre vraiment. Je le sens, là. » Il se frappe la poitrine. « Plus que moi parce que pour elle, c'est encore trop frais. »

Emily se laisse porter. Elle voit à travers le flou de la vitre du fourgon, les décorations qui scintillent. Ça pique les yeux. Son estomac existe encore, sa poitrine se soulève. Des mains se précipitent, elle vomit dans un sac.

Encore, toujours de la lumière, crue et froide. « Ça fait mal, putain ! »

« Calmez-vous. » Une dame en blouse la force à rester coucher. Elle lui demande son nom. « Emily, … Emily Campbell. » Elle veut partir, elle veut retrouver Naomi.

« S'il vous plait, laissez-moi. Elle doit m'attendre. Elle va s'inquiéter. Elle s'inquiète toujours quand je suis en retard. Je ne veux plus perdre de temps. On en a trop perdu. Je n'aurais pas dû partir à New York. Mais c'est derrière nous, Naomi. Je reste avec toi, toujours, pour toute notre vie. »

Elle se débat. Un monsieur s'avance. Une aiguille touche sa peau. Elle s'endort dans des cheveux blonds.

* * *

Elle court dans le couloir. Elle l'a cherché toute la nuit, appelant la police, les pompiers puis les hôpitaux.

La chambre 66F, elle ouvre la porte doucement. Emily allongée, recouverte de draps blancs, dors. Son visage est parcouru de tics. Ses yeux fermés roulent dans ses orbites. Son corps est parcouru de tremblements. Elle s'assoit près d'elle, lui prend la main et se met à pleurer. Elle a tellement eu peur.

Elle n'a pas entendu l'infirmière rentrer.

« Bonjour, vous êtes sa sœur c'est ça ? Miss Katie Fitch ? » Elle sort un paquet de mouchoirs de sa poche et lui en tend un.

« Merci. » Katie s'essuie le visage « Oui, je suis sa sœur. »

L'infirmière lui sourit. « Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. Jumelles n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes désolés. Nous n'avons pas fait le rapprochement tout de suite lors de votre premier appel. Votre sœur nous avait donné un autre nom de famille. Campbell. »

« Oui, c'est aussi son nom. » Katie regarde Emily. « Tu as le droit de le porter. Tu as tous les droits. Je te demande juste de rester vivante. »

Elle se tourne vers l'infirmière. « Comment va-t-elle ? A l'accueil, ils m'ont dit qu'il n'y avait aucun souci à se faire. »

« Votre sœur va très bien en tout cas physiquement. Elle a consommé une très grande quantité d'alcool. Elle était en hypothermie mais rien d'irrémédiable. Par contre, elle était très agitée, nous avons dû lui administrer un calmant. » L'infirmière hésite. « Je peux vous poser une question ? »

Katie intriguée, lui répond, « bien sûr. »

« Qui est Naomi ? Elle n'a pas arrêté de la réclamer. Même dans son sommeil, elle l'appelle. »

Katie soupire profondément. « Naomi était sa compagne, non, … sa femme. Elle est morte, hier soir à Saint Pancras. C'est pour cela qu'Emily s'est enfuie. » Elle se remet à pleurer.

L'infirmière s'efface. Katie range le lit de sa sœur, lui remonte le drap, ajuste son oreiller.

Elle lui caresse les cheveux et lui parle. « Emily, je suis tellement désolé. Tellement. Je voudrais revenir en arrière. Arrêter nos disputes, prendre Naomi par la taille et lui dire ce que je n'ai jamais osé lui avouer. Que je l'aimais parce qu'elle te rendait heureuse. Ho, Emily, je t'aime tant. Pourquoi, je ne trouve pas le courage de te le dire ? Pourquoi, j'ai toujours peur de me sentir faible si je laisse mes sentiments s'exprimer ? Mais je te le jure, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je serai là pour toi. Quoiqu'il arrive, je te soutiendrai. »

Katie se pose contre Emily, la prend dans ses bras. Elle se souvient de leurs jeux d'enfant dans le jardin où elles s'enfermaient sous une tente. Elles imaginaient qu'un prince charmant viendrait les enlever et déjà Emily voulait qu'il soit accompagné d'une princesse. Elles parlaient twins. Elles se disaient tous leurs secrets. Sauf un. « J'étais trop bornée. » Ses colères après sa sœur quand elle comprit qu'elle était définitivement gay. Sa méchanceté envers elle et Naomi. Toutes ces tentatives pour que sa sœur redevienne normale et quitte Naomi. « Normale », elle a un sourire amer. C'est elle qui était anormale en ne comprenant pas l'amour qui liait Naomily. C'est la première fois qu'elle utilise ce diminutif, il lui semblait si ridicule presque répugnant. Et même quand elle est venue s'installer à Londres, ses contacts avec elles, sont restés distant. Elle n'aimait pas marcher dans la rue avec elles, quand elles se tenaient la main ou s'embrassaient. « J'étais trop conne, pardonne-moi Ems, s'il te plait. »

* * *

Emily sort de sa torpeur. Elle ouvre difficilement ses yeux. Sa tête est lourde. Où est-elle ? Elle sent un corps contre le sien. Pendant un juste une fraction de seconde, elle a cru …

Elle se tourne. Katie lui caresse les cheveux. Elle éclate en sanglots et se réfugie contre sa poitrine.

Le médecin est jeune, son teint halé tranche parfaitement bien avec sa blouse d'albâtre. Svelte, musclé, il lance des œillades à Katie pendant qu'il ausculte Emily. Hier encore Katie aurait joué le jeu et croisé puis décroisé ses jambes pour qu'il devine ses cuisses et penché son buste en avant pour qu'il puisse juge de la qualité qu'il avait sous les yeux. Mais aujourd'hui, sans avoir pourquoi, tout cela lui apparaissait vain et inutile. « Ce con ferait mieux de s'occuper d'Emily. »

Le diagnostic est clair : « mademoiselle vous êtes en pleine forme. Cette nuit n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. » Il sort de la chambre, fier de lui.

Emily se rhabille doucement. Elle n'a même pas réagit. Elle suit Katie. Elle va s'installer chez elle puisque c'est le seul endroit où elle puisse aller à Londres.

Elle s'enferme dans cette petite chambre, clôt les volets, tire les rideaux, se couche habillée. Elle ne veut pas prendre une douche. A quoi, ça sert une douche ?

Elle garde les yeux ouverts. Dans l'obscurité des images se découpent. Naomi est là près d'elle. Elle la voit danser, ses cheveux volent. Ses lèvres s'ouvrent pour rire. Sa voix, « je t'aime ». Emily avance sa main, elle lui touche le visage. Elle sent sa peau. Mon dieu, ce n'est pas possible, elle va revenir, elle va franchir la porte. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une blague. « Dis-moi que c'est une blague. »

Il y a du bruit dans le couloir. Elle se précipite, rentre dans le salon. Elle la cherche.

« Salut Emily, tu vas mieux ? » Ce n'est que le copain de Katie, ce con de Syd. Il n'a jamais aimé Naomi, ce n'était qu'une gouine pour lui. Elle retourne dans sa chambre, inerte et ferme à clefs.

Katie sort de la cuisine. « Salut chéri. C'était Ems ? »

« Ouais, pas cool d'ailleurs, même pas bonjour. Dis-moi, elle va rester longtemps ? Honnêtement, en la voyant j'ai flippé. »

« Connard, c'est ma sœur. Elle restera le temps qu'il faut. Elle vient de perdre sa femme, comment veut-tu qu'elle soit ? »

« Katie, l'appart est trop petit. Je te rappelle que cette chambre que tu lui as filée c'est mon bureau au départ. »

« Va te faire voir. Elle reste un point c'est tout. »

Emily n'entend rien de cette conversation. Elle veut se perdre dans le noir de la chambre.

* * *

Katie l'a assise dans un fauteuil. Elle a accepté une tasse de thé. Depuis trois jours, elle ne boit que du thé. Elle regarde toute ces personnes et n'arrive pas à être présente. C'est comme si elle était la spectatrice d'un film. Pourtant, elle les connait tous, ces gens qui évitent de parler trop fort. Ces gens qui viennent lui toucher l'épaule ou l'embrasser doucement, avec précaution.

Gina, la mère de son amour essaie désespérément de rester debout mais elle voit bien que Kieran la soutient, la porte à bout de bras. Elle se souvient de cette salle de cours où pour la première fois, Kieran se présenta à ses élèves. Elle n'a rien retenu du discours, seule la nuque de Naomi devant elle l'intéressait. Naomi encore indécise qui avait si peur de leurs sentiments.

Sa mère, Jenna, s'est mise à côté d'elle. Mais elle ne veut pas qu'elle la touche. Malgré les années, elle n'a jamais accepté Naomi. Son père a mis une cravate noire. Naomi détestait le noir.

Elle le voit s'approcher. Son grand-père est venu d'Ecosse. Il est grand, distingué. Malgré son âge, il garde de son passé de militaire une prestance naturelle. Une barbe blanche, bien taillée, encadre un visage fier et sérieux. Il se penche vers elle. Il a un regard bleu acier, le même que peut avoir sa mère.

Il la fixe. « Fille, ce n'est que le début, tu vas beaucoup souffrir. Tellement souffrir que tu croiras que rien ne pourra te sauver. Pourtant, si tu t'accroches, si tu as le courage de continuer, un jour tu verras les nuages s'éloigner et un rayon de soleil se posera sur toi. Aie confiance !»

Un homme, habillé de noir, lui aussi, s'avance. « Mesdames, messieurs, le convoi est prêt, nous pouvons partir au cimetière. »

Non, elle ne peut pas. Elle ne veut pas voir la terre tomber sur le cercueil. Cela voudrait dire que c'est vraiment fini. Qu'elle ne pourra plus revenir. Non !

Elle se lève, besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Katie veut l'accompagner. Non, ça ira, elle revient tout de suite.

Elle trouve l'escalier de service. Elle s'engouffre dedans, descend les marches de plus en plus vite. Cet escalier mène bien quelque part. Une porte de secours. Elle la force et enfin, elle retrouve la rue.

Elle sait où elle veut aller. Le seul endroit où elle est à sa place.

* * *

Il regarde étonné cette fille qui porte un grand sac de supermarché. C'est celle de l'autre nuit, Emily.

« Je peux rentrer, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.»

Emily s'enfonce dans le trou. Elle s'assoit sur le matelas crasseux qui sert de lit à son nouvel ami.

Elle sort du sac des bouteilles de bières et whisky.

Le gars rigole. « Ma fille, tu sais ce qui fait plaisir. »

Il s'empare d'une bouteille, l'ouvre et la tend à Emily, « les dames d'abord. »

Ils boivent ensemble. Au début en silence. Puis l'alcool les rapproche. Ils commencent à se confier.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? »

« Gilbert, ouais. Mais dans la rue on m'appelle le solitaire. J'aime pas être mélangé. Je veux être tranquille »

« Alors pourquoi, tu t'es occupé de moi l'autre soir ? »

Il fait un geste évasif du bras. « Sais pas, t'étais paumé. T'es jeune. Tu avais mal. C'était Noël. Sais pas moi. Tu sais, c'est pas parce qu'on est clodo qu'on ressent pas les choses. Tu l'aimais beaucoup ta copine, tu l'as perdue, je comprends.»

Emily retourne la bouteille vide, plus une goutte. Elle en prend une autre. « Je sais pas comment, je vais faire. » Elle regarde le fleuve. « Je peux même pas me foutre dans l'eau. Je lui ai fait une putain de promesse juste avant … » Elle se met à pleurer. « Je lui ai promis que je resterai vivante. Je ne veux pas la trahir, je ne peux pas. Tu sais on l'enterre là, en ce moment, maintenant et je n'ai pas pu, y aller. Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'on la mette dans un trou. Putain, comment je vais faire ? »

Gilbert pose sa main sur son bras. « Fille, y a rien à faire qu'à souffrir. Moi, c'est ma daronne qui s'est fait la malle. Les toubibs y ont parlé de leucémie, j'ai pas tout compris. Après suis partie en couille complet. Savais plus vivre, tu saisis. Plus envie de rien. Pis, c'est elle qui faisait tout moi je bossais à l'usine et elle s'occupait de la maison, de notre fille ... »

Emily le coupe. « Tu as une fille ? »

D'un coup, le regard de Gilbert s'éclaire. « Ouais, vachement mignonne comme toi. Une vraie princesse. » Puis se durcit, « Ces salauds, ils me l'ont enlevé. Tu sais, ces putains d'assistantes sociales. Elles ont dit que je saurais pas m'en occuper. Que je buvais, que je pouvais être violent. Ces salopes, jamais j'aurais touché à ma fille. C'est la seule chose qui me restait. »

« Mais tu sais où elle est ? »

« Non, aucune idée. Ils l'ont mise dans une sorte de foyer. Puis un jour, j'ai appris que j'étais plus son père. Il parait que des gens l'ont adoptée. Des inconnus, tu te rends compte.» Il s'énerve. « Mais merde, c'est moi son père. J'étais là quand elle est née. Je m'en suis occupée quand même. Je la menais au parc. Elle faisait du manège. Elle mangeait. Je lui faisais des pâtes avec du ketchup. Elle adorait ça.»

Il boit une grande rasade de whisky. « Remarque, j'me dis parfois, que c'est mieux. Il parait qu'ils ont du fric, des richards tu vois. C'est ce que m'a dit un jour une assistante sociale quand je chialais dans son bureau. De toute façon, c'est trop tard maintenant. C'a fait 15 ans. Elle doit avoir ton âge. Tu lui ressembles. Brune, avec une jolie frimousse et des yeux vachement tendres. Comme toi. Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai pensé à elle. »

Emily se rapproche de lui. Elle le prend contre elle, il la serre dans ses bras. Ils pleurent ensemble. Ils restent l'un contre l'autre et finissent les bouteilles.

* * *

Ils sont restés toute la journée dans les vapeurs d'alcool à somnoler. La nuit est tombée. Machinalement, elle rallume son téléphone. Il est saturé de messages. Gilbert l'a raccompagne sur le boulevard. « Les quais, la nuit c'est pas cool. Y' a des mecs qui trainent. » Ils ont grignoté une sorte de hot-dog qu'elle a acheté. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait faim. Mais il a insisté : « tu dois manger, fille. »

Elle marche dans la rue, abrutie par l'alcool. Elle a déjà vomi deux fois. Son estomac la brule. Elle n'arrive plus à réfléchir. C'est bien, c'est ce qu'il faut.

Elle frappe à la porte de cet appartement dont les murs sont gris comme ceux d'une prison. Katie lui ouvre et se jette dans ses bras. « Tu étais, où ? On était très inquiet. Arrête de disparaître comme ça. Répond au moins à tes texto.» Mais d'un coup, elle s'écarte. « Mon dieu, tu pues. Rentre, maman et papa sont là. »

Elles trouvent son père et sa mère debout dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon. Ils ont l'air fatigué et anxieux. Elle n'a pas franchi le couloir d'entrée que Jenna se précipite vers elle.

« Mon bébé, comment tu vas ? » Son œil détaille son allure. « Dans quel état es-tu ? Mais où es-tu allé trainer ? Tu as besoin d'un bain bien chaud. Je vais t'en faire couler un. »

Emily se crispe. Entendre sa voix l'insupporte. « Non, Maman, ça va.»

Jenna continue. « Un bain avec de la mousse. »

« Maman, laisse-moi tranquille. Ici, il n'y a qu'une douche, de toute façon.» Son ton devient sec et coupant,

Katie sent le malaise de sa sœur. Rob, son père, n'ose rien dire, Il reste immobile.

Jenna insiste. « Ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Il faut te laver. »

Emily explose, que pouvait-elle faire d'autres ? Sa colère a besoin de sortir.

« Putain, tu me fais chier avec ta douche ! Aujourd'hui ! Je l'ai laissé partir toute seule. Je n'ai même pas eu le courage de l'accompagner. Je ne pouvais pas. Je me serai jetée dans le trou avec elle. Je n'ai envie que d'une chose, c'est de crever. Tu m'entends, crever. Jamais, plus jamais, je ne toucherai ses cheveux, plus jamais sa peau ne caressera la mienne. Plus jamais, je n'entendrais sa voix me dire « je t'aime » et moi lui répondre, « je sais. » » Emily est inondée de larmes. Sa bouche s'est tordue. Ses mains s'agrippent au vide.

Jenna, s'approche, fait un geste vers sa fille. Elle n'a pas le temps de la toucher. Emily se dégage violemment.

« Non, pas de ça. C'est trop tard pour me consoler. Il fallait le faire avant. Vous ne l'avez jamais aimée. Vous n'avez jamais accepté mon amour. Elle était ma femme et elle le restera pour toujours.»

Emily se réfugia dans la chambre. Ce n'est que très tard dans la nuit que Katie vint frapper à sa porte. Elles se retrouvèrent face à face. Emily n'avait pas besoin des mots de sa sœur. Ses yeux la suppliaient de la pardonner.

Elles dormirent l'une contre l'autre.

* * *

Le lendemain, Emily envoya un message à New-York. Elle avertissait l'agence qu'elle ne reprendrait pas son stage. Elle informa son école qu'elle quittait les cours.

Elle prit son appareil dans ses mains, inséra une carte mémoire. Elle lui murmura : « il ne reste que toi.» Elle fit défiler les photos sur l'écran. Toutes les photos prisent depuis 3 ans. Elle vit Naomi heureuse, belle, attirante. Elle regarda les nues qu'elle avait réalisées. La beauté irréelle et diaphane par endroit de Naomi. Cette peau qui retenait la lumière. Son sourire, les courbes de son corps. Ces photos personnes ne les avaient jamais vues. Elle créa des dossiers sur son ordi, puis les enregistra sur une clé USB. Elle ouvrit un compte sur un serveur et en fit des copies. Ne pas les perdre, c'était son obsession.

Elle s'empara d'une parka, mit l'appareil autour du cou et sortit. L'après-midi était bien entamé. Un froid sec piquait ses joues. Dans la rue, elle appela Katie. Celle-ci travaillait dans un magasin de vêtements qui réalisait ses propres collections. Elle vendait et s'initier à la création.

Emily fut laconique, juste quelques mots pour lui dire qu'elle sortait pour faire des photos et qu'elle rentrerait dans la nuit.

Pendant trois semaines, elle passa ses journées et une grande partie des nuits dehors. Elle rejoignait Gilbert. Il était devenu son modèle et il en était fier. Elle rencontra les oubliés des grandes villes. Tous ceux qui invisibles peuplent les recoins de la cité dont plus personne ne connait l'existence. Clodos, toxicos, putes, jeunes fugueurs, réfugiées, sans papiers. Cherchant les situations les plus désespérées, elle découvrit des squats où les gens vivaient dans le noir. Elle aussi, elle voulait vivre dans le noir, s'enfoncer toujours plus bas, vers les plus rejetés, vers plus de souffrance pour oublier la sienne. Elle découvrit le nombre insoupçonné de malades mentaux qui vivent dans la rue.

Elle retrouva la maraude qui l'avait récupéré la nuit de Noël. Elle tourna avec eux, distribuant couverture et soupe chaude. Shootant, photographiant tout le temps.

Et quand épuisée, elle voulait un refuge, elle retrouvait Gilbert et les bouteilles.

C'est lui qui lui parla du sud, de la méditerranée et d'une ville, Marseille. « Elle est le bout de la terre. Quand tu arrives, tu ne vois que la mer. C'est une ville faîte pour se perdre et pour tout recommencer. On y parle toutes les langues avec tous les accents du monde. J'y suis allé avec ma Stella. On avait une vieille camionnette. On a roulé jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de route. Ce furent nos seules vraies vacances. Mais je t'assure cette ville elle est spéciale. Tout peut y arriver.»

* * *

Ses pas rapides étaient silencieux sur l'allée empierrée. Le jour se frayait maladroitement un passage entre l'obscurité et la brume qui recouvrait les lieux. Le gardien lui avait fait remarquer que l'ouverture ne se faisait que lorsque le soleil était levé mais il comprit. Il avait l'habitude des visiteurs matinaux. De ceux qui ne pouvaient pas dormir et qui ne trouveraient le sommeil qu'après s'être recueillit une nouvelle fois auprès de leur proche.

Son rêve l'avait effrayée. Naomi l'appelait, la suppliait de venir la chercher. Elle s'était habillée très vite.

Emily prit un bus de nuit. Elle enfonça un peu plus son bonnet sur ses yeux, ajusta ses gants et resserra sa parka. Des images de Naomi pleurant, souffrant, n'arrêtaient pas de lui tourner dans la tête. Le cimetière était loin, à la périphérie de la ville. Elle voulait accélérer le temps. Au terminus, elle n'eut pas la patience d'attendre la correspondance. Elle fit les derniers kilomètres à pieds. Devant la grille fermée, elle commença à s'agiter. Elle devait rentrer à tout prix. Mais le mur était haut. Elle vit un gardien passer au fond de l'allée. Elle cria, « Please ! »

Elle n'eut pas à chercher la tombe de Naomi. Elle savait où la trouver comme une évidence.

Devant cette plaque de marbre, elle restait debout. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Une inscription si simple. Quelques lettres pour une vie si courte.

Naomi Campbell

7 juin 1992 - 24 décembre 2012

A notre Amour, pour l'éternité

Emily s'assit sur l'herbe blanche de givre qui entourait la sépulture. Des fleurs fanées éparpillaient leurs pétales. Cela faisait des touches fades de couleurs passées.

Emily posa sa main sur ce léger monticule que faisait la terre dure et gelée. Elle était si près, une fine pellicule d'humus et de feuilles mélangés les séparaient. Elle pourrait creuser avec ses mains, la retrouver, se coucher sur le cercueil et attendre d'être recouverte elle aussi.

Elle s'allongea, son visage tourné vers elle. Elle colla sa bouche contre le sol. Elle l'embrassa, encore et encore puis elle commença à murmurer des mots d'amour et de douleur.

Elle s'excusa de n'avoir pas eu la force de venir avant. Elle lui parla de cette souffrance atroce qui lui comprimait le cœur, de cette envie de tout oublier. Des sanglots s'expulsaient de sa poitrine. Une buée sortait de sa bouche qui rendait encore plus glacial ce lieu où le froid est un compagnon ordinaire. Les rares rayons de soleils qui perçaient les nuages n'atteignaient pas sa peau.

Toute la journée, elle resta prostrée. Son esprit s'évada parfois vers un temps de rire et de joie mais il était toujours rattrapé par l'image des lèvres grises de Naomi où elle avait posé un dernier baiser.

Le gardien était un jeune homme plutôt timide et rond. Au collège, Il était souvent la risée de ses camarades qui le trouvait lourd et empoté. Il n'avait pas choisi de travailler dans un cimetière mais l'office de l'emploi ne lui avait proposé que celui-ci. Il n'y avait que peu de candidat pour un travail au milieu des morts et mal payé. Alors, il avait accepté. Ici, pas de moquerie, mais il n'était pas seul, les morts l'accompagnait avec bienveillance. Finalement, il aimait son travail. Il mettait un point d'honneur à ce que son cimetière soit toujours propre. Il aidait de son mieux les familles lors des cérémonies qui le remerciaient pour sa gentillesse. Il était devenu le confident de nombreuses personnes âgées. Il était enfin reconnu.

A chaque fois qu'il passait par ce secteur, il la regardait. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle était couchée sur le sol, recroquevillé. Il voyait son corps secoué régulièrement pas des tremblements. Dès qu'il l'avait vu à la grille, il avait remarqué sa détresse. Bien que ce ne fût pas l'heure, il la fit entrer. Et quand il vit vers quelle tombe elle se dirigeait, il se sentit ému. Il se souvenait de cet enterrement. Elle était si jeune et si belle. La mère avait posé une photo sur les fleurs. Pour ne pas qu'elle soit souillée par la pluie, il l'avait récupérée et mit sur son bureau.

A sa pose, il se rendit au food truck au coin de l'avenue comme il le faisait tous les jours. Il prit un sandwich supplémentaire et un grand café brulant qui mit dans un sac avec son propre repas.

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement. Il ne dit rien, il déposa juste le sandwich et le café à portée de sa main. Puis il se retira.

Emily sentit une présence, elle tourna sa tête et leva les yeux. Elle vit le gardien repartir. Elle aperçut un sachet et un gobelet. Sans réfléchir, elle l'interpella.

Le gardien la regarda. Elle était belle elle aussi. Ses yeux étaient boursouflés, son visage terne et triste mais elle était belle. Pourquoi n'était-il pas un homme avec du charme, capable de prendre une femme dans ses bras pour lui faire oublier tous ses malheurs ? Il ne sut que lui sourire un peu maladroitement.

Emily s'assit. Elle le fixa. « Pourquoi faîtes-vous cela ? » Sa voix était grave et sourde.

Il répondit un peu honteux. « Parce que mon travail est de prendre soin de tous les gens qui sont ici. Morts ou vivant. » Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Vous allez attraper froid. »

Elle ne sut répondre que « Merci ».

Elle but une gorgée du café. Sa chaleur lui fit du bien. Elle se mit à greloter.

Le gardien lui proposa de venir se réchauffer quelques minutes dans son bureau. Mais elle refusa. Elle ne voulait pas quitter Naomi, pas tout de suite.

Il osa le lui demander. « C'était une amie à vous, quelqu'un de votre famille? »

Emily sourit faiblement. « Oui, c'était ma femme.»

Il ne voulut pas trop marquer son étonnement. « Ho ! Excusez-moi. Je comprends. Mais comme je ne vous avez pas vu le jour de son accueil, je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement. »

« Je n'ai pas pu. » Elle le fixa intensément. « Mais pourquoi parlez-vous d'accueil ?»

Il triturait ses doigts. « Parce que pour moi, toutes les personnes qui sont ici forment une grande famille. Je les accueille. Je me vois comme un concierge d'immeuble ou un maître d'hôtel. Je suis là pour que leur séjour soit le plus agréable possible. »

Emily se sentit rassurée comme si elle comprenait que Naomi ne serai pas seule ici. Elle lui proposa de s'assoir près d'elle et de manger ensemble. D'un coup, il se sentit heureux.

« Merci encore pour le sandwich. »

Il fit un geste comme pour dire « de rien. »

« Je m'appelle Emily et toi ? »

« Jeffrey, Jeffrey James. James c'est mon nom. »

Ils se serrèrent la main.

Jeffrey continua. « Je sais que cela peut paraitre bizarre mais pour moi, ils ne sont pas réellement morts. Tant qu'on s'occupe d'eux, qu'on ne les oublie pas, ils restent parmi nous. Souvent, je leur dit un mot, surtout à ceux qui n'ont plus personne qui puisse venir les voir. Je m'occupe de leur tombe. Le soir lors de ma dernière ronde, je leur parle. Je prendrai soin de Naomi, je te le jure. Elle est très belle. Elle est la plus belle ici. »

Emily fronça les sourcils. « Comment le sais-tu ? »

Jeffrey se sentit mal à l'aise. « C'est parce que j'ai une photo d'elle. » Il rajouta très vite. « Mais il n'y a aucune mauvaise intention. Sa mère a déposé sa photo sur la tombe. Je l'ai récupéré, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'abime. »

« C'est gentil, Jeffrey. Il n'y a pas de problème. »

« Tu sais, je pourrais la mettre sous cadre et la poser sur la pierre tombale. Je l'ai déjà fait pour des photos qui étaient tombées. Tu crois que Naomi serait heureuse de cela ? »

Le regard d'Emily se perdit dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait fait des portraits de Naomi avant de partir à New-York qu'elle avait envoyé à Gina. C'était certainement l'un d'entre eux. Un matin du mois de juillet, elles étaient allées dans un parc. La lumière était magnifique. Naomi portait une robe légère, plissée qui lui donnait l'air d'une collégienne. Elle s'amusait à prendre des poses, parfois lascives, parfois pudique. Son visage exprimait la joie, l'amour, la liberté. Emily déclenchait son appareil en rafale. Naomi jouait avec l'ombre des arbres, les feuilles des branches, les fleurs des massifs. Les promeneurs avaient formé un attroupement et les observaient. Ils étaient tout autant attirés par la beauté de Naomi que par les rires qu'ils entendaient. Elles étaient heureuses. C'était hier, une éternité.

Le cœur d'Emily se gonfla à nouveau et des larmes perlèrent sur le bord de ses yeux.

Elle n'arriva qu'à dire. « Oui, elle aimera. »

Jeffrey ne savait comment réagir. Il regarda le sandwich dans la main d'Emily. Elle ne l'avait pas touché.

« Il y a du thon, des œufs durs, des tomates avec de la salade. Ils ont bons. Tu devrais essayer.»

Emily machinalement mordit dedans, il n'avait aucun gout. Elle ne dit rien et continua à mâcher.

Elle resta jusqu'à la nuit, jusqu'à la fermeture. Jeffrey vint la chercher. Elle se mit à genoux devant la plaque.

« Naomi, mon amour. Je vais partir. Il faut que je parte. Tu m'as demandé de vivre, j'essaierai de tenir ma promesse. Mais rester, je ne peux pas. Je reviendrai, un jour. De toute façon, si ton corps est ici, ton âme est avec moi pour toujours. »

Elle se tourna vers Jeffrey. « Merci, pour elle et pour moi. »

* * *

Katie regardait sa sœur faire son sac à dos. « Mais tu vas où ? Comment vas-tu vivre ? »

Emily sourit à ce dernier mot. « Je vais en France, vers le sud. Je ferai des photos. Et puis je trouverai toujours des petits boulots. » Elle se mit devant sa twin. « Katie, j'en ai besoin. Il faut que je sois ailleurs. »

Katie lui prit les mains. « Fais attention à toi. Tu me le promets ? »

Emily baissa les yeux. « Je t'aime Katie. Je ferai ce que je peux.»

« Et donne de tes nouvelles. Ok ? »

« Oui, Katie. »

Elle resta dans la rue tant qu'elle put voir le sac rouge de sa sœur puis Katie rentra dans son appartement. Elle sentit un vide immense dans son cœur et dans sa vie.

Emily retourna au pont. L'appartement était vide. Elle retrouva Gilbert plus haut sur le boulevard, devant son entrée de métro préféré, en train de vendre le magazine des exclus. Il s'approchait des passants et disait : « Big Issue, Big Issue. Achetez le journal. »

« Vous en avez un pour moi, sir ? » Il se retourna et leva le pouce en voyant le sac à dos.

Elle le serra contre elle très fort et lui glissa quelques billets dans la poche, malgré son refus.

« Fille, tu vas me manquer, mais tu as raison, la route, il faut la faire jeune. Moi, je peux plus marcher sinon je serai venu. » Il lui sourit de tous ses chicots. « Non, je plaisante. Ce chemin, tu dois le faire seule. Tu permets ? » Il l'embrassa sur la joue. « N'oublie pas les conseils de ton vieux pote. De bon souliers pour marcher, tes papelards toujours sur toi, un duvet avec des cartons et surtout du papier journal, comme je t'ai montré. Et fait gaffe aux nuisibles. »

Emily le fixa. Pour la première fois, depuis la mort de Naomi, elle ressentit une émotion. Elle l'embrassa à son tour. « Merci pour tout Gilbert. Je te ramènerai des photos de Marseille. » En partant, elle se retourna pour lui faire un signe de la main. Elle était sûre d'avoir vu des larmes couler sur sa barbe.


	2. Chapter 2: Traverser

**Chapitre 2 : Traverser**

* * *

Le ferry s'avance péniblement vers la côte. Emily voit la France se rapprocher doucement. Le vent glacé fouette son visage. Une forte houle fait tanguer le navire. Tous les passagers se sont réfugiés à l'intérieur. Elle est seule sur le pont. L'air vif et piquant lui transperce la peau comme de multiples aiguilles qu'une main déterminée lui enfonce dans les joues, les lèvres, le front, les paupières.

Elle pense à Effy. A cette prison modèle, sans âme, ni chaleur où elle lui a rendu visite. A leurs larmes qu'elles ont partagées. A ces mots de pardon qu'elle a prononcés. A ce silence qui les a suivis. Pour évoquer Naomi les mots étaient superflus. Et puis avait-elle envie de connaître les derniers moments de son amour. Elle voulait juste faire comprendre à son amie qu'elle acceptait ce qu'elle avait fait ou plutôt ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait.

Emily n'avait pas osé lui demander comment elle avait survécu à la disparition de Freddy puis quelques jours plus tard à celle de Cook. Effy avait perdu les deux hommes les plus importants de sa vie, qui l'aimaient comme des déments mais qui l'avaient abandonnée. Elle se souvenait qu'Effy s'était réfugiée un fois de plus dans un mutisme total. Tous ses amis croyaient qu'elle allait à nouveau sombrer. Au contraire, elle avait avancé la tête haute, gardant son sourire aux lèvres. Emily admire Effy pour cela. Mais elle n'a pas sa force de caractère, elle ne peut pas enfermer ses angoisses et son désespoir dans une pièce capitonnée et étanche de son cerveau. Effy y était parvenue, enfin c'est ce qu'elle voulait montrer.

Elle aperçoit un bonnet blanc à la hauteur de son épaule. Une petite fille regarde la mer à travers les trous du bastingage. Elle porte une doudoune rose qu'elle a ouverte laissant apparaître un polo noir avec un dessin rouge de manga dessus. Il représente une jeune guerrière farouche qui brandit un sabre ensanglanté.

Elle lève les yeux vers Emily. Son regard est sombre et profond. Aucune émotion ne semble pouvoir en sortir. Emily en est troublée. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle lui adresse la parole alors qu'elle n'en a aucune envie.

« Salut. Elle a une sacrée épée, la fille. »

« C'est Erza Scarlett. C'est le Maître de la guilde des Fairy Tails. Et pour ton information, c'est un katana. » Elle lui prend la main sans le lui demander. « Viens, on va s'asseoir. »

L'enfant l'entraine vers un grand coffre. Mets-toi à côté de moi. » Emily se laisse faire comme hypnotisée.

« Je m'appelle Destiny. Et toi ? »

« Emily. »

« Pourquoi, veux-tu mourir Emily ? »

Emily a un mouvement de recul. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je veux mourir ? Tu es une enfant, tu as le temps de penser à la mort. »

La petite fille a un léger sourire en coin. « Mais la mort elle, elle pense à moi. Je sais que tu veux mourir. Tu as le même regard triste et désespéré que maman avait quand elle était malade. Elle souffrait tellement qu'elle voulait mourir. »

Emily a un mouvement de compassion vers l'enfant. Celle-ci met sa main en opposition. « Je n'ai pas besoin de réconfort. Qui as-tu perdu ? »

Emily baisse les yeux. Elle ne veut pas répondre, mais une force la pousse à le faire. « J'ai perdu mon Amour. Elle aussi a beaucoup souffert. » Elle se tord les mains.

« Regarde-moi ! Tu ne dois pas être triste. Un jour tu mourras toi aussi. Il suffit d'être patiente. J'ai pensé à me suicider mais cela détruirait mon père. J'ai la même maladie génétique que ma mère. Alors j'attends. »

Bien sûr, c'est évident la mort viendra. Elle la prendra. Une enfant de 10 ans lui a montré la voie. Emily ne doit pas être effrayée par l'avenir. Le néant est toujours à nos côtés.

« J'attendrai ! »

« C'est bien. » Elle pose à nouveau son regard sur l'horizon.

« Tu permets ? »

Emily photographie la jeune guerrière comme une preuve de son existence. Les embruns ont envahie le pont, donnant à sa silhouette une aura fantasmagorique. Le vent lui ramène une mèche de cheveux devant le visage. Elle ne fait rien pour la chasser. Elle fixe une ligne imaginaire, sortit du temps.

« Mon père ne va pas tarder à venir me chercher. »

Un court instant après, un homme essoufflé apparaît sur la coursive.

« Mon dieu Chiara, où étais-tu passée ? J'ai eu peur. Tu sais que je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses comme cela. »

Il jette un œil à Emily. « Excusez-la, j'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas importunée. »

Emily répond, presque pour elle-même. « Au contraire. Elle m'a beaucoup apporté. »

L'homme ne relève pas la remarque. « Remonte ta fermeture éclair, tu vas attraper froid. Allez viens on rentre à l'intérieur. »

La petite fille fait un geste de la main à Emily. Elle a ce sourire en coin de complicité. Puis elle suit son père.

* * *

L'annonce du steward dans le haut-parleur la sort de sa torpeur. Elle empoigne son sac à dos et descend la passerelle. Elle voit plus bas les voitures attendre sagement leur tour pour sortir du ventre du bateau. Tel des Jonas modernes, sans connaître le péché qui les aurait condamnés à toujours patienter où qu'ils soient, les passagers sont recrachés un par un.

Elle suit le marquage au sol réservé aux piétons comme la seule trace qui la rattache au monde réel. Elle longe longtemps des grillages blancs qui encadrent sa marche sur une longue avenue sans âme. Le port de Calais est immense. La ville pourtant proche lui apparaît hostile.

Elle passe un rond-point. Tout a été fait pour les voitures, comme s'il était inconcevable qu'un être vivant puisse passer à pied par ces lieux.

Elle repère, à l'écart, un talus. Elle s'assoit. Le soleil timidement vient caresser ses joues. Elle allume une clope, ferme les yeux, avale la fumée. Chaque goulée réduit sa vie de quelques minutes.

Elle ne l'a pas entendu. Combien de temps est-il resté à la regarder ? Il se tient éloigné d'elle de quelques mètres. Ses yeux mangent toute sa figure dont la peau noire est tendu par ses pommettes saillantes. Il est grand, maigre et semble n'avoir pas d'âge. Il flotte dans ses vêtements. Visiblement, son manteau est bien trop grand pour lui.

Elle prend son appareil et commence à le prendre en photo. Il ne bouge pas.

Elle tire une cigarette du paquet et la lui montre. Comme un chat prudent, il s'approche. Son air est grave et triste. Emily tient la cigarette au bout des doigts, la lui tend. Il avance la main, la saisit avec délicatesse. Et il sourit. Emily voit alors un soleil irradier ces traits qui étaient si fermés un instant auparavant.

Elle actionne le briquet, il se penche. Elle en prend une autre pour elle

Il baragouine un « merci » hésitant.

« You're welcome. »

C'est un cri de cœur. « Tu es anglaise ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Je parle anglais. J'ai appris à l'école. » Il empoigne sa main. « Je m'appelle Shaker. »

Emily a un regard mi interrogateur, mi goguenard. « Shaker, c'est original. »

« Tu crois ? C'est de l'Arabe, ça veut dire reconnaissant. Mon père était reconnaissant au Prophète. »

« Et tu viens d'où Shaker ? »

« Du Soudan. » Il marque une pause, la dévisage. Ses yeux brillent. « Tu es une vraie anglaise ? Tu vas y retourner ? Tu as une voiture ? »

Les questions sont parties en rafale, sans prendre le temps de respirer.

« Oui, une vraie. Mais non je ne vais pas y retourner, pas tout de suite. » Elle fixe le bout rouge de sa cigarette. « Pas avant longtemps, et je n'ai que mes pieds pour me porter. »

Son sourire s'éteint un peu. Il tire sur la clope et regarde l'appareil. « Tu es journaliste ? »

Emily secoue la tête. « Non, juste une photographe, … une apprentie photographe. »

Shaker se pose à côté d'elle. Il reste silencieux.

Ils sont côte à côte, regardant un horizon que des nuages gris et froids rendent inaccessibles.

« C'est loin le Soudan, Shaker. »

« Oui, très loin. »

« Tu as dû mettre beaucoup de temps pour arriver ici. »

« Deux ans. »

« Deux ans ? Presque une éternité. »

Ils ne se regardent pas. Entre chaque phrase, ils laissent le temps s'écouler.

« Tu n'as pas de papiers ? »

Il fait un geste évasif comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance. « J'ai peur certaines nuits car je n'arrive plus à imaginer mon pays. J'en ai tellement traversé que je confonds tous les paysages. »

« Des images qui s'effacent lentement sans que tu t'en rendes compte. La mémoire qui s'enfuie, c'est effrayant. » Emily frissonne.

« La seule chose que je n'oublierais jamais ce sont les vagues qui s'écrasaient sur la barque. Je croyais que la mer était comme un lac. Mais c'est un monstre qui ne cherche qu'à t'engloutir. »

« Tu es seul ? »

Il sourit. « J'ai des milliers de frères. »

Il se tourne vers elle, le regard étincelant. « Il faut que tu viennes avec moi. Tu dois prendre des photos. »

« Des photos de quoi ? »

« De comment on nous oblige à vivre. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Nous sommes des centaines dans notre campement. Il n'y pas d'eau, pas de douche, rien à manger. Viens. Tu prendras les photos et le monde saura. »

« Mais comment veux-tu que le monde sache ? »

« Tu prends les photos et tu les envoies en Angleterre. Les gens sauront. Les anglais sauront. Nous, on aime l'Angleterre. On veut vivre là-bas, pour travailler, gagner de l'argent. »

Emily se laisse faire. Comment lui expliquer que les anglais se foutent de ce qu'il se passe en France. Elle a entendu parler des réfugiés qui se pressent par milliers sur cette côte française avec l'espoir de traverser la Manche. Mais rien ne l'a préparé à ce qu'elle va voir.

Ils traversent des terrains vagues gelés pour arriver à l'orée d'une petite forêt. Ce n'est qu'une mer de plastiques bleus tendus entre des branches. Sur des palettes dressées, des cartons accrochés, servent de murs. Des hommes couchés sous ces tentes de fortune essaient de dormir. D'autres accroupis près d'un maigre feu ou debout devant des tonneaux de fer d'où s'échappe une fumée noire et puante, tentent de réchauffer des corps habitués au soleil et au ciel clair.

Emily regarde consternée cet enchevêtrement d'hommes, de végétaux et de déchets.

« Les français appellent ça « la jungle ». Moi, je ne sais pas, je ne connais que le désert. »

Shaker l'entraine vers un groupe d'hommes plus âgés, assis autour d'une vieille bouilloire qui fume. Chacun a devant lui un verre de thé. Il s'avance vers eux en laissant Emily derrière lui. Il leur parle dans une langue chantante. Les hommes l'écoutent imperturbables. Puis il s'efface. Emily se trouve face à eux sans avoir trop comment réagir.

Les hommes la fixent. Puis après un temps qui lui parait interminable le plus vieux fait un signe à Shaker et se met à parler.

Emily ne comprend pas les mots mais elle admire ce port altier, ce regard fier que cet homme lui lance.

Shaker traduit lentement. « Le conseil te remercie. Ils sont heureux qu'une journaliste anglaise s'intéresse à nous. Ils acceptent que tu prennes des photos mais avant de commencer, ils te demandent de regarder et de comprendre. Tu es la bienvenue, par contre il faut toujours que tu sois accompagnée. »

« Shaker, je t'ai dit que je ne suis pas journaliste. »

Il hausse les épaules. « Pas encore. Maintenant il faut se retirer, les femmes ne peuvent pas rester au conseil. »

Il prend le bras d'Emily et l'entraine avec lui.

« Shaker, pourquoi dois-je être accompagnée ? »

Il sourit. « Même si le Conseil te protège, dans la jungle, il y a aussi des animaux sauvages et tu es une gazelle. Je vais te montrer ma maison. »

Elle marche sur un chemin boueux qui fait un serpentin à travers des détritus. Du doigt Shaker lui montre une immense toile portée par de grands piquets. « C'est la mosquée. Et là, l'épicerie. » Elle voit une baraque de tôle où une planche en bois posée sur des futs rouillés fait office de comptoir. Des boites et des sachets sont disposés de façons hétéroclites sur des étagères branlantes. Leurs tailles et couleurs différentes font ressembler cet étalage à une sorte d'œuvre d'art d'un plasticien contemporain.

Des hommes les croisent, ils ne leur jettent qu'un œil las. Ils semblent tous transis par le vent glacial qui s'engouffre entre les baraques. La plupart traine des pieds. Certains portent de gros bidons d'eau accrochés à l'extrémité de bâtons posés sur leurs épaules.

« Il n'y a qu'un seul point d'eau pour tout le camp. » lui explique Shaker

Ils arrivent devant une tente ou plutôt une superposition de bâches qui forment un cube appuyé sur des tiges d'acier certainement récupérées sur un chantier quelconque. L'entrée est protégée par un épais tissu rouge. Il fait une tache chaude au milieu du gris des bâches et du brun de la terre.

Shaker la fait patienter un instant. « Je dois prévenir mes amis. Une femme ne pénètre pas comme cela, là où des hommes sont. » Il disparaît, happé par le tissus écarlate.

Emily s'agace de cette réflexion mais elle ne répond pas.

La tête de Shaker réapparait et lui fait un signe.

* * *

En entrant, Emily est saisie par l'odeur de l'humidité. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes qu'elle s'habitue à l'obscurité. Le sol est recouvert de cartons qui font une maigre protection contre le froid. Sur des matelas, elle voit de jeunes garçons allongés. Ils se lèvent et avec beaucoup de cérémonie, l'invitent auprès d'eux.

Emily est assise en tailleurs sur un morceau d'une épaisse moquette déchirée. Elle remarque le bric à brac qui encombre les lieux. Vêtements qui débordent de grands sacs, couvertures pliées dans un coin, cartons où sont rangées des boites de conserves. Un vieux réchaud à gaz trône au centre de cette pièce.

Pourquoi se sent elle bien dans ce lieu de misère ? Peut-être parce qu'ils sont fatigués comme elle, les yeux cernés comme elle, les corps amaigris comme elle. Mais il se dégage d'eux une chaleur, une amitié, une confiance. Une confiance dans la vie. Ils lui versent un thé parfumé et fort, lui parlent de leurs pays, de leurs espoirs. Ils sont Soudanais, Erythréens, Somaliens, Ethiopiens. Ils viennent du berceau de l'humanité, de cette corne de l'Afrique où sont nés les premiers hommes. Est-ce pour cela que leur foi est inébranlable ? Ils ont son âge mais eux, sont sûr d'avoir l'éternité. Ils lui racontent la guerre, la famine, la traversée des déserts, les barbelés, les passeurs, les coups, le racisme, la peur, la mort de leur ami, de leur famille. Et elle voie dans leurs yeux, cette lumière qui brille si fort quand ils parlent de l'Occident. De cette côte rocheuse italienne qui, atteinte, signifiait « liberté », de cette côte anglaise si proche et pourtant inabordable.

Ils veulent tout savoir sur Londres, l'Angleterre. Alors elle leur décrit les rues, les magasins, les monuments, la Reine.

Connaît-elle un moyen pour passer, passer de l'autre côté ?

Non, elle est désolée, elle n'en connaît pas. Elle comprend le danger de courir derrière un camion, monter dans un train. Pourquoi ?

« Pour l'espoir, l'espoir d'un jour meilleur. » répondent-ils. L'un d'eux lui prend la main. « Nous n'avons pas le droit d'abandonner car nous ne sommes pas seuls. Nous devons réussir pour ceux qui n'ont pas pu partir. »

Comment leur expliquer que l'Angleterre n'est pas l'Eldorado qu'ils croient. Emily a envie de pleurer. Ils n'ont rien et tellement plus qu'elle n'aura jamais. Elle se laisse bercer. Ils chantent pour conjurer le sort, pour se donner la force. Ils chantent pour leur nouvelle amie. Ils l'entourent. Elle pourrait s'oublier ici.

Shaker lui touche le bras. « La nuit va tomber. Tu ne peux pas rester ici. Tu sais où dormir ? »

Emily secoue la tête.

« Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider et te dire où tu pourras dormir. »

* * *

Il l'entraine à nouveau dans le dédale du camp. Puis ils prennent un chemin qui débouche, au bout de seulement quelques minutes, sur une rue. Emily n'imaginait pas que la ville soit si près.

Ce sont des petits pavillons de briques peint en blanc construits tous sur le même modèle. Emily a l'impression de marcher dans sa rue de Bristol. Ils sont propres, avec des petits jardins bien entretenus.

Le soleil s'est couché. Ils croisent quelques passants pressés. Elle sent certains regards assez agressifs, mais la plupart sont indifférents. C'est vrai qu'ils forment, Shaker et elle, un attelage particulier. Un grand black efflanqué dans un manteau trop ample et une gamine maigrichonne aux cheveux gras avec un sac à dos plus lourd et large qu'elle.

Shaker s'arrête devant une maison. « Je vais te présenter Christiane. C'est notre amie. C'est l'amie de tous les damnés de la terre comme elle nous appelle. »

Et comme s'il était chez lui, Shaker pousse le petit portillon en fer forgé. Puis emprunte une allée en pierre qui mène à une porte d'entrée. Il tourne la poignée et rentre dans un vestibule. Il crie : « Maman Christiane, c'est moi, c'est Shaker. »

Emily le suit et entend une voix qui vient d'une pièce contiguë. « Shaker, je suis trop vieille pour être ta mère. » Elle voit arriver une femme aux cheveux gris clair retenu par un petit chignon. Elle est grande et parait robuste. Son visage carré et ses yeux très bleus semblent révéler une détermination inébranlable.

Elle s'avance vers Shaker et le prend dans ses bras. « Alors mon poulet ! Tu viens voir ta copine. »

Elle se dégage et regarde Emily avec attention.

« Christiane, je te présente Emily. »

Elle lui tend une main ferme et puissante. « Bienvenue. » dit-elle d'une voix claire.

Tout en gardant le sourire, Emily sent ses doigts pris dans un étau.

« Venez-vous asseoir à la cuisine, on sera mieux. »

D'un coup Emily les remarque. A chaque prise électrique sont branchées des rampes de prises multiples où sont en charge des dizaines de téléphones portables. Il y en partout par terre et pas un meuble qui ne reçoive son lot de branchement.

Christiane suit le regard d'Emily. Elle rigole. « On m'appelle la madone des portables. C'est ma façon d'aider ces pauvres bougres. Ils viennent ici et chargent leur téléphone. Au moins ils gardent le contact avec le pays. »

Emily n'est pas sûre d'avoir compris tous les mots.

« Tu fais fait bien plus que ça, maman Christiane. »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » Emily la voit sourire. Cette femme doit avoir une volonté d'acier.

« Bon, arrête de me draguer et dis-moi ce qui vous amène. Toi pose ton sac dans l'entrée. »

Elle leur montre les chaises en formica. Elles sont jaunes et pas des plus récentes.

« Emily a débarqué d'Angleterre à midi. Elle est photographe et elle va faire des photos pour témoigner. Mais elle ne sait pas où dormir. Tu pourrais l'aider à trouver un endroit. »

Christiane toise Emily. « Tu comprends le français ? »

« Oui, un peu et je le parle aussi, heu …. un peu. J'ai appris au collège. »

« Parce que moi, l'engliche, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. Ecoute, ce soir tu restes ici et on verra demain si le curé, il a une place. »

Shaker l'embrasse. « Merci Ma…. » Christiane lève une main. Shaker éclate de rire. « Merci Christiane. »

« Tu n'as aucun respect. Même en Afrique, les jeunes ne respectent plus les anciens. Vous n'avez pas mangé, je suppose ? »

Devant l'attitude silencieuse de Shaker, elle comprend vite. « J'ai fait un ragout pour un régiment. » Elle se lève et ouvre un placard pour prendre des assiettes.

Shaker se penche vers Emily. « Elle en fait toujours trop de la bouffe. Elle la donne aux migrants. »

« Shaker, arrête de jacasser, vient ici. Prends ça et met la table. Tu sais où sont les couverts et les verres ? »

Il acquiesce. Christiane se tourne vers Emily. « Ça leur fait du bien à ces machos. »

Elle pose sur la table une soupière fumante, une grosse miche de pain, une bouteille de vin et une carafe d'eau.

Elle sert avec une grosse louche l'assiette d'Emily, qui lui fait comprendre que cela lui suffit.

« Ma fille, ici on mange. Vu ton épaisseur cela ne te fera pas de mal. Et puis, c'est par respect pour ceux qui ce soir n'ont rien à crouter. » Et elle lui sert une seconde louche accompagnée d'une épaisse tranche de pain.

« Tu bois ? Shaker lui, il est à l'eau. Sa religion. Comme si le Seigneur pouvait s'intéresser à celui qui picole ou pas. Il a d'autres choses plus importantes à foutre. »

Le vin est pourpre, épais. Emily boit le premier verre sans s'en apercevoir. Christiane lui en sert un deuxième.

Le ragout mélange des pommes de terre, des haricots, des carottes avec de la viande d'agneau qui se défait toute seule avec la fourchette. La sauce tomate a un gout de thym et de laurier. Emily mange. Elle prend un bout de pain et le trempe. Le jus lui coule sur le menton.

Christiane observe cette gamine. Depuis toutes ces années qu'elle côtoie les migrants, elle n'a pas besoin de dessin, Emily est une réfugiée. Elle n'a pas fui un pays en guerre ou la famine mais elle s'est échappée quand même. Et son cœur lui dit qu'elle doit s'occuper d'elle.

Assis autour de la table, trois personnes que rien ne prédestinait à se connaître, parlent, et boivent à la liberté et la fraternité.

« Tiens Emily goutte le camembert ! »

Emily fait la grimace, le fromage pue. Elle en prend un petit morceau, mord dedans. C'est fort.

« Avec le rouge, c'est encore meilleur. » Le verre se remplie à nouveau. Emily est grisée. Il fait chaud dans cette cuisine. Chaud dans son corps.

Un homme, plutôt un fantôme apparaît dans la pièce. Il est porte un survêtement bleu, des pantoufles, une barbe de plusieurs jours. Il est trapu mais vouté comme s'il était bossu.

Christiane se lève. « Viens Wasim, assis toi. Tu as faim ? » Elle lui montre une chaise

Sans attendre la réponse, elle écrase une pomme de terre, émiette un bout de viande, dans une assiette et la lui donne.

L'homme a un visage laiteux. A peine a-t-il remarqué Emily et Shaker.

Il mange avec difficulté. La fourchette arrive doucement vers sa bouche. Il mâche avec précaution et longuement.

Christiane pose sa main sur son bras. « Wasim est afghan. Il ne parle pas français, ni une autre langue d'ailleurs, seulement le pachtoun. Il sort de l'hôpital, ils n'ont pas voulu le garder plus longtemps. Je l'ai récupéré. Il mourrait sous une tente. »

Emily regarde cet homme usé. Si loin de chez lui, malade. Elle prend son appareil. La lumière crue du néon de la cuisine éclaire ce visage, mangé par la barbe, penché sur une assiette. Il lève ses yeux éteints vers elle. Elle saisit la détresse, l'abandon. Il se met à tousser, une toux grasse et profonde. On a l'impression que son corps pourrait se briser.

Shaker est parti en emportant dans un sachet du pain et du ragout dans une grande boite plastique. Il a serré la main d'Emily. Elle l'a attiré vers elle et l'a étreint dans ses bras.

« On se voit demain. » lui dit-il.

* * *

Emily se retrouve dans le salon, face à un feu de cheminée, enfoncée dans un grand fauteuil, un petit verre à la main. « C'est du calva. Il vient de chez ma sœur. »

Wasim doucement retourne se coucher. « Il m'inquiète. Les médecins parlent d'une pneumonie. Il vient d'un petit village d'après ce que j'ai compris. Le traducteur a dit que les talibans auraient tué sa famille. Et toi, tu viens d'où ? »

« De Londres mais je suis née à Bristol. »

« Et tu es venu faire des photos alors ? »

« Des photos oui mais pas forcément ici. C'est Shaker qui l'a décidé pour moi. »

« Il est très persuasif ce gamin et très intelligent. Mais tu n'es pas la première à vouloir témoigner et jusqu'à présent tout ce que nous avons récolté c'est la fermeture du centre d'accueil, une belle connerie. Du coup, ils se sont installés où ils pouvaient. La jungle est apparue. »

Christiane ressert un peu de calva. « Ça réchauffe les nuits d'hiver. »

Emily enlève ses baskets et plie ses jambes sous ses fesses. Le calva a un gout fruité. « Pourquoi tu fais cela ? Pourquoi tu les aides ? »

« Comment faire autrement quand la misère est devant chez toi. Ils sont à moins d'un kilomètre de ma maison et ils sont des milliers. Mes voisins n'apprécient pas mais je m'en fous. Je ne suis pas seule, nous sommes tout un groupe à œuvrer. Et puis à mon âge, je vais avoir 70 ans, ma fille, plus rien n'a d'importance. » Elle la fixe. « Quand on s'occupe des autres, on pense moins à soi. Tu comprends. »

Emily comprend trop bien. Elles restent silencieuses. L'alcool et le feu engourdissent Emily. Elle se laisse aller. Le sourire de Christiane lui rappelle, celui, non, …. Il faut essayer de garder cette quiétude.

Elle frotte ses yeux qui lui piquent. Une main douce se pose sur elle. « Viens petite, récupère ton sac à dos, je vais te montrer ta chambre. »

Christiane l'emmène à l'étage. « Wasim dors au rdc. Dans le bureau que j'ai transformé en chambre d'ami. Il a du mal à monter les escaliers. Tu vas prendre la chambre de ma fille. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'en a plus besoin. La salle de bain est au fond du couloir avec les toilettes. Les serviettes sont dans la petite armoire. »

Emily pénètre dans une pièce où se trouve un lit à une place avec un bureau dans un angle. De vieux posters recouvrent les murs de chanteurs qu'elle ne connaît pas. Téléphone, Higelin et d'autres, d'une époque très lointaine, qu'elle reconnaît, Simple Minds, Kim Wildes, Cyndy Lauper, Jimmy Sommerville.

« Ma fille refuse de les enlever. Après tout, ils ne dérangent pas. Les draps sont propres. Allez, je te laisse, à demain. »

Au moment où elle ferme la porte, Emily la rattrape. « Christiane, …. merci. »

« De rien, petite. Dors bien. »

Dans le noir, Emily a du mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle prend son téléphone et tape un court texto : « Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. » Elle ne rajoute pas de smileys.

Des images défilent. Shaker lui sert un thé. Un vieillard barbu lui tient la main. Il lui demande de prier. Elle entend un téléphone sonner. Elle se retourne, il y en a des centaines qui sonnent. Un message apparaît sur les écrans, « je suis là ». Naomi au loin au milieu des bâches. Elle court, « Naomi attend moi » mais Naomi disparaît dans le noir. Elle s'enfonce dans les ténèbres, elle ne voit plus rien, elle n'entend plus rien que les battements de son cœur. Elle est fatiguée, elle va s'allonger, et se laisser …. Des mains la repoussent, toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort, elle recule, titube. « Tu n'as pas le droit, tu as promis. » Des yeux bleus en colère. Une dernière poussée et une lumière aveuglante.

Elle se réveille en sursaut. Elle perçoit des bruits au rez-de-chaussée, Wasim qui tousse et la voix de Christiane qui le réconforte. Emily se tourne contre le mur, serre dans ses mains un tee-shirt où elle enfouie son visage.


	3. Chapter 3 : La jungle

**Chapitre 3 : La jungle**

* * *

La douche lui a fait du bien. Elle s'est même lavé les cheveux. Elle s'enroule dans une épaisse serviette de bain qui sent la lavande. Le portable est sur la tablette. Un message est apparu dans la nuit avec un énorme cœur.

Emily se regarde dans le miroir encore embué. Les cernes sont toujours là. Pas sûr que l'on puisse lui donner un âge à elle aussi.

En descendant, elle entend le bruit de la cafetière. Cela la réconforte. Christiane est déjà dans la cuisine. Emily la trouve belle, ses rides sont régulières, ses mains sont fortes mais bien dessinées. Elle a beaucoup de charme. Christiane entend le clic du déclencheur de l'appareil photo, elle se tourne et accueille Emily avec un grand sourire. « Ne bouge plus ! » et l'obturateur s'ouvre une nouvelle fois.

« Alors ma belle, tu as pu un peu dormir ? » Emily est devant un grand bol de café, une tranche de pain beurré avec de la confiture de coing que Christiane lui a mis dans la main. « J'ai pas de céréales mais on pourra en acheter si tu préfères. Et puis du thé, les anglais, ils boivent du thé, non ? »

Emily est interloquée. « Oui, mais je ne comprends pas. »

Christiane plisse ses yeux. « J'ai eu le curé ce matin, il n'a plus de place au presbytère. Trop d'enfants avec leurs mères. Alors, tu resteras ici, le temps dont tu auras besoin pour ton reportage. »

« Non, je ne vais pas te déranger. Je vais me débrouiller. Et puis je ne fais pas un reportage. Je ne suis pas une vraie journaliste. Je suis juste une apprentie photographe et encore. »

« Ce n'est pas cela qui compte. Ce qui est important c'est qu'ils voient des gens qui s'intéressent à eux. » Christiane rigole. « Si je te garde c'est aussi pour nous aider. On a besoin de bras. Même si tu n'es pas épaisse. Il va falloir remplumer tout ça. » dit-elle en lui palpant le biceps.

Emily est troublée. Cette femme dégage mille fois plus d'énergie qu'elle alors que près de 50 ans les sépare. Elle semble encore croire à la vie.

Des coups sont frappés à la porte. « Livraison de téléphone. » dit Christiane.

Emily voit alors rentrer plusieurs hommes qui les saluent avec déférence. Ils récupèrent les téléphones et en branchent d'autres.

Emily se rapproche de Christiane. « Je veux bien rester mais si je participe. Je ne veux pas être une charge pour toi. »

« Tu penses à l'argent ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'en ai suffisamment … malheureusement. » Elle se reprend aussitôt. « Je veux dire heureusement. Ne m'écoute pas. Les vieux ça radote. » Pour la première fois, Emily a vu passer une ombre sur ce visage radieux.

« Allez, je t'emmène au local. Tu rencontreras les bénévoles. »

* * *

Le local est un ancien entrepôt situé au fond d'une impasse du centre-ville à côté d'une église de brique rouge. La porte d'entrée coulissante donne directement sur une immense salle. Sur le côté droit une table est disposée, où s'entasse dans des corbeilles, divers objets rangés par catégories. Savon, rasoirs, électronique, piles,... Sur la gauche, les vêtements, gants, bonnets, écharpes, sous-vêtements, pulls. Dans le prolongement, sur des cintres, des pantalons, vestes et autres manteaux. Puis au fond, tout pour les bébés, des couches aux biberons. Emily découvre une autre salle où sont stockés des produits alimentaires. Celle-ci à une large ouverture qui donne sur une rue. Un fourgon attend devant.

Déjà plusieurs personnes s'affairent. Christiane les salue un par un et présente Emily. Ils ont tous les âges, toutes les couleurs et le même sourire. Un homme jeune, costaud, bronzé, en jeans, basket et gros chandail s'avance. Il enlace Christiane et lui claque deux bisous.

« Alors l'encensoir, comment on va ce matin ?» lui envoie Christiane.

« Bien, et toi la faucille ? » lui rétorque-t-il avec un fort accent tropical.

« Pas mal. Je t'emmène une nouvelle recrue et anglaise avec ça, Emily. » Elle se tourne vers elle. « Je te présente monsieur le curé. Attention, il cherche toujours des novices à envoyer au couvent. »

Emily voit une main chaleureuse se tendre vers elle : « Je m'appelle Thiago. Tu es la bienvenue. Quant à être novice, je crois que c'est déjà un ange. » dit-il en riant.

« Méfie-toi Emily, il est curé et brésilien. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait pire. C'est un beau parleur. »

Emily se surprend à sourire. « Je ne risque rien, Christiane. Mais par contre, c'est quoi un encensoir ? »

« C'est un engin qui est sensé te bénir et finalement qui t'enfume. »

Thiago ne répond pas mais rit franchement. « Nous avons du travail. Alors Emily prête à nous aider ? Je vois que tu as un bel appareil photo. »

« Je voulais en faire mon métier. Témoigner des choses que je vois. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus trop. »

« Ici, si tu veux témoigner, tu en auras l'occasion. Mais pour l'instant, on a un fourgon à charger. »

Christiane devient sérieuse. « Le toubib est par là ? » Le toubib est un retraité, ancien de MSF qui n'a jamais pu raccrocher.

« Il est derrière au presbytère. Il examine deux gamins qui sont arrivés hier soir. Pourquoi ? Wasim ? »

« Il n'est pas bien. » Répond Christiane. « Je suis inquiète. Sa toux ne cesse pas. Il est très faible. »

Emily voit le visage de Thiago se refermer. « Ok, vas-y. On se retrouve tout à l'heure. »

Emily porte des caisses, soulève des cartons, range des boites. Entourée de ces gens, elle se sent utile. Elle s'arrête parfois pour prendre une photo. Il y a Toni, le malabar sérieux, Eva, baba au bandeau dans les cheveux, Edma, avec ses grandes lunettes, Fatou qui rigole tout le temps, Hamed le consciencieux, Jason le lycéen cool entrainé par sa copine Julie qui refait le monde.

Thiago la prend par les épaules. « Je t'emmène avec moi. Nous allons au centre de distribution. »

* * *

Ils roulent. Thiago lui demande pourquoi elle est à Calais. Elle élude. Le besoin de changer d'air, de découvrir le monde.

Emily s'aperçoit que le camp de Shaker est petit à côté de celui qu'elle découvre. Des myriades de tentes au milieu de dunes de sable, des centaines de personnes, enfants, femmes, mais surtout beaucoup de jeunes.

Ils ne sont pas seuls à apporter des vivres. D'autres associations sont là. Cela se fait dans un semblant d'organisation. Elle repère beaucoup de migrants qui doivent venir du Moyen Orient. Ce qui la frappe c'est que même s'ils semblent épuisés et frigorifiés, ils ont tous le sourire aux lèvres.

Un groupe d'homme et de femmes s'avance et se charge de la distribution. Emily commence à prendre des photos. Thiago s'approche de deux hommes et engage la conversation. Il lui fait signe de venir.

« Je te présente Mounir et Mohamed. » Le premier est d'âge mûr, petit et rond, un chapelet à la main. Le second est plus jeune, mince, et arbore un maillot de foot qu'Emily reconnaît : Liverpool.

« Les deux M. » dit en riant le plus jeune. Il remarque le regard d'Emily sur son maillot. « Liverpool, You never walk alone », dit-il, « comme nous tous ici. »

« Mounir est un des imans du camps. Il est respecté. Il fait office de juge de paix. Je lui ai expliqué ce que tu faisais. »

Mounir incline doucement sa tête. « Mademoiselle, vous êtes la bienvenue. Et qu'Allah te protège dans ta vie. »

« Combien de tentatives cette nuit ? » Demande Thiago.

« Plusieurs groupes, au moins deux cents ont essayé. Une petite dizaine ne sont pas revenu. Et une vingtaine ont été arrêté. La police les attendait. Il y eu des bagarres. » Répond Mounir.

« L'hôpital m'a informé qu'ils ont reçu en urgence deux personnes dont une a eu la jambe écrasée par un camion. Mais les gars ont refusé de donner leur nom. » Explique Thiago.

« Ces salauds de routiers, ils ne s'arrêtent même plus quand ils voient un gars monter. Au contraire ils accélèrent pour le faire tomber. »

« Mohamed, les routiers sont des hommes comme nous. Ils ont peur et risquent leur place si on découvre un clandestin dans leur camion. » Thiago lui pose la main sur l'épaule. « C'est dangereux, vous le savez. Vous ne devez pas essayer de passer en vous cachant dans les bahuts ou pire dans les trains. »

« Alors, on fait comment Thiago ? » Mohamed s'adresse à Emily. « Regarde comme on vit. Je ne vais pas rester ici toute ma vie. Les français ne veulent pas de nous. Jamais on n'aura de papiers. Le seul moyen, c'est de traverser. C'est le prophète qui décide de ta destinée. »

Emily ne sait pas quoi répondre. En quelques heures, elle a compris l'urgence et l'inacceptable situation de ces milliers de personnes. Elle va rester et elle fera ces photos.

Comme un signe, elle aperçoit Shaker qui n'ose pas approcher. Elle s'avance vers lui. Mais elle est devancée par Mohamed. « Ho, le soudanais. Tu viens prendre ta raclée au foot ? »

Shaker rigole. « Le libyen, t'es pas capable de faire une passe. » Et comme pour marquer son territoire, il prend Emily dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur la joue. Du style, 1 à 0.

Mohamed reçoit le choc mais ne s'avoue pas vaincu. Il attrape Emily par le cou et lui dit : « N'écoute pas le soudanais, d'abord, il est polygame et toujours infidèle. Le libyen lui sait chérir une femme. »

Emily se dégage un peu trop violement. Mohamed et Shaker restent interdits. Son ton est glacial. « Vous ressemblez à deux lions dans la savane mais je ne suis pas une gazelle. Désolé pour vous, vous ne mangerez pas ce soir. »

Shaker est mal à l'aise. « Emily, je ne voulais pas t'offenser. »

Mohamed sent le regard de l'iman sur lui. Il recule d'un pas. « Excuse-moi Emily. Je ne pensais pas à mal. »

Emily comprend que sa réaction est disproportionnée. Elle tente de se reprendre « Non, je suis désolé, c'est moi. Je suis un peu à fleur de peau. »

Elle regarde Mohamed et gentiment lui dit : « Au fait, c'est : you'll never walk alone. C'est le futur. »

Mohamed sans bouger lui répond : « Ok, merci. J'ai encore besoin de cours. » Et comme pour se rattraper. « Ce soir, il y a la première répétition du spectacle. Tu devrais venir. Shaker en est aussi. Après on dansera. »

« C'est quoi ce spectacle ? Vous faîtes un spectacle ici ? » Emily est totalement incrédule.

« C'est une troupe de Paris. Ils ont venu pour écrire une pièce sur nous et avec nous. Ils sont sympas. On va raconter notre histoire et nous joueront avec eux. »

« Je passerai te prendre. » Shaker lui sourit.

* * *

« Dans le fourgon qui les ramène en ville, Emily sent le regard de Thiago.

« Ils sont attachants, n'est-ce pas ? »

Emily acquiesce. « Ils ont une telle capacité de vie en eux. Comme vous tous, qui les aidez. Mais c'est Christiane qui m'impressionne, son dévouement est immense. Elle a passé la nuit à s'occuper de Wasim. Elle a foi dans la vie. Je l'admire. » Emily pose son front contre la vitre de la portière.

« Pourquoi, toi, tu ne crois pas à la vie ? » Il comprend pourquoi Christiane s'est attachée tout de suite à cette jeune fille.

Emily serre son poing, son visage se ferme. « La vie ? Pour moi ce mot n'a aucun sens. La vie n'a pas de sens. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. A quoi bon vivre, puisque la douleur sera toujours au bout. »

« Mais la vie est précieuse, Emily. Elle est une chance, nous devons la respecter. Si elle apporte des épreuves parfois insupportables, elle permet aussi de grandes réalisations. Quand on a la chance d'avoir la vie, il faut en profiter pour la sublimer. Il faut le faire pour soi car ainsi on le fait pour les autres. C'est ce que fait Christiane. »

Emily ne répond pas. C'est normal qu'il parle comme cela, c'est un prêtre. Mais ces mots elle ne les comprend pas, ils sont vides. Le seul autre qui comptait n'est plus avec elle alors à quoi bon.

Thiago se tourne vers elle. « Christiane a vécu des épreuves terribles et pourtant elle est toujours debout. C'est un exemple. La vie peut toujours t'apporter quelque chose. »

« De quelles épreuves parles-tu ? »

La route est droite, elle semble interminable.

« Je peux t'en parler, Christiane ne les cachent pas. Elle a perdu son mari dans un accident du travail, il y a très longtemps. Il était cheminot. Il parait qu'il a été coincé entre deux wagons de marchandises. »

« Mon dieu, c'est terrible. » Un frisson parcourt Emily.

« Elle avait deux enfants. Elle les a élevés. Et puis le Seigneur lui a infligé une nouvelle épreuve. Un chauffard a percuté son fils un samedi soir. Il est resté des mois dans le coma et puis, il fallut le débrancher. Il n'avait pas 25 ans. Je ne la connais que depuis 2 ans mais je n'ai jamais rencontré un être aussi fort, aussi attaché à la vie. »

Il regarde cette jeune femme, sa souffrance en elle est tellement intense qu'il la ressent dans son cœur. Il ne connaît pas la raison de cette douleur mais elle lui est évidente comme si elle se matérialisait devant lui. Il n'a aucun remède, aucune prière pour la faire disparaître. Lui, le prêtre, sait que seule Emily peut faire ce chemin pour l'extirper ou au moins la contenir pour qu'elle ne l'empêche pas de vivre.

« Thiago, ça sert à quoi de continuer après tout ça ? »

« Je pourrais te parler de la Foi mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se décide. » Il respire plus profondément. « Je n'ai pas de réponse, Emily. Mais je sais que Dieu veille sur nous tous même si parfois ses choix sont difficiles à accepter. »

Il stoppe à un feu rouge. Il pose sa main sur celle d'Emily. « Chacun trouve une raison de vivre. Souvent, c'est pour ceux qui restent, qui nous aiment. Parfois, on se dit qu'on le doit à ceux qui nous ont quittés. Pour qu'ils ne soient pas partis pour rien. » Il fait une pause. « La foi dans la résurrection aide le croyant car nous serons tous à nouveau réunis. Et quoi qu'il nous arrive, Dieu a un dessein pour chacun de nous sur cette Terre. Il nous demande de lui faire confiance. »

Le regard d'Emily se perd à nouveau, loin au-delà de la route. Un coup de klaxon fait comprendre à Thiago que le feu est repassé au vert.

* * *

Emily a passé le reste de la journée au local à ranger, trier des vêtements que des gens de toutes conditions apportaient. « Le jeudi est notre jour de collecte », lui a dit Christiane.

Elle mangea un sandwich et une salade de maïs avec des pommes autour d'une table où les plaisanteries fusées.

Elle joua avec des enfants. Sans parler la même langue, ils se comprenaient parfaitement. Ils se cachaient dans le presbytère puis se hasardèrent dans l'église en riant. Emily les cherchait. « Si Thiago nous voit on va se faire gronder. » Mais Thiago indiquait aux enfants les meilleures cachettes, en particulier sous l'autel. Et quand Emily les trouvait, elle les prenait en photos.

Une petite fille blonde resta avec elle tout le temps, ou bien est-ce Emily qui resta avec elle ? Elle avait la peau claire et de grands yeux bleus.

Quand le soir arriva, au moment de partir, la petite fille l'obligea à se baisser et lui fit un bisou sur sa joue. Emily la serra contre elle.

Sur le chemin du retour, Christiane prit le bras d'Emily. « J'espère que tu vas rester un peu avec nous. Wasim est retourné à l'hôpital. Je n'ai pas envie d'être seule. Ça te va ?»

Emily garda le bras de Christiane contre elle. « Je vais rester un peu. »

Ainsi elles se retrouvèrent tous les soirs devant la cheminée. Elles buvaient souvent sans parler jusqu'à très tard, jusqu'à ce que l'alcool et la fatigue arrivent à les convaincre de se coucher.

* * *

Le lieu est totalement improbable, une sorte de garage désaffecté qui sent l'huile et la graisse de moteur.

Sans chauffage, il fait moins froid dehors que dans cette grotte de bêton glacée. Un brasero a été installé au centre la pièce mais il semble faire plus de fumée que ce qu'il dégage de calories.

En fait de troupe, ils sont trois comédiens venus de Paris. Mohamed leur présente Emily comme s'il parlait d'un trésor. Il est fier de montrer qu'il connaît lui aussi des gens importants.

Ainsi Emily fait connaissance de Jonas, Silvy et Éric.

Éric est le naïf, enthousiaste de la bande. Brun, le teint pâle, le visage bien dessiné mais un peu joufflu, il ressemble à un poupon. A 20 ans, il a plaqué son job d'adjoint administratif dans une sinistre assurance et ses parents fonctionnaires pour vivre sa passion de l'art et devenir professionnel. Manger qu'une fois par jour ne le dérange plus. Il a pris des cours, essayé le classique mais le conservatoire l'a rejeté, le théâtre de rue, l'improvisation, le one man show. 4 ans plus tard, rien n'a marché. Mais il est sûr de lui et de son talent. Puis il a rencontré Jonas et il est tombé amoureux de Silvy.

Silvy est plus calculatrice. La vie lui a appris à se méfier. Sa mère l'a élevée seule entre deux cures de désintoxication. Elle ne voyait son père que quand il essayait de leur taper du fric. A 26 ans, elle est prête à beaucoup de choses. Jolie bonde, elle sait à l'occasion utiliser ses charmes. Son corps est en soi une œuvre d'art, recouvert de tatouage et agrémenté de piercings. Le théâtre, où elle bossait comme assistante de communication, a réduit ses effectifs. Elle suit donc Jonas pour l'instant. Il est son amant à l'occasion comme son ancien directeur l'avait été.

Jonas a la trentaine certainement très entamé mais il n'avouera jamais son âge. Hongrois, il se vante avoir fréquenté des écoles d'art dramatique prestigieuses de l'Est et travaillé avec des troupes célèbres. La seule certitude est qu'il a vécu très jeune dans un cirque à Budapest où il était clown. En tout cas sur Paris, jusqu'à présent, il n'a trouvé que de petits rôles et encore souvent était-ce de la figuration. Du coup, il donne des cours dans une MJC comme professeur de théâtre. La chance et son bagout ont voulu qu'il décroche une subvention pour ce projet de travail avec des migrants, financé par des associations humanitaires et un programme européen d'intégration sociale des personnes déplacées.

« Nous faisons du théâtre pauvre. Tu connais Jerzy Grotowski ? »

Emily doit reconnaître que non. « Un homme extraordinaire ! » Jonas a un accent slave assez prononcé. « Il a tout inventé du théâtre moderne. Pas de décors, pas de lumière, des comédiens sans maquillage, rien, juste leurs corps et leurs voix au plus près du public. » Il est exalté et il émane de lui, un certain charisme. Il parle beaucoup, bouge constamment sa tête, ce qui fait voler ses cheveux longs cendrés et bouclés. Et a pour conséquence également de faire tomber ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Ses yeux ne vous quittent jamais tant que vous n'avez pas adhéré à ses idées.

Emily l'écoute, fascinée par ce projet qui veut mêler comédiens professionnels, migrants jouant leur vie et spectateurs intégrés à l'action.

« Tu feras les photos et les vidéos des répétitions et du spectacle.»

Devant Mohamed, Shaker et une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes réunit, il leur promet Paris et ses lumières. « Cette pièce montrera votre réalité. Elle aura la force de la vérité. »

L'enthousiasme de Jonas est communicatif et tout le monde, migrants, bénévoles, trouve le projet formidable sauf la Mairie qui refuse de prêter un local plus adapté.

Shaker et Mohamed ont décidé de mettre de côté leur désir d'évasion vers l'Angleterre. Ils espèrent peut-être grâce à une reconnaissance artistique obtenir des papiers.

Pendant plusieurs semaines la vie d'Emily est rythmée par le travail au sein de l'association et le spectacle. Sa complicité avec Christiane est totale. Elle raconte en photos la vie des camps et surtout celle de Shaker dont elle s'est beaucoup rapprochée. Tout le monde dit qu'elle est sa fiancée. Shaker joue le gêné mais il en est très fier. Il la ramène le soir chez Christiane après chaque répétition. Ils parlent beaucoup, toujours en anglais pour qu'il progresse. Il a du respect pour elle et de l'admiration. Mais il comprend un soir, sur le chemin du retour, où il prend maladroitement la main d'Emily et tente de l'embrasser, qu'elle restera inaccessible.

« Shaker ne te vexe pas. Tu es un ami, un vrai ami. Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi. » Elle hésite à le dire. « J'aime une autre personne, tu comprends ? » Emily garde tout de même la main de Shaker dans la sienne en la serrant plus fort.

« Oui, bien sûr. » Il baisse les yeux « Excuse-moi je n'aurais pas dû. »

« Tu es un garçon formidable, Shaker. Tu es intelligent, beau et surtout, tu es gentil. Mais ce n'est pas possible. » Emily ne dit rien de plus.

« Et cette autre personne, tu ne peux pas être avec elle ? »

Le cœur d'Emily se gonfle. « Non, je ne peux pas. »

Shaker le sent. « C'est pour cela que tu es ici ? »

« Oui. »

« En Afrique, il existe un proverbe : la maison d'une personne qu'on aime n'est jamais loin. »

Shaker plonge ses yeux dans les siens. « Même s'il est très loin, il est près de toi dans ton cœur. Un jour l'Amour vous rapprochera. »

Une larme coule sur la joue d'Emily. Shaker l'essuie avec un doigt.

« Nous pourrons rester amis ? »

« Bien sûr, Shaker. Toujours. Viens. » Emily le prend contre elle. Elle a besoin de lui, pour avoir du courage.

* * *

En voyant Emily rentrer dans le salon, Christiane remarque ses yeux rougis. Elle ne dit rien.

« J'ai préparé du thé. Je me mets à la tisane, moi ! Tu te rends compte. » Son regard est rieur.

Emily s'assoit dans le canapé face à son fauteuil.

« Tu as mangé ? Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Non, merci Christiane. Je n'ai pas faim. Une dame nous avait porté des gâteaux bien sucrés pendant la répétition. J'ai encore les doigts qui collent. »

« Tu vas bien ? »

Emily fait un geste de la main. « Un peu fatiguée, un peu de vague à l'âme. »

Elle regarde Christiane, puis elle se lance. « Comment fais-tu ? Comment y arrives-tu ? Moi je ne peux pas. J'ai fait des efforts toutes ces semaines mais je n'y arrive pas. »

« Tu n'arrives pas à quoi, ma puce ? »

« A oublier. » Emily s'effondre et enfouie son visage dans son pull.

« Mais personne ne te demande d'oublier. Tu as perdu quelqu'un toi aussi ? »

Emily remue la tête.

Christiane se lève et s'approche d'Emily. Délicatement, elle se met contre elle et la serre dans ses bras.

« C'est Thiago qui t'a raconté ? N'est-ce pas ? »

Emily est inondée de larmes. « Comment peux-tu vivre ? »

Elle prend sa respiration. « Mon Victor est mort à 40 ans. Il était cheminot. Un gamin n'arrivait pas à accrocher un câble à un wagon d'un convoi qui allait partir. Il a senti le danger alors, il a voulu le faire sortir. Il y a eu un mouvement. Il a été coincé. Ses collègues m'ont dit que ses derniers mots ont été pour moi. Nous nous connaissions depuis l'école primaire. » Elle désigne une photo sur une commode. « Il était beau. »

Elle soupira. « Nous avions eu une fille, Patricia, très vite, dès le début de notre mariage. Elle suffisait à notre bonheur. Et puis alors que je le pleurais, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte. Jean-Philippe est arrivé, comme un cadeau. J'étais jeune pour ma fille, pas vraiment consciente du bonheur d'avoir un enfant. Mais pour Jean-Philippe, j'ai savouré. Il était ma chance. La chance de m'en sortir, de ne pas sombrer. Patricia a quitté la maison assez vite. Elle a beaucoup souffert de l'absence de son père. Elle a épousé un gendarme. Ils sont dans le sud-ouest, en ce moment. » Elle sourit. « Elle a trois enfants. »

« Je suis resté seule avec mon fils. Il m'a toujours beaucoup aidé. Il était intelligent, le premier de la famille à avoir le bac. Il a fait une école d'ingénieur. Mais il avait une passion, la moto. »

Elle tient contre elle Emily et d'une de ses mains lui caresse les cheveux, l'autre Emily la tient serrer de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que le récit avance.

« Un samedi alors qu'il rentrait avec sa petite amie d'une soirée entre copain. Un type ivre a raté un virage et les a percutés. Par chance, son amie s'en est sortie, mais lui ne s'est jamais réveillé. »

Emily sent des larmes qui viennent courir sur sa tête et couler sur son cou. « J'ai eu envie de mourir mille fois. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait arraché une partie de moi-même. Et puis, les petits enfants étaient là. J'ai continué à militer au syndicat comme je l'avais toujours fait. J'avais déjà des responsabilités. Tu sais les pauvres comme nous devront toujours se battre. Et je me suis trouvée d'autres enfants avec les migrants, encore plus pauvres que ceux que je connaissais. L'ironie, c'est que j'ai touché plein d'argent des assurances, d'abord pour Victor puis pour Jean-Philippe. Je me suis retrouvé riche, moi l'ouvrière. Je déteste cet argent alors je m'en sers pour mes petits-enfants et pour les autres. »

Elle passe sa main sur la joue d'Emily. « J'ai su dès que tu es entrée dans cette maison que tu fuyais un malheur. Ne te laisse pas abattre. Tu es jeune, jolie, intelligente. Tu as du talent. Tu sais, tes photos sont très belles. Crois-moi, il ne faut pas garder les choses pour soi. Ici, tout le monde connaît mon malheur. Mais je reconnais que c'est Thiago qui m'a le mieux écouté. Tu te rends compte, c'est un curé qui m'a aidé. Mais si tu veux parler à une vieille femme, tu peux le faire. »

Emily s'essuie les yeux. Il existe des blessures béantes qu'on n'arrive pas à refermer. Ce n'est pas qu'on veuille les cacher mais on ne peut pas, on ne sait pas, comment les exprimer. Elles font tellement mal que l'on pense que si on ouvre la bouche, seul un cri en sortira. Et puis, un jour, il suffit d'un peu de chaleur humaine, d'un peu de confiance.

« Naomi est morte. » Elle le dit sur un ton neutre comme pour ne pas donner trop de sens aux mots. Etonnée aussi de pouvoir le faire.

Christiane doucement demande. « Naomi ? »

« Naomi était ma femme. »

Elle ouvre des yeux d'étonnement. « Ta femme ? Ma pauvre puce. Vous étiez mariée ? C'est possible en Angleterre ? »

« Non, pas encore mais pour moi, c'était la même chose. »

« C'est terrible. Mais comment ? Elle devait être très jeune ? »

« Oui, elle avait mon âge. Elle a eu un putain de cancer. Elle est partie à Noël. Je l'ai toujours aimé. Nous nous sommes rencontrées à 12 ans. Il nous a fallu du temps pour nous accepter et nous livrer. Nous étions heureuses. C'est tellement injuste. » Emily commence à s'énerver. Elle relève son buste. « La vie est dégueulasse. Je la hais. Elle t'enlève tout d'un seul coup sans te donner une chance. »

« Calme-toi, calme-toi. » Christiane la reprend contre elle. « Écoute, tu vis avec moi depuis presque deux mois et tu n'as jamais reçu un appel ou un courrier. Tu es seule, tu n'as pas de famille ? »

« Mes parents n'ont jamais vraiment accepté Naomi. J'ai une sœur, jumelle, mais elle aussi a eu du mal à comprendre mon amour. Elle ne m'a jamais soutenue. On s'envoie des texto de temps en temps. »

Elle triture le bord d'un plaid qui recouvre le dossier du canapé. Elle cherche à se maîtriser. « Je n'arrive pas à accepter. La nuit, je sens son corps contre le mien, ses baisers sur ma peau, son odeur continue à m'enivrer. Son sourire est toujours devant mes yeux. Si tu avais vu ses cheveux, ils étaient blonds et soyeux. J'étouffais à Londres, tu comprends ? J'avais besoin d'espace sinon, je me serai laisser mourir. Et je lui ai promis de vivre. »

Christiane l'écoute, l'entoure de sa chaleur. « Tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu voudras. »

« Merci Christiane. Mais j'ai un but. Un chemin que je dois suivre. C'est stupide mais j'ai au fond de moi la certitude que je dois aller au bout. Je ferai les photos mais quand la pièce sera finie, je partirai. »

Elles sont restées un long moment, assises l'une contre l'autre, se tenant d'une main et de l'autre buvant un calva fruité et fort.


	4. Chapter 4: Le tunnel

**Chapitre 4 : Le tunnel**

* * *

Le jour n'est pas encore levé. Emily a de nouveau fait des cauchemars. Naomi hurlait et disparaissait dans un gouffre noir et sans fond.

Ce sont les coups frappés à la porte d'entrée qui l'ont réveillée. Son téléphone a sonné quasiment en même temps. Elle entend la voie de Shaker. « La police est là. Il casse tout. » Puis la communication s'interrompt.

Elle ne se rappelle pas comment elle s'est habillée. Elle est sur le perron devant Thiago. Christiane arrive presque en même temps.

Le visage du prêtre est tendu. Son sourire a disparu. « Le préfet a décidé d'évacuer les campements. Il faut y aller et éviter les affrontements. Venez, je vous expliquerais en route. »

« Attends, juste une minute. » demande Emily. Elle monte récupérer son appareil.

Dans le fourgon, l'atmosphère est lourde. « Il y a déjà du monde sur place. Christiane, il faut leur dire que résister ne sert à rien. Ils te respectent, ils t'écouteront. Emily, j'aurais besoin de toi pour rassembler les femmes et les enfants et essayer de sauver le maximum d'affaires. »

Elle vérifie que la carte mémoire est bien insérée.

Devant eux, c'est une myriade de gyrophare, de projecteurs. Il y a des policiers partout et des véhicules de chantier avec des bennes. Ils sont arrêtés par un barrage.

Thiago essaye de parlementer avec un officier mais Emily comprend qu'ils ne les laisseront jamais passer. Elle entend des bruits atroces où se mêlent des coups de sifflets, des cris de rage, des ordres, des pleurs et le claquement des grenades lacrymogènes plus loin. Devant ses yeux, elle voit des cordons de policiers avancer et abattre une par une toutes les tentes. Certains militants s'interposent en se couchant au sol, unis par les bras, essayant d'imposer une inertie non violente. Mais ils ne sont pas assez nombreux et se retrouvent soulevés, transportés, balayés comme des fétus de paille.

Elle shoote discrètement. Elle sait que si les flics la repèrent, c'est foutu. Elle tient l'appareil à hauteur de hanche, caché par son blouson.

Elle a peur pour Shaker, Mohamed et tous ceux qu'elle a côtoyés. Une colère sourde l'envahit. Comment des hommes peuvent-ils faire cela à d'autres hommes plus faibles. Ils n'ont rien et on leur détruit ce rien. Elle s'arrête pour envoyer un message à Shaker mais ne reçoit aucune réponse.

Elle doit aller plus loin dans le camp et essayer de le retrouver.

Elle connait l'endroit. Longeant une haie qui la met à l'abri, elle contourne un bosquet d'arbre puis prend un petit ruisseau qui lui permet de se retrouver sur un côté du camp. Elle voit des migrants s'enfuir emportant avec eux des grands sacs qu'ils portent péniblement sur leurs dos. Sur son écran, ils sont des fantômes dans la nuit, éclairés par des fumigènes.

Elle patauge dans la boue. Elle arrive à se glisser sous une barrière et à passer entre deux groupes de gendarmes. Elle devrait savoir où elle est. La tente de Shaker n'est pas loin, elle en est persuadée. Mais elle ne reconnaît plus rien. C'était une horreur, tout est chamboulé. Des matelas sont éventrés, des vêtements jetés au sol, tout est mélangé et sale. Elle voit un homme qui s'enfuit. « Shaker, where ? » L'homme lui désigne du doigt un groupe plus loin. La vision l'effraie. Des policiers ont attrapé une ombre qu'ils maintiennent au sol. Elle voit Shaker se jeter sur eux pour le libérer. Un policier le rejette violement, un autre lui porte un coup de matraque. Shaker se plie en deux comme une feuille de papier. Puis un troisième essaye de le ceinturer. Elle laisse l'appareil pendre à son cou. Elle se rue sur cette silhouette avec une rage qui lui est inconnue et saute sur elle. Surpris, le flic perd l'équilibre. « Shaker sauve toi. » Ils croisent leur regard. Elle entame un bref rodéo sur le dos du policier mais très vite deux bras la saisissent et l'emportent.

Elle court derrière Shaker, évitant les débris de bois et de fer, qui jonche le sol. L'appareil lui bat la poitrine. Elle glisse sur la boue, des cordes veulent lui prendre les pieds. Ses yeux la piquent. Sa respiration devient difficile. Les vapeurs des gaz l'enveloppent. Shaker lui tend la main, « Dépêchent toi. » Mais c'est une autre main qu'elle sent sur son épaule, puis deux autres qui la ceinturent et veulent la mettre par terre. Elle se dégage. Shaker voit son regard affolé, elle lui tend l'appareil et lui crie. « Prends-le. »

« Mademoiselle, calmez-vous. » Ils lui font mal. Elle remue comme un animal sauvage pris dans le filet d'un chasseur. Elle a le visage et le corps en feu. Elle se retourne, elle veut griffer, mordre cette main qu'elle voit. Mais cette fois-ci la gazelle est prise au piège et ne peut s'échapper. Elle sent sur ses poignets une paire de menottes se refermer. Elle lève la tête, Shaker a disparu.

Elle se retrouve jetée dans un fourgon de la police, où plusieurs militants se trouvent déjà. Et là, elle entend une voie avec un accent qui ne lui est pas inconnu. « Ce sont les mêmes méthodes qu'employaient la Stasi, l'AVH, le KGB ou la Gestapo. » Jonas éructe.

Quand il voit Emily. Sa colère redouble. « Les femmes aussi ! Salauds ! Nazis !» La portière du fourgon de referme dans un grand bruit.

* * *

Ils se retrouvent dans les cellules d'un commissariat. L'attente est interminable. Emily s'inquiète pour Shaker. Elle n'a aucune nouvelle. Les policiers refusent de répondre à leurs questions et leurs ont donné juste une bouteille d'eau. Aucun contact, aucune explication. Les portables ont été confisqués. Quelques-uns crient aux flics qu'ils n'ont pas le droit, que la France est le pays de la Liberté et de la Démocratie. Mais tout est vain et peu à peu, les voix s'éteignent et laissent place à la fatigue et à l'abattement.

Le temps s'égrène mais sans montre, ni téléphone, impossible de connaître l'heure. Régulièrement la porte s'ouvre et deux policiers extraient une personne. Peu à peu la cellule se vide. Emily assise au sol, les jambes repliées, attend, les yeux dans le vide. Jonas essaie de lui parler. Il la croit anxieuse, il veut la rassurer. Puis, il tente les plaisanteries, les poèmes, il déclame des tirades entières de « La mouette » ou « d'Oncle Vania » mais il comprend que rien ne fera sortir Emily de sa torpeur. Il regarde ce visage tourmenté. « Elle est belle, elle ferait une Anna Karenine parfaite » se dit-il.

Emily s'est réfugiée auprès de Naomi. Elle veut retrouver son odeur, la douceur de sa peau. Elle sait bien que rien n'a d'importance sauf l'image de Naomi riant et l'embrassant. Elle n'entend pas les policiers lui demander de se lever comme elle n'a pas vu les bleus qui se sont formés sur ses bras et ses poignets.

Ils la font entrer dans une pièce où un homme en costume gris, assis de l'autre côté d'un bureau en bois moche et banal, lui montre une chaise plastique où s'asseoir. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle remarque que Thiago est assis également près d'elle. Il lui prend la main, elle se laisse faire.

L'homme se présente comme un lieutenant de police, son nom n'a pas d'importance.

D'une voix qu'il veut sérieuse et responsable, il s'adresse à Emily en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Madame, nous avons vérifié votre identité grâce au père Sousa qui nous a apporté votre passeport. En tant que ressortissante étrangère, je tiens à vous dire que votre comportement est inacceptable et que nous serions en droit de vous renvoyer immédiatement dans votre pays. Vous avez agressé un policier dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. »

Emily sent la colère revenir. Des policiers qui frappent un homme à terre ne sont pas des policiers. Thiago sent le changement d'humeur d'Emily et lui tient plus fortement la main tout en se rapprochant d'elle.

Il poursuit. « Vous avez la chance que monsieur le Préfet dans un souci d'apaisement, ait décidé qu'aucunes poursuites ne seraient engagées contre les fauteurs de trouble mais également que le père Sousa se porte garant pour vous. Par contre, je vous conseille de ne plus vous approcher des campements des migrants car si vous êtes contrôlés, vous serez expulsées. »

Le policier la toise. « M'avez-vous bien compris, madame ? »

Emily le fixe et décroche un « parfaitement monsieur. » Au fond d'elle, elle pense, « Fuck you. » Putain, elle aimerait le lui dire tout haut. Le lieutenant le ressent car il se raidit sur sa chaise.

Il s'adresse à Thiago. « Vous pouvez l'emmener mon père et surveillez-là, qu'elle ne cause plus de problème. Le collègue qu'elle a mordu, va en garder la trace pendant un bon moment. »

Thiago fait un signe de la tête, serre la main qui se tend et entraine Emily vers la sortie sans rien dire. Il lui rend son passeport, son portable, ses clopes et un briquet.

La nuit est tombée. Sur le trottoir, Christiane emmitouflée dans une grande écharpe de laine, les attend avec impatience. Un vent glacial s'est à nouveau levé.

Thiago lui fait les gros yeux. « Tu aurais pu attendre à l'intérieur. Tu vas attraper la crève. »

« Quoi ? » lui réplique Christiane, « attendre chez les poulets, risque pas. Je préfère me les geler dehors. Ceux-là, moins tu les vois, mieux tu te portes. » Elle prend Emily dans ses bras. « Ma chérie, ça va ? Ils ne t'ont pas frappé ? »

Thiago s'énerve d'un coup. « Christiane, on est plus comme à votre époque. C'est une police démocratique. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous connaissez des flics, Thiago ? »

« Rien Christiane, si ce n'est d'avoir grandi dans une favela où la police se nommait escadrons de la mort. Croyez-moi, la police française est républicaine. »

Emily s'agace. « Vous avez des nouvelles de Shaker ? Et de Mohamed ? Vous savez où ils sont ? » Elle les regarde intensément.

« Viens ma puce. On se met d'abord dans le fourgon. Tu dois avoir froid. » Christiane lui ouvre la portière.

Thiago démarre. Emily est entre ses deux amis et une seule question l'obsède. « Alors ? »

« Pour l'instant je sais seulement que Mohamed est à l'abri. J'ai eu L'Iman. » Lui dit Thiago

« Et Shaker ? Un policier l'a frappé. Je lui ai dit de s'enfuir. Il a mon appareil. J'ai pris des photos. » Les mots partent en rafale.

Thiago hésite, gêné. « Nous ne savons pas où il est. Personne ne l'a vu. Mais c'est normal, pour l'instant, il doit se cacher. Ne t'inquiète pas, il réapparaîtra demain. »

Christiane prend Emily par l'épaule. « Ils sont tous éparpillés dans la nature. Cela a été pareil lors de la fermeture du centre. Puis peu à peu, ils se sont rassemblés à nouveau et nous les avons vus revenir. »

« Emily, repose-toi ce soir. Tu as passé une sale journée. Demain, j'aurais besoin de toi. Le presbytère est plein à craquer de femmes et d'enfants. Tu viendras ? »

Le regard de Thiago est bienveillant.

« Oui, bien sûr, je viendrai. » Elle fait une pause puis dit avec tristesse : « c'est dégueulasse, ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. »

Thiago hoche la tête. « Oui, c'est dégueulasse. » Christiane resserre son étreinte.

* * *

Emily grignote du bout des lèvres. Christiane la laisse tranquille. Elle prend une douche puis se couche. Mais elle n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle pense à Naomi, elle voit Shaker désespéré.

Un message apparaît sur le portable. « Rejoins-moi au garage. »

Elle se lève et sans faire de bruit sort dans la rue. Elle évite une patrouille de la gendarmerie et se dirige vers le garage.

L'endroit est sinistre, aucune lumière, aucun bruit.

Un homme surgit et lui attrape le bras. Emily pousse un cri.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Qui es-tu ? »

L'homme semble tout aussi effrayé qu'elle. « Je suis une amie de Mohamed. »

« Quel Mohamed ? Tu n'as rien faire ici, va-t'en. »

« Mohamed le libyen. Je sais qu'il est ici. Il m'a donné rendez-vous. J'ai besoin de le voir. »

L'homme la repousse violemment.

Une ombre sort du garage. « Laisse-la, c'est une amie. »

« Elle va nous faire repérer. Il faut qu'elle parte. »

« Ok, on s'éloigne. C'est bon. » Mohamed prend Emily par la main. « Viens, suis-moi. »

Dans la nuit noire, Mohamed se déplace sans difficulté. Emily le suit sans savoir où il veut la mener. Le vent froid fouette son visage. Elle a oublié ses gants et elle enfouit le plus profondément possible ses mains dans les poches de son blouson. Une pluie fine se met à tomber.

Ils montent sur une butte. A mi-hauteur, Mohamed s'arrête et s'assois sous un talus qui les abrite des intempéries. Emily l'imite. Sous leurs yeux, les lumières du port s'étalent. On distingue l'entrée du tunnel et le parking des camions.

« Tu as une clope ? » demande Mohamed.

« Bien sûr. » Elle sort deux cigarettes.

« Ce n'est pas prudent mais je ne pense pas qu'ils viennent nous chercher ici en pleine nuit. » Il tire sur la cigarette et avale une longue goulée de fumée.

« Mohamed, Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? »

Il sourit. « Le libyen a appris à se faufiler entre les balles et les obus alors entre des policiers français, c'est plutôt facile. »

« Tu sais où est Shaker ? »

« Non. »

« Mohamed, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis angoissée. Je m'inquiète pour lui. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Shaker sait ce qu'il fait. »

« Tu l'as vu alors ? Il va bien ? »

Mohamed tourne la tête vers Emily et lui lance un regard de dépit. « J'ai compris, c'est lui que tu as choisi. Tout le monde en parle au camp, que l'anglaise a craqué pour le somalien. Moi je disais que c'était des conneries. »

« Quoi ? Mais ce sont vraiment des conneries Mohamed. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Shaker, je m'inquiète pour lui c'est tout. Comme je le ferai pour toi. »

Mohamed se redresse un sourire sur sa bouche. « Ah oui ? J'ai encore toutes mes chances alors. »

« Arrête de faire l'idiot. »

Il devient sérieux. « Je ne fais pas l'idiot. Emily, tu me plais vraiment. J'ai de vrais sentiments pour toi. Pour l'instant je n'ai rien mais quand je serai en Angleterre, j'aurai un magasin, j'aurais de l'argent. Je ferai de toi une reine. Je t'offrirai un palais plus beau que celui de Buckingham. Un vrai palais arabe. »

Emily est mal à l'aise. « Mohamed, s'il te plait, ce n'est pas possible. »

« Pourquoi ? Puisque tu n'aimes pas Shaker. »

« Vous êtes des amis, de vrais amis. Mais je ne peux pas vous aimez. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Emily soupire. « Parce que je suis amoureuse d'une autre personne. »

« Une personne du camp ? Je la connais. Ce n'est pas le prêtre quand même ? » Il a un air buté.

« Putain, tu es incroyable, ce n'est pas vrai d'être têtu à ce point. » Elle le regarde dans les yeux. « Je suis gay, Mohamed. J'aime les filles. Non ! J'aime une fille. Ok ? »

Mohamed reste interdit un instant. Il murmure. « J'ai toujours su que tu étais spéciale. »

Emily ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver émouvant en voyant son visage décomposé.

« Quand même les occidentales vous êtes différentes. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu crois qu'il n'existe pas de femmes arabes lesbiennes. »

Mohamed la regarde avec des yeux ronds. « Je ne sais pas. On ne parle pas de ces choses-là. »

Emily se rapproche de lui. « Tu es mon ami, c'est le plus important. »

Il fait un geste de lassitude et se rend d'un air dépité. « Bon, enfin, si tu changes d'avis, je suis là. »

Emily lui prend le bras en souriant. « Vous m'êtes indispensable tous les deux. Et maintenant dis-moi où est Shaker. »

Il sort de son manteau l'appareil photo. « Il m'a demandé de te le rendre. »

Emily machinalement le met en marche. Sur l'écran, le visage de Shaker apparaît. C'est une courte vidéo. Il sourit. « Salut Emily, j'espère que les flics t'ont laissée tranquille. Les photos tu dois les publier. On se reverra à Londres mon amie. Je t'aime. Big kiss. »

L'image tremble dans les mains d'Emily. La vidéo se termine sur le visage riant de Shaker.

Mohamed écrase sa cigarette. « Il va tenter de passer cette nuit. » Son regard se perd vers le port.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est de la folie. C'est trop dangereux. » Elle sent son angoisse revenir.

« Plus dangereux que de rester ici, tu en es sûre ? Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Ils nous traitent comme des animaux. Si l'Iman ne m'avait pas retenu, je serais avec lui. »

« Mon dieu ! Comment va-t-il faire ? »

« Un passeur aurait trouvé un trou dans un grillage près d'une voie ferrée. » Il voit les yeux d'Emily se mouiller. Il passe son bras autour de ses épaules. « Ne t'inquiète pas, au pire, s'il ne passe pas, il reviendra demain matin. Shaker est un lion. Je suis sûr qu'il réussira. Nous tous, nous réussirons un jour. »

Emily n'arrive plus à ouvrir la bouche. Elle voit les lumières se fondre dans une brume sinistre, des lampadaires dressés comme des arbres morts, des phares dansant comme des fantômes. Et un serpent d'acier qui file vers le tunnel, vers un trou noir synonyme de liberté. Elle pense très fort à Shaker.

Mohamed se met à psalmodier un texte. Il sort son Tasbih. Il égrène les perles de bois. Il prit pour son ami, pour appeler la clémence d'Allah et Emily se joint à lui.

Ils sont restés un long moment à essayer de voir un mouvement, un signe mais le brouillard qui s'est levé, noient maintenant tout le paysage dans de sombres vapeurs. Emily tente de se rassurer en se disant que, peut-être, il a renoncé mais elle n'y croit pas.

Elle est rentrée seule refusant que Mohamed l'accompagne, il y avait trop de flics dans les rues.

Elle trouva Christiane dans le salon. Elles n'eurent pas besoin de se parler. Elles somnolèrent sur le canapé jusqu'au petit matin, une bouteille vide posée à leurs pieds.

* * *

La photo rendait bien le brouillard dense et les rues désertes. Il faut dire qu'à 6 heures du matin, avec un vent glacial, peu de personnes s'aventurent dehors. Mais Emily ne pouvait pas attendre. Elle a laissé un message mais Shaker ne répond pas. Peut-être est-ce bon signe ? Peut-être est-il de l'autre côté ?

Elle marche vite, le chemin vers l'Eglise ne lui avait jamais paru aussi long.

Elle pénètre dans la nef et s'assoit sur un banc en bois usé par le temps. La messe de l'aube n'est pas finie. Une demi-douzaine de vieilles femmes attende devant l'autel que Thiago leurs donne la communion. C'est la première fois qu'elle le voit en soutane avec les parements du sacerdoce. Il semble un autre homme, son visage est grave et sérieux mais à bien y regarder ses yeux ont toujours leurs éclats malicieux et rieurs.

Il lève l'hostie puis le dépose dans ces bouches qui croient à l'absolution. Emily n'y voit qu'un moyen de ligoter la peur de la mort. Face à la croix, elle se demande, si en priant assez fort, Dieu pourrait exaucer son veux et la conduire vers le néant. La mort viendra, elle se souvint des mots de Destiny. Mais Dieu pourrait accélérer le processus.

Alors une question vient à son esprit. "Si tu devais choisir entre ta mort et la réussite de Shaker, que ferais-tu ? Shaker ! Faites qu'il réussisse, j'attendrai mon tour, tant pis."

« Tu pries, Emily ? » Elle n'a pas entendu Thiago s'approcher.

Elle lève les yeux. « Sais-tu quelque chose ? »

« Tu parles de Shaker. Non, je ne sais rien de plus. Il faut attendre Emily. » Il lui sourit. « Tu ne prendrais pas un café ? La maison de Dieu n'est pas très chaude ce matin. »

La cuisine de Thiago, peinte dans un ton jaunâtre, est très simple. Elle dépose l'appareil sur une table en bois recouverte d'une toile cirée dont les couleurs sont passées depuis longtemps. La table, 4 chaises dépareillées, une gazinière un peu branlante, un bahut blanc en formica écaillé, un frigidaire dont la marque avait disparue, une pendule à aiguille dont celle des secondes n'avance plus, forment un ensemble hétéroclite. Accroché au mur une simple croix côtoie un immense poster d'une mer émeraude où une jangada brésilienne, face à un soleil levant rougeoyant, passe au large d'une plage de sable blanc.

Emily, les mains réchauffées par le bol de café brulant, ne peut détacher son regard de cette image. Elle se retrouve au Mexique, marchant dans les vagues, aspergeant Naomi qui l'entraine avec elle dans l'eau, avant de l'embrasser. Elle se souvient, allongées nues dans ce bungalow, sous les palmiers. Les doigts de Naomi qui courent sur sa peau, puis viennent en elle, ses baisers, ses seins, ses cuisses, son sexe. Bouche contre lèvres. Le désir qui montait fort, très fort, ce désir, cet amour, le plaisir qui explosait son corps, son âme, son cœur.

Des larmes coulent sur les joues, Thiago se met derrière elle. Il pose son front sur les cheveux noirs en lui massant les épaules. Il lui murmure : « Ça va aller. Emily, tu n'es pas seule. »

Il continu. « Lorsque j'étais enfant, je partais sur ces jangadas, aider les pécheurs. Je viens d'une ville qui s'appelle Fortaleza, on y trouve des plages merveilleuses. C'est le Nordeste du Brésil, la région la plus pauvre du pays. Mais sa richesse, elle vient de sa population. Les gens y sont ouverts et chaleureux. Dans ma favela, il y a toujours de la musique, on y danse le Forro. » Il s'approche d'un lecteur CD et appuie sur « on ». Il lève Emily, la prend dans ses bras et se met à impulser un rythme chaloupé qui devint de plus en plus rapide. Emily se laisse porter par l'accordéon et sautille de plus en plus vite comme grisée par cette musique. Elle suit Thiago en fermant les yeux et ses virages de plus en plus prononcés.

Un coup frappé à la porte vitrée les surprend. Ils s'arrêtent et voient un homme qui leur fait un signe. Ils se séparent avec un peu de regret. Thiago coupe le son et ouvre. Il reçoit un « bonjour mon père » avec un léger accent britannique.

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger. » Thiago croit apercevoir un sourire. « Je suis journaliste pour « The Guardian », David Hope. Je fais un reportage sur la jungle. J'ai appris ce que vous faisiez pour les migrants. Accepteriez-vous de me parler ? »

Emily s'est contentée de lui serrer la main. Thiago l'a présentée et les yeux du journaliste se sont arrêtés un long instant sur elle. Assise un peu en retrait de la table, elle écoute Thiago expliquer la situation désespérée de tous ces hommes qui sont là depuis plusieurs mois, voire années pour certains, du dénuement des femmes et des enfants qui vivent dans le froid.

« Que s'est-il passé exactement cette nuit ? La police française n'est pas très bavarde. »

Thiago alors se tourne vers Emily. « Tu pourrais lui montrer tes photos ? »

Elle toise ce journaliste, à la sacoche de cuir, habillé très chic décontracté, d'un pull col roulé noir, d'un pantalon velours de marque et d'un superbe blouson en peau de mouton. L'écharpe bien entendu, négligemment posé autour du cou. Mais il pourrait aider à faire savoir. Shaker sera content.

« D'accord. » Elle montre les scènes de violence de l'avant-veille mais aussi les portraits de ses amis, migrants et bénévoles. Des moments de vie intime, les repas dans les rires, le rituel silencieux du thé, les parties de cartes interminables, les jeux des enfants avec des bouts de cartons et un ballon de chiffon, les répétitions du spectacle. C'est tout un monde organisé que les photos dévoilent. Des photos qui cherchent à traduire l'âme des sujets. Qui veulent aller au-delà d'une simple image.

Elle sent que le journaliste l'observe. Elle plante ses yeux dans les siens. Il comprend sa méfiance. Il lui parle en anglais. « Emily, Vos photos sont très bonnes. Votre technique est déjà aboutie. Vous avez étudié la photo, n'est-ce pas ? Cela se sent. »

« Oui, à Londres. »

« Accepteriez-vous que j'en fasse une copie ? C'est un témoignage très fort. Elles pourraient illustrer l'article. Je les mettrai à votre crédit. Vous seriez rémunéré pour cela, bien sûr. »

Elle réfléchit un court instant. « Ok Monsieur Hope, mais vous donnerez l'argent au père Thiago, pour l'association. Ces photos ne m'appartiennent pas. » Thiago la remercie des yeux.

Pour elle, c'est un signe, le signe que la chance est là. Shaker est passé. Elle est soulagée.

Elle sort la carte mémoire que le journaliste insère dans son ordi. « A quel nom, je mets les crédits photographiques ? »

« Emily Fitch-Campbell. »

* * *

Pendant que Thiago accompagne le journaliste au presbytère. Emily sort dans la rue. Elle marche au hasard. Elle a une étrange sensation. Elle est plus légère comme si sa vie venait de prendre une autre dimension. Elle est heureuse que ses photos puissent servir, … qu'elle serve à quelque chose.

Elle se retrouve face à la grande plage de Calais, s'assoit sur un banc. La brume est partie, le vent a disparu, le soleil illumine la mer. Elle écrit un message à Katie pour lui dire qu'elle ne lui en veut plus, qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle doit poursuivre sa route. La douleur est toujours dans son cœur mais peut-être que comme Christiane, elle saura la contenir en allant vers les autres. Penser aux autres, plus qu'à soi, c'est la clef. « Naomi, j'ai trouvé comment respecter ma promesse, je t'aime. »

Un grand van s'arrête à sa hauteur. La tête de Silvy passe à la fenêtre. « Hey, miss, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Rien, je prends le soleil. » Elle voit Éric au volant qui lui fait de grands signes. « Et vous ? »

« On a récupéré Jonas au poste. Ces connards l'ont gardé jusqu'à ce matin. Faut dire que le connaissant, il a dû tellement les faire chier qu'ils ont voulu lui donner une leçon. »

« Et il est où ? »

« Derrière, il dort. » Emily sourit, le bahut leur servait de camping-car. « On va voir les falaises et trouver une plage plus tranquille, venez avec nous, toi et ton appareil. »

Emily se retrouve calée entre les deux et se laisse emporter. La route longe le bord de mer et après quelques kilomètres, ils aperçoivent de grandes falaises blanches. Éric engage le van sur un chemin de terre qui se transforme peu à peu en piste de sable. Ils abandonnent le véhicule sur une sorte de petit parking laissant Jonas à sa nuit. Ils enlèvent leurs souliers et pieds nus, ils arrivent sur une immense plage dominée à leur gauche par une montagne vertigineuse de roches.

A l'abri d'une dune, appuyés sur leurs coudes, ils contemplent l'océan au loin. La marée basse a laissé du varech, des bouts de bois et surtout des carcasses de coquillages. Cela donne une image de désolation. Les photos sont tristes. Emily aurait préféré voir les vagues danser devant elle.

« Profitons de ce moment de calme pour nous laisser pénétrer par la beauté du lieu et sa solitude. » Éric roule un joint qu'il commence à faire tourner. Emily a les yeux perdus vers le ciel. Elle sent Silvy se rapprocher d'elle. Son visage se trouve au-dessus du sien, elle lui montre entre son pouce et son index un cachet blanc. « Un peu de rêves ? »

Emily entrouvre les lèvres et le cachet glisse.

Silvy reste contre elle. « On est bien. »

Oui, Emily est bien. Elle vole vers Naomi. Elle a sa main dans la sienne. Elle voit ses cheveux blonds caresser sa joue. Elle reconnaît son odeur fruitée et sensuelle. Ses caresses deviennent plus précises. Ses lèvres douces posées sur ses lèvres, sa langue qui se mêle à la sienne. Ses seins se tendent, sous les doigts de son amour. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut. La cuisse de Naomi essaie doucement de se frayer un chemin entre les siennes. Alors, après avoir résisté juste pour le plaisir de se faire languir, elle écarte ses jambes pour lui dire : « Aime-moi. »

Son téléphone vibre dans sa poche. Emily se réveille. Elle est troublée. Elle a joui pendant son sommeil. Elle tourne la tête, Silvy est contre elle, endormit.

Le téléphone insiste. Elle décroche, c'est la voix de Christiane. « Emily, où es-tu ? »

« Au pied des falaises après Sangatte avec Silvy et Eric. Pourquoi ? »

« On ne te trouvait pas. On s'est inquiété, comme tu devais aider Thiago avec les familles, aujourd'hui. »

« My God, j'ai totalement oublié. Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, par contre, vous pensez revenir bientôt ? Ce serait bien si tu venais à l'entrepôt. »

La voix de Christiane est différente, moins assurée. Emily comprend qu'elle est encore affectée par les évènements.

« On arrive dès qu'on peut. »

Elle a du mal à se lever. La terre tangue un peu. Elle voit que la mer est montée et ne se trouve qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Le soleil a disparu et des nuages noirs menacent à nouveau. Elle réajuste son soutien-gorge et baisse son pull qui était remonté sur son tee-shirt. Elle referme aussi son jean. La sieste a été agitée. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle fait l'amour à Naomi dans son sommeil. Une fois, elle s'est réveillée au moment où son majeur fouillant son sexe, la faisait jouir. Elle croyait que c'était celui de Naomi.

Éric et Silvy sortent de leur torpeur. « J'ai soif ! » disent-ils en cœur.

Silvy s'approche d'elle et vint l'embrasser sur la joue. « Tu as bien dormi parce que moi, oui. »

« Moi aussi. Je suis désolé mais je dois rentrer. »

Éric s'étire en baillant. « Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon, il va pleuvoir et on commence à se geler. »

Ils retournent au van d'où Jonas n'a pas bougé. Ils le trouvèrent en train de manger du saucisson avec des chips. « Vous en voulez ? »

« D'abord on a soif » répondirent-ils en chœur.

* * *

En entrant dans l'entrepôt, elle a ressenti tout de suite l'ambiance lourde. Ses amis sont soit assis, amorphes, soit debout appuyés contre des tables sans bouger. Elle remarque la présence de Mounir à côté de Thiago et celle de Mohamed. Celui-ci se précipite sur elle, ses yeux sont rouges.

Emily se fige. Elle arrête Mohamed qui voulait l'étreindre. « Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi vous êtes ici ? » Mais elle connaît la réponse.

Thiago s'approche et doucement, lui dit les mots qu'elle ne veut pas entendre. « Shaker a eu un accident, il a dû glisser du wagon d'un train sous lequel il s'était accroché. Je suis désolé Emily. Son corps a été retrouvé sur le ballast du tunnel. »

Une chape de plomb s'abat sur Emily. Elle n'arrive plus à penser, ni à contrôler son corps. Il lui semble que de l'eau glacée l'inonde à nouveau mais elle ne sait pas d'où elle vient. Elle a froid.

« Je veux le voir. »

L'iman est devant elle. « Non, ma fille, tu ne peux pas. Nous l'avons lavé et préparé pour son passage, enveloppé dans les neuf draps. Nous savons l'amitié que Shaker te portait et celle que tu avais pour lui. Demain matin, à l'hôpital nous ferons une prière pour son âme puis nous rapatrierons son corps dans son village. Tu pourras te joindre aux femmes. »

Emily, sans un mot de plus, sort. Elle ne voit pas le geste de Christiane qui l'appelle, elle n'aperçoit pas la main de Silvy qui veut l'attraper, elle ne remarque pas que Mohamed la suit.

Elle marche sans but, hagarde. Elle retrouve la route du camp. Il y a encore des policiers mais ils ne font rien pour l'empêcher de passer. Ce n'est qu'un fatras de plastique, de bois, de tissus, mélangé à de la boue. Elle n'arrive même plus à retrouver l'emplacement de la tente de Shaker. Toute trace de ce qui avait été un lieu de vie a disparu. De maigres silhouettes fouillent dans les décombres mais il n'y a plus rien à trouver. Il n'y a que du vide, sans espoir d'avenir. Elle ne pense même pas à prendre des photos.

Debout au milieu des décombres, elle se mit à parler à voix haute. « Naomi, je n'en peux plus. Pour la première fois, je voudrais vraiment tout oublier. Tu me manques. » Les larmes inondent son visage. Elle sent contre son dos une tête qui se pose. Mohamed la serre dans ses bras. Ils pleurent.

Le soir s'annonce. Et la pluie se met à nouveau à tomber. Ils retournent au garage comme s'il était le seul refuge. Un petit groupe de jeunes hommes est accroupi près d'un feu. Jonas est là avec Éric et Silvy. « On est venu dire au revoir. On repart demain. La préfecture m'a dit que notre présence n'était plus souhaitée. »

Il tend un joint à Emily qui assise en tailleur laisser les flammes l'engourdir. Des bouteilles circulent. Oublier, oublier ….

« He, l'anglaise ! » elle reconnaît un ami de Shaker. « Tiens. Cadeau. » Elle prend la bouteille en plastique, fait chauffer le produit et aspire par le trou du stylo. Mohamed n'ose rien lui dire.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Elle se couche et l'euphorie la gagne. Elle est bien. Elle peut penser à Naomi, la voir rire, chanter, danser, l'aimer. Elle peut être heureuse avec elle, encore. Elle lève les bras vers le plafond pour mieux la toucher. Tout est en mémoire. Leur première rencontre dans la cour de cette école, le premier baiser qu'elle lui donna tremblante et excitée. La soirée chez Panda, ses joies, ses peurs. Leur première nuit d'amour, le petit lac, le ruisseau et ce parterre d'herbe qui les avait accueillies. Mon dieu, je t'aime, je veux ta langue sur moi, sur mon sexe. Je veux mes doigts en toi. Ces trois ans de bonheur. La chambre de Naomi. Je sais tout ce que tu penses, je sais ce qu'il faut pour te rendre folle de moi. Les plages du Mexique. Tu sens bon, ta peau est si tendre, si douce. J'aime les veines qui strient tes seins blancs, tes cuisses que je caresse en remontant vers tes fesses. Naomi, je suis avec toi pour toujours.

Ne me quitte pas, ne m'abandonne pas. J'ai trop mal. Naomi reste ! Pourquoi, tu t'éloignes ? New-York c'est fini. Pas de draps blancs, pitié. Pas cet hôpital. Pourquoi tu es si froide. Non, pas la morgue, pas cette civière de fer. Pas ce baiser de glace.

La douleur qui s'immisce peu à peu, qui revient comme le ressac de la mer. Les vagues reviennent toujours sur la plage.

Elle aspire à nouveau et Naomi revient.

* * *

Le matin blafard. Elle est un zombi que Mohamed mène à la salle de prière. Les hommes se recueillent devant, les femmes pleurent derrière. Son ami est dans ce cercueil plombé. Il ne connaîtra jamais Londres. Et dire qu'elle lui avait promis de l'amener dans ce pub près du Boroug Market où elle avait passé des après-midis et des soirées entières avec Naomi. Son patron écossais, rieur à la barbe rousse fournie, le beau et sympa serveur français et sa petite copine, si jolie qu'elle alimentait le jeu de la jalousie avec Naomi. Le colombien galant et dragueur. La serveuse bulgare, chanteuse punk tatouée.

Shaker va repartir par le premier avion vers son village. Dans ce voyage, il n'aura plus à avoir peur de la mer ou des passeurs. Elle a mis tout son argent liquide dans l'enveloppe qui paie son dernier voyage. Ses rêves se sont écrasés sur cette voie ferrée. Il ne reste que son corps mutilé, supplicié.

Elle aurait aimé qu'il soit allongé à côté de Naomi. Ils se seraient appréciés.

Elle s'avance vers Jonas. « Vous rentrez sur Paris ? »

Jonas fait un signe de la tête. « Tu viens avec nous ? »

« Si vous voulez de moi. »

Silvy la prend contre elle. « Bien sûr, on veut de toi. »

Dans cette petite chambre, elle prépare son sac à dos. Elle a pris une dernière douche. La glace lui a renvoyé un reflet pâle et sans expression.

Elle descend lentement les escaliers, le sac est lourd. Christiane l'attend dans le salon.

Elle lui tend un petit cabas. « Je vous ai préparé des sandwichs. »

Elles s'enlacent longuement. « Puce, tu fais attention à toi. Et donne de tes nouvelles, s'il te plait. »

« Oui, Christiane, bien sûr. » Elle resserre son étreinte. « Merci pour tout. Je ne t'oublierai pas. »

« Emily, toi, ne t'oublie pas, tu es une fille merveilleuse. Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi Christiane. »

Emily se tourne et ouvre la porte. Elle sort sans se retourner. Ni l'une, ni l'autre, ne voient les larmes dans leurs yeux.

Christiane fait un dernier signe au van qui disparaît au coin de la rue.


	5. Chapter 5: Descendre

**Chapitre 5 : Descendre**

* * *

Ils roulent sur les petites départementales. Pas question de prendre les autoroutes, pompes à fric, qui détruisent l'écosystème. De toute façon, le van ne passe pas les 100 km/h. Emily voit défiler des paysages qui lui sont mornes et sans attraits.

« On vit dans un squat en communauté. Un collectif d'artistes qui refusent le diktat des prix des loyers. Certains occupent cet immeuble depuis 3 ans. Tu t'installeras dans ma chambre. Je la partage avec une autre fille mais elle est partie faire une tournée, elle est guitariste. » Silvy ne quitte pas Emily des yeux.

« Pourquoi, tu me regardes comme cela ? Tu me surveilles. »

Silvy ne baisse pas le regard. Mais il se trouble un peu. « Pour rien. Juste, …. je m'inquiète pour toi. »

Emily hoche la tête en fermant ses lèvres. Elle retourne à ses paysages.

Il leur a fallu 8 heures pour arriver à Paris. Il faut dire que Jonas s'arrête pour n'importe qu'elle raison, une vielle chapelle, un champ noirci, un tag repéré. Emily s'en fout, personne ne l'attend.

* * *

Katie s'est un peu agacée avec cette cliente qui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle lui avait fait sortir la quasi-totalité de la collection mais elle hésitait, revenait à une robe, repassait le petit haut, avec cette jupe que pourtant, elle avait déjà essayé une heure auparavant et rejeté sans un mot. Les quinquagénaires sont compliquées.

« Vous comprenez, c'est le premier rendez-vous avec ses parents. Je suis un peu anxieuse. »

L'objet de son anxiété attendait patiemment, installé dans un fauteuil. Il n'avait pas cessé de manger des yeux cette femme qui avait plus du double de son âge. Il lui souriait et l'encourageait par un geste, une mimique. Pas une fois il n'avait plongé dans le décolleté de Katie. Pourtant elle s'était retrouvée plusieurs fois à genoux pour arranger un pli ou retoucher l'ourlet d'un pantalon. Finalement, c'est peut-être cela qui agaçait Katie, que ce beau mec n'est pas daigné lui accorder juste un signe d'attention.

Il finit par se lever, il entoura tendrement cette femme dans ses bras et lui susurra : « tu peux toutes les prendre car tu es magnifique dans toutes ces tenues. » Il se tourna vers Katie. « Vous avez vraiment de superbes vêtements. » puis en riant « et vous êtes très patiente. »

Jamais, elle n'avait fait une aussi grosse vente. Mais c'est en les regardant partir qu'elle comprit. Ces lumières dans leurs yeux qui unissaient ces deux amants, elle les connaissait, c'étaient les même qui jouaient dans ceux d'Emily et Naomi. Et son cœur se serrât.

Dans le pub, où elle s'était posée, fatiguée, elle pensait à sa sœur. Sa vie lui paraissait vide depuis son départ, elle n'avait plus de goût, même cette pinte, devant elle, était fade et tiédasse.

Il gisait sur le comptoir, elle le prit par désœuvrement, pour se donner une occupation. La « une » étalait un titre sur des migrants en France, « Ils n'ont plus rien que l'espoir. » Et la photo montrait un jeune noir qui souriait malgré la lassitude qui marquait son visage. Katie la trouvait triste mais d'une grande profondeur et d'une réelle beauté. Elle écarquilla les yeux, elle ne le croyait pas, sur le côté de cette photo, le nom d'Emily Fitch-Campbell était écrit. L'article renvoyait à une page intérieure où trois autres photos, qui accompagnaient le reste du texte, étaient publiées avec un autre renvoi au site du journal. Frénétiquement elle se connecta sur la page qui titrait sur un reportage photos poignant en immersion totale auprès des plus démunis, d'une jeune photographe britannique. Elle fit défiler une à une les photos de sa sœur. Elle décida de s'abonner au Guardian, décidément le meilleur journal au monde.

Elle crevait d'envie d'appeler Emily. Ces photos montraient qu'elle allait mieux, qu'elle pouvait réussir. Mais elle lui avait promis de ne pas le faire, d'attendre l'appel qui viendrait un jour, surement. Alors elle se contenta, comme d'habitude, d'un message. « Ems, c'est géant. Tes pics sont dans le Guardian et sur leur site. Pq t'as rien dit ? TT OK ? Kiss +++ Love. »

Elle rentra dans la nuit froide et humide. Syd n'était pas à l'appart. « Fais chier !», pensa-t-elle. Car au fond, tout au fond d'elle, elle avait besoin de deux bras qui la serrent fort et lui disent, « je t'ai… » Elle se frappa le front, « non, mais je débloque complètement. Ma vieille, bouges- toi ! Il n'est pas là, qu'il aille se faire foutre. »

Elle prit une douche, mangea rapide un bout de jambon et de fromage. Pris sa jupe la plus courte, son body le plus échancré, ses talons les plus hauts et appela un taxi.

Au petit matin, elle avait encore dans les oreilles le bourdonnement du sound électro de la boite et sur sa peau l'after-shave du mec qu'elle avait embarqué dans une pièce à l'étage.

Syd, en travers du lit, ronflait. Elle en avait marre de cette vie.

* * *

Emily avait posé son duvet sur un matelas à même le sol. Elle se souvint du conseil de Gilbert mais par chance, elle n'avait pas besoin de cartons et de papier journal. Elle se servait de son sac comme coussin. Elle n'était pas fatiguée mais lasse de tout et sans envie. Il lui semblait bien que Silvy lui parlait mais à vrai dire elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle lui disait. En arrivant, elle avait salué des gens qui lui avait souris et adressé la parole aussi, mais elle n'avait, ni retenu leur nom, ni le sens de leurs phrases. Le squat se situait dans Paris, ça c'était sûr et près d'un grand cimetière, ils étaient passés devant avec le van. Cette idée la rassura.

Silvy la tira par le bras. « Viens ! On va manger un bout. » Emily, par réflexe, prit son appareil. Elles descendirent les trois étages et se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle. Emily eut l'impression de rentrer dans une ruche. Les mots venaient de toute part, des mouvements surgissaient dans tous les sens. Jonas se précipita sur elle. « Emily ! » Il l'attrapa, la souleva et la mit debout sur une chaise. « Mes amis, je vous présente notre Emily. Elle est anglaise et une sacrée bonne photographe. »

Elle entendit des applaudissements et des « welcome Emily ! » Elle mangea, à priori c'étaient des pâtes, en écoutant, un peu en retrait, Jonas raconter l'expérience théâtrale de la jungle devant quelques personnes qui glorifiaient les pauvres migrants et vomissaient le gouvernement. Il était persuadé que son texte allait faire un tabac. Il s'inquiétait juste du versement de la subvention puisque l'expérience n'avait pas pu être menée au bout. « On n'en est pas responsable. » conclut-il. « Emily montre leurs tes photos ! » Il se retourna mais Emily était partie. Shaker n'était pas enterré. Qu'est-ce qu'un spectacle à côté d'une vie ?

Elle retrouva Silvy dans un couloir. « Tu fais quoi ? »

Silvy fit la moue. « Rien. »

« Il te reste des cachetons ? »

« Non, et je suis à sec côté pognons. »

« C'est pas un problème. Tu sais où en trouver ? »

Un grand sourire barra le visage de Silvy. « Yes. Juste un message à envoyer. »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elles se retrouvaient au sous-sol, face à un jeune habillé avec toute la panoplie du mec de banlieue, du survet à la casquette en passant par les Nike au pied. Il la jouait classe et décontracté.

Il saisit Silvy par le cou. « Alors mon amour, tu avais disparu. Tu présentes ? » Il jeta un regard intéressé à Emily mais le retour froid et son instinct lui firent comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à espérer, côté cul, par contre côté bisness, cela pourrait être différent. Surtout quand il vit Emily payer le sachet sans discuter.

Il glissa dans la poche du blouson d'Emily, un bout de papier. « Tu envoies un message à ce numéro en disant quoi et combien. On te répond où et quand. Mon nom c'est Farid. Le meilleur produit par le meilleur vendeur. N'est-ce pas Silvy ? »

Il disparut sans attendre la réponse.

Dans la chambre, elle appelle Naomi. Elle est là. Silvy a posé sa tête sur son épaule.

* * *

Le squat est un ancien immeuble de la poste désaffectée, appartement à l'Etat qui voulait le démolir. L'idée est de vendre le terrain à un promoteur pour faire une résidence mais dans ce quartier populaire, cette idée ne passe pas. « Il y a des milliers de gens qui attendent un logement social. Il faut le donner à un bailleur social et en faire un lieu de vie et de culture pour tous les habitants. » Jonas fait partie du collectif qui gère le squat.

Celui-ci accueille des familles sans toit, expulsées, parfois avec des emplois. Des associations de défense des sans-logis s'y sont installées, des artistes préparent leurs créations tout en proposant des spectacles ou des expositions gratuites aux gens du quartier. Ils initient les enfants à toutes les disciplines possibles. Dès que l'école est finie, les gamins sont les maîtres des lieux.

L'ambiance est joyeuse, tout est partagé, tout est recyclé. Emily participe à un atelier, mais le bruit, les cris des enfants l'agacent. Elle a du mal à expliquer, montrer les techniques. Elle s'impatiente et ne les écoute pas. Elle n'a pas envie de les prendre en photos. Elle ne veut pas qu'il existe une trace de ces vies qui peuvent se briser si facilement. Ils rient, ils ne savent pas que tout se termine dans la terreur.

Elle n'attend qu'une chose c'est de pouvoir prendre un verre, un joint, un cachet et rejoindre Naomi.

Très vite, elle s'est sauvée. Elle a arpenté le quartier et découvert le Père Lachaise. C'est le cimetière de Paris, le plus grand, celui où on peut se perdre le plus facilement. Elle s'y sent mieux. Elle remonte des petites allées qui s'effacent sous des frondaisons, des arbres majestueux la protègent du ciel. Souvent des chats suivent cette visiteuse qui va au hasard, avec une boite d'où parfois sort un éclair de lumière. Ils s'assoient avec elle au bord de tombeaux rongés par la mousse et la pluie, entourés d'herbes folles et de plants d'orties. Ils pleurent avec elles, s'endorment comme elle, en laissant leurs rêves les emporter vers un ailleurs où les hommes ne jugent pas la liberté de vivre. Où la faim et le froid n'existe pas, où les chats peuvent courir et s'aimer sans contraintes.

Emily, avec ses compagnons, honore les morts. Les chats l'ont compris, elle est comme eux, elle aime la mort. Elle sait que le passage inéluctable la mènera vers un néant. Les morts font partie de nous. La vie est accrochée inexorablement à la mort.

Emily veut apprivoiser la mort, s'en faire une alliée, mieux la connaître, pour l'utiliser et quand sera venu le moment, elle saura comment réagir, surtout ne pas être prise au dépourvu, ne pas risquer de se tromper et pouvoir retrouver Naomi.

Les chats sont les passeurs des âmes, c'est pour cela qu'ils sont si nombreux dans les cimetières. Ils ont au plus près des corps et la nuit quand plus un humain vivant ne vient perturber le lieu, ils ouvrent les caveaux pour réunir les amants séparés.

Elle est à l'écart des circuits touristiques, des promeneurs qui chassent la célébrité froide. Il y a ce portrait en noir et blanc sur ce marbre blanc salie par le temps. Elle est jeune et jolie, elle sourit pour l'éternité. Cette plaque où sont inscrits les mots inconsolables, presque effacés, d'un amant désespéré, et ces dates que l'on devine : 7 juin1906 - 24 Décembre 1926.

Emily vient maintenant tous les jours. Elle nettoie la tombe, la photographie à toutes les heures du jour en jouant avec la lumière. Elle se couche à ses côtés. Elle parle à sa nouvelle amie. Elle aimerait que dans 100 ans, une autre prenne soin de Naomi. Elle imagine sa vie, son amour. Les cachets lui ouvrent l'esprit et l'imagination. Les chats lui sourient. Les pilules et l'alcool l'accompagnent. Elle peut sentir la présence de Naomi qui les rejoint. Il doit y en avoir d'autres dans cet immense cimetière, des jeunes femmes seules qui aimeraient avoir de la compagnie. Elle pourrait les réunir et danser en serrant Naomi contre elle.

* * *

L'imprimé qui sort du distributeur est clair, le solde approche de zéro.

Farid veut bien lui faire crédit. « T'es devenue une amie, t'inquiète. » Ça tombe bien, son cousin a un snack et il cherche une serveuse. « On n'a que des rebeus, une petite anglaise à la peau blanche, ça peut attirer le client. » Il rigole.

Le cousin a la trentaine gominée, costard italien, chemise ouverte, chaine en or bien apparente, le style vintage des années « Pacino » et la BM blanche qui va avec. Il toise Emily. Farid lui a fait l'article, mignonne, pas conne et accro. « Ok, l'anglaise, moi, c'est Tony. Tu souris aux clients, tu casses un minimum et ça ira. Mais pas de dope dans le resto. En dehors, tu fais ce que tu veux. »

Le resto est un grand kebab amélioré qui fait aussi dans le hamburger. Du mobilier style années 60 américain, une immense télé, de la musique orientale la journée, MTV le soir et tout hallal.

Emily bosse la nuit. Le job est simple, servir et encaisser la note. Elle n'entend pas les invitations à boire un coup, elle ne remarque pas les gestes qui tentent de l'enlacer. Elle sourit puisque c'est ce qu'il faut faire.

Il y a deux autres filles, elles ont moins de 20 ans. Visiblement les meufs à Tony. A deux heures du mat, à la fermeture, il arrive, récupère la caisse et les embarque pour une virée en boite.

« Allez Emily amène-toi ! » Emily suit, se retrouve sur le siège en cuir à l'avant de la caisse. Les filles apprécient moyen. Deux autres bagnoles, une devant, une derrière, toujours. Les potes de Tony.

L'argent est facile, le carré est VIP. Sur la piste au son saturé, défoncée, elle danse. Les yeux fermés, elle tourne sur elle-même, les mouvements de ses bras forment des arabesques. La sueur coule sur sa peau, ses cheveux trempés volent et envoient des gouttes d'eau autour d'elle.

Les nuits se ressemblent. Les journées aussi. Elle a besoin de produit, de ceux qui lui font retrouver Naomi. De ceux qui lui font oublier et rire.

Tony appuyé au comptoir la reluque. Elle s'en fout, la coke est de qualité et le whisky à volonté.

« Tu perds ton temps avec cette meuf. Pas de mec. Y'a que la came. »

« Justement. Laisse-moi faire, Farid. Elle va servir. »

Il s'avance vers elle, la prend par la taille, Emily se dégage doucement. Il sourit, se penche vers son oreille. « Viens, j'ai à te parler. » Il remarque l'hésitation d'Emily. « C'est pour le business. »

Il l'entraine dans une pièce au fond de la boite, sorte de petit salon. Il tire le rideau. Emily se méfie. Mais il s'assoit sur un divan et ne tente rien. Il lui montre le fauteuil en face. Il attend qu'elle soit installée.

« Emily, tu dois un paquet de fric à Farid. »

Elle se raidit. « Je bosse, je le rembourserai. »

« Avec ce que je te paye au resto ? Tu consommes plus que tu ne gagnes. Non, et puis, c'est pas un taf pour une fille de ta classe. J'ai mieux à te proposer. »

Emily a un rictus. « Quoi, être ta pute ? »

Il secoue la tête. « T'as peur de rien toi, ça me plait. C'est pas un plan cul que je te propose, c'est du boulot, bien payé. J'ai besoin d'une personne qui livre des paquets pour moi. »

« Pourquoi, tu ne demandes pas à un de tes potes ou aux filles ? Ou même mieux à Farid, il fait ça très bien. »

« Non, ils ont tous une tronche de racailles des quartiers et les filles n'ont aucune classe, ni cerveau, toi oui. Je te sape à mort, et avec ta face d'ange, tu peux rentrer où tu veux, clubs, hôtels de luxe. »

« Alors c'est toi, le boss de Farid ? »

Tony découvre ses dents blanches. « Tu en doutais ? »

« Non pas vraiment, pour réaliser le chiffre d'affaire du snack, il faudrait être ouvert 24/24 et plein à craquer. Ton truc, ça s'appelle du trafic. »

« Tu ne cours aucun risque, personne ne se méfiera de la jolie anglaise. J'ai des clients exigeants, ils n'aiment que le premier choix. »

« Tes clients devront de se contenter de regarder. »

Il rigole. « Alors t'en dis quoi ? Si tu fais ce que je te dis, tu vas te faire du fric. Rembourser Farid ne sera pas un problème. Et puis, c'est de la qualité. » Dit-il en lui tendant un sachet blanc de sa poche. « Une avance. »

Emily sait qu'elle met le doigt dans un engrenage, elle n'est pas dupe mais cela n'a aucune importance.

La poussière d'ange s'envole vers ses narines.

* * *

Petit chignon, tailleur gris, jupe droite, talon haut, le portier lui donne du « Miss » avec plein de respect. Les transactions sont rapides dans des bars chics ou des suites de palace. Elle sonne à l'interphone d'un building haut standing, des hommes en costumes stricts ou des artistes bohèmes en robes fleuries ouvrent les portes. Parfois ils essaient de la retenir mais d'un sourire ferme elle sait les repousser.

Elle passe devant le miroir immense d'un couloir en marbre. Son maquillage cache ses cernes, l'alcool attenu le tremblement de ses mains, la poudre calme son angoisse.

Elle rentre au squat. La chambre se transforme en palais de chimères. Elle partage avec Silvy des moments de rêves où chacune emportée par la drogue croit obtenir l'impossible.

Epuisée et ailleurs, Emily s'endort en caressant des cheveux blonds. Elle sent des lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ouvre les yeux. Silvy penchée sur son visage lui sourit. « Emily, je t'aime, c'est trop fort. »

Elle s'écarte, s'assoit, colle son dos contre le mur. « Silvy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Silvy se rapproche. « Ne me repousse pas, laisse-moi te rendre heureuse comme sur la plage. »

L'esprit d'Emily sort totalement des limbes. « Quelle plage ? » Elle se souvient. « Non, ce n'est pas vrai. »

Silvy tente de lui prendre la main. « Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Je t'ai aimée et je veux encore le faire. »

Emily tente de se relever, Silvy veut la retenir. « Je t'aime et je sais que tu aimes les femmes. Regarde-moi, je suis une femme, je peux te rendre heureuse. Avec toi, je sais que je peux tout faire. »

Emily est debout, elle repousse ces mains qui veulent la retenir. Silvy se met à pleurer. « Emily … » C'est une plainte qui vient du fond de son cœur.

Mais Emily a saisi son blouson et son sac. La porte de la chambre franchie, les chimères se sont évanouies.

* * *

Elle fuit dans la rue. Elle a besoin de Naomi. Elle escalade le mur. Les allées sont noires et silencieuses. Elle retrouve la mort. Elle se couche sur le marbre et lance une prière. « Naomi, pardonne-moi, je ne savais pas. Elle a menti. »

Les yeux vers les étoiles, elle espère un signe. Elle ouvre son portable. Elle relie le message de Katie. Elle n'a pas répondu, elle ne répondra plus. Londres est si loin, loin d'elle. Elle l'éteint totalement.

Elle a froid. Elle cherche du regard un journal qui trainerait par terre.

Malgré tout le temps qu'elle avait passé dans ce lieu, elle ne l'avait pas remarquée, cette très vieille chapelle, un peu plus loin, en face, sur l'allée. Intriguée, elle s'approche. Deux muses nues, sur chaque mur montent la garde. A droite agenouillée, la première embrasse un crane, à gauche, alanguie, la seconde tient un livre. Au fronton triangulaire, le sablier du temps, avec au-dessus le compas et l'équerre. Tout l'édifice est entouré d'une corde à nœuds. Elle pousse sur la poignée, les gonds rouillés grincent mais avec un effort, la porte en fer forgé, déjà entr'ouverte, où un œil vous dévisage, cède. Emily pénètre lentement. Au plafond déjà bien effacé, on remarque une voute céleste bleu avec des étoiles dorées. Au fond, posé sur un socle de marbre, un marteau et une plume. De chaque côté, 3 plaques anonymes avec juste un mot : « Vanitas ». Une est tombée, découvrant un trou, béant et vide. Emily n'hésite pas, elle se courbe, écarte les toiles d'araignée et se love à l'intérieur.

Se perdre. Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il pour ne plus rien sentir. Elle sort un cachet, l'avale. Elle participe à une danse macabre avec des cranes qui l'invitent à se joindre à eux. Dormir infiniment.

« Hé toi, t'as rien à foutre ici, allez dégage et qu'on ne te revoit pas dans le coin. » Les gardiens du cimetière ont l'habitude. Tous les matins, ils retrouvent des clodos qui dorment dans les caveaux ouverts et abandonnés. Les groupes de jeunes qui jouent aux cons en voulant se faire peur. Les satanistes qui leurs pourrissent les sépultures avec leurs signes écrits au charbon et la cire des bougies. Puis il y a les chasseurs de fantômes, celui de Gérard de Nerval est particulièrement apprécié, Chopin aussi. Les spirites qui appellent les âmes. Sans parler des amoureux qui se couchent sur le gisant de Jim Morrison par exemple. Bref tous les cinglés qu'on peut imaginer. Il y a presque plus de monde la nuit que le jour dans ce foutu cimetière. Cette fille, à l'écart, toujours sur la même tombe, avec son visage triste et blanc, ils l'ont déjà vue, elle doit être une fétichiste. Elle a l'air plutôt gentille et inoffensive, mais de toute façon, il faut qu'elle se tire.

Emily sort de la chapelle, aveuglée par le soleil. Elle traine les pieds. Elle rentre au squat, où elle croise Jonas et Éric.

Ils remarquent son visage de cire. Jonas lui sourit, « J'ai une surprise pour toi. Suis-moi. » La grande salle commune est en pleine activité. Des sculptures occupent l'espace du sol au plafond, des tableaux sont installés sur des cimaises. « Merde, j'ai oublié, c'est aujourd'hui l'expo. »

« Pas de blème, on a tiré et affiché tes photos. » Elle découvre tout un pan de murs où elle retrouve le cimetière, mais aussi la jungle, les répétitions du spectacle et là, devant elle, lui souriant, Shaker. Éric a voulu lui faire plaisir.

Un grand barbu, cheveux longs s'approche, visiblement peintre si on en croit les taches de peintures multicolores qui ornent sa salopette. « Elles sont géniales, Emily. T'as un œil formidable. J'aime la série sur la pierre tombale avec des éclairages différents, c'est …. »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Emily part en courant. Elle n'a pas vu Silvy assise dans un coin qui la regarde, éteinte.

Elle s'enferme dans la salle de bains. L'eau coule longuement sur son corps. Elle se mêle à ses larmes.

* * *

Enveloppée dans une serviette, elle est couchée sur son duvet. Elle n'a plus de force. Elle somnole, elle ne sait pas depuis combien de temps.

La porte s'ouvre avec précaution, la tête blonde hésitante de Silvy apparaît. Elle voit Emily ouvrir les yeux. « Je peux te parler ? »

Emily se relève et lui fait un signe de la main. « Bien sûr, viens. » Elle se pousse. « Assis-toi !»

Silvy met de la distance, comme si elle avait peur de se bruler au contact de la peau d'Emily.

Elle prend sa respiration. « C'est la première fois que je suis amoureuse d'une fille, même que je suis amoureuse tout court. Excuse-moi, j'ai cru, je ne sais pas, que tu n'osais rien me dire mais que …, enfin, …. après ce qui s'était passé sur la plage. »

Emily ostensiblement grimace.

Silvy continue. « Je me suis trompée. J'étais trop stone pour m'en rendre compte. »

Emily dévisage Silvy. Trompée, c'est vrai elle avait eu l'impression que Silvy l'avait abusée et cela l'avait mis en colère mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle tente un sourire.

« Je suis désolé si tu as cru que cela était possible. Moi aussi j'étais ailleurs. »

Silvy a un rictus amer. « Ce n'est pas avec moi que tu faisais l'amour. »

« Non, ce n'était pas avec toi. »

Elle opine de la tête, ses lèvres se pincent. « Je suis trop conne. Ça m'apprendra. »

Elle essaye de se donner une contenance. « Ok, au fait, tu sais que nous allons avoir un bail pour le squat. La mairie a négocié avec le ministère. On va pouvoir rester. Ce sera des appartements sociaux avec une résidence d'artistes pour faire un centre culturel. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle. »

« Ouais. » Elle hésite. « Tu vas vouloir changer de chambre ? »

« Non, il n'y a pas de raison. »

« On reste amies alors ? »

« Oui, on reste amies. »

Elles vont s'embrasser quand un portable sonne.

Emily reconnaît le son de celui que lui avait filé Tony pour le boulot. Elle fouille son sac et prend l'appel.

« Rapplique au snack, on a du taf. »

Emily ne dit qu'un mot. « Ok ! »

Silvy la regarde s'habiller très vite. « Tu pars ? »

« Oui, il manque une serveuse au snack. »

« Tu seras là ce soir, on donne une lecture de la pièce. Tu y as participé, ce serait bien que tu sois là. »

« Je verrai. A + »

Elle se dépêche. Tony n'est pas patient.


	6. Chapter 6: Courir

**Chapitre 6 : Courir**

* * *

La grille du resto n'est qu'à moitié ouverte, elle passe dessous et ouvre la porte. Tony et Farid sont avec la bande et des mecs qu'Emily ne connaît pas.

« Assis-toi. Emily, tu vas faire une livraison pour moi, ce soir. »

« Où ? »

« A l'extérieur. »

« Comment à l'extérieur ? »

« Fais pas chier, tu vas faire ce que je te dis. Farid va chercher le sac. »

Emily sent l'embrouille.

Farid revient des cuisines et pose un sac de sport sur la table devant elle.

« Alors tu m'expliques ? » Son regard ne cille pas.

« Tu as rencart dans un entrepôt. » Il lui montre le sac mais une main se pose sur celle de Tony.

Un type sombre, mal rasé, fixe Emily. Elle ne voit que le serpent tatoué qui lui entoure l'avant- bras.

« Tu as confiance en elle ? » Le timbre de sa voix est sourd.

Elle ne se démonte pas. « La question est de savoir si moi, je peux vous faire confiance. »

Tony sourit. « Elle est clean. »

« Je l'espère pour elle et pour toi. »

« C'est bon, Frère, tout ira bien. » Tony se tourne vers Emily. « On t'emmène dans un hangar, tu rentres avec le sac. Tu te places au milieu et pose le sac au sol. Un gars arrive vérifie le contenu. Et toi, tu te tires par où t'es arrivée. Et t'as 10 000 balles. »

« 10 000 ! Et c'est quoi dans le sac ? De la came ? »

Le serpent intervient. « Tu parles trop. Tu te contentes de porter le sac. »

Tony interpelle Farid. « Emmène là se changer. »

Emily se retrouve à l'arrière de la boutique. Elle y trouve une robe. Posée sur une chaise.

« C'est ta taille. »

Il croise le regard d'Emily. « T'inquiète, je me tourne. »

« Plutôt serré ma taille. » Remarque Emily en enfilant le bout de tissus.

« Farid explique moi, merde. »

« C'est cool, Emily y a aucun risque. Juste les mecs en face, faut les rassurer tu vois, que le deal est réglo. S'ils voient une fille, ils seront tranquilles. Et plus la robe est serrée et moins tu peux y planquer un flingue. »

« Il y en a beaucoup de came dans le sac ? »

Farid rigole. « Tu le verras en le soulevant. »

Emily ferme les yeux. Elle n'est pas rassurée. Elle s'est foutue dans la merde toute seule. Elle cherchait le danger, elle l'a trouvé.

Farid lui ouvre la main. « Tiens, un remontant. »

Tony rentre dans la pièce. « Farid tu pars avec les autres. Je prends Emily. »

* * *

Le 4x4 file sur le périf. De petites gouttes d'eau s'écrasent sur le pare-brise. Elles éclatent et coulent sur la surface lisse pour disparaître le long de la carrosserie comme une vie qui s'échappe. Emily s'est enfoncée dans le siège. Elle est calme et son esprit est clair. Elle remarque que Tony est en jeans, baskets, blouson. « Tu as changé de bagnole et de fringues. »

« Ouais c'est mieux pour ce qu'on va faire. » Il lui jette un coup d'œil. « T'es jolie dans la robe. Elle te plait ? Je l'ai choisie pour toi. »

« Près du corps. »

« Ouais, ça te met en valeur. J'ai pensé à un truc. Ça te dirait de partir en voyage avec moi après tout ça. »

« En voyage ? »

« Des plages de sable blanc. Cocotiers et tout quoi. La belle vie. J'ai besoin de faire un break. Le Mexique, c'est génial. Je parie que tu ne connais pas. J'ai des contacts là-bas. Alors, tu m'accompagnes ? »

Emily se raidit. Ce sont des milliers d'images qui lui reviennent. « On verra après ce soir. »

Tony met sa main sur sa cuisse. « Tous les deux, on pourrait faire de grands choses. »

Emily lui retire la main. « On verra après, ok ! »

« Tu ne te livres pas facilement. Farid m'a dit que t'étais gouine. Je m'en fous, je t'offrirai toutes les filles que tu voudras, tant que je reste ton seul mec. Penses-y princesse. »

La voiture est sortie de l'autoroute, elle traverse une zone industrielle déserte. Les lampadaires sont plus rares. La nuit devient noire.

Le 4x4 pénètre sur un parking, un entrepôt se dresse au bout, il semble désaffecté.

Tony s'arrête un peu à l'écart de l'entrée.

« On fait quoi ? » lui demande Emily.

« On attend. » Tony sort une cigarette, l'allume et la tend à Emily. « Tu sais, je vais devenir quelqu'un. Plus grand que je ne le suis aujourd'hui. »

Emily prend la cigarette. C'est alors qu'elle voit Tony sortir un flingue de dessous le siège et le poser sur sa cuisse. Il la regarde. « Personne ne m'a fait de cadeau. Mais j'ai réussi et je vais continuer. Ce soir, c'est mon soir. » Son regard est fiévreux. Il sort un sachet, prépare deux rails sur une petite plaque de bronze. Donne une paille à Emily. « Ensemble ».

Elle respire.

D'un geste de son doigt, Tony essuie le nez d'Emily.

Son portable vibre. Un message apparaît. « C'est le moment. Souhaitons-nous, bonne chance. » Il se penche et sans prévenir, embrasse Emily sur la bouche. Elle reste interdite.

Tony sort de la voiture, prend le sac à l'arrière et le donne à Emily. « Fais ce que je t'ai dit et tout ira bien. Soit calme, pas de geste brusque. »

« Mais où sont les autres ? »

« Ils sont là. Ils te couvrent. Tu peux avoir confiance, j'ai pas envie de te perdre. Allez vas-y. »

Emily avance vers la porte de l'entrepôt. Le sac est lourd. Elle comprend qu'il y a plusieurs kilos de dope. Ça fait un paquet de fric. Une seule lumière blafarde éclaire l'entrée. Elle pousse cette porte comme celle du tombeau mais au fond, elle préfère le tombeau.

Il fait noir, elle s'arrête. D'un coup, de puissants projecteurs l'aveuglent. Elle se protège les yeux. Une voix l'interpelle.

« Approche vers le centre, la minette. » L'accent est slave.

Elle obtempère. De chaque côté, elle voit des caisses et des containers. Mais tout semble hors d'âge et inutilisable.

Elle arrive au centre de la pièce. « Reste là ! » lui intime la voix. « Pose le sac par terre ! »

Emily s'exécute. Combien sont-ils à l'observer ? Malgré tout, elle n'arrive pas à se sentir en danger. Et pourtant, si c'était aujourd'hui, si tout était fini aujourd'hui.

Elle voit un homme sortir de l'ombre. Il marche doucement. Il est maintenant devant elle. Il met la main dans la poche de sa veste. Il sort un cran d'arrêt. Emily le fixe subjuguée. Il se baisse, ouvre le sac. Il y des dizaines de sachets de billets de 500 euros. « Merde !»

Il prend une liasse au hasard, coupe l'élastique et compte les billets. Il en prend une seconde et répète l'opération. C'est le silence total. Il se tourne et lève le pouce en l'air.

Il se remet debout, fixe Emily. « Tu peux repartir, fille. Et met tes mains en évidence. »

Et où je les mettrais mes mains, abruti. Cette robe est si ajustée que je ne pourrais même pas y glisser un ongle.

Une déflagration. La tête du type part en arrière dans un jet de sang. Un réflexe de survie, comment l'expliquer autrement. Elle se précipite vers un container et se jette derrière. Elle ne sait pas d'où est parti le coup, c'est l'enfer, un déluge de balles, de bruit, de cris. Colée au sol, elle tremble. Tétanisée, elle ne peut plus bouger. Elle ose regarder vers l'allée centrale. Des silhouettes s'avancent, protégées par les caisses en bois. Elle en reconnaît une, Farid. Il s'élance et tente de récupérer le sac. Une rafale le touche de plein fouet, fauché, il tombe face contre le sol. Il essaie de ramper, il vient vers elle. Emily voudrait avoir le courage, au moins de lui tendre la main. Mais elle ne peut pas. Il la regarde mais il ne la voit déjà plus. Il n'y a que la peur dans ses yeux et son sang qui se répand autour de lui.

Emily serre ses poings. Veut-elle mourir ici ? Comme lui ? Rejoindre Naomi comme cela.

Elle relève la tête. Elle ne peut pas aller vers la sortie. Il lui faut essayer de trouver une fenêtre, une issue quelconque. Elle enlève ses talons hauts, progresse accroupie, attentive au moindre mouvement. Elle la voit, une porte. Elle est petite, en fer. Mais est-elle ouverte ? Elle s'approche doucement, un container la cache. Merde, il ne faut pas se lever. Putain, il faut qu'elle soit ouverte.

Sa main sur la poignée. Des balles viennent frapper la paroi métallique du mur juste au dessus d'elle. Elle prend peur, baisse la poignée et pousse de toutes ses forces. Elle est emportée par son élan, elle sent l'air frais sur son visage et se retrouve à plat ventre dans la boue. Elle est déjà sur ses pieds nues, elle court sans se retourner, laissant dans la fange ses escarpins. Elle court vers l'avenue, et continue encore et encore.

Elle ne sait pas où elle est. Tout est allé trop vite. Elle court droit devant elle. Elle aperçoit des immeubles au loin, une cité. Putain, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Farid est mort et Tony ? Il faut qu'elle quitte Paris. Les autres l'ont vue, ils vont la chercher. C'est un témoin. Merde !

Elle tremble, elle ne peut plus contrôler ses mains, ni son corps. Un abri bus. Elle s'assoit sur le bord du banc. Elle n'arrive plus à respirer. La sueur coule dans son dos. Tout tourne autour d'elle. Elle se recroqueville comme pour disparaître.

Elle ne les a pas entendus arriver. « Hé la gazelle. Tu t'es perdue. » Une bande de jeune en scooter s'est arrêté à sa hauteur. Ils lorgnent ses cuisses. Gazelle, le mot lui fait lever la tête. « Ho, putain ! On se casse. » Les mecs repartent comme des fous.

Emily ne comprend pas. Il y a son reflet dans la vitre de l'abri bus. Elle n'est pas couverte que de boue. Son visage, sa robe sont inondés de sang. Il y a même, « ce n'est pas vrai. C'est quoi ce qui est collé …. »

Son estomac se retourne. Elle vomit. « Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Naomi, je n'ai pas eu le courage de mourir. Tu vois, je suis lâche. Pourtant, il aurait suffi que je me mette debout, droite. Et maintenant, je serai avec toi. »

Il lui faudrait un peu de produit. Elle doit retrouver le squat, prendre ses affaires et partir le plus loin possible.

Elle continue, passe la cité. Des enseignes lumineuses lui indique un chemin. Un centre commercial et enfin, une gare RER. Elle attrape le dernier train.

Elle est seule dans la rame. Les rares personnes qui veulent monter choisissent prudemment un autre wagon.

Elle reprend ses esprits. Elle doit éviter de se faire repérer par les flics. Dans son état, nul doute qu'ils se poseront des questions. En plus, elle sent maintenant l'odeur rance du sang. Il faut rentrer au squat sans se faire remarquer.

« J'avais oublié. » La lecture de la pièce et les artistes ne se couchent jamais très tôt. Elle se faufile dans le couloir, passe très vite devant la salle et monte rapidement les escaliers en priant de ne rencontrer personne. Raté, devant sa chambre, elle se retrouve nez à nez avec Jonas et Silvy.

« Tu étais où ? C'est dommage, … » mais Jonas s'arrête. Son regard traduit tout l'effroi qu'il ressent. Silvy se précipite. « Emily, tu es blessée ? » Elle la prend dans ses bras. Et à ce moment précis, Emily comprend que Silvy n'a pas pour elle qu'une attirance physique mais qu'elle l'aime. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça.

« Je vais bien. » Elle écarte doucement Silvy. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Il faut juste que je prenne une douche. »

Jonas lui prend le bras. « Emily, explique-nous ! »

« Après, s'il te plait, Jonas. »

* * *

La douche est brulante. Il lui semble que jamais elle ne pourra enlever ce sang et surtout cette odeur fade et écœurante. Ses cheveux sont collés, elle ne veut pas savoir ce que sont ces bouts de chair. Elle doit se dépêcher, mettre de la distance entre Paris et elle.

Emily prépare son sac sous les yeux douloureux de Silvy. Elle a mis la robe dans un grand plastique. Jonas le lui a pris. « On le brulera dans le four à poterie. »

Silvy n'ose pas s'approcher. « Tu pars ? Mais où vas-tu ? Que s'est-il passé ? Tu as été agressée ? »

Jonas sait qu'Emily ne dira rien mais Silvy s'accroche encore à un espoir qui n'a jamais existé.

« Je viens avec toi. Tu ne vas pas rester seule. » Elle s'avance.

Mais le regard froid et sévère d'Emily la stoppe dans sa tentative.

« Je vous remercie de votre amitié. Vous m'avez beaucoup aidé. Mais je dois partir. Il vaut mieux que vous ne sachiez rien. »

Elle attache son duvet, dépose un baiser sur la joue de Silvy et fait semblant de ne pas remarquer ses larmes.

Jonas la serre dans ses bras. « Tu ne pourras pas toujours fuir, Emily. »

Elle sourit doucement. « Mais je ne fuis pas. Au contraire, je me bats. »

Elle descend à nouveau des escaliers et son sac est encore plus lourd.

Éric semble l'attendre dans la rue. « Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Il y avait déjà trop de monde dans cette chambre. » Il lui tend une grande et épaisse enveloppe. « C'est le texte de la pièce. Je pensais que cela te ferait plaisir. »

Emily prend l'enveloppe. Tout cela est si futile pour elle. « Merci Éric. Oui, cela me fait plaisir. »

« Et puis, j'ai un cadeau. Tu en auras plus besoin que moi » Il prend à ses pieds, un cylindre en toile. « C'est une tente pliable, légère et compacte. » Il la fixe sur le sac à dos.

Emily ne sait pas quoi lui dire.

« Fais attention à toi. » Il hésite puis lui dit : « Tu es une chouette fille Emily. Tu vas nous manquer. »

Elle lui serre l'épaule, « Prend soin de Silvy. » Puis s'enfonce dans la nuit du boulevard.

* * *

Elle a vérifié, elle n'a pas beaucoup de fric. Le car sera plus économique. La gare routière de la porte de Bagnolet est toute proche. Un aller simple pour Chartres. C'est le premier départ, le premier arrêt, laissons faire le hasard.

Elle s'installe au fond du bus. Elle continue de trembler. L'image de la tête de l'homme qui explose se mélange à celle de Farid. Elle sent encore le sang sur elle. Heureusement, il lui reste de la came pour tenir.

Le voyage est plus court qu'elle ne le pensait. De toute façon, elle n'arrive pas à dormir. Le ciel est gris et si le soleil s'est levé, il doit être bien loin.

Chartres, sa cathédrale. Elle l'aperçoit en quittant la gare routière, sur son promontoire lançant ses deux flèches vers les nuages. Elle n'a pas envie de rester dans ses rues trop propres. Besoin de bouger, de marcher. Un mini-market lui offre la possibilité d'acheter quelques produits. Il faut manger, d'accord mais quoi ? Finalement leur rayon alcool est sympa.

Un boulevard la fait sortir de la ville. Un panneau routier indique la direction d'Orléans et un autre celle de Châteaudun. Un château, pourquoi ce nom lui fait-il penser à ce jeu avec Katie. Dans le jardin, sous la petite tente, où sa sœur imaginait un prince charmant venant l'enlever. Un sourire amer lui arrive sur les lèvres, elle n'attend plus de princesse. Elle s'est évanouie comme les histoires quand le livre se referme. Elle prend la route d'Orléans

Elle marche droit devant elle. Heureusement qu'elle a suivi le conseil de Gilbert, elle a de bonne pompe et du papier journal.

Le crachin efface une silhouette seule sur la route.


	7. Chapter 7: Espérer

**Chapitre 7 : Espérer**

* * *

Katie de rage jeta le téléphone sur le lit. « Merde, elle fait chier. Cela fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai plus de nouvelles. Putain, Ems, tu pourrais répondre à mes texto, juste avec mot ou un smiley. Enfin un signe quoi ! »

Elle parlait seule et tournait dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage. Ce Dimanche était une horreur. Elle avait trop picolé la veille. Levée tard et maintenant l'angoisse la tenaillait.

Syd passa la tête à la porte. « Qu'est-ce t'as encore ? Pourquoi tu gueules ? »

« Fais pas chier, c'est pas le moment. »

« Tu veux que je te dise ? Moi, je crois que les sœurs Fitch vous avez un grain. Vous n'êtes pas finies. »

« Casse-toi. Connard. »

« C'est ça. Je vais faire un tour. »

Katie entendit la porte claquer. « Un tour au pub. Va chier. »

Le portable se mit à sonner. « Merde, il est où ? Elle fouilla les draps défaits, trouva son string, perdue la nuit précédente, une chaussette de Syd. « Qu'est-ce que je fous avec un mec qui baise avec ses chaussettes et qui puent en plus. » La sonnerie devenait insistante « Putain, il est où ? » Elle souleva un coussin. « Comment il s'est fourré là ? » Fébrilement, elle appuya sur la touche, elle ne reconnaissait pas le numéro. « Yes ! »

Une voix grave et calme lui répondit. « Bonjour Katie. »

Son excitation retomba aussitôt. « Bonjour grand-père. » Il le ressentit. Il avait l'habitude de détecter les attitudes cachées.

« Je ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non, non. » Pourquoi appelait-il ? Il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Elle aurait même pu compter sur les doigts de sa main, le nombre de fois où elle l'avait vu depuis sa naissance. Pourtant de ces rares moments, elle en avait gardé de bons souvenirs. Il vivait en Ecosse dans une maison isolée sur la lande, au bord d'une falaise, qui dominait la mer. C'était un homme qui paraissait froid mais même s'il l'impressionnait, elle s'était toujours sentie en sécurité près de lui.

« Tu espérais entendre la voix d'une autre personne, peut-être ? »

Comment avait-il deviné ? « Non, pourquoi ? » Elle soupira. « …. En fait j'ai cru que c'était Emily. Je viens de lui envoyer un message. »

« Tu n'as plus de nouvelles ? »

« Non, plus depuis plusieurs semaines. Je m'inquiète. »

« Je comprends. Je suis sur Londres. Cela te ferait plaisir de manger avec ton grand-père. »

Son oui fut spontané. « Bien sûr. » D'un coup, elle pensa qu'il lui était impossible de l'accueillir chez elle. C'était un bordel innommable, la vaisselle trainait dans l'évier depuis … quand déjà ? Le frigo était vide, d'ailleurs était-il toujours en état de marche et le ménage, …. quel ménage ?!

Il sentit le désarroi de Katie et il en sourit. Il aimait cette gamine et il aimait Emily.

« Mets ta plus belle tenue et viens me rejoindre. Je suis descendu au Dorchester. Nous mangerons sur place. »

Katie failli s'étouffer. « Le Dorchester à Hyde Park ? Mais grand-père le resto c'est … »

Il rit doucement. « Ducasse, oui. Je crois savoir que tu crées des vêtements, c'est l'occasion de me montrer une de tes œuvres. Je t'attends à 7h pm. »

Il raccrocha. Elle regarda l'heure, elle avait trois heures pour se préparer.

« Putain, je suis affreuse. » La glace de la chambre lui renvoyait ses cernes, sa peau marquée, ses lèvres gercées, ses cheveux gras et ternes. « Je ne vais jamais y arriver. » Elle plissa les yeux. « Depuis quand Katie Fitch rend les armes. »

Deux heures plus tard, ses cheveux lissés, brillaient. Sa bouche couleur carmin jetait des flammes. L'eyeliner qui soulignait ses yeux, rendaient son regard profond et langoureux. Elle avait choisi un ensemble sur lequel elle avait beaucoup travaillé et dont elle était fière. Le chemisier en soie était déstructuré. Retenu par un col roulé, le côté droit laissait juste une ouverture pour permettre l'apparition du bras, la manche recouvrant tout le reste. Le côté gauche partait en diagonale sur un sein, laissant libre la totalité de l'épaule, le tissu tombant au niveau du coude et mourant sur la main. Le dos était nu jusqu'au hanches. Les couleurs étaient vives en forme géométriques sur une partie et moirée de gris chiné sur l'autre. La jupe noire fendue très haut sur une cuisse venait en diagonale sur les mollets.

Quand Monsieur Sean Connolly, assis sur un tabouret du bar, un verre de single malt sec à la main, vit entrer sa petite fille dans le hall de l'hôtel, il remarqua aussitôt le regard de tous les hommes, mais aussi celui des femmes, converger vers elle, surtout quand elle retira le manteau qui recouvrait ses épaules et découvrit sa fine silhouette et la chute de ses reins. Il était fier.

Il se leva pour l'accueillir.

Katie vit s'avancer un homme grand, svelte, distingué qui la prit dans ses bras. Elle aimait sa barbe blanche, fine et bien taillé, ses cheveux ras en brosse et surtout ses yeux. Il était habillé d'un costume gris anthracite parfaitement ajusté, paré d'une cravate assortie au bleu de son regard. Son eau de toilette à la lavande était discrète et subtile. Elle oublia qu'il avait 76 ans. Peut-on tomber amoureuse de son grand-père ?

Le maître d'hôtel lui prit son manteau et recula la chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. La table ronde était un peu à l'écart, dans un endroit discret. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi émerveillée. La nappe était d'une blancheur éclatante, la porcelaine de la vaisselle d'une grande finesse et les verres de Crystal sonnaient aux petits coups d'ongle qu'elle s'amusait à leurs donner.

Son grand-père la regardait, complice. « Alors comment trouves-tu les lieux, branchés, non ? L'Hôtel est plus art-déco, j'y ai mes habitudes et à mon âge, cela est important. »

« Tu veux dire que tu viens régulièrement ? »

« Moins maintenant. Mais j'aime son emplacement en bordure de Hyde Park et à une époque, plus jeune, j'y ai souvent séjourné. »

Katie était intriguée. « Mais ce doit être horriblement cher. »

« C'est vrai. Mais j'ai bien connu l'ancien propriétaire et disons que, j'ai une carte de fidélité. »

Katie fronça les sourcils.

Il rit. « J'y venais pour le travail. »

« Mais je croyais que tu étais militaire. »

« Oui j'ai travaillé pour l'état-major et disons dans la sécurité. Beaucoup de personnalités étrangères étaient logés ici. Je les accompagnais. »

Il lui prit la main. « Je suis heureux que tu es acceptée de diner avec moi. Tu es resplendissante. Ta robe est une vraie réussite. Tu es très belle Katie. »

Elle se sentit rougir.

Il fit un signe et immédiatement un serveur apporta deux coupes de champagne rosée.

Il leva son verre. « A ma petite fille ! »

Katie l'imita. « A mon grand-père ! » Et elle ajouta. « Merci pour cette soirée. J'en avais besoin. »

* * *

Katie ne savait pas quels plats choisir. Tous évoquaient des saveurs qu'elle soupçonnait féérique. Finalement elle se laissât tenter par du homard accompagné de petites quenelles de volaille en entrée puis elle succomba aux noix de Saint Jacques à la truffe noire.

Le serveur malgré la discrétion qu'il lui était imposé par son statut ne put s'empêcher de la regarder dans les yeux en lui exprimant son plaisir. « C'est un excellent choix, mademoiselle et si je peux me permettre, je vous conseille un vin blanc léger et fruité juste épicé, un Sancerre du Val de Loire. »

Katie lui sourit spontanément sans arrière-pensée. Il était conquis.

Elle reconnut des gouts d'agrumes mais aussi de pommes. Son grand-père acquiesça.

Pour sa part, il avait opté pour du chevreuil grand veneur avec un Nuit Saint Georges.

Katie se pencha vers lui. « Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas les prix sur ma carte ? »

« Une femme invitée ne doit pas se soucier de ce genre de chose. Ce serait maladroit, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Voilà une délicatesse qui n'étouffera jamais ce con de Syd. » Pensa Katie. Puis son regard se perdit, Emily était devant elle.

« Tu penses beaucoup à Emily, n'est-ce pas ? »

Katie sursauta. « Excuse-moi. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Oui, grand-père. »

« Veux-tu que nous en parlions ? » Ses yeux étaient devenus tendres. Katie se dégonfla comme si elle voulait enlever un poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine et l'empêchait de respirer.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Elle ne donne plus de nouvelles depuis plusieurs semaines et quand elle en donnait ce n'était que quelques mots. Elle était tellement mal quand elle est partie. Après l'enterrement, elle passait toutes ses journées et ses nuits avec des sdf. J'ai peur grand-père. Son compte est à zéro, j'ai vérifié. Le caissier de la banque a été très gentil, il a compris que je m'inquiétais. En plus sa Carte Bleue n'est plus active. »

« Tu en as parlé à tes parents ? »

« Non. De toute façon, ils sont à Bristol. Et puis, ils ont assez de soucis comme ça. Je leur fais croire qu'Ems va bien et me contacte régulièrement. » Elle marqua une pause.

« Les relations entre ta mère et Emily ne se sont pas arrangées ? » La voix de Sean pouvait être d'une grande douceur.

Katie détourna son regard. « Personne dans la famille n'a vraiment admis qu'Ems soit gay. A part toi, certainement. Ems n'a pas pardonné à maman son attitude vis-à-vis d'elle et surtout de Naomi. Elle a essayé de les séparer, … » Katie soupira. « … comme moi d'ailleurs. » Elle s'agaça. « Tu connais maman, elle peut être si rigide. »

C'est le regard de Sean qui se perdit, cette fois-ci. « Oui, la rigidité est une marque de famille et les problèmes enfants-parents aussi. »

Katie hésita puis elle dit d'un coup. « Pourquoi Maman t'en veut-elle ? Elle ne parle jamais de toi. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Son grand-père apparut plus vieux à Katie. Il pinça ses lèvres. « Absent. J'étais absent. Toujours en mission. Je n'ai jamais été là. Elles étaient seules, ta grand-mère et elle. Je ne l'ai jamais réconfortée quand elle était malade, jamais assisté à une fête d'école, jamais aidé pour faire ses devoirs. Je suis un étranger pour ma propre fille. Mais surtout Katie, quand sa mère est morte, je n'ai pas pu rentrer tout de suite pour les obsèques. Elle était seule. A 17 ans, elle était seule pour enterrer sa mère. »

« Pourquoi ? Où étais-tu ? Militaire d'accord mais enfin comment se fait-il que tu ne puisses pas rentrer pour la mort de ta femme. »

Il eut un rictus. « C'était compliqué. ». Sean fixait son couteau. Il le dit dans un souffle. « Je n'ai pas été un père. » et poursuivi dans un murmure, « ni un mari. »

Katie était gênée, elle voyait la tristesse sur le visage de son grand-père, une douleur qui existait depuis longtemps dans son cœur.

« Grand-père, je sais que tu nous as aidé quand on a perdu la maison. Tu as été avec nous. »

Sa voix trahissait sa tristesse. « Ta mère n'a jamais rien voulu accepter de moi. Cette fois-là, elle a cédé pour vous mais ce fut la seule fois. »

Il regarda Katie. « Je ne rattraperai jamais tout cela. Mais si tu veux, on part en France chercher Emily. Moi aussi je suis anxieux. … Et j'aimerai, pour une fois, être utile. »

Le visage de Katie s'éclaira. « Tu ferais cela ? »

« Je vous aime toute les deux. Et Emily a besoin de toi. »

Katie se leva, fit le tour de la table, se précipita sur son grand-père et l'embrassa. Certains clients en furent choqués, dégoutés de voir un vieux barbon avec une si jeune fille. D'autres, furent amusés de voir cette jeune fille si heureuse. Le serveur la trouva définitivement délicieuse.

« Tu peux te libérer facilement ? Il y a ton travail. »

« Je vais m'arranger. On peut partir quand ? »

« Quand tu le voudras. Mes valises sont déjà prêtes et rien ne me retient. »

Katie était euphorique. « Ok ! Demain je règle mes affaires et on part dans la foulée. »

Sean sourit, elle avait l'énergie des Connolly.

« Si tu veux, il y a une chambre pour toi, ici, ce soir. »

Kate le remercia des yeux.

« Et quelle est la première étape ma petite-fille ? »

« Calais ! »


	8. Chapter 8: Combattre

**Chapitre 8 : Combattre**

* * *

La route ne lui paraissait pas longue. Au contraire elle marchait d'un bon pas, le regard sur la ligne d'horizon. Elle avait quitté la nationale trop bruyante pour des routes moins fréquentées. Elle appréciait cette solitude. Elle avança toute la journée, sans penser à rien, juste mettre un pied devant l'autre. Photographia des paysages, des détails, des bêtises. Mangea assise sur une pierre, remplit sa bouteille à une fontaine et la nuit arrivant, pénétra dans un petit bois où elle défit sa tente. Elle n'avait pas peur. Que pouvait-il lui arriver ?

La fatigue était présente, elle resta habillée dans le duvet. Malgré le joint, elle dormit mal, agitée par des rêves où le sang se mêlait à de la neige, où des balles venaient traverser des cercueils en acier.

Le jour suivant fut semblable à celui de la veille et le troisième également. Son esprit était libre, libre de souffrir. Naomi l'accompagnait, puis Shaker. Maintenant ils étaient ensemble. Trois spectres qui erraient sur le bitume. Farid les rejoint. Elle avait plein d'amis, même la jeune femme du Père Lachaise fit une apparition. Freddy lui fit un signe en souriant, son crane n'était qu'une plaie.

Les serres s'étendaient devant elle. Elles brillaient sous le soleil, renvoyant des éclats de lumière argentés dans ses yeux. Cela l'hypnotisait. Elle prit le chemin, encadrée par des hangars agricoles modernes qui l'amenèrent à un imposant corps de ferme. Elle pénétra par un porche dans une cour fermée par des bâtiments agricoles. Elle vit de grands tracteurs et des machines dont elle ne connaissait pas l'usage. Au fond la bâtisse à un étage était certainement la maison d'habitation. Un épagneul breton vint la renifler. Son pelage cranté blanc et marron semblait doux. Il leva son museau triste et se colla contre elle.

« Kelbi, vient ici ! Quel pot de colle celui-là. » Le chien obéit et rejoint un homme qui sortait d'une remise. On ne voyait de lui, au premier abord, que sa carrure imposante mais si on se donnait la peine de monter vers son visage, c'est sa tristesse et ses yeux bleus que l'on remarquait. Il essuya ses mains pleines de cambouis sur sa salopette de travail et s'approcha d'Emily.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, vous cherchez quelque chose ? »

Emily le regarda sans comprendre. « Je ne sais pas. Vous auriez du travail ? »

« Etrangère ? »

Emily acquiesce de la tête.

« Tu as déjà travaillé dans les serres ? » Il les désigna de sa main.

Emily le dévisagea. Il ne semblait pas forcement sympa. Elle s'en foutait. « Non jamais. » répondit-elle.

L'homme se campa devant elle. Il n'était pas grand mais très large d'épaules et ses mains étaient de vrais battoirs. Emily était incapable de lui donner un âge.

« Tu as déjà travaillé dans les champs. »

Emily secoua la tête. « Non, jamais. »

Il resta un long moment sans parler. Il la fixait comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre. Emily était prête à faire demi-tour. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il la reluque comme ça, c'était malsain. S'il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, qu'il aille se faire foutre. « C'est pas grave. » Elle fit un mouvement pour se retourner, il l'interpella aussitôt.

« Attends. Tu ne m'as pas l'air bien épaisse mais bon, j'ai besoin de bras et on verra vite si tu tiens le rythme. Finalement tu tombes bien. »

Il lui tendit la main « Moi, c'est René. C'est moi le patron ici. »

« Emily. » Sa main disparue dans celle de René.

« Suis-moi, on va faire les papiers. En ce moment, y a des contrôles, je ne veux pas être emmerdé. »

La façade de la ferme était blanche avec des fenêtres bleues. L'entrée principale était une porte ouvragée qui se situait au milieu. Elle était protégée par un auvent en fer forgé. Mais René l'amena sur le côté vers une porte plus simple qui donnait directement sur une grande cuisine.

« Pose ton sac et assis-toi. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Je veux bien un peu d'eau. »

René se mit à appeler d'une voix forte ; « Maman, tu peux venir ? »

Une dame aux cheveux blancs court et au visage sec arriva. Elle portait une robe brune avec par-dessus un tablier vert et des fleurs blanches comme motifs. « Oui, mon grand. Ce n'est pas la peine de crier, je t'entends très bien. »

« Maman, c'est Emily. Tu peux lui servir un verre d'eau. Je l'embauche. Je vais chercher les papiers. »

La dame pris un verre qui séchait sur l'évier et le remplit au robinet.

Elle le posa de façon peu amène devant Emily. « Tiens ! »

« Merci. » Pendant qu'Emily buvait, elle prit une chaise et se posa de l'autre côté de la table. Sa peau était profondément ridée, son air sévère et elle ne faisait aucuns efforts pour paraître aimable. « Tu as un bien grand sac. Tu viens d'où ? »

« De Londres, en Angleterre. »

La dame opina du chef. « Ça fait loin. Et pourquoi, tu es en France ? »

« Je voyage, je veux découvrir. » Ces questions agaçaient Emily.

« Et tu vas où ? Tu comptes rester longtemps ? »

René entra avec un dossier sous le bras. « Maman, laisse-la tranquille, on dirait un interrogatoire de la Police. »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle. « J'ai besoin de ton passeport. »

Emily plongea la main dans la poche intérieure de son blouson.

« Tu as un numéro de sécu ? »

« Un quoi ? Non. Pas en France. »

« Bon, c'est pas grave. Tu en auras un avec ton contrat de travail. Tu as une adresse en France ? »

« Non. »

« Ok, on va mettre celle de la ferme. »

Emily ne s'intéressait pas à ce qu'il pouvait écrire. Elle sentait le regard de la vieille sur elle.

« Voilà, signe ici. Ton salaire sera de 9,22 euros brut de l'heure. Nourris et logé mais pas d'heure sup. Ici, on travaille. Je te fais un contrat de 3 mois avec une période d'essai de 1 semaine, ça suffira pour savoir si tu tiens le coup. »

Emily signa et rendit les papiers. René lui en donna un. Elle le mit dans une de ses poches.

« Je vais te montrer où tu peux dormir. J'ai une chambre dans la remise. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, j'ai ma tente. »

Il ne réagit pas. Comme si cela était naturel. « Comme tu veux. Il y a un pré juste derrière, tu peux t'y installer. Pour la douche et les WC, ils sont au rdc de la dépendance où tu m'a vu. Ceux-là sont réservés aux femmes. » Il la fixa. « Tu m'as l'air d'être une fille bien mais bon, il y a des hommes qui dorment, au 1er étage alors je ne veux pas d'histoire. Tu es la seule fille qui va dormir ici. Les autres habitent dans le coin. Et si on t'emmerde, tu viens me le dire. Aujourd'hui c'est dimanche. Il n'y a personne. Ils rentreront tous dans la nuit. »

Emily installa sa tente, pris une douche puis couché dans l'herbe se roula un joint. Le stock ne sera pas éternel et les cachetons n'ont plus. Il doit bien avoir une ville dans le coin. Elle sort ce qu'il lui reste whisky. L'épagneul s'approche, il tourne sur lui-même et se couche contre elle. La nuit tombe doucement. Elle somnole.

Elle entrevoit d'abord des jambes. Puis un visage qui se penche. « Je suis Pascal. »

Emily sursaute « Putain, t'es qui toi ? » Sa face est ronde et ses yeux aussi. Il est tout empoté dans un corps trop gros, trop gras mais costaud. Un ado dans un corps d'homme. Un homme dans une tête d'ado. Il tend une main molle et malhabile. « Je te dis, je suis Pascal. »

Emily s'est assise. « C'est pas vrai ! » Il tente de lui sourire en fermant ses paupières.

« Pascal ? Ok. Tu ne devrais pas arriver comme ça par surprise. »

Il continue à la fixer. « Toi, t'es qui ? » Sa main est toujours tendue.

Elle souffle. « Excuse-moi. Moi, c'est Emily. » Elle prend cette main qui secoue son bras de haut en bas.

« Tu es très jolie. »

« Merci. » Emily arrive à se dégager.

« Lui, c'est Kelbi. » L'animal s'est levé et quémande une caresse en lui donnant la patte. « C'est un bon chien. Il est gentil. » Il se penche et lui gratte le dos.

La voix forte de René retentit. « Pascal laisse Emily tranquille. Allez, on va manger, rentre. »

Pascal, dès qu'il a entendu la voix, s'est raidie. Il file vers la maison sans un mot, le chien sur ses talons.

« C'est mon jeune frère. Il est malade mais il n'est pas dangereux. Il est comme son chien, collant, ils ne te lâchent jamais. » Sa silhouette se découpe dans les dernières lueurs du soleil qui s'est couché à l'horizon. Sa masse est imposante. « Le repas est prêt. Tu vas manger avec nous. Tu ne vas pas rester seule. »

Emily se contente de le suivre sans rien dire. Elle aurait préféré manger dans sa tente.

Les assiettes sont déjà sur la table rectangulaire en bois massif. Une soupière fume. Pascal lui montre une chaise. « Tu te mets ici. » Et il s'installe à côté. Emily aperçoit sur le buffet plusieurs photos. Une grande représente un homme en costumes avec une grosse moustache, l'air autoritaire et sérieux. Sur une autre, elle reconnaît René jeune, déjà massif, avec la mère et le père mais on voit qu'elle elle a été coupée. Le portrait d'un militaire est en évidence. Il y a aussi des grands parents visiblement et d'autres vieux. Finalement toute une lignée dont il ne reste que ces trois êtres. René est en tête de table, la place du patron, celle que devait occuper son père. Il a ouvert son opinel. A sa droite, sa mère, le tablier toujours accroché au cou, qui est juste devant la cheminée, près des fourneaux. A gauche son frère qui joue avec le chien.

« Pascal fait le coucher. Sinon, il reste dehors. »

« Kelbi, couche-toi. » Le chien continu à se frotter et tourner autour de la chaise. Pascal insiste. « Allez ! Couchez ! On va se faire gronder. » Il l'attrape et le force à passer sous la table.

Emily sent le poids de l'animal sur ses pieds.

« Je vais te servir. C'est du minestrone. Maman cuisine très bien. » L'assiette creuse se remplit. Les cuillères plongent, dans le silence.

René prend une bouteille de verre sur la table. « Du vin ? »

Emily tend son verre. On n'entend que le chien qui se lèche et le bruit du pain qui tombe dans la soupe.

La mère se lève et ressert René. Elle regarde Emily qui décline de la tête. « Moi, j'en veux encore. » Pascal pousse son assiette.

La mère sort un fromage du frigo. Sans rien demander, elle en coupe un bout qu'elle donne à Emily.

René verse le fond de son verre de vin dans la soupe qui reste et la boit à même l'assiette.

« C'est faire chabrot », explique fièrement Pascal à Emily. « Papa le faisait toujours aussi. Moi je peux pas, le vin c'est pas bon pour moi. Hein René ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas bon, tu le sais. »

Le repas se termine. Emily commence à débarrasser mais la mère l'arrête d'un geste brusque. « Laisse, je m'en occupe. » Elle reste interdite.

« C'est rien, t'en fais pas, viens. » René prend Emily par le bras et la fait sortir. Il a deux bières dans l'autre main. Pascal les suit.

« Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, la cuisine c'est son domaine. » La nuit est plutôt douce. On sent que le printemps arrive. Il décapsule une bière sur le rebord de la fenêtre et la lui donne. Il sort un paquet de cigarette. Il lui en montre une.

La flamme du briquet éclaire le visage d'Emily. Elle apparait maigre et fatiguée mais ses traits sont fins et sa peau blanche est presque translucide. René la trouve fragile, il a peur qu'elle ne tienne pas le coup au boulot. Mais c'est une taiseuse, cela lui plait. Il trouve que les femmes parlent toujours trop.

Ils s'avancent vers un hangar et s'appuient sur une remorque. Pascal lance un bâton à Kelbi qui fait des allers retours en aboyant.

« Ma mère n'est pas d'accord pour que des femmes dorment à la ferme. »

Emily distingue le visage grave de René dans la lumière que fait la pleine lune. « Pourquoi ? »

« Une source d'ennui. » Il boit une gorgée. « Demain, si tu veux déjeuner viens à 6 h. On commence tout de suite après. Tu verras, ramasser les salades n'est pas compliqué. »

« Ok. » Elle finit sa bière, écrase sa cigarette. « A demain alors. »

René la suit des yeux traversant la cour et disparaître derrière la maison. Sa mère le surveille de la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Quand il rentre, elle l'interpelle. « Pourquoi tu l'a engagé ? On a besoin de personne. »

René se tourne vers elle. « C'est moi qui décide de qui on a besoin ou pas pour la ferme. Tu le sais, plus personne ne veut travailler dans les champs même les arabes, ils ne restent plus. Je n'ai plus que des roumains qui se cassent du jour au lendemain. »

« Si encore c'était une fille d'ici. »

« Les filles d'ici, elles bossent à Paris. Elles n'en n'ont rien à foutre d'un bouseux. »

La mère marmonne. « Les femmes seules ce n'est pas bon dans une ferme. On l'a vu. Ces étrangères n'ont pas l'habitude du travail. Ça ne t'a pas suffi une fois. »

« Maman arrête. Je vais me coucher. »

* * *

Kelbi rattrape Emily. Il marche devant elle. « Et ton maître est où ? »

Elle entend une petite voix derrière elle. « Je suis là. Je peux rester un peu avec toi ? »

Emily se retourne. Pascal s'arrête, un peu honteux.

« Ecoute Pascal, je suis fatiguée. Et je n'ai pas envie de parler. »

Pascal ne dit rien. Il boude. Puis appelle son chien et repart vers la ferme.

Emily le regarde s'éloigner le dos vouté. Elle n'est plus douée pour faire la nounou. Elle rentre sous la tente, se déshabille, s'enroule dans le duvet, met l'alarme du téléphone, efface les messages qui clignotent et prend une pilule.

Elle entend du bruit dans la nuit, des gars qui parlent une langue qu'elle ne reconnaît pas. Elle ne cherche pas à connaître l'heure. Elle a le tee-shirt contre sa poitrine.

Levée 6h, café, une grosse tranche de pain beurré et la mère dont elle ne veut pas remarquer l'hostilité. René est déjà en mouvement. Il lui présente quatre types burinés. Deux d'âge plutôt mur et deux plus jeunes. Avec une certaine morgue, ils lui disent: « Nous sommes Roumains, pas des Roms.»

Comme elle ne répond pas, l'un d'eux rajoutent : « les Roms se sont des voleurs d'enfants personne ne peut leur faire confiance. »

Se baisser, couper la salade, la mettre dans la cagette, se baisser, couper la salade, …. La journée passe, la journée défile, sans penser, sans rêves, sans paroles.

Il y a d'autres femmes, des mères de famille. « Il n'y a pas de boulot dans le coin. Sinon, t'es caissière ou femme de ménage chez les vieux. Ici, personne ne te fait chier. René est dur mais il est réglo. » Lui dit une des bonnes femmes à la pause de midi à qui elle n'avait rien demandé. « Pas causante la nouvelle. » « Elle fait la fière. Laisse-là. » Dit une autre. Justement c'est ce qu'elle veut.

Le soir, elle mange avec les roumains, dans un coin d'une pièce de la remise. René ne lui a rien demandé, mais il ne l'a pas quitté du regard de toute la journée. Pascal est venu. Il a hésité puis il est reparti sans parler.

Les roumains ont de l'alcool. Ils l'invitent. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle boit mais c'est fort et c'est efficace. Ils se mettent à parler plus fort, chacun veut attirer son attention. Elle repère le plus jeune. Il se roule une clope. Elle fait la même chose mais avec son mélange. Elle allume son joint et le lui tend. « Tu sais où on peut en trouver par ici ? » La jeune rigole. « Ouais, je sais. »

Le gars qui vend la dope est un quinqua toxico bien amoché. C'est une véritable pharmacie. Il fait son business dans un fourgon. Il livre presque à domicile. Ça se voit que c'est la campagne, les prix sont provinciaux. « Je fais pas ça pour le fric. C'est un acte politique. Pourquoi, y a que l'Etat qui aurait le droit de vendre de la came. » Puis il parle de l'Inde, des champs du Maroc, des feuilles de coca péruvienne. De ces pays bénis des dieux de la fumette et des rêves qu'il connaît dit-il. Emily lui donne ses derniers euros.

Elle pense avoir trouvé sa place. La journée, travailler sans réfléchir, la nuit boire, fumer et prendre ce qu'il faut.

Les roumains la laissent tranquille. Quand ils la prennent par le cou, les soirs où il est très tard et où les bouteilles se sont vidées un peu plus vite, elle sait les repousser avec suffisamment de détermination. « Chez nous, on respecte les femmes. » disent-ils dignement en levant leurs mains.

Un nouveau dimanche est arrivé. C'est une belle matinée. Emily est couchée sur une vieille couverture qu'elle a trouvée un hangar. Elle caresse l'herbe mouillée de rosée. Des tee-shirts et un jean sèchent sur la tente. La veille, ils sont allés au bar du village. René avait payé la semaine. Les locaux n'ont visiblement pas une grande passion pour les étrangers, aucune importance. Les jeunes ont regardé Emily avec insistance mais les Roumains ont joué aux gardes du corps. Ils disent que c'est leur sœur.

Il marche depuis un moment de long en large au bord du champ. Il fait mine de jouer avec Kelbi mais Emily a remarqué ses coups d'œil vers elle. De guerre lasse, elle lui fait signe de venir. Il se met alors à courir et disparaît derrière la maison. « Il est dingue ! » se dit-elle. Emily comprend mieux quand elle le voit revenir avec une cafetière, deux bols, et un sachet en papier.

Il est fier et arbore un grand sourire. Il pose son précieux chargement devant Emily. « C'est pour toi. Regarde dans le sachet. » Emily découvre des croissants et des pains au chocolat. « Comme je ne savais pas ce que tu préférais, j'en ai pris deux de chaque. Ils sont tout chauds, je suis allé à la boulangerie ce matin avec ma mob.»

« Merci, c'est très gentil. » Elle lui fait une place. « Assis-toi Pascal. » Il s'installe face à elle. Kelbi intéressé vient mettre son nez dans le sachet. Pascal le repousse brutalement. « C'est pas pour toi, c'est pour Emily. »

Il attend impatiemment qu'elle se serve. Elle prend un croissant « Et toi tu préfères quoi ? »

« Les pains au chocolat. » Il s'en empare d'un.

Emily boit une gorgée. Le café est fort. « Il est très bon. C'est toi qui l'a fait aussi ? »

« Non, ça c'est maman. J'ai pas le droit de toucher au feu. »

Pascal cligne des yeux en fixant le soleil. « On est bien. René et maman sont allés au marché. Je me suis caché pour pas qu'ils me trouvent. Je préfère être avec toi. » Il rit. Il mange son pain au chocolat en croquant autour de la barre qu'il se réserve pour la fin.

« J'espère que tu vas rester. »

« Pourquoi, tu dis ça ? »

« Ben, parce que je veux que tu restes. »

« Pascal, je vais rester la saison. Mais après je partirai. »

« Mais peut-être, tu vas changer d'avis. » dit-il avec un air malicieux.

« Je ne crois pas. »

« Mais si t'es bien ici, avec nous, pourquoi tu partirais ? »

« Peut-être parce que j'ai un voyage à terminer. »

Pascal la fixe avec un petit air buté. « Tu le finiras plus tard. Ici il y a tout ce qu'il faut. » Kelbi vient poser son museau sur la cuisse d'Emily. « Tu vois, lui aussi il veut pas que tu partes. »

Emily finit son café. Cette conversation ne mène à rien. « Pascal, tu as quel âge ? »

« J'ai 18 ans. » Il marque une pause. « Mais dans ma tête, Maman elle dit que j'en ai 7. Elle, m'appelle son tout petit. Ça énerve René. Des fois, je fais des bêtises et il me crie dessus. Mais c'est pas de sa faute, il est fatigué. Il travaille beaucoup pour nous. Tu sais René il est très gentil mais depuis Lola, il est toujours triste. »

Emily récupère un bout de joint dans sa poche. « C'est qui Lola ? » Elle l'allume.

« C'était la fiancée de René. Elle était jolie comme toi. Mais elle, elle était rousse. René l'aimait mais un jour elle était plus là. »

« Ça arrive. Une personne est là et d'un coup, elle disparaît. » Elle est fatiguée.

« Maman dit que c'était une trainée. Ça veut dire quoi ? »

Emily s'allonge et enlève « la peau » du deuxième croissant. « Quelqu'un qui n'est pas honnête, pas gentil. »

Il prend un air buté. « C'est pas vrai. Elle était gentille Lola. Elle s'amusait avec moi. C'est elle qui m'a donné Kelbi pour mon anniversaire de mes 10 ans. Maman ne l'aimait pas ». Il renifle. « C'est la seule qui m'écoutait. La seule à qui je pouvais parler de moi. » Elle voit son regard s'attrister. « Je l'ai entendu se mettre colère contre René. Ils parlaient forts, ils criaient. J'ai pas compris. Après elle a pris sa voiture et elle était plus là. » Puis se noircir. « Pourquoi je comprends pas ? Dans ma tête ça fait comme un tourbillon. Les gens au village, ils disent que je suis débile. Ils sont méchants. Les filles, elles se moquent. Maman veut pas que je les regarde. Mais moi je m'en fous des filles. » Il la regarde de biais. « C'est pour ça que j'aimais Lola. Elle me disait que ce n'était pas grave mon secret. Ce n'était pas mal. »

« Quel secret Pascal ? »

« Tu ne te moqueras pas ? Et tu ne diras rien à René ? »

« Non, bien sûr. »

« Les filles, ça me dit rien. Moi, j'aime bien les garçons. » Il le dit avec une petite crainte effacée par un ton gourmant.

Emily se demande pourquoi elle a posé la question. « Ce n'est pas grave, Lola avait raison. Tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux. »

« Oui, mais ici je peux pas. Un jour, maman m'a engueulé très fort. Elle a trouvé des photos dans ma chambre. Elle m'a dit que c'était très mal, que dieu me punirait et elle m'a mené chez le docteur. Lui, il m'a dit que c'est parce que je ne comprenais pas tout mais qu'il fallait pas penser à ces choses-là. Et René, il m'a traité de dégénéré et que s'il me voyait avec un garçon, il me tuerait. »

« Ecoute-moi. » Emily l'attrape et le met face à elle. « Tout cela est faux. Aimer quelqu'un du même sexe, c'est une chose normale. C'est ton cœur qui doit te guider. Tu dois choisir toi-même, être libre, Ne te laisse pas dicter ta vie par les autres même si ce sont tes parents. Tu comprends. »

« Oui, Emily. Mais j'ai peur. Quand Lola était là, je me sentais protégé. Mais elle est partie et personne ne m'a expliqué pourquoi. »

Il serre ses poings. « Tout le monde s'en va. Charles, mon grand frère, aussi est parti, il est soldat et Jacqueline, ma sœur, je ne l'ai jamais connu. Maman n'en parle jamais. Mais j'ai entendu un soir qu'elle vit à Paris. Y a que René. Des fois quand il a bu, il crie et dit qu'il se sacrifie pour nous et maman s'enferme dans sa chambre. »

Il se met à pleurer. « Ils disent que je suis bête mais je lis des livres et des gros. Et eux ils ne lisent pas. » Il renifle à nouveau. « Emily, je me sens seul, je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

Emily ne sait pas quoi faire. Elle se relève, écrase le joint et le prend contre elle avec un soupir. « Pas envie de tout ça. »

« Tu n'as pas d'amis ? »

Il s'essuie le nez avec sa manche. « Non, à par Chris. Il est serveur au restaurant du village. J'aime bien parler avec lui. Mais on peut pas se voir à cause de René. Il lui a dit qu'il lui casserait la figure. Je crois que Chris a peur. Tout le monde a peur de René. » Il sort un mouchoir en tissus et se mouche.

Elle le garde un petit moment. Elle aurait voulu qu'il parte mais il s'accroche. Pour une fois, elle voit arriver la mère avec plaisir. Elle interpelle Pascal sans douceur. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Pascal est tétanisé.

Elle toise Emily avec méchanceté. « Et vous, lâchez-le ! »

Emily se lève et se défait de Pascal. « Il vaut mieux que tu rentres. » lui dit-elle

Sa mère l'attrape par le bras et l'entraine. Emily l'entend lui dire qu'elle ne veut plus le voir près de cette tente.

Elle se roule un autre joint et s'allonge à nouveau profitant du soleil. « Pauvre gamin. »

* * *

Les jours filent, elle ne les voit pas. Elle est shootée de fatigue et de médicaments. Les nuits, elle rêve de Naomi. Elle sait quoi faire quand sa silhouette s'efface.

Un des roumains lui allume sa clope. Ils déambulent tous les 5 dans la rue principale du village. Ils entendent de la musique qui vient de la salle des fêtes. « Allez viens avec nous. »

Emily le regarde, l'alcool et la dope l'ont déjà entamée. « Ouais, ok, heuu … »

Le type rigole. « Ma sœur moi, c'est Petru. »

Les affiches parlent d'un concert rock.

Les mecs qui fument dehors, blouson de cuirs, bières à la main, les regardent passer. Ils crachent par terre.

L'ambiance est saturée de sons. Des flashes de lumières viennent aveugler les spectateurs. Le bar au fond de la salle est bondé. René assis à une table, vide une deuxième bouteille de whisky. Il voit rentrer Emily avec les roumains, il est jaloux.

Le chanteur du groupe hurle dans son micro des trucs qu'Emily ne comprend pas. Accoudée au comptoir, les verres se multiplient. Elle gobe une amphet et pars se mêler aux danseurs. Elle saute et se laisse emporter par le rythme. Qu'importe si la musique est nase. La sueur coule, elle ferme les yeux. Dans ce bruit infernal, elle hurle. Totalement stone, elle ne voit pas les gars qui l'entourent, ne sent pas les mains sur son corps qui tentent de l'emprisonner. Elle ouvre les yeux, il est contre elle, son visage au plus près. « Alors, la chérie des bohémiens, tu veux t'amuser. » Son doigt court sur son sein. Le coup de boule part instantanément, le type tombe en arrière. Elle lui saute à la gorge et le frappe, le frappe encore. Le sang gicle de sa bouche et de son nez. C'est l'affolement autour d'eux. Ses copains essaient de le dégager. Un empoigne Emily et la balance au sol, il n'a pas le temps de lui décrocher un coup de pied. Un des roumains lui assène un violent crochet à la tempe qui le sèche. Ils entourent Emily, Petru la soulève. Leurs lames luisent sous les projecteurs. La foule recule. Les jeunes commencent à lancer du « sales gitans », des enculés de roumains. Eux en cercle, se dirigent vers la sortie. Mais les gars se regroupent. C'est eux qui volent. Depuis qu'ils sont là, les maisons sont cambriolées. C'est eux qui violent, les filles ont peur de sortir seule la nuit. C'est eux qui prennent le travail, les gens d'ici se retrouvent au chômage. Ce sont les étrangers, ils doivent payer. Un fusil de chasse apparaît. Ils vont moins faire les malins avec leurs couteaux.

C'est un étau qui se pose sur le bras de l'homme qui tient le fusil. « Donne-moi ça, abruti. » La voix de René est tranchante et froide. Il prend le fusil, le décharge, démonte le canon et le pose sur une chaise. Son regard est noir, sa masse imposante, on connaît sa force, personne n'ose bouger. Il écarte Petru et prend Emily en poids, dans ses bras.

Il la dépose sur le siège passager et démarre le Kangoo.

Sur la route, Emily fenêtre ouverte laisse le vent fouetter son visage. Une bosse se forme sur son front. Du sang sur sa main endolorie. Elle rit. René ne dit rien, ne la regarde pas.

Il gare la voiture dans la cour. Coupe le moteur. Emily ouvre la portière et en titubant va vers la remise. René la suit. Appuyée sur le montant d'une remorque, elle le regarde s'avancer. Elle continue de rire. Il est devant elle, les bras ballants. Il empeste l'alcool. Elle ne peut plus s'arrêter.

« Mais tu t'es vu ? Tu n'as pas honte ? Tu es complétement défoncée.»

Le rire se change en colère. « Oui, complètement et j'aime ça. Pourquoi ? Tu veux me faire la morale ? »

« Tu n'as aucun respect pour toi. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? A te détruire ? » Il se rapproche.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Fuck off. » Elle le repousse violemment. Une terreur sourde s'empare d'elle. Elle veut s'enfuir. Son corps ne lui répond plus, elle est secouée de spasmes.

René lui attrape la taille. Il veut la maîtriser. « Emily calme toi. Je veux t'aider. »

« Lâche-moi. Tu ne sais rien de moi. » Elle se dégage.

« Oui, je sais ! Je sais que nous souffrons du même manque. Que tu ne penses qu'à disparaître. » Il le lance dans un cri, debout, statique. « Je sais que tu pleures toutes les nuits dans ton sommeil. »

Emily se fige « Quoi ? Comment ? »

Son visage se crispe. Il s'avance suppliant. « Je viens toutes les nuits près de toi. Je dors, dehors, à côté de toi. Il n'y a que la toile qui nous sépare. Je t'entends respirer. Je sens ton odeur. »

Elle se met face à lui, comme un défi. « Tu es un malade. »

« Tu as raison, je suis malade comme toi. Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que nous avions les mêmes blessures. Je veux te protéger, te sauver des cauchemars qui peuplent ta vie. »

« Mais si moi, je ne veux pas que ces cauchemars disparaissent. S'ils étaient ma seule raison de vivre. » Son haleine ! Il est trop prés. Elle veut se libérer.

René la supplie. « Ensemble, nous pouvons tout surmonter. » Il la coince contre un pilier du hangar. Des larmes inondent ses joues.

« Laisse-moi ! » crie Emily. Elle commence à avoir peur.

« Elle est partie avec la voiture. Je ne voulais pas lui crier dessus, je le jure. Je ne voulais pas la toucher. Elle a eu peur … de moi. » Il est contre elle. Ses mains sur ses hanches. Il est excité « J'ai voulu la rattraper mais elle roulait toujours plus vite. Mon dieu, la voiture a glissée, elle est tombée dans le canal. Emily, je ne voyais que le coffre dépasser de l'eau. Je n'ai rien pu faire. » Son regard est démentiel.

Un hurlement comme celui d'un animal pris dans les mâchoires d'un piège. Les yeux de Pascal sont blancs de chagrin et de rage. « Tu m'as menti. » Il s'avance vers son frère, ses poings fermés, la bave coulant de sa bouche, la morve de son nez. « Tu m'as dit qu'elle était partie et que tu ne savais pas pourquoi mais la vérité c'est qu'elle est morte. Lola est morte. » Il cri. « Tu l'as tué, c'est ta faute. » Il répète en boucle, le prénom de celle qui était une sœur, une amie. La seule qui ne l'ai jamais rabaissé, la seule qui l'ai traité d'égal à égal.

Puis il regarde Emily. « Pars, pars. Il va te tuer comme il a tué Lola. »

« Arrête Pascal. Tu dis n'importe quoi. » Il essaie de retenir Emily. « Non, Emily reste. J'ai de l'argent. Tu feras tout ce que tu veux. » Il tombe à genoux. « Ne me laisse pas. Je suis seul dans cette putain de ferme, mon frère s'est barré, ma sœur s'est enfuie en nous laissant Pascal. Comme une vache, elle accouché dans la remise. »

Il se tourne vers Pascal le regard empli de haine. « Oui, tu es un bâtard, débile. Maman a chassé ta mère parce que c'était une putain. Et ta mère, elle t'a abandonné, sans se retourner. » René se traine vers Emily. Elle recule vers le fond du hangar, elle se sent prise au piège. « J'ai appris. Je sais me contrôler. Je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis la première minute. Tu lui ressembles tant. » Il lui attrape sa jambe. Il s'accroche. Ses yeux ont une lueur étrange. Emily se met à hurler.

Pascal se jette sur lui. Il sent une force incommensurable l'habiter. « Laisse-la. Salaud ! » Il le roue de coup. « Vous m'avez menti, depuis toujours. Je vous hais. » René est allongé sur le sol, un rire gras sort de sa bouche. Emily arrive à se libérer. Pascal frappe de toutes ses forces. René lui assène un coup de poing dans le ventre qui l'envoie en arrière. Un grognement, Kelbi saute, lui mord le poignet. René hurle. Le chien monte sur sa poitrine. Ses crocs sont sur sa gorge. René, tétanisé, ne bouge plus.

Elle court vers le champ.

A la lumière d'une lampe tremblante, elle enfourne, dans son sac, ses affaires, plie la tente. Il lui faut partir le plus vite possible. En quelques minutes, elle a rassemblé à nouveau sa vie.

Elle traverse la cour, hésitante. René est toujours par terre, hébété. Sa mère le tient dans ses bras. Son regard est chargé de haine. Pascal et Kelbi ont disparu.

Elle prend le chemin de terre puis la départementale. Elle marche vite. Elle regarde constamment derrière elle. Tout est noir, menaçant. Autour, les rares bruits sont étouffés.

Elle entend le moteur grésillant d'un cyclo. Le petit phare tressaute dans la nuit. Il se rapproche, Emily saute un fossé. Putain même pas un fourré pour se planquer. Cet endroit est propre comme le fond de la cuvette d'un chiotte.

La bécane avance à fond, puis arrivée à sa hauteur, elle pile. Les roues bloquées, elle glisse sur le bitume et se met en travers. Emily soupire.

Pascal est debout, hésitant, sa machine entre les jambes. Il la met sur la béquille. « Ça va ? » Il la regarde en face. « Je voulais te dire au revoir. »

Emily essaie de lui sourire. « C'est cool et merci pour ce que tu as fait. Tu as été courageux. »

« Je n'ai plus peur de mon frère, ni de ma mère. Et c'est grâce à toi. »

Il met dans main dans la poche de son pantalon et sort quelques petits billets et des pièces de monnaies. Il enjambe le fossé à son tour. « Il les lui tend. « C'est pour toi. René te doit des sous. Je sais pas combien mais c'est tout ce que j'ai à moi. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine. »

« Si, c'est pour toi. » Il les met dans une poche du sac à dos.

Elle hésite. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Quelque chose a changé dans les yeux de Pascal, comme une détermination qui est apparue. « J'aurais aimé venir avec toi, mais c'est pas possible, je dois retrouver ma mère. Je suis sûr que quelqu'un a son adresse. Sinon, je chercherai avec internet. J'irai à Paris, je travaillerais. Je sais que je peux le faire.»

Il plonge à nouveau sa main dans son blouson. « Tiens si tu as faim sur la route. » Il sort un paquet, écrasé, de biscuits au chocolat. Emily a cru un instant que c'était des « garibaldi ». L'angoisse la reprend. Pascal la voit devenir blanche. « Ça va pas ? Tu es malade ? »

Emily a des larmes qui lui montent aux yeux. « Non, ce n'est rien. »

Elle le prend dans ses bras et lui fait une bise sur la joue. Elle le voit rougir. « Suis ton chemin, Pascal. Occupe-toi de toi. » Elle le fixe. « Tu n'es pas débile. Au contraire, tu es un homme bien. »

Elle tente de lui sourire une dernière fois. Puis longeant le fossé, elle reprend sa route. Elle entend Pascal lui crier : « Je t'aime Emily. Merci. Je ne t'oublierai jamais. » Elle se retourne, il fait de grands signe avec ses mains. Elle lève son pouce. Au premier virage, il a disparu comme le bruit de son moteur qui s'efface.

Elle serre contre elle un paquet de biscuit.


	9. Chapter 9 : Chercher

**Chapitre 9 : Chercher**

* * *

Sean, puisque c'est ainsi qu'il veut qu'elle l'appelle. « Grand-père je ne l'ai jamais été, je ne le mérite pas. »

Donc, Sean lit « The Guardian ». Katie l'a persuadé d'acheter ce journal, plutôt que « The Times ». « On ne sait jamais, » a-t-elle dit, « ils pourraient publier d'autres photos d'Emily. »

Les sièges du Ferry sont confortables. Katie se demande si Emily s'est assise sur ces mêmes sièges, a pris ce même bateau.

A la dérobé, elle regarde Sean, il a vraiment la classe. Il représente le parfait gentleman-farmer britannique, habillé de tons coordonnés brun et beige, le pantalon et la veste certainement sur mesure. Elle se dit que sa passion de la mode vient certainement de lui. Elle veut lui faire honneur, elle a laissé au magasin les tenues trop provocantes.

Ah oui, au fait, elle a quitté Syd. La veille au soir, elle a dormi dans une sublime chambre, seule. Elle s'est surprise, elle peut donc dormir seule, sans difficultés. Le lendemain matin, elle rentrait chez elle, faisait ses valises et laisser un unique mot sur la table de la cuisine « Fuck you. » Ok cela fait effectivement deux mots mais une seule intention.

Sean l'attendait dans un taxi, l'attitude de Katie le faisait rire. Elle avait le même caractère que lui.

Ainsi après avoir expliqué à ses patronnes, qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps, qu'il fallait qu'elle parte chercher Emily, elle prit un train et l'après-midi même elle était dans ce ferry.

Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, la présence de Sean près d'elle la rassure. Avec lui, elle est persuadée de retrouver Emily. Pourtant tout devrait l'angoisser. Elle n'avait plus aucunes nouvelles depuis plus d'un mois maintenant. Mais tout ira bien, c'était une certitude.

Elle allonge ses jambes, ferme les yeux. Depuis très longtemps elle ne s'est pas sentie aussi bien, aussi heureuse, aussi relaxée.

Une main prend la sienne. Sean tout en lisant lui fait comprendre qu'il est là. Elle peut dormir.

* * *

Calais n'est pas forcément une superbe ville, mais elle voit ce qu'Emily a vu et chaque pas la rapproche d'elle.

La chambre de l'Holiday Inn est sympa mais ce n'est pas le Dorchester. « Putain ! » se dit-elle « Je passe une nuit dans un palace et je deviens snob. »

Elle pose sa valise sans sortir ses affaires. Elle n'a qu'une hâte, commencer les recherches, si cela se trouve Emily est tout près, à quelques rues d'ici.

Elle frappe à la porte de Sean. Sans vraiment attendre l'autorisation, elle rentre. « On commence par quoi ? »

Sean sourit. « Par manger, c'est l'heure. »

« Mais je croyais …. »

Il la prend par les épaules. « Avant de se lancer, il faut se renseigner. On gagnera du temps. »

Le serveur ressemble à un automate. Il prend la commande sur son calepin sans une expression et repart. Il ramène le coca et le whisky et les met sur la table. Sean l'interpelle d'une voix claire et neutre. « S'il vous plait, j'ai besoin d'un renseignement. »

Le serveur daigne lui adresser un regard las. « Oui, Monsieur. »

« Si je devais rencontrer une personne qui connaît bien les migrants et s'en occupe, qui devrais-je voir ? »

Le serveur prend un air dédaigneux. « Pourquoi, Monsieur veut faire dans l'humanitaire ? »

Les yeux acier de Sean le fixe, ils sont deux lames de rasoirs. « Non, je ne suis pas un humanitaire, je serais plutôt l'inverse. »

Le serveur est déstabilisé, il tente de se donner une contenance. « Non, mais parce que, … enfin, vous comprenez, depuis que tous ces immigrés sont ici, la ville n'est plus la même. »

Sean ne le lâche pas des yeux. « Je comprends. Donc où pourrais-je aller ? »

Le serveur se sent de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il veut échapper à ce regard. « A la paroisse Saint Benoit. Il y a un curé brésilien. Tout le monde en parle. Son église est toujours pleine de migrants. »

« Vous pouvez m'apporter un plan de la ville et m'indiquer le lieu, s'il vous plait ? »

« Bien sûr Monsieur. » Le serveur s'échappe et revient quelques instants plus tard, un sourire forcé aux lèvres et un plan à la main. Il le pose sur la table. « J'ai indiqué le chemin, vous verrez ce n'est pas compliqué. »

Sean prend le plan et lui décoche un merci sans affection.

« Sean ! »

« Oui, Katie. »

Elle se met à rire. « Tu sais que tu peux réellement faire peur. »

« Oui, je sais. » Il boit son whisky cul sec et se met à rire avec Katie.

« Nous irons demain à la première heure. Les prêtres se lèvent tôt. »

* * *

Katie fume une cigarette sur le balcon de sa chambre. Le port s'étale devant elle. « Emily, tu me manques. Putain j'espère que tu es là. C'est la dernière fois que je te laisse partir seule. » Pourquoi, cette angoisse l'étreint. Pourquoi est-ce si soudain ? Emily a mal, elle le ressent. La joie de Katie a disparu. La nuit va être longue.

* * *

Un petit vent maritime vient chatouiller les oreilles de Katie. « Putain, Sean, on se les gèle. »

Il se tourne vers Katie, le regard plein de reproches. Elle baisse les yeux. « Excuse-moi, mais avoue qu'il fait froid. »

Sean prend son écharpe et la met autour du cou de Katie. « La prochaine fois, évite le chemisier décolleté et prend un pull plus épais. » Katie souris. Et encore, il n'a pas fait allusion à la jupe courte, pense-t-elle. Elle plonge son nez dans l'écharpe pour retrouver l'odeur du parfum à la lavande.

Après une marche que Katie a trouvée plutôt longue. « Il avait dit que c'était à côté ce con de serveur, » murmure-t-elle. Ils arrivent devant une jolie église en brique rouge. Sur le panneau d'information situé à l'entrée, ils remarquent des tracts qui énumèrent toutes les actions proposées par la paroisse : cours de français, aide administrative, colis alimentaires, vêtements, …

Ils poussent le lourd battant en bois qui n'est jamais fermé. Tout de suite une odeur d'encens les enveloppe. Le lieu est paisible. Ils avancent vers le fond de l'église et repère la sacristie. Au moment où Sean va frapper à la porte, un homme, jeune, athlétique et bronzé apparaît. Il leur décroche un superbe sourire et leur dit avec un accent chantant : « Bonjour, … » mais sa voix se bloque, il reste sans bouger et regardant Katie, dit, plus pour lui-même que pour ses visiteurs, avec le ton de l'espoir : « Emily, tu es revenue. »

Une boule se forme dans la gorge de Katie et elle se met à pleurer.

Pendant un instant, Thiago a cru à un miracle. Puis il comprend qu'un autre s'accomplit. Si les larmes qu'il voit, ne coulent pas sur le visage d'Emily, ils inondent celui d'une personne qui doit l'aimer avec une force et une tendresse infinie.

Il s'avance vers Katie et sans un mot de plus, il la prend dans ses bras pour contenir toute cette détresse qu'il perçoit.

Katie se laisse aller. Quand elle a entendu le nom de sa sœur et vu l'attitude de ce prêtre, elle a ressenti combien Emily pouvait lui manquer mais elle sait maintenant que d'autres personnes s'en soucient aussi.

Les bras de cet homme arrivent à la réconforter et elle peut poser la question : « Vous connaissez Emily et elle n'est plus ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Thiago ne veut pas répondre comme cela, debout entre deux portes. « Venez, suivez-moi. »

Il les amène dans sa cuisine jaunâtre et Katie s'assoit à la même place qu'Emily avait occupé un matin, sur la même chaise.

Thiago lui porte spontanément un verre d'eau et se met face à elle. Sean s'est placé à ses côtés.

Le prêtre est impressionné par la ressemblance mais il perçoit autant les petites distinctions physiques que surtout les caractères différents. « Vous êtes de la famille d'Emily, cela ne fait aucun doute. Sa sœur, je suppose ? »

Katie arrive à sourire derrière ses yeux mouillés. « Oui, nous sommes jumelles. Je suis Katie et voici notre grand-père, Sean. » Son visage reprend des couleurs. « Alors, vous la connaissez ? Vous savez où elle est ? »

Thiago soupire, il aimerait tellement être le porteur de la bonne nouvelle mais pas cette fois-ci. « Oui, je connais bien Emily, elle est restée avec nous plusieurs semaines. Nous l'aimons beaucoup. Votre sœur est une bonne personne, un être d'une grande valeur morale. » Son expression devient triste. Triste pour cette jeune femme, triste pour Emily. « Emily nous a quitté il y a plus d'un mois maintenant et nous n'avons plus eu de nouvelles. »

Sean écoute attentivement. « Excusez-moi mon père mais vous dites, nous. Qui sont ces nous ? »

« Les membres du collectif auquel j'appartiens qui œuvre en faveur des migrants. Je suis le Père Thiago et je dirige cette paroisse. Emily nous a beaucoup aidés. »

« Pourquoi est-elle partie ? »

Thiago regarde Katie, elle est accablée. L'espoir la quitte à nouveau. Il fixe Sean dans les yeux. « Monsieur, Emily cache une blessure que je ne connais pas. Quand elle est arrivée ici, elle essayait de la contenir. Moi et d'autres personnes pensions pouvoir l'aider mais un drame a frappé notre communauté. Un jeune homme, dont Emily était très proche, est mort en tentant de passer en Angleterre. Elle ne l'a pas supporté. »

« Mais vous n'avez aucune idée de sa destination ? Est-elle partie seule ? »

« La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'elle a suivi une troupe de théâtre sur Paris. Mais une personne ici était très liée à votre petite fille, elle a peut-être plus d'informations et je suis sûr qu'elle sera très heureuse de vous rencontrer. »

Thiago les mène à l'entrepôt. Eva, Tony, Hamed, Fatou sont toujours là avec de nouvelles recrues. Christiane au fond de la salle, plie des vêtements qu'elle range dans des pochettes plastiques. Chaque pochette contient un jeu complet d'habits pour un enfant. Elle note sur une étiquette l'âge et le sexe. Puis elle en prend une autre. Depuis le départ d'Emily, il lui manque le rayon qu'en si peu de temps, cette jeune fille avait réussi à lui apporter.

Elle sent la main de Thiago sur son épaule et surtout elle entend cette voix chaude qui la pousse à ne jamais abandonner.

« Christiane, j'ai deux personnes à te présenter. »

Avant de se retourner, elle reprend le sourire qu'elle arbore devant les autres.

Elle pousse un cri. Sa main devant la bouche, elle n'arrive pas à y croire. Elle a le double d'Emily face à elle. Elle est plus musclée, moins maigre mais ce sont les mêmes yeux, les mêmes lèvres, le même nez. Surtout cette expression de tristesse qui leur est commune.

Thiago lui dit doucement : « c'est la sœur jumelle de notre Emily. »

« Katie, Christiane a hébergé Emily chez elle et je crois pouvoir dire qu'elles étaient très amies. »

Katie remarque la douceur que renvoie cette dame âgée.

Machinalement Christiane s'essuie les mains sur sa blouse. Elle ose à peine prendre la main de Katie qui se tend.

« Mon dieu, je la retrouve tellement en vous. » Elle regarde autour d'elle. Peut-être Emily est-elle là avec sa sœur ? Peut-être va-t-elle surgir pour lui sauter dans les bras ? Mais, rien ne bouge, c'est une idée de vieille folle.

Alors c'est Katie qui fait le geste, qui s'approche et l'étreint. Son français est encore hésitant mais elle connaît les mots. « Je vous remercie de vous être occupée d'Emily. »

Christiane arrête une larme qui pointe à son œil. « Ma petite, c'était tout naturel. Et puis, à vrai dire, elle s'est occupée de moi aussi. Mais venez-vous asseoir, ne restons pas debout. »

C'est alors qu'elle remarque Sean. Il s'incline en lui prenant délicatement les doigts. Elle se sent rougir comme une collégienne. Merde ! Ce doit être un Lord ou un type de la famille royale, c'est pas possible autrement. En un instant, lui passe dans la tête l'image de Victor et les excuses qu'elle lui fait pour laisser ainsi son esprit vagabonder.

Assise sur une chaise branlante, Christiane ne s'aperçoit pas qu'elle n'a pas lâché Katie. « Expliquez-moi. Ou est Emily ? »

« Justement, ils ont besoin d'informations. » Lui dit Thiago. « Quand Emily est partie t'as-t-elle expliqué où elle allait. »

Christiane devient inquiète. « Vous ne savez pas où elle est ? Vous n'avez pas de nouvelles. » Katie fait non de la tête.

« Mon Dieu. » Elle essaie de rassembler ses souvenirs. « Elle est partie avec les comédiens. Ils allaient sur Paris. Ils s'appelaient, voyons, Éric, Sylvie et l'autre avait un prénom étranger. »

« Jonas, c'est Jonas. » ajoute Thiago.

Elle a une mine déconfite. « Mais c'est grand Paris. » Elle serre un peu plus les deux mains de Katie qu'elle a maintenant réunies. « J'espère que tout va bien. » Katie accentue la pression. « Moi aussi. »

Sean se tourne vers Thiago. « Ces comédiens devaient appartenir à une troupe. Qui pourrait les connaître ? Ils ne sont pas venus par hasard. »

Thiago réfléchit. « Ils étaient venu pour écrire une pièce sur les migrants. Ils étaient subventionnés. Je vais appeler la Mairie et les autres associations, ils auront peut-être leurs coordonnées. Mais c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais connu le nom de leur troupe. »

Le visage de Christiane s'éclaire. « Ils avaient une camionnette toutes pleines de couleurs. Et dessus il y avait un nom, j'en suis sûre. Emily a fait des photos et elle m'en a laissé sur mon ordinateur. Peut-être y a-t-il une qui le montre ? »

Elle regarde Katie, désappointée. « Pourquoi, je n'ai plus de mémoire ? Mais vous allez la retrouver, vous verrez. On va chez moi. » Katie trouve à nouveau une lueur d'espoir.

Avant de partir, Thiago donne des indications à Hamed pour qu'il assure la distribution alimentaire. Il a besoin d'être avec Christiane et de participer à cette recherche.

Dans les rues de Calais, Kathy fait ce chemin qu'Emily a emprunté si souvent. Pourquoi à cet instant se sent-elle aussi proche de sa sœur ? Pourquoi faut-il que l'autre soit absent pour enfin, comprendre l'importance qu'il occupe dans votre vie ? Tout ce qu'elle voit, Emily l'a vue. Elle a, peut-être, aimé ces rosiers dont les boutons commencent à poindre. Ce chat qui vient quémander une caresse, s'est-elle baissée pour lui parler ? Katie pose la main sur le portillon, Emily aussi l'a touché. Emily était ici, maintenant où est-elle ? Que voit-elle ? Que touche-t-elle ?

Dans cette maison propre et bien tenue, Katie croit reconnaître l'odeur d'Emily. Elle cherche un signe, une marque, quelque chose qui la rapproche d'elle, qui lui prouve qu'elle n'est pas qu'un souvenir.

Christiane ouvre son ordinateur, le fichier avec les photos, est au milieu de l'écran, il suffit de cliquer dessus pour que Katie ait la réponse à sa question.

Chaque image est un appel au secours. Katie retrouve des photos du Gardian mais aussi toutes celles où Emily essaie de retrouver l'âme de ces migrants et leurs vies. Elle voit les casemates de plastique, les chemins boueux mais aussi des enfants qui jouent dans une église, des hommes qui boivent le thé, des sourires et des rires. Le doigt de Christine arrête de faire tourner la roulette de la souris. Deux jeunes hilares apparaissent, Katie s'exclame, « c'est le garçon du journal ! »

Christiane semble vouloir caresser l'écran. « Oui, c'est Shaker et celui qui le tien par l'épaule s'appelle Mohamed. Ils étaient très liés à Emily. »

« Ils sont toujours ici ? Peut-être savent-ils quelque chose ? » Katie a envie de rencontrer tous ceux qui ont connu sa sœur.

Thiago est juste derrière Christiane. Il pose sa main sur le bras de Christiane pour juste la soutenir. « Non, Katie. Lorsque je t'ai parlé de la cause du départ d'Emily … » Il respire. « C'est Shaker qui est mort. On suppose qu'il s'est caché sous un wagon et qu'il a glissé. » Il regarde Sean pour trouver le courage de continuer. « Je crois qu'Emily ne l'a pas supporté. Ils étaient très proches. Je pense même que Shaker était amoureux d'elle. »

Christiane se remémore leur toute première rencontre. « C'est Shaker qui l'a emmené chez moi. Elle venait de débarquer et ne savait pas où dormir. Il existait une vraie complicité entre eux. Mais l'amour que lui portait Shaker n'était pas réciproque. C'était seulement un ami pour Emily. Mais cela tu dois le savoir, je suppose ? » Elle sonde le fond de l'âme de Katie. « Elle m'a parlé de Naomi. »

Katie sent son cœur s'ouvrir. Naomi. Ce nom qu'elle chérie aujourd'hui. Quelle être stupide, elle était ! « Oui, c'est pour cela qu'elle s'est enfuie. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer. Elle l'aimait avec une telle passion. Sa mort a été une déchirure insupportable. »

Thiago regarde Christiane. « Naomi ? Je ne savais pas. »

Les yeux de Katie se perdent encore une fois. « Il a fallu sa mort pour que je comprenne vraiment l'amour qui les liait. » Un silence s'installe, personne n'ose parler à la place de Katie. « Emily est morte elle aussi, ce soir-là. J'ai peur qu'elle s'enfonce doucement dans un néant où elle pourrait disparaître. Je le ressens de plus en plus fort. Emily n'apparait sur aucune des photos. »

« Si, il y en a une. » Christiane se lève, va dans sa chambre et revient avec un cadre. « C'est la seule que j'ai d'elle. » Emily souriante enlace Christiane devant le perron de la maison. « C'est Shaker qui l'a prise. »

Ils ont tous du mal à retenir leur émotion.

« Est-ce que Mohamed est toujours ici ? » La voix de Sean est mal assurée.

« Non. » répond Thiago. « Il a disparu quelques jours après le départ d'Emily. Personne ne sait s'il a pu passer le Channel. Certains disent qu'il est retourné chez lui. »

Pour ne pas laisser le malaise s'installer, Christiane fait défiler à nouveau les photos et s'exclame : « Ce sont eux. Et voici leur van. Regardez, il y a un nom. Le Théâtre de Poche. »

Sean est satisfait, ils pourront retrouver les comédiens facilement. Il pianote discrètement sur son téléphone et trouve l'adresse de la troupe. Il sourit, près du cimetière du Père Lachaise. Il a d'excellents souvenirs de Paris et de ce quartier.

Il fait un clin d'œil à Katie. Il veut lui transmettre son optimisme. Même si son expérience lui dit que les choses ne sont jamais aussi simples qu'elles paraissent.

Katie se lève. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas rassurée ? « J'aimerai aller voir les lieux où elle a pris ces photos. Vous pourriez m'y emmener ? »

* * *

Elle découvre une désolation. Du bois, de la tôle, éparpillés et parfois un vêtement plein de boue à moitié enterré. Le sol a été labouré par endroit. « Ce sont les engins de chantier de l'armée qui sont venu nettoyer. » explique Thiago. « Il faut imaginer que vivaient ici des milliers de personnes. »

Katie s'avance, elle les voit tous ces réfugiés comme Emily les as vu. Elle comprend comme elle, la tragédie qui se joue tous les jours depuis des années dans ces lieux et qui durera certainement encore des années. Elle tient toujours Christiane par la main comme si ce lien lui permettait de contacter Emily.

Thiago et Sean sont restés en arrière. « Comment avez-vous su que nous connaissions Emily ? Elle vous a parlé de nous ? »

« Non, Emily n'a jamais dit où elle se trouvait. C'est en voyant des photos sur un journal que nous en avons déduit qu'elle était passée par Calais. Ensuite, une conversation avec un serveur de l'hôtel nous a aiguillés vers vous. »

« Le journaliste du Guardian, bien sûr, Emily lui avait confié ses photos. Elle n'a pas voulu être payée, l'argent nous a été versé comme elle le souhaitait. »

Sean sourit. Cela ne l'étonne pas.

Katie se tourne vers lui. « Tu crois que nous allons la retrouver ? »

« Oui, Katie. Je ferai tout pour cela. »

« Moi, j'en suis sûr. » répond Thiago. " Il y a beaucoup d'amour entre vous. Il vous réunira. Fait confiance à la Providence, elle saura te mener sur le bon chemin. »

Christiane serre Katie contre elle. « Ma puce, ne perd jamais espoir. Je sais qu'Emily au fond d'elle attend que tu viennes. Elle a besoin de toi. Tu y arriveras. » Elle l'embrasse. « Tu es belle comme elle. Restez avec nous aujourd'hui, vous gouterez à ma cuisine. Ça me ferait plaisir. »

* * *

Katie serait partie vers Paris dès le soir même mais Sean réfrène ses ardeurs. « Tu as besoin de te reposer. »

« Mais je ne suis pas fatiguée ! »

« Peut-être pas physiquement, mais la journée a été éprouvante. Et puis arriver en pleine nuit ne servirait à rien. Nous prendrons le premier train demain matin."

Katie s'enfonce boudeuse dans le fauteuil de la chambre de Sean dont elle n'a pas envie de partir.

Il plie ses genoux pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il grimace sans vouloir le montrer. « Katie, tout ira bien. » Il prend sa main. « De toute façon, on ne rentrera pas sans Emily. »

Elle lève des yeux humides vers lui. « Si j'avais été moins débile et moins égoïste, elle ne serait pas partie. J'aurais pu l'aider, j'aurais su lui parler. » Elle a un sourire amer. « Je n'ai rien compris à sa vie. J'ai toujours voulu la dominer. Je voulais être la grande sœur et elle devait obéir. » Elle baisse la tête. « Quand Naomi est arrivée dans sa vie, je ne l'ai pas supporté. La perdre, c'était le pire cauchemar. J'ai besoin d'elle, grand-père. J'ai toujours eu besoin d'elle. »

Sean s'est assis sur le lit. Il l'écoute sans rien exprimer. Elle a juste besoin de parler. Il est là pour ça.

« Je vais t'avouer une chose. Si je me suis installée sur Londres, c'est pour me rapprocher d'elle. J'ai prétendu que c'était pour travailler dans la mode, que Londres c'était mieux pour percer. En fait, un styliste de Bristol m'offrait une association dans sa boutique mais j'ai préféré bosser comme vendeuse à Londres. Juste parce qu'elle me manquait. » Des larmes coulent doucement.

Elle voit Sean se lever, servir deux verres de whisky et lui en donner un, avant de reprendre sa place.

L'alcool coule dans sa gorge. Il la réchauffe. Malgré ses jambes repliées sous ses fesses, son dos calé dans l'arrondi moelleux du fauteuil, elle n'arrive pas à se détendre. « Je suis une conne Sean, conne et immature. Une fois à Londres, j'ai recommencé mon cinéma et je faisais tout pour les éviter. » Elle fixe un ailleurs. « Ma vie n'a aucun sens. Je collectionne les mecs pour me prouver que je suis libre. Et je n'arrive qu'à être seule. » Elle se tait, se tasse.

Sean laisse passer quelques secondes. « Je te trouve très sévère envers toi. Tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas savoir comment exprimer tes sentiments. » Sean tourne le verre dans ses mains. « C'est même la chose la mieux partagée par les humains. » Il regarde Katie avec douceur. « Connais-tu l'acte le plus terrifiant qui existe ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Voir mourir un être qu'on aime. »

« Non, celui-là c'est le plus déchirant, le plus cruel. Mais le plus terrifiant, c'est de dire « je t'aime » à une personne et de ressentir cet amour au plus profond de soi. C'est terrifiant, parce que tu te découvres, tu te mets nu, sans défense. Et il n'y a aucun retour possible. »

Il lui sourit. « Vous vous aimez toutes les deux. Il faut juste que vous réappreniez à vous le dire comme quand vous étiez deux petites filles, sans peur, sans appréhension. »

« Comme quand nous étions sous la tente du jardin. »

« Oui, comme quand vous étiez sous cette tente, seules, entre vous. A l'abri du monde. »

Cela faisait très longtemps que quelqu'un n'avait pas bordé Katie dans son lit. Sean l'a fait. Il faut dire que la bouteille de whisky était terminée et que Katie, plus fatiguée par les émotions que par l'alcool, avait eu du mal à rejoindre sa chambre. Sean fit une bise à sa petite fille. Il espérait juste pouvoir le faire très vite aussi à Emily.

Il se sentait vieux ….


	10. Chapter 10: S'effacer

**Chapitre 10 : S'effacer**

* * *

Depuis 15 jours, elle met un pied devant l'autre sans penser, même l'image de Naomi s'estompe. Elle a mal aux jambes, mais elle veut avancer. La pluie, un matin, l'a surprise et frigorifiée. Depuis, elle n'arrive pas à sécher. La nuit, elle essaie de trouver un abri qui la protège du vent glacé qui souffle. Elle dort habillée, ou plutôt elle somnole incapable de trouver le sommeil. Elle tremble, transpire. La fièvre la mange. Elle n'a plus rien, même plus un mégot de cigarette. Elle a dépensé ses derniers euros depuis trois jours. Les crampes d'estomac ne la quittent plus. Jusqu'à présent elle s'est tenue à l'écart des villes et des grands axes. Elle va au hasard de petites routes sans savoir si elle ne tourne pas en rond. Mais il faut trouver une solution, elle a faim. Les portails des villas ne s'ouvrent jamais et elle évite les fermes. Elle a trouvé des sortes de pomme. Mais elles étaient âpres et acides. Elle a tout vomis.

Le panneau annonce « Montluçon ». Elle n'a aucune idée des kilomètres qu'elle a parcourus. Elle marche comme un zombie, tout ce qui l'entoure à une couleur grise, les champs, les maisons. La petite route débouche sur une sorte d'avenue toute droite qui pénètre dans la ville. Elle continue. Les zones commerciales se succèdent. Les voitures, les camions passent, parfois la frôlent. Elles ne rencontrent aucun passant, comme si elle était la seule survivante d'un cataclysme, au milieu d'engins robotisés, inhumains. Cette avenue n'en finit pas. Aux villas collées les unes aux autres par la peur succèdent des petits immeubles sans âmes. La ville est là, prête à l'avaler, à la dévorer sans plaisir et sans regrets. Des hommes sur un chantier la regardent passer. Ils enlèvent leurs casques comme on se découvre pour laisser passer le pénitent rouge, couvert de chaines, qui porte la croix du vendredi saint.

Emily traverse un pont. Elle est au bout du chemin comme une petite fille qui s'est perdu dans une forêt et va se coucher au pied d'un arbre pour attendre que quelqu'un vienne la sauver. Elle tombe sans force contre un mur et tend la main. « Pour manger, s'il vous plait. » Voit-elle ceux qui font un détour pour l'éviter ? Entend-t-elle le bruit d'une pièce que l'on dépose devant elle ? S'est-elle endormie ? Peut-être. La nuit approche. C'est la voix nasillarde d'un garçon rouquin qui l'a réveille. Trois skins, ils se tiennent debout, l'entourent. Instinctivement, elle s'accroche à son sac. Ils ont des rangers et des jeans sales. Elle lève la tête, ils ricanent. Leurs tee-shirts déchirés sont couverts de graffitis, leurs visages percés de clous. La voix nasillarde a le crâne rasé comme ses copains. « Tu caches quoi dans ton sac ? » Il lui met des petits coups de pieds, Emily se recroqueville.

Un deuxième se penche pour attraper le sac. Emily crie : « non, cassez-vous ! » Le skin rigole. « Et si on veut pas, tu vas faire quoi ? T'as l'air bonne en plus. » Il approche sa main. « File le sac. »

« Putain, la pédale t'as pas entendu ? Cassez-vous. » La voix grave a surgi derrière eux. Ils se tournent, surpris. Mais la batte qu'ils voient les incite à la prudence. « Je vais vous défoncer. »

La fille doit faire plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt. Elle est carrée, massive et son visage exprime la haine.

Son perfecto ouvert laisse apparaître dessous un démon hideux dont les crocs sanguinolents plongent dans le cœur d'un homme.

Deux mecs reculent. Mais le nasillard se croit plus malin. « Ta batte, tu vas la prendre dans le cul. » Il n'a pas dit un mot de plus. Le bruit de l'os qui se brise est sec et la douleur immédiate. Le gars pousse un cri atroce, son bras gauche pend, inutile, il essaie de se protéger de l'autre mais la batte s'abat à nouveau lui prenant le bas des côtes. Il s'effondre dans un nouveau hurlement. Elle le domine en souriant et regarde ses potes pétrifiés. « Virez-moi ce pédé. »

Les mecs récupèrent leur copain en ne quittant pas des yeux la batte. « Putain, on se retrouvera salope. »

Le couple qui passe n'a rien vu, pas plus que les jeunes arabes qui rigolent assis devant un bar, casser du skin, ça leur plait.

La fille va vers Emily et lui tend la main. « Il faut se barrer, les flics vont débarquer. »

Emily attrape la main, elle tente de se relever mais tout tourne autour d'elle. Elle s'accroche mais retombe. La fille la soutient comme si elle n'était qu'une plume portée par le vent et prend le sac à dos sans difficulté. « Allez, viens. »

Emily n'avait pas remarqué la vieille caisse garée en travers sur le trottoir. Elle arrive à s'asseoir sur le siège et fermer la portière. La fille met le sac dans le coffre avec la batte et démarre calmement.

Son regard est toujours dur. « Putain de facho. Putain de mecs. »

La musique emplit l'habitacle immédiatement. Emily voit s'inscrire sur l'écran du poste. Slayer. « Ça te plait ? Mandatory Suicide. » Lui dit la fille. Elle tend à nouveau une main franche. « Claudie. »

Emily sent ses doigts se tordre.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? »

« Emily. » Sa voix est faible. Elle est mal, les lumières se mélangent, elle tombe, comme si tout autour d'elle devenait vapeur.

« Merde, reviens avec moi. » Elle lui claque la joue. « Putain t'es stone ou quoi ? » Elle la regarde. « Depuis quand t'as pas bouffé ? Un bon burger ça te dit. Moi aussi j'ai la dalle. »

Après quelques minutes, elle se gare devant un snack graisseux , à côté, celui de Tony était un « 5 étoiles ». « Amène-toi ! Ydri, c'est le roi du steak haché. »

Les clients ne se bousculent pas. Elle traîne Emily vers une table du fond. En passant, elle lance à un black derrière le comptoir « Fais deux double fissa, ma copine à faim. »

« Viens Emily. Dans deux minutes tu iras mieux. » Elle l'installe sur une banquette. « Je reviens. » Elle va ouvrir un frigo vitré d'où elle sort deux canettes de bières. Elle les ouvre d'un claquement sec sur le bord de la table. La mousse coule sur l'étiquette. Elle en donne une à Emily « A notre rencontre. » Elle cogne les bouteilles l'une contre l'autre.

Emily met la tête en arrière et laisse le liquide venir au fond de sa gorge. Quelques gouttes glissent sur son cou, Claudie voudrait les boire.

Elle se jette sur le burger. « Vas-y doucement ! Sinon, ça va remonter aussi vite. »

Emily n'a jamais mangé un truc aussi bon même les frites dégoulinantes d'huile sont un délice.

Elle ouvre les yeux et se rend compte que Claudie l'observe. Emily détaille ce visage qui tout à l'heure était déformé par la haine et qui maintenant bien que toujours dur et fermé, veut avoir un regard plus doux, plus nuancé. Elle ne sait pas lui donner un âge mais elle doit bien avoir 30 ans. Ses oreilles sont percées sur toute leur longueur. De sa lèvre inférieure sort un pic, sa narine gauche est ornée d'un anneau.

« Je ne t'ai pas remercié. Merci. »

Claudie lève les épaules. « Ce sont des « fake » et des enculés. Ils se la jouent « no future » mais ils n'ont pas de couilles. »

« Tu as pris des risques, ils auraient pu être armés et tu ne me connais pas. »

« Armés ? » Elle rigole. « Ils ne savent même pas tenir un cran d'arrêt. On doit s'aider entre sœurs, non ? Et pis une petite baston ça met en appétit. »

Emily finit le burger. Avec le doigt, elle va chercher les petits bouts de fromage collés sur le sopalin.

« Tu en veux un autre ? » lui demande Claudie.

« Non, j'ai pas de fric. J'ai aucun moyen de te rembourser. »

« La galère, je connais. Et puis j'en veux un autre aussi. Je vais pas bouffer seule.»

Elle fait un signe au black en levant deux doigts, « Et avec des frites et une salade. » « Faut bouffer du vert. » Elle va récupérer deux canettes de plus.

« Bon, maintenant que t'a repris des couleurs, raconte-moi, tu fais quoi dans cette ville de merde, avec ton accent ? T'es américaine ? »

« Non, anglaise. Je fais la route. » Emily ne sait pas quoi penser de cette fille mais elle n'a pas envie de se poser de questions.

Claudie plisse ses lèvres. « La route ! J'ai connu. »

Le black amène un plateau. « Tiens ma chérie. » Il est grand et maigre avec un fort accent africain. Porté par un éternel sourire, sa bouche découvre des dents jaunies et déchaussées.

« Ydri, je te présente Emily. » D'un mouvement du doigt, elle désigne Emily.

« Emily, voici Ydri, le seul éthiopien du quartier. »

« Enchanté mademoiselle Emily. »

Claudie tombe son bombers vert camouflage. Elle passe sa main sur ses cheveux rasés, chaque phalange reçoit sa bague, et lui sourit. Emily est fascinée, une tête de mort hideuse et effrayante enserre l'épaule de Claudie. Elle est entourée de roses rouge sang, fanées, reliées par du fil barbelé. On dirait que le crane rit en vous fixant avec ses yeux vides. Ils vous attirent en vous incitant à rejoindre leurs trous noirs qui vous aspirent.

Emily comprend alors que depuis des semaines c'est cette image qu'elle a en elle. La mort qui rit et elle ne demande qu'à la suivre. Elle a été lâche dans l'entrepôt mais aujourd'hui, elle est prête à se laisser emporter quand elle se présentera.

Claudie a remarqué le regard d'Emily sur son tatouage. Elle passe un doigt dessus. « Il te plait ? »

« Oui, il est beau. »

« Si tu veux, tu pourrais avoir le même. La fille qui les fait est très douée. »

Marquer dans sa chair, ce qui est dans son âme, voilà qui plait à Emily. Est-ce que le vide peut se représenter ?

Claudie est flattée. Elle plante ses dents dans son hamburger.

Emily mange moins vite. Elle peut souffler.

« Je parie que tu sais pas où crécher cette nuit. »

Emily la bouche pleine, secoue la tête. « Mais je vais me débrouiller. J'ai ma tente et mon duvet. »

« Viens chez moi. » Emily fronce des yeux.

« T'as peur de quoi ? »

« De rien. » répond Emily.

« Alors, tu viens et tu restes le temps qu'il faut. Pas de problème. »

* * *

Claudie l'emmène dans une cité. Les immeubles sont hauts et pas tous les réverbères sont éclairés. Dans la nuit, ils ressemblent à des géants inanimés. Elle a pris le sac dans le coffre, d'autorité.

Des jeunes ados squattent l'entrée du hall d'immeuble. Ils se poussent en voyant Claudie. Emily lit la crainte dans leurs yeux. « Salut les pédales. » Ils font un signe de la main. « Ça c'est ma pote donc personne l'emmerde. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous prends la tête avec ta meuf, on la connait pas. » lui répond un rebeu, casquette à l'envers et survet adidas.

« Justement, c'est très bien, vous continuez à ne pas la connaître. »

Claudie balance un coup de pied dans la porte de l'ascenseur. « Putain, il est toujours en panne. »

Elle se tourne vers les jeunes. « Il est pas venu l'enculé de réparateur. »

Un gamin lui répond. « Non, ma mère elle a appelé et le mec lui a répondu que c'était trop dangereux de venir ici. »

Claudie les toise. « Ça se sont vos conneries. Au dernier, vous lui avait taxé tout son matos dans le fourgon. »

« Putain, c'est pas nous. » s'énerve le rebeu. Ses copains rigolent.

« Vous êtes des cons. Les embrouilles on les fait en dehors du quartier. »

Elle attrape Emily. « Bon, 7 étage à se taper. » Emily suit.

L'appart est meublé à l'ancienne. Des meubles en bois, marqués année 60.

Toute est en bordel. Des vêtements traînent, les boxers côtoient les BD ensevelies sous des papiers et autres verres sales.

« Je t'imaginais pas dans un tel endroit. »

« C'est l'appart de ma grand-mère. »

« Tu vis avec elle ? »

« Non, plus maintenant. Elle est dans une maison de retraite. » Son visage se ferme. « Ces pédés de l'office veulent que je rende l'appart. Mais pas question, c'est son appart depuis 50 ans. Comme ça, si un jour elle peut revenir, elle rentrera chez elle. Et puis, j'irai où, moi ? »

« Tu peux prendre le canapé du salon. » Elle lui montre une banquette de skaï qui trône au milieu de la pièce.

Emily pose le sac contre un mur et regarde par la fenêtre. Elle voit des squelettes d'arbres qui entourent une sorte de parc où trois jeux pour les enfants semblent s'ennuyer. Rien ne semble vivre même si de faibles lumières transpercent les rideaux tirés des appartements de l'immeuble en vis à vis.

Elle sent le corps de Claudie derrière elle. « C'est sûr, c'est pas fun. Ça n'a pas été toujours comme ça. »

L'odeur de la fumée lui fait tourner la tête. Claudie lui met le joint entre les lèvres. Emily aspire avec plaisir.

Elles sont assises sur un épais tapis. Déjà une bouteille de rhum roule, vide. Elles rigolent « Attend j'ai un truc pour toi ? »

Une fine poudre brune, du papier alu chauffé. Emily inhale l'héroïne. Elle n'a jamais été aussi apaisée, aussi heureuse. Naomi est revenue encore plus fort.

Allongée sur le tapis, elle a fermé ses yeux. Claudie la trouve belle. Elle snife un peu plus de poudre.

* * *

Elles passent les jours entre drogue et alcool. Claudie serre le garrot et applique l'aiguille sur la veine du bras d'Emily. « Tu verras, c'est le vrai trip. »

Elle s'enlise dans un monde brumeux dont elle ne veut plus sortir. La musique de Metallica n'est qu'un bruit de fond. Elle ne quitte plus le tapis. A peine se lève-t-elle pour manger les pâtes que prépare Claudie.

L'eau chaude coule sur ses cheveux et suit la courbe de son dos, pour descendre sur ses cuisses. L'éponge passe et repasse doucement sur ses bras puis s'aventure sur ses épaules et glisse sur sa poitrine. Le baiser qu'elle reçoit sur son cou ne la surprend pas. Toutes les nuits, Claudie se love contre elle. Petit à petit sa main s'est égarée et Emily s'est laissé faire. Elle ne veut pas combattre. Ces larges bras qui l'enserrent, ce corps lourd qui la domine ne lui font pas peur, elle est en sécurité et de toute façon, elle ne ressent rien. Seulement, elle sait que lorsque les doigts s'aventureront vers son sexe, lorsque la jouissance envahira son âme, c'est Naomi qui sera avec elle.

Elle se fout de ce que Claudie fait à son corps, seul son esprit compte et son esprit est avec un ange.

S'évaporer pour la rejoindre, dans les vapeurs d'alcool, dans les vapeurs de drogues, dans les vapeurs des sens, mais s'évaporer vers elle.

* * *

Claudie referme son portable. Elle s'approche d'Emily, somnolant sur le canapé, en tee-shirt trop grand et culotte en coton.

« Habille-toi, on va faire les courses. »

Emily ouvre un œil. Claudie glisse sa main sous le tee-shirt qu'elle relève et s'agenouille pour embrasser ses cuisses.

« Je croyais qu'on allait faire des courses. » dit-elle dans un bâillement.

« On a 5 minutes. Je te kiffe trop. » De son doigt elle suit le dessin du tatouage sous le sein gauche d'Emily. Une croix noire surmonte une Faucheuse au visage vide. « Il est beau. Il te va bien. »

Claudie lui relève les jambes, écarte la culotte et plonge sa langue vers son sexe découvert.

Emily referme les yeux. Elle attend de jouir en agrippant des cheveux blonds.

xxxxxxxxx

Emily aspire la ligne, enfile son jeans, met ses pompes, prend son blouson. Elle regarde Claudie. « On va où ? »

« Faire des courses, je te l'ai dit. Un pote m'a appelé. Y a un bon coup à faire. Et puis, il nous faut du fric.» Elle sort un couteau de sa poche. « Prends ça. Tu sais t'en servir ? »

« J'apprendrai. »

« J'en suis sûre." La lame sort dans un petit bruit sec. "Regarde, le manche calé dans la paume de la main. Tu dois être souple, ton poignet doit pouvoir jouer mais le couteau lui ne doit pas bouger dans tous les sens. Tu dois être bien campé sur tes jambes. Et quand tu frappes, tu regardes le type dans les yeux et tu ne trembles pas. »

Emily joue avec le cran d'arrêt. Elle ressent une impression de puissance. Elle retrouve l'odeur du sang qui gicle sur elle. Elle a des flammes qui courent sur son visage.

« Allez viens on va s'éclater. »

Elles descendent l'escalier. Les mômes sont toujours là. Ils s'écartent sans rien dire.

Elles marchent dans la cité. La nuit semble étouffer leurs pas. Dans ce secteur, les lampadaires sont tous sans ampoules. Le noir est propice aux affaires. Des jeunes assis sur des scooters guettent, tranquille la clope au bec.

Claudie la prend par l'épaule. Elle tourne son visage et tente de l'embrasser. Emily met son index en opposition.

Claudie détourne son baiser vers son front et reste impassible. Emily ne bronche pas.

Un break blanc plutôt fatigué stationne au coin d'une allée.

Un jeune mec, appuyé sur le capot, l'air plutôt nerveux les attend. « Putain, tu foutais quoi ? » Il toise Emily. « C'est la meuf dont tu m'as parlé ? »

« Ouais. Emily, c'est Yassine. »

« Bon, on y va. » Il se met au volant. Claudie se met à côté de lui. Emily passe derrière.

« C'est quoi cette caisse ? » demande Claudie

« Je l'ai tiré ce soir. »

« Vu son état, on a de la chance qu'elle roule. »

« Fais pas chier. J'ai pris ce que j'ai trouvé. Maintenant avec tous leurs codes à la con, on peut plus chourer une bagnole. »

Elle ouvre la boite à gant. « Putain, que de la musique de merde. Et t'es sûr de ton plan. »

« Ouais, la meuf elle bossait là-bas, et son patron l'a viré. Elle m'a tout balancé pendant que je la sautais. L'alarme est en panne et il est trop radin pour la faire réparer. Y a qu'à rentrer et se servir. »

Ils roulent dans la ville endormie. A partir de 10h du soir, les habitants d'une sous-préfecture ont la décence de ne plus occuper l'espace public et de le laisser aux jeunes irrécupérables et autres paumés. Et à minuit, même les chats sont rentrés.

Emily se roule un joint en regardant les trottoirs défiler.

La voiture s'est engagée dans une rue éclairée par des lumières blafardes. Yassine prend une ruelle en marche arrière sur 10 mètres. « La porte de la réserve est juste ici. » Emily voit distinctement l'enseigne d'un bar-tabac.

Yassine coupe le moteur. Ils jettent un regard autour d'eux mais toutes les fenêtres sont noires.

« Emily, met toi au coin de la rue et fait le guet. Et si problème tu appelles. » Claudie lui met un portable dans la main.

Emily s'appuie à un poteau de sens interdit. Devant elle, la rue est vide. Les immeubles sont de trois ou quatre étages. Tous faits sur le même modèle c'est-à-dire vieux et sales. Elle jette un œil sur la ruelle. Claudie a forcé la porte et avec Yacine, ils remplissent le coffre de cartouches de cigarette et autres cartons d'alcools.

Emily voit des phares, pendant un instant son adrénaline augmente mais ils tournent dans une autre rue. Elle aime cette sensation.

Elle entend la voiture démarrer et arriver à sa hauteur. « Grimpe ! » Elle s'engouffre et avant même qu'elle ait fermé la portière, Yassine est repartie.

Elle se retrouve assise sur des cigarettes. Le coffre est plein de cartons.

Yassine est euphorique. « Putain, on va se faire un maximum. »

« Ça mérite un petit remontant. » Claudie sort un sachet de cachetons.

Yassine retourne à la cité et descend la voiture dans un parking souterrain qui semble désaffecté. Ydri les attends devant un box. « Allez, on décharge. » Emily se désintéresse de la transaction. Elle remonte à l'air libre et s'assoie sur un parapet devant l'entrée, les yeux dans le vague. La nuit est complète. Avec un peu de chance, elle n'en sortira pas. Même la lune n'existe plus, aucun rayon fut-il froid n'est visible. Elle commence à transpirer, les amphets ne sont plus assez puissantes. L'héro est sa seule copine dorénavant. Elle a besoin du produit, de le sentir s'immiscer, se couler, se diluer en elle.

Claudie la rejoint. « Ça va ? » Elle sait de quoi Emily a besoin. « J'ai un endroit à te montrer. »

La R5 les emmène sur une placette du centre, où dans un renfoncement, au-dessus de la devanture d'une sorte de bar, un graff inscrit fièrement son nom dans une orgie de couleurs criardes arc en ciel : Le Molotow. Le drapeau LGTB flotte au-dessus accompagné d'un drapeau noir.

Plusieurs groupes sont dehors, Hétéros, homos mélangés, verre à la main et clope au bec, debout, appuyés, sur de grands tonneaux qui font office de table.

Le bar est tout en longueur et pas très large, d'un côté le comptoir et de l'autre une banquette qui tient tout le mur. Entre les deux, quelques tables rondes avec des tabourets.

Claudie en rentrant salue quelques personnes et claque la bise à un vieil homme à la barbe jaune fournie, un bandeau rouge dans ses cheveux grisonnants, qui semble être le patron. « Oh, Claudie, t'étais passée où ? On te voyait plus. » Elle répond évasivement. « J'étais occupée. »

Le type rigole en voyant Emily derrière elle. « Je vois ça. » Il se penche et fait la bise à Emily. « Moi, c'est Basil. »

« C'est Emily » répond laconiquement Claudie. « Tu nous met deux brunes. »

« Tout de suite ma chérie. » Tout en levant le pouce en désignant Emily.

Un rythme punk ska remplit la pièce. Un petit escalier les amène à une salle en sous-sol. Sur la scène du fond quatre types jurent que le fascisme ne passera pas. La foule est compacte, saute sur place et scande « Come on ! Anti-fa hooligans !». L'affiche annonce « Les Fastidios. »

Emily transpire de plus en plus. Claudie la cale contre un pilier. « Je reviens.» Elle la voit aborder un petit type maigre au visage anguleux et aux yeux de fouine. Ils sortent de la salle. Claudie revient 3 minutes plus tard. Elle approche ses lèvres de la bouche d'Emily. « Tu veux ? » Un sachet est entre ses dents. Emily le prend. Elle sourit à Claudie. Elle part dans les toilettes. Elle sort son matos qui maintenant ne la quitte plus. Elle sait comment faire, nettoyer son avant-bras, chauffer le produit dans la cuillère avec le briquet, aspirer avec la seringue, poser le garrot, trouver la veine, faire pénétrer l'aiguille et le flash où elle rejoint Naomi.

Quand elle revient dans la salle, elle est heureuse, souriante. Elle a envie de danser. « Always with a beer in my hand! » Hurle le chanteur.

Un groupe de filles et de gars l'entoure. Les bières s'enchaînent. Claudie la regarde de loin. Elle voit Emily rire. Elle ne rit jamais avec elle. Elle a repéré les filles qui la frôlent, le mec assuré qui lui parle dans l'oreille, la fait tourner autour de lui. Il lorgne dans le débardeur trop échancré. Elle n'a pas mis de sous-tif. Putain, il passe sa main dans son dos.

Claudie écarte les danseurs rageusement, choppe le type, le retourne et lui en met une. « Tu la laisse tranquille enculé. » Le type sonné essaie de se relever en se tenant la mâchoire, Claudie ne lui en laisse pas le temps, elle va lui mettre un coup de ranger dans la tête.

Elle est tirée en arrière par Emily. Des gars s'interposent.

« Claudie arrête ! »

Elle continue à fixer le type « Ils pensent qu'à te baiser, lui et tous ses copains. »

Deux videurs l'entraînent illico dehors. « Claudie, tu fais chier. Va te calmer. »

Assise sur le trottoir, à côté d'un container poubelle, Claudie gobe un cachet de plus. Emily s'assoit près d'elle et allume deux cigarettes. Elle en tend une à Claudie qui la prend sans la regarder.

« Pourquoi, tu fais ça ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Claudie se tourne violemment vers elle. Elle a un air de dégoût. « Tu me demandes pourquoi ? » Elle se lève et envoie valser une boite de conserve. « T'as pas compris ? »

Emily la fixe.

« Tu veux un dessin ? Je t'aime. Comme une conne, depuis que je t'ai vu paumé contre ce mur. J'ai jamais aimé comme ça. Je peux pas me passer de toi. J'ai toujours envie de te baiser. J'aime ton cul, je rêve de te posséder. Putain que je t'aime. »

Sa voix devient moins forte, plus lasse. « Mais tu ne m'aimeras jamais. Je l'ai su dès le premier soir où je t'ai fait l'amour. » Elle parle comme si elle se confessait. « Je ne savais pas si tu dormais ou si tu faisais semblant. J'ai cru que tu étais timide. » Elle sourit amère. « J'osais pas te caresser. Tu ne bougeais pas, tu te laissais faire. Je t'ai déshabillée. Et puis tu m'as laissé t'écarter tes cuisses. Alors, j'ai cru que … » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. « Tu réagissais, tu gémissais, j'étais heureuse. Et puis tu as dit son nom, dans un souffle, un putain de nom, Naomi. Tu ne faisais pas l'amour avec moi mais avec elle. »

Claudie tourne en rond. Emily la suit des yeux.

« De toute façon avec ma tronche. Je suis grosse et moche …»

Emily se lève et s'avance vers elle. « Tu sais le mec au bar. Il ne me draguait pas. On rigolait, il était sympa. »

Claudie se détourne. « Pourquoi, tu aimes les mecs aussi ? Tu rigoles avec eux mais pas avec moi.»

« Il est gay, Claudie. Il voulait juste s'amuser. »

« Les mecs, ils ne veulent jamais s'amuser. Ils te baisent. Ils ne pensent qu'à ça. Ce sont des porcs. Je les hais. »

« Pourquoi, détestes-tu les hommes comme ça ? »

« Tu veux vraiment savoir de quoi ils sont capables ? » Claudie la défie du regard. Emily voit la rage dans ses yeux. « J'avais 10 ans, j'étais déjà grande et formée. Ma mère vivait avec un type. Elle travaillait la nuit. Dès qu'elle était sortie, il venait me baiser dans ma chambre. Il invitait des copains à jouer aux cartes. Tu sais quel était le gain de celui qui gagnait la partie ? Tu veux que je te raconte comment je devais les sucer ? Tout ce qu'ils me faisaient faire quand ils étaient bourrés. » Son visage se tord d'un rire désespéré. « Je me suis enfuie et je me suis réfugiée chez ma grand-mère. J'ai grandi, j'ai appris à me battre. Et j'ai juré que plus aucun homme ne me toucherait. Et tu sais quoi ? Je l'ai crevé cet enculé. Un soir qu'il sortait d'un bar. Je l'ai coincé, je l'ai planté et je lui écrasé sa tronche à coup de pieds. Il pleurait et me suppliait. »

Claudie est en transe. Emily se met dans son dos. Elle ne lui dit rien, elle essaie juste de la calmer.

Claudie se retourne. Elle se serre contre Emily qui ne sait pas quoi faire.

« Je m'en fous Emily que tu ne m'aimes pas. Personne ne m'a jamais aimé. Mais je peux aimer pour deux. Je te rendrai la vie belle. Je te baiserai comme tu veux pour que mes caresses te permettent d'aimer cette Naomi. Même si tu ne veux jamais m'embrasser, même si on baise que quand tu es défoncée. Même si on baise plus. Reste avec moi. » Elle tombe à genoux.

« Oui, Claudie, je vais rester. » Emily ne sait pas pourquoi, elle a répondu cela, si vite. Est-ce par pitié ? Est-ce par fatigue ? Est-ce par peur d'être seule, elle aussi ? Ou simplement parce qu'au fond d'elle tout cela ne la touchait pas ?

Elle relève Claudie. « On rentre chez nous ? »

* * *

Claudie est nue. Emily regarde ses seins lourds, ses cuisses épaisses. Elle ne s'était jamais aperçue que son sexe était aussi noir, sa toison aussi drue.

« Tu me veux, Emily ? Je ne te dégoûte pas ? » C'est comme un espoir.

Emily écrase son joint. Elle lui tend la main. Claudie se couche sur elle. Elle sent ses lèvres sur sa peau ? Elle entend ses paroles d'amour. Est-elle capable de se laisser faire comme cela, lucide, sans le produit ?

Le souffle roque de Claudie est sur son sexe. Sa langue caresse son clitoris. Ses doigts mouillés de salive commence à la fouiller. Emily sait qu'elle doit l'aider pour qu'elle la pénètre plus facilement alors elle plie ses jambes pour s'offrir totalement. Elle attend qu'elle s'enfonce en elle doucement. Le visage de Claudie apparaît au-dessus du sien. « Je ne te fais pas mal ? »

« Non » lui répond Emily. Les mouvements du bassin de Claudie s'accélèrent sur sa cuisse. Elle lui serre un sein. Emily ne ressent rien mais elle joue le jeu. Pousse un petit cri quand elle est profondément en elle. Elle s'accroche à Claudie, son poids l'écrase. Elle halète rapidement pour l'encourager. Le visage de Claudie se crispe de plus en plus, des gouttes de sueurs perlent sur son front. Elle attrape la main d'Emily pour la mettre sur son sexe. Emily ferme les yeux. Le va et vient trop brutal commence à la brûler. Emily sent le vagin humide, elle la stimule un peu plus vite. Claudie crie. « Je t'aime Emily. » Elle s'écroule sur elle.

Emily se dégage, sort du lit. Elle prend le matos, va dans la salle de bains et se fait un nouveau shoot.

Les jours se suivent. Emily ne sort plus du tout. Elle attend qu'une seule chose que Claudie ramène la dope.

Elle ne s'habille plus, ne se lave plus, ne mange plus. Elle se shoote et Claudie défoncée, la prend dans ses bras.

Ses veines commencent à filer. Des hématomes apparaissent. « Tu peux essayer sur les cuisses. »

* * *

La porte d'entrée claque. « Putain, les enculés. » Claudie met un violent coup de poing dans le mur.

Emily, sur le canapé, lève à peine la tête. « Pourquoi tu gueules ? »

« La Caf. Ces enculés ils m'ont coupé le RSA. Ils disent que je fais pas d'effort pour trouver du taf. L'assistante sociale, je vais la crever. »

« Ça veut dire quoi RSA ? »

« Du fric que donne l'Etat quand tu peux pas bosser. »

Emily s'assoit, elle s'essuie les yeux et baille. « Et du fric, il en reste pas du bureau de tabac ? »

Claudie s'assoit à côté d'elle. « Non. Tout est partie. »

Emily commence à se sentir mal. « Et la dope, il en reste ? »

Claudie remue la tête. « Non ! On consomme pas mal, Chérie. » Claudie se reprend. « C'est pas une critique. J'essaie de t'avoir de la qualité alors c'est plus cher. »

« Je comprends pas ? La came c'est la came. »

« T'es pas bien de parler comme ça. J'ai pas envie que tu crèves. » Claudie s'énerve. « Et ces putain de meubles, personne en veut, ils valent pas un clou. »

Emily regarde son sac à dos. Après tout, elle s'en fout maintenant.

Elle se lève, fouille dedans et en ressort l'appareil photo.

« Tiens, tu peux en tirer un bon prix. C'est du bon matériel, crois-moi. »

Claudie prend l'appareil. Elle le tourne dans ses mains. « Tu m'a pas dit que tu faisais de la photo. » Elle soupire. « De toute façon, je sais rien de toi. »

Emily sourit, amère. « C'était une autre vie. Je ne m'en sers plus aujourd'hui. »

Claudie veut le mettre en marche mais Emily l'arrête. « Non, je n'ai pas envie. »

« Putain, fais pas chier. Je veux juste voir ce que tu fais. »

L'écran s'allume. Claudie fait défiler les photos. « C'est dément. » Elle regarde Emily. « Elles sont géniales. »

« S'il te plait arrête. »

Claudie plisse sa bouche. Son regard s'allume. « Et si je dis non. Tu as d'autres cartes mémoires ? »

Elle essaie de s'emparer du sac à dos. Emily le lui arrache quasiment des mains. Elle ouvre une poche latérale et cache une petite boite dans sa main.

Claudie s'avance vers elle. « Tu sais que tu fais pas le poids. » Elle tend la main. « Donne. »

Emily recule. Elle met sa main en opposition. « Si je te prend en photos. Tu laisses tomber. »

« Tu me prend en photos ? »

Emily récupère l'appareil. Elle le caresse. Elle se souvient le jour où elle l'a acheté. Le Nikon reflex, un des meilleurs du marché. Elle se souvient du crédit qu'elle n'a pas fini de rembourser et de Naomi qui l'accompagnait.

Elle respire, glisse la petite boite dans son jean, va tirer les rideaux et ouvrir les fenêtres. « Il faut de la lumière. »

Claudie est gênée. « Je ne suis pas sûre d'être le modèle idéal. »

Emily l'amène près de la fenêtre. « Moi, je sûre du contraire. »

Elle choisit un objectif, le fixe, et commence le shooting. Elle tourne autour de Claudie, elle veut capturer le reflet vert qu'elle a repéré dans ses yeux. Sa peau brille, Emily remarque sa blancheur. Pour la première fois, elle la regarde réellement.

« Enlève ta chemise. » Elle fait glisser la bretelle du soutien-gorge de Claudie. Le tatouage la fascine toujours autant.

Claudie voit se transformer Emily. Elle ne l'a jamais vu comme cela concentrée et concernée.

« Viens. Rhabille-toi. On sort. »

Emily l'emmène vers un mur de la cité où les graffs ont des couleurs violentes.

Les jeunes voient le manège. Ils font cracher le radio cd, prennent la pause, jouent au gangsta rap. Ils rigolent, prennent Claudie dans leurs bras et l'embrassent.

Emily lui montre les photos. « Tu vois Claudie, tu es belle. »

« Non, c'est toi qui me rend belle. »

Emily retire la carte mémoire et lui met l'appareil entre les mains. « Va le vendre. »

Il a permis de tenir quelques semaines de plus.

* * *

Le dealer est dans la cuisine. « Putain, je t'ai craché tellement de fric. J'ai jamais négocié. Tu peux me faire une fleur. Tu me connais. »

Emily est étendue sur le tapis, enroulé dans une couverture. Les cachets ne font pas d'effets. Elle a mal au cœur. Sa tête est prête à exploser. Claudie ne supporte pas de la voir dans cet état. Il lui faut de la came.

« Cousine, je suis là pour ça. Tu crois que sinon je me serais déplacer à domicile. Mais le crédit c'est pas dans ma nature, tu vois. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Claudie n'a jamais aimé ses petits yeux de pervers. « Je peux être gentille. » Elle approche sa main de sa braguette. « Je te ferai ce que tu veux. »

Le mec recule. « Ho, lâche-moi. Je fais pas dans le thon. » Il regarde dans le salon. « Par contre, ta copine, tu me la laisses un petit moment et après je vois ce que je peux faire. »

« Enculés. Tu la touches pas ! »

« Quoi ? » Il sort un sachet de poudre. Il le secoue sous son nez. Elle est presque blanche. « C'est de la pure. Je t'assure la moitié d'une dose suffit. Un flash comme t'en n'a jamais vécu. » Il rentre dans le salon. « Je lui fait un shoot tout de suite. Elle ira mieux et toi tu vas dans ta chambre tranquille avec ton petit cadeau. »

Il s'agenouille. Claudie voit ce petit connard près d'Emily. Il est tellement maigre, il ressemble à un chiot dénaturé. Un jour, le root femelle d'un de ses potes a accouché de clebs. L'un était tout déformé, il faisait que la moitié des autres. La chienne n'en voulait pas. Il était laid et méchant comme lui. Ils l'ont éclaté sur le sol en ciment. Ce geste qui prend le bras d'Emily, son sourire sur son visage grêlé, sa main qui se pose sur sa cuisse nue.

Sa mère aurait dû lui niquer sa tronche tout de suite. Elle l'attrape par le haut de son maillot de foot. Paris, on t'encule. Le mec traverse en volant la moitié de la pièce. Il pousse un cri de panique. Il a Claudie devant lui. « Salope. » Il se relève. Passe la main dans son dos et sort un flingue. « Je vais te crever. »

La lame de rasoir fend l'air, elle taille dans la chair. Le sang s'envole en goutte puis dans un jet plus puissant. Le flingue tombe au sol. L'homme regarde, effaré, la peau ouverte de son avant-bras. La lame revient comme le va et vient d'un pendule. Il le réflexe d'écarter sa tête mais il voit avec terreur sa poitrine se couvrir de rouge sombre. Il pousse un hurlement et comme un rat pris au piège, saute sur le côté, se colle au mur. Il court, affolé, voit la porte, ouvre comme il peut et disparait dans l'escalier laissant derrière lui les traces des sanies de sa vie.

Claudie est immobile. Elle porte machinalement sa main à sa bouche et dépose du sang sur ses lèvres puis le recrache en direction de la porte. Son visage exprime à la fois du plaisir et de la haine. L'arme est à ses pieds. Elle la regarde, se baisse et la ramasse. C'est un petit automatique. Il est léger et disparait presque dans la paume de Claudie.

« Claudie qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qui a hurlé ? Tu vas bien ? »

Claudie se retourne, son visage s'éclaire un instant seulement. Emily s'est relevée, elle est livide. Ses joues sont creusées. Des cernes énormes lui dévorent les yeux.

Elle se précipite. « Je suis là. Tout va bien. » Elle lui soutient le dos. « Tu veux quelque chose ? Tu as soif ? » Elle lui donne la bouteille d'eau posée à côté d'elle. L'eau coule dans son cou. Elle l'essuie avec la couverture.

Emily voit l'arme dans sa main. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu l'as trouvé où ? »

« C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Emily s'appuie sur ses coudes, elle fixe Claudie qui sourit mais détourne le regard. « Recouche-toi. Je vais trouver une solution. » Emily ramène la couverture, elle a froid.

Assise dans la pénombre, elle entend la respiration saccadée d'Emily, elle tousse, une toux caverneuse. Elle a attendu qu'elle s'endorme. Ses mains sont moites. Elle tremble. Putain de fièvre. Elle n'a rien pour se calmer. Il restait un peu de Temesta, elle le lui a donné. Claudie se met debout, prend son blouson et sa cagoule noire. Ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a plus servie. Skin Anti Fa pour toujours. Elle est déterminée et n'a plus le choix. La pièce tourne un peu. « Allez, fille, faut y aller ! » Elle se souvient des vestiaires avant le combat. Le stress montait, il fallait se donner du courage, avoir la haine pour monter sur le ring et vouloir tuer la fille en face. Elle était la meilleure, si elle n'avait pas déconné. Mais cette fois-ci, elle combat pour Emily. Elle ne va pas tout foutre en l'air, s'énerver et frapper un arbitre. Elle va faire ça proprement, calmement. Tout ira bien.

Elle se baisse et dépose un baiser sur la bouche de son amour.

La porte se ferme. Emily l'entend. Elle est dans les vaps, des papillons devant les yeux. Elle se traine pour trouver Claudie. « Shit, elle est passée où ? » Elle tente de se relever mais retombe lourdement et reste, un moment, allongée sur le carrelage du couloir. « Putain, le flingue ! » Emily comprend. « Elle va faire une connerie. »

Aller à la douche pour se réveiller. Dans le bac, à genoux, elle reçoit l'eau glacée. Son esprit est avec elle. Il faut qu'elle se bouge, Claudie souffre assez comme ça. « Ce n'est pas juste qu'elle se détruise à cause de moi. Je vais la retrouver. Il faut que je la retrouve. »

Elle enfile un tee-shirt, « Putain, il doit être à Claudie celui-là, je flotte dedans. Son jean fait une bosse dans une poche. Elle en tire une petite boite. « Toute ma vie, pense-t-elle. »

Elle descend l'escalier doucement en se tenant à la rampe. Les clefs de l'appart font un cliquetis insupportable dans son blouson.

Elle passe l'entrée de l'immeuble, vide des jeunes qui tiennent les murs. Ce début de soirée est frais. Le vent est violent. « Ou peut-elle être ? »

Elle s'avance courbée, tenant son blouson pour éviter que le vent s'engouffre dedans. Elle sort de la cité. Le centre commercial et son mini-market sont de l'autre côté de l'avenue.

Elle remarque l'attroupement mais n'y fait pas attention. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle voit les lumières bleues qu'elle s'approche. Les gens se parlent entre eux, Emily ne comprend rien. Elle se fraye un chemin, l'intuition de la mort. Les jeunes de l'entrée sont aux premières loges. Quand ils la voient, ils se poussent. Ils n'ont finalement pas envie de rigoler. Des flics ont posé un ruban pour tenir la foule à l'écart.

Emily ne peut retenir un haut le cœur. Devant l'entrée de la superette, Claudie est sur le ventre, immobile.

Ses mains sont dans le dos, menottés. Deux flics la maintiennent au sol, un genou dans le dos. Claudie remue, ils accentuent la pression. Elle crie. Les jeunes commencent à gronder. « Enculés, pédés de flics, on va vous bruler comme en 2005. »

Emily ne sait pas quoi faire. Elle s'accroche au ruban et titube. Un des jeunes la soutient. « Oh, reste avec nous. » Un autre lui dit: « Putain, ta meuf elle leur a fait la misère. Elle a étendu trois keufs rien qu'avec ses poings. » Il se tourne vers un chibani. « Hein, c'est ça, grand-père ? » La vieux sourit et montre ses gencives où les dents ne sont qu'un souvenir. « Ouais comme je te l'ai dit. J'étais à la caisse quand elle a sorti le pétard. Mais les flics sont arrivés, ils l'ont braqué. Elle a lâché son flingue et boum, elle leur est rentrée dedans. En moins de deux, y'en avait trois par terre. Après ils étaient cinq pour la tenir. » Le vieux crache par terre. « Elle a pas eu de bol. Juste un car de CRS passait. Mektoub. »

Les flics la ramassent et l'entraine fermement vers une bagnole Son visage est tuméfié. Emily a mal. Elle aimerait lui faite juste un signe. Mais Claudie, la tête maintenue baissée par une main gantée ne voit rien. Elle est précipitée sur le siège arrière.

Emily ne sait pas quoi faire. Elle s'extrait de la foule qui commence à s'éparpiller. Le spectacle est terminé. Le chibani retourne à la chambre du centre d'accueil, les mères de famille à leur poste de télé et les jeunes à leurs halls d'immeuble.

« Les flics vont débarquer à l'appart. Je ne peux pas rester. » Elle pense à Paris. Elle est certainement recherchée. Elle doit se tirer au plus vite.

Elle prend son sac et son attirail. Enfourne des vêtements sans vraiment regarder ce qu'elle y met. Le cran d'arrêt tombe dans le sac. Elle ne laissera pas de mots. A quoi cela servirait-il ?

Elle s'enfonce dans le noir du boulevard. Putain, elle est mal. Marcher droit, sortir de la ville. Avance, avance, Emily. Mais pour aller où ? Ne pense pas, avance. Elle butte sur une pierre, elle se rattrape à un panneau. Montluçon est barré.

La chaussée, deux voies, trois voies. Les voitures roulent trop vite. Les camions sont trop gros. Elle a toujours la nausée. Sa tête ne répond plus. Elle n'arrêtera jamais de trembler. Une station-service éclaire d'une lumière crue la route nationale. Les néons l'aveuglent. Dans les toilettes, l'eau ne résout rien. Elle n'aurait pas dû, le miroir ne renvoie qu'une image de frayeur.

Devant l'entrée, elle aborde les chauffeurs. Une place pour partir d'ici, qu'importe la destination. Mais qui voudrait d'une fille aux cheveux filasse, au regard terne, qui transpire et aux tremblements significatifs.

« Mademoiselle, si ça vous arrange, je vous amène. » Le type à la cinquantaine et ressemble au bon père de famille ventripotent, avec la calvitie qui va avec. Il a le sourire avenant et le costume froissé. « Je vous ai entendu. Rouler de nuit tout seul, c'est pas marrant. Alors si ça vous dit. »

Emily n'hésite pas. « Oui, bien sûr. »

« Ok, ça marche. Attendez-moi ici. Le temps d'aller au pipi-room, acheter un sandwich et je suis à vous. »

Au bout de 5 minutes, il revient et tend un sandwich à Emily. « Je vous en ai pris un au cas où. Allez, on y va.»

Il lui prend son sac et le pose dans le coffre immense du break commercial encombré de boites et de prospectus. Puis très naturellement, il lui ouvre la portière. Le siège est confortable. Emily s'y enfonce avec plaisir. Le tableau de bord est plein de post-it. Un palmier odorant pendouille au rétroviseur. Une photo de famille est mise en évidence.

La voiture démarre. « Je m'appelle Jean-Charles. JC pour les amis. Et toi ? »

« Emily. »

« Enchanté. » Il lui tend une main moite et garde la sienne un moment trop long.

« Tu es étrangère ? » Il n'arrête pas de tourner la tête pour la regarder.

« Anglaise. »

« Alors tu voyages ? » Il sourit tout le temps.

« Oui. »

« Tu as raison. Les voyages, il faut les faire quand on est jeune. A mon âge, on ne rêve que de chaise longue et de sieste. » Il rigole. « Quoique les siestes ça peut-être sympa. » Il lui cligne de l'œil.

« Tu manges pas ton sandwich ? »

« Si, bien sûr. » Emily défait le papier et sort un bout de la baguette pour croquer dedans.

« Tu as de l'eau dans la boite à gant. A moins que tu préfères ceci.» Il sort une petite bouteille de sa veste et la lui montre. « 12 ans d'âge. Ça te tente ? »

Emily ne répond rien et s'empare du flacon. Elle en boit une grande rasade.

Il rigole de plus belle. « Emily, tu me plais. »

Le sandwich est mou mais au moins c'est de la nourriture. JC allume la radio tout en la lorgnant. La station abreuve ses auditeurs de blagues plus ou moins comiques et grasses. Il s'esclaffe tout seul.

« Il t'en reste de ton 12 ans d'âge ? » JC ressort la bouteille en plissant les yeux. « Coquine ! »

« Dis-moi Emily, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort quand même. T'as besoin d'argent ? »

« Il faut que je trouve du taf. Mais ça ira. » Elle essuie ses lèvres.

Il les regarde goulument. « Je peux t'aider si tu veux. »

« M'aider ? A trouver du boulot ? »

« Non, juste te passer un peu de fric. » Son regard devient fiévreux.

« Pourquoi tu m'aiderais ? »

« Ben disons qu'on pourrait s'aider mutuellement. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Il la fixe.

Emily se raidit. « Je comprends pas. »

« Mais si. Ne fais pas ta timide. » Il lui touche le genou. Emily écarte sa jambe.

Sa voix devient sirupeuse. « Allons, n'ai pas peur. C'est du gagnant-gagnant. Je suis un homme et tu as besoin d'argent. On va s'arranger. Regarde. » Il sort de sa poche deux billets de 20 euros. « Tu me fais une gâterie et ils sont à toi. »

40 euros, ça paye une dose. Elle ne pense plus qu'aux billets. Il en profite pour s'arrêter sur une petite aire de repos. Il coupe le moteur.

« On va s'entendre tous les deux. » Il recule son siège, défait sa ceinture et dégrafe son pantalon. Le sexe déballé, Emily ne voit qu'un morceau de chair blanche et flasque au-dessous d'un ventre poilu qui déborde dessus. Il prend sa main. « Branle-moi un peu. »

La texture de la peau, l'odeur âcre. Il tient fermement sa main et l'oblige à le caresser. Il met son autre main sur son sein. « Oui, comme ça. Continue, salope. » Elle sent le sexe grossir. « Non, je ne veux pas. » Elle s'arrache de l'entrave et se colle à la portière. « Sortir, il faut sortir. »

« Tu comptes aller où, petite salope. » Il se jette sur elle, baisse le siège pour mieux la coincer. Son bras appuis sur sa poitrine. Emily étouffe. Il met sa main entre ses cuisses et essaie d'enlever son jean. « Je vais te baiser. Tu vas avoir la grosse queue de JC dans ta petite chatanne. » La lutte est inégale. Emily est tellement fatiguée. La main est à portée, elle mord dedans. Il pousse un cri. « Putain, salope. » Il veut la frapper mais en faisant cela il relâche son étreinte. Emily peut alors replier sa jambe et pousser de toutes ses forces. Il part en arrière et va taper le tableau de bord. Il pousse un grognement.

Emily voit la poignée de la portière. Elle arrive à ouvrir et rampe dehors. Il veut la rattraper mais elle est déjà debout et part en courant vers le bois qui est là, à quelques mètres, pour la sauver. Allongée, à moitié sorti, le froc sur les pieds et son cul blanc exposé à la lune. Il éructe. « Va te faire enculer salope, sale pute, … »

Emily n'entend pas le reste, elle court à travers les arbres sans se retourner. Les branches fouettent son visage, ses bras, ses cuisses.

Elle débouche sur un chemin. Sous les arbres, elle ne voyait rien mais à l'air libre, la lumière du ciel étoilé éclaire une route de terre. Elle la suit en marchant.

Sa respiration se calme peu à peu. Elle est à l'affût du moindre bruit. Et s'il l'avait suivi.

Mais plus personne ne la suit. Il raison, c'est une pute. Elle était prête à le sucer pour deux billets, pour une dose. Et ce qu'elle a fait à Claudie. Elle a profité d'elle. Elle s'est laissé baiser pour la came.

Naomi je t'ai trompée. Pire, je t'oublie.

Un aboiement la fait sursauter. Un vieux mur en pierre et une maison délabrée au fond d'un jardin apparaisse à sa droite. Le chien se rue sur elle, elle pousse un cri. Il stoppe juste au portail en fer rouillé grand ouvert. Il grogne et la surveille. Emily fait un écart et essaie d'accélérer.

Mais chaque pas devient une torture, son corps ne veut plus avancer. Elle tremble toujours plus, transpire à nouveau.

« Mon sac à dos, il est resté dans la bagnole. Merde ! » Elle touche la poche intérieure de son blouson, son passeport est toujours là. Et la bosse dans son jean aussi. Maigre consolation.

« Je n'ai plus rien. Je ne suis plus rien. » Des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

Elle longe une voie ferrée. Elle entend un grondement. Un animal avec trois yeux dont un au milieu du front approche. Un Golem des temps modernes qui vient l'emporter. Enfin, le signe qu'elle attendait. Il est de plus en plus près. La terre avale ses enfants, elle les dépèce, les déchiquette, les digère puis en recrache d'autres pour assouvir sa faim.

Elle ne sentira rien. Elle rejoindra Naomi. C'est mieux ainsi. Elle est si fatiguée.

Il va passer, il est là. Emily se laisse tomber sur les rails. « Emmène-moi ! »


	11. Chapter 11: L'angoisse

**Chapitre 11 : L'angoisse**

* * *

Paris. Katie en rêvait mais pas de cette façon. Elle se voyait au bras d'un jeune et beau garçon, habillée avec classe, célébrée à la fashion-week pour ses créations. Chanel, Dior, Yves Saint Laurent, Gauthier, les plus grands sont ici.

Le chauffeur de taxi peste contre les embouteillages. Katie regarde les boutiques, affichants des styles si différents même le prêt à porte semble sortir des grands ateliers de couture. Les parisiennes qui passent sont décontractées, fluides. Elle remarque la simplicité des lignes, les coupes pures, les cordonnées des couleurs. « Fuck, Emily, je te retrouve et je te ramène pour faire tous les magasins que tu aimes ou pas. »

Sean se doute des pensées de Katie. « Si tu veux on peut prendre un peu de temps pour trouver une robe ou un ensemble. » Il a remarqué les cernes de Katie bien qu'elles soient cachées par un maquillage très recherché. Elle n'a pas dormi cette nuit. Cela lui ferait du bien de se divertir.

Katie n'est pas dupe de l'attention de Sean. « Merci mais je n'y arriverai pas. Je ne pourrais rien faire tant qu'elle ne sera pas avec moi. »

* * *

A un autre moment, elle aurait aimé le style design branché et très décontracté du Mama Shelter. Elle se serait prélassée dans un des très confortables divans du toit terrasse, appuyant sa tête sur un énorme coussin. Elle dégusterait un cocktail au bar, assise sur une chaise haute en bois, en s'amusant à jeter des regards langoureux autour d'elle. Elle plongerait dans la baignoire jacuzzi de sa chambre, se recouvrant de mousse. Elle aurait réclamé de pouvoir s'allonger tout de suite sur l'immense lit de sa chambre mais malheureusement pour Sean elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de finir le pauvre café qu'il avait commandé. Quant aux valises, ils s'en occuperont plus tard.

« Sean, il faut y aller. Il est 11h, les artistes sont levés à cette heure-là. »

La rue de Bagnolet est bien chargée. Les voitures se suivent comme des chiens se reniflant l'arrière train. Les passants ont tous l'air pressés mais moins que Katie qui aurait couru si elle n'avait pas peur d'épuiser son grand-père. Elle râle, le marché du boulevard de Charonne attire une foule compacte, impossible d'avancer comme elle le veut. Mais enfin, pourquoi tous ces gens ne comprennent pas qu'il faut la laisser passer, que c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

Sean la prend par le bras. « Katie, c'est ici. » Devant elle, apparaît un immeuble décoré de toutes les couleurs du monde. L'entrée est agrémentée de sculptures en polystyrène dont elle se fout totalement. Pas la peine de lui parler aussi des céramiques qui ornent les murs, ni des graffs.

Elle repère un couple plutôt jeune qui discute calmement au pied des escaliers. Sans hésitez, elle leur coupe la parole. « Excusez-moi, vous connaissez le Théâtre de Poche ? Vous savez où nous pouvons trouver un responsable. »

Le gars regarde Katie comme si elle était un diable sorti d'une boîte. Il balbutie un non. La fille sourit et lui répond en anglais. « Tu es anglaise, je reconnais à ton accent, moi aussi. Je viens de Sheffield et toi ? »

« De Bristol. » La fille est blonde avec de longs cheveux qu'elle ramène constamment en arrière d'un mouvement léger de la main en penchant la tête. Tout ce que Katie déteste. Et surtout elle n'a pas envie de commencer une discussion sur les mérites comparés des deux villes.

« C'est assez urgent. Alors tu connais le Théâtre de Poche ? Ils ont leur siège dans l'immeuble. »

Le sourire de la fille disparaît. « Non, nous ne vivons pas ici. »

« Alors ferme-la pétasse. » pense très fort Katie. Elle repart sans les saluer. Sean en retrait se marre.

Katie est rentrée dans une grande salle. « Merde ! Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un ici. »

Elle voit sortir d'une pièce un grand barbu avec une salopette bariolée de peinture, l'air ahuri.

« Excuse-moi. »

Le type s'arrête et regarde bizarrement Katie, son visage lui dit quelque chose mais il ne sait plus quoi. « Oui, je peux t'aider ? »

« Tu vis ici ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Tu connais le Théâtre de Poche? »

« Jonas, oui bien sûr. Tu le cherches ? »

Le cœur de Katie est bord de l'explosion. « C'est qui Jonas ? »

Le gars ouvre de grands yeux. « Ben, le Théâtre de Poche c'est lui quoi. Enfin avec Silvy et Éric. »

Katie se rapproche. « Bon, ok. Et on peut les trouver où ? »

Le type se méfie. Il voit Sean en costume de banquier et cette fille est trop bien sapée. « Ce sont peut-être des flics ou des représentants d'une autorité quelconque. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez à Jonas ? On n'aime pas les fouineurs. »

« Il commence à m'énerver ce connard. » se dit pour elle Katie en jetant un regard significatif à Sean.

Il comprend qu'il doit intervenir.

Il se campe devant le barbu qui déglutit difficilement. Il a du mal à regarder cet homme âgé dans les yeux.

« Excusez-nous monsieur, nous ne voulons pas vous ennuyer, ni qui que soit dans cet immeuble. Nous recherchons une jeune fille qui est la sœur de cette jeune femme et ma petite fille. Nous pensons que les membres du Théâtre de Poche la connaissent. » Il sourit au type qui n'est toujours pas détendu.

« Et la jeune fille pourquoi vous la cherchez ? »

Sean échange un nouveau regard avec Katie. Effectivement, il est agaçant.

Sean respire profondément. « Parce qu'elle a disparu depuis plusieurs semaines et que nous n'avons aucune nouvelle. Nous nous inquiétons. »

Le type semble réfléchir avec intensité. Katie sort alors son portable. « Peut-être est-t-elle passée ici ? Regardez, c'est elle. »

Le type fixe la photo et son visage s'éclaire. « Je me disais que je vous avais déjà vu quelque part mais je ne savais pas où. » Il prend un air niais. Katie a envie de l'emplâtrer.

« C'est la photographe. Oui, elle est restée avec nous quelque temps. Elle est géniale. Elle a beaucoup de talent. Sa série sur le cimetière du Père Lachaise est formidable. » Et maintenant, le voilà s'étendant sur les qualités techniques et artistiques d'Emily, la comparant à de grands photographes dont Katie n'a jamais entendu parler.

Sean gentiment l'interrompt. « Vous pouvez nous dire où trouver monsieur Jonas ? »

« Oui, au 3e étage. Prenez l'escalier et en haut c'est la deuxième porte à droite. Par contre, je ne sais pas s'il est là. »

Sean et Katie le remercie presque chaleureusement, heureux de l'info et de pouvoir le quitter.

* * *

Sean frappe à la deuxième porte droite, du troisième étage.

Personne ne répond. Katie s'énerve. Elle tape plus fort et appelle à travers la porte : « Jonas, vous êtes là ? Shit, mais y a pas un chat dans ce trou ! » Le couloir est désespérément vide.

La porte d'en face s'ouvre doucement, des cheveux rasés bleu avec des mèches blondes apparaissent dans l'entrebâillement.

Une voix endormie s'élève. « Pourquoi vous criez ? » La jeune fille plisse les yeux et se met la main sur le front. « Putain ma tête. » Elle est affalée contre le montant de la porte.

Katie s'en fout de son mal de crane. « Nous cherchons un certain Jonas. Vous savez où on peut le trouver ? »

« Encore une qui cherche Jonas. Le con baise tout ce qu'il voit. » Pense-t-elle.

« Sais pas. Il s'est barré après la représentation. Il ressortira du bois, ce soir au théâtre. » La luminosité l'agresse.

Katie insiste. « Mais vous n'avez pas un numéro où on peut le joindre ? »

« Elle fait chier celle-là. » Elle relève la tête. Bien sûr les traits sont un peu moins doux, bien sûr le regard n'a pas la même tendresse, les pupilles peut-être moins noires, mais c'est la même peau, la même bouche, ce petit menton volontaire, ce nez légèrement retroussé et des lèvres rouges et humides. Les doigts de Silvy flottent vers ce visage. Ils l'effleurent. Tout revient mais non, c'est idiot, rien n'était partie. Le cœur attendait juste une étincelle pour se regonfler.

Katie ne bouge pas. Elle a compris. Des larmes brillent au coin des paupières de cette fille aux cheveux bleus.

« Tu connais ma sœur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Silvy acquiesce d'un mouvement. Elle prend Katie par la main et la fait rentrer dans la chambre.

La tête d'Éric sort des draps, il ne peut s'en empêcher : « Ho, putain ! »

Silvy fait asseoir Katie sur le bord du lit. Et offre une chaise à Sean.

Elle se met à côté d'elle.

« Je m'appelle Katie. Tu sais où elle est ? »

Silvy renifle et reprend une contenance. « Non, Emily nous a quitté sans dire où elle allait. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle le savait elle-même. »

Katie, une nouvelle fois, sent son enthousiasme retomber. « Comment ? Que veux-tu dire ? »

Silvy jette un regard apeuré à Éric. Celui-ci vient à son aide. « Lorsqu'elle est partie, je pense qu'elle se dirigeait vers la gare routière de la porte de Bagnolet. »

Sean fixe ces deux jeunes, ils ne disent pas tout, il le sait. « Pourquoi … excuse-moi mais je n'ai pas retenue vos noms. »

« Oui c'est vrai, vous avez raison, monsieur. Moi, c'est Éric et voilà Silvy. » Il lui passe délicatement la main dans le dos. « Vous savez, nous n'avons connu Emily que quelques semaines mais c'est une amie. Je comprends que vous la chercher. » Il regarde Silvy. « Nous ferons tout pour vous aider. »

« C'est gentil, Éric. Moi, c'est Sean, je suis le grand-père. » Il revient à Silvy. « Bien, tu disais Silvy, … » Il lui sourit pour l'encourager. « …, qu'Emily ne savait pas où elle allait. C'est bizarre. Elle est partie précipitamment ? »

Silvy hésite, Emily lui a demandé de ne rien dire. Elle la revoit couverte de sang séché et cela la terrifie encore aujourd'hui. C'est sa famille, elle leur doit la vérité. Elle respire puis déglutit. Éric pose sa main sur son épaule. « Cette nuit-là, Emily est revenu au squat avec du sang sur elle. » Devant l'expression d'effroi de Katie, elle rajoute très vite, « ce n'était pas le sien. »

L'œil de Sean est devenu plus acéré. L'histoire est en train de changer. Il ne faut pas laisser de temps mort, il a peur pour Katie.

« T'a-t-elle expliqué d'où provenait ce sang ? »

« Non, elle a dit qu'il valait mieux qu'on ne sache rien et nous a fait promettre de garder le secret. »

« Qui nous ? »

« Jonas et moi. Éric n'était pas là. » Le bleu acier des yeux de Sean mettent Silvy mal à l'aise.

« Pourtant Éric, tu dis avoir vu se diriger Emily vers la gare routière ? »

« Je l'attendais dans la rue. J'avais entendu la conversation à travers la porte. Je n'ai pas osé rentrer. Je suis allé chercher ma tente, j'ai pensé qu'elle en aurait besoin. » Éric a l'impression d'être dans un bureau des flics. « Elle a monté le boulevard et c'est la direction de la gare routière. En partant vers le bas, c'est la gare SNCF. Où voulez-vous qu'elle aille ? »

« Et quelle heure était-il, Éric ? »

« Je ne sais plus environ quatre heures du mat.»

Sean appuie ses coudes sur ses genoux et croise ses mains. Ils ne les quittent pas des yeux.

« Bien reprenons, du début. » Là c'est sûr pour Éric, c'est un flic. « Nous savons que vous avez rencontré Emily à Calais alors que vous vouliez créer une pièce. Et qu'elle est partie avec vous à la suite du décès d'un de ses amis. »

« Oui, Shaker. Sa mort nous a tous foutu en l'air. »

« Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ensuite après votre arrivée à Paris ? Tous les détails sont importants. »

Éric se lance pour répondre mais Silvy lui fait un signe. Elle doit parler même si cela fait mal. « Emily s'est installée avec moi dans cette chambre. En fait, nous étions devenues amies à Calais. Elle faisait des photos de notre travail avec les migrants. Emily ne voulait plus rester, nous l'avons emmené avec nous. De toute façon, après la destruction du camp par les flics, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Mais elle était mal, très angoissée. Elle souffrait, et ce bien avant la mort de Shaker. Je n'ai pas vraiment su pourquoi mais je crois qu'elle était amoureuse et qu'elle voulait fuir cet amour. » Silvy se recroqueville. « Ici, elle a continué à faire des photos. Elle passait des nuits entières au cimetière du Père Lachaise. Et puis, elle a trouvé du travail dans un snack. »

Sean l'interrompt. « Ce snack vous le connaissez ? Vous pouvez nous donner son adresse ? »

« Oui, mais cela ne servirait à rien, il est fermé. » Silvy a du mal à continuer. C'est difficile d'évoquer Emily et difficile d'avouer certaines choses à sa famille.

« S'il te plait, Silvy. » L'angoisse de Katie est à son comble.

Silvy a un poids qui lui pèse de plus en plus sur la poitrine. « Le snack appartient à un type chelou, un voyou quoi. C'est Farid qui a trouvé ce job à Emily. »

« Et ce Farid, c'est qui ? »

Silvy lâche l'info dans un souffle. « Un dealer. »

« Vous preniez de la drogue avec Emily ? »

Elle a chaud. « Oui. Je crois qu'Emily ne travaillait pas qu'au snack. Elle avait de l'argent. Enfin, elle avait de la came facilement. »

Katie serre le drap très fort.

« Donc tu en déduis qu'Emily dealait de la drogue pour ce Farid. »

« Non, pas pour lui, pour son patron, le proprio du snack. En fait, elle était super sapée. Elle devait faire ça dans les endroits chics. »

Katie le pense à voix haute. « Ce n'était que du deal. Il n'y avait pas autre chose. »

« Non, Emily ne se prostituait pas. J'en suis sûre. » Silvy sourit tristement. « De toute façon, le sexe ne l'intéressait pas. »

Cette fois-ci Silvy transpire et Sean s'en est aperçu depuis un petit moment. Il sait qu'il faut être patient ne pas la brusquer, elle a peur, elle se confiera peu à peu.

« Merci Silvy, tu nous aide beaucoup, c'est très gentil. Dis-moi ce Farid, tu pourrais me dire comment, je peux le contacter? »

« En fait, vous ne pouvez pas. J'ai appris qu'il est mort dans une fusillade. » Elle se met à pleurer. « Il est mort, la nuit où Emily s'est enfuie. »

Éric la prend dans ses bras. Silvy craque. « Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. J'ai peur pour Emily. J'ai tenté de l'appeler mais elle n'a jamais répondu. » Elle regarde Katie, son visage est ravagé. « Elle est importante pour moi. J'ai besoin de savoir qu'elle va bien. Si vous la retrouvez, ne lui parlez pas de moi mais, s'il vous plait dites-moi qu'elle est saine et sauve. »

Katie voudrait la consoler mais elle ne sait pas quoi faire. « Fais chier Emily dans quoi tu t'es fourrée. Tu me fais flipper. »

« Le patron du snack, tu ne sais rien de plus à son sujet ? » Sean ne dévie pas de sa route.

Silvy secoue la tête. « Non, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Mais je sais qu'il est dangereux. Il se fait appeler Tony. » Elle implore Katie. « J'aurais dû la mettre en garde, l'empêcher mais … », sa voix devient plus faible. « … Emily est une solitaire. De toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'elle m'aurait écouté. Elle vit dans un autre monde auquel nous n'avons pas accès. »

Katie la comprend que trop bien, elle a exactement le même sentiment. Mais elle ne peut pas lui expliquer la déchirure d'Emily. Cela ne ferait qu'augmenter sa détresse.

Sean se rapproche d'elle. Il a toujours du mal à s'agenouiller. « Saloperie d'arthrite. » « Silvy, tu nous as beaucoup aidé et tu as beaucoup aidé Emily en nous parlant. Tu es courageuse. »

Elle lève les yeux vers Éric comme pour demander pardon. Il la serre encore plus fort.

* * *

Sean en sortant de l'immeuble a le regard déterminé. Katie est complétement désemparée. « Qu'allons-nous faire ? Tu te rends compte, elle déalait. Tu crois qu'elle est impliquée dans la mort de ce type? Mon Dieu, elle avait du sang sur elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ? Sean, on ne la retrouvera jamais. »

Sean lui prend l'épaule. « Katie, fais-moi confiance. Je t'ai fait une promesse, je la tiendrai. J'ai un coup de fil à passer. » Il lui embrasse la joue.

Katie voit son grand-père s'éloigner. Il parle longuement au téléphone et pianote dessus. Il est calme. Une fois de plus elle admire son attitude.

Il revient plus rassuré. « Tu n'aurais pas faim ? Moi si. »

Mais Katie n'arrive pas à se calmer. « Qui as-tu appelé ? »

« Un vieil ami Katie. Je t'expliquerai mais avant je dois manger et toi aussi. Tu dois rester lucide. Ne laisse pas tes sentiments prendre le pas sur ton intelligence. »

Attablés dans une typique brasserie parisienne, Sean déguste une andouillette sauce moutarde accompagnée de frites maison. Katie n'arrive que difficilement à avaler sa salade mais son regard est redevenu perçant.

« Bon, maintenant que tu manges, tu peut être plus clair ? Qui est cet ami ? »

Sean sourit, il aime le caractère de Katie, franc et direct. Elle a déjà repris le dessus.

« Un homme que je connais bien et qui peut nous aider. »

« C'est un policier ? »

« En quelque sorte. »

« Tu ne pourrais pas être plus précis ? »

« Je t'en parlerai mais pas ici. Nous avons rendez-vous avec lui. Mais on a le temps de prendre un dessert et un café. »

Katie doit reconnaître que les fraises avec la chantilly passent mieux.

* * *

Ils pénètrent dans une sorte de club où un majordome les amène dans un salon privé. Katie, sur le chemin, a juste aperçu de loin Notre Dame de Paris et la Tour Eiffel, sans aucun affect.

L'homme qui les reçoit se lève aussitôt qu'ils apparaissent. Il est plus jeune que Sean mais ses cheveux blancs trahissent sa soixantaine d'année bien que son corps soit encore bien entretenu. Katie remarque tout de suite le respect qu'il a pour son grand-père et son costume gris anthracite fait sur mesure. Il s'exprime dans un anglais parfais, digne d'un collège d'Eton. « Commodore, je suis ravie de vous revoir. » Il tend une main chaleureuse, accompagné d'un sourire qui prouve sa joie.

« Moi aussi, François, je suis très heureux. »

Commodore, Katie savait que son grand-père était militaire mais pas qu'il avait un grade d'officier aussi important.

Les deux hommes se regardent dans les yeux et gardent leurs mains serrées pendant un long moment. Il émane d'eux une complicité que Katie n'arrive pas à définir.

« François, voici ma petite fille Katie. » L'homme s'incline légèrement en prenant le bout des doigts de Katie. « Putain, la classe. » Comme s'il avait entendu la remarque de Katie, il se tourne vers Sean. « Commodore votre petit fille vous ressemble, du style mais surtout du tempérament. »

Katie rougit.

Il les invite à s'asseoir. « Mademoiselle, que puis-je vous offrir ? »

Katie ne sait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'on boit dans un club privé ? Un coca, il va trouver cela vulgaire.

« Puis-je vous recommander un cocktail de fruits ? Ils sont excellents. »

Katie se racle la gorge. « Oui, parfait. Merci. » Elle ne sait pas comment poser ses mains.

« Commodore, un whisky sec je suppose. Nous avons un écossais surprenant. » Sean acquiesce en clignant des yeux.

L'homme fait un signe discret au majordome qui attendait en retrait.

« Je veux te remercier François pour ton aide et nous donner de ton temps. Je te félicite également, avec certes du retard, pour ta promotion. »

« Merci, Commodore. Ma carrière, je vous la dois en partie et je suis très heureux de pouvoir vous être utile. »

Son regard devient plus sérieux. « J'ai plusieurs informations pour vous. » Il se tait le temps que le serveur dépose les verres.

« J'ai effectivement retrouvé la trace de ce Farid. Farid el Karouchi, un petit dealer de 20 ans. Son corps a été retrouvé dans un hangar de banlieue avec ceux de six autres individus. Un vrai carnage. La police pense que c'est une transaction de drogue qui a mal tournée entre des albanais et la bande de Farid. Mais selon d'autres sources plus sérieuses, c'était un coup monté pour éliminer son patron, un certain Halassane Cherchaoui dit « Tony ». Il ne voulait plus se contenter du petit deal de quartier et commençait à s'étendre sur des zones plus lucratives, palaces et people. Il grandissait trop vite, ce sont des russes qui tiennent le marché, ils n'ont pas apprécié. Ils ont fait d'une pierre deux coups, éliminer des albanais qui voulaient écouler leur drogue et faire porter le chapeau à Tony. Ils y ont réussi, son corps carbonisé a été retrouvé trois jours plus tard dans le coffre d'une voiture.

Katie tremble. Emily s'est sauvée mais rien ne dit qu'elle a pu leur échapper. Elle imagine le pire, une balle dans la tête, torturée, brulée, ces hommes sont capables de tout. Elle va vomir.

Sean et le directeur s'aperçoivent de son trouble. Ce dernier la regarde dans les yeux. « Mademoiselle, rien n'indique que votre sœur ait connu le même sort, je suis même sûr du contraire. »

Katie le coupe. « Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? Elle a disparu. Ces hommes ont pu très bien l'éliminer et faire disparaître son corps. »

Sean lui prend la main. « Katie laisse terminer François, s'il te plait. Il connaît parfaitement son métier. »

Elle s'énerve. « Son métier ? Mais quel métier ? Je ne connais pas son métier. Tu ne m'as rien dit. » Le regard de Sean devient plus froid. Katie comprend qu'elle va trop loin. Elle respire profondément. « Excusez-moi, monsieur. Vous voulez nous aider et moi, la seule chose que je trouve à faire, c'est de vous crier dessus. Je suis désolé. »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, mademoiselle. C'est naturel de vous inquiéter. Mais j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que votre sœur n'a pas subi le sort de ses compagnons. »

Il sort une pochette d'un cartable en cuir posé à ses pieds. « Voici des clichés pris par des caméras de surveillance de grands hôtels parisiens, reconnaissez-vous Emily ? » Il les étale sur la table.

Tout de suite Katie repère Emily. « Ici, et là. Ici aussi. » Mon Dieu, elle ne l'a jamais vu habillée de cette façon, en tailleur strict noir, chemisier blanc. Les cheveux relevés, les talons hauts. Elle ressemble à la parfaite femme d'affaires. Elle est superbe.

« La brigade des stupéfiants l'avait repérée mais ils n'ont jamais pu savoir de qui il s'agissait et ils n'ont que des soupçons. Avec la photo d'Emily que vous m'avez envoyée, Commodore, mes équipes ont pu facilement faire le rapprochement. Il faut dire que la numérisation des dossiers nous aide. Que voulez-vous, le métier évolue. »

« Je vois cela. Bien, François, nous savons qu'Emily vendait de la drogue pour ce Tony. Et elle devait être présente lors de la fusillade ce qui explique le sang sur elle et sa fuite. »

« Oui, Commodore. En fait, personne ne la connaissait à part Farid et Tony, c'est pour cela que les russes ne peuvent remonter à elle. Et comme elle n'est pas fichée, la Police est dans le flou également. Il n'existe aucune preuve de l'implication d'Emily dans ce dossier, ni dans les affaires de Tony. »

« Mais vous oubliez ces photos. » réplique Katie.

François sourit. « Des photos ? Quelles photos ? » Il les déchire en petits morceaux sous ses yeux, les mets dans un cendrier et avec son briquet, les brulent. Katie est effarée. « Elle sont déjà effacées sur le serveur de la police. »

« Merci François. »

« Aucun problème, Commodore. De toute façon, Emily n'aurait aucune utilité dans l'enquête, elle ne sait rien. Maintenant, nous allons essayer de la localiser. Si j'ai le moindre élément je vous appellerai. »

Les deux hommes se lèvent, trinquent leur verre et les vident. Ils se serrent à nouveau chaleureusement la main. François fixe Sean. « Ce fut un plaisir, Commodore. Je vous laisse profiter encore un moment du lieu. » Il salue Katie et sort par une porte dérobée.

Katie n'en revient pas. « Tu peux enfin m'expliquer grand-père ? »

Sean s'est rassis et arbore un petit sourire. « Nous allons prendre un peu de temps. Tu peux finir ton cocktail de fruit. »

« J'aimerai que cette conversation reste entre nous Katie. Vraiment, ce serait mieux. »

Katie devient encore plus attentive.

« Si je t'ai emmené avec moi c'est parce qu'il était difficile de te demander de rester à l'écart. Tu l'aurais refusé. »

« Ça c'est sûr ! » pense Katie

« Et puis ... » rajoute Sean « … parce que je te fais une absolue confiance. »

« Katie, le monsieur que nous venons de rencontrer est le patron des services secrets français. »

Dire qu'elle est interloquée est un euphémisme. « Mais comment le connais-tu ? »

« Nous avons travaillé ensemble, il y a longtemps. A l'époque, il n'était encore qu'un jeune agent. »

« Sean, tu veux dire que tu étais un espion ? »

« J'étais un militaire, Katie, qui a servi son pays et affecté aux renseignements. »

Son grand-père un agent secret. Beaucoup de choses s'expliquent. « Mais je ne comprends pas. Il est français, tu es britannique et vous avez travaillé ensemble. »

Sean sourit. « C'était la guerre froide, parfois il y avait des alliances de circonstances. Et c'était une mission importante. »

« Mais il te parle avec tellement de respect. »

« Sur cette opération, j'étais le leader. Disons que j'ai participé à sa formation et cela ne s'oublie pas. Surtout quand l'opération est réussie. » Son regard s'échappe un peu vers de lointains souvenirs.

Mais Katie veut tout savoir. « Et puis il t'appelle Commodore. Tu avais un grade si élevé ? C'est une sorte de général, c'est ça. »

Sean rit. « Oui, dans la Navy. Mais je te rassure c'est un petit général. »

Katie est encre plus fière de son grand-père. Espion et général.

Mais rapidement, elle revient à l'essentiel. « Bon que faisons-nous maintenant ? »

« Nous allons à la gare routière. »

* * *

En fin d'après-midi ne demandait pas l'état du périphérique parisien, il est saturé.

La gare routière internationale de la porte de Bagnolet est entourée de boulevards et de cette voie rapide qui enserre Paris.

A cette heure-là, c'est un va et vient de bus qui arrivent et partent. Certains traversent l'Europe. Ils emportent tous ceux, étudiants, migrants, travailleurs, qui cherchent un moyen de transport souple et économique.

Pénétrer dans une gare routière, c'est comme regarder un kaléidoscope où tournent des mouvements incessants de corps, se mélangent les couleurs de peaux et les âges, accompagnés de sons de langues différentes, de bruits de moteurs et d'annonces faites dans des hauts parleurs.

« Sean, crois-tu que quelqu'un peut se souvenir d'Emily ? » Katie se sent perdue dans ce malstrom.

« Non, Katie, le propre de ces lieux c'est l'anonymat. Personne ne fait attention à personne. C'est un pacte tacite entre tous ceux qui veulent fuir. Ne cherche pas à savoir qui je suis, je ferai de même pour toi. Cela paradoxalement rassure et protège. » Sean se dirige vers le stand d'accueil.

« Mais alors qu'allons-nous faire ? »

Il s'arrête et se retourne vers Katie. « Quand tu veux retrouver une personne, tu dois te mettre à sa place, penser comme elle. Essaie, mets-toi à la place de ta sœur. »

Katie se concentre. « Ok, Ems a peur. Elle a vu un truc horrible et elle part très vite. Elle a juste pris le strict nécessaire. » Elle regarde son grand-père mais se parle à elle-même. « Elle n'a pas beaucoup d'argent sinon, elle aurait pris un train. Il doit être quatre, cinq heures du mat. Elle est pressée donc elle prendra le 1er bus. » Elle a compris. « Sean, il faut trouver quel bus part en premier et on trouvera sa destination. »

« Tu ferais un très bon détective Katie. Oui, je pense comme toi. Emily n'a pas dû vouloir s'attarder et la destination lui importait peu. »

La jeune femme est très aimable. « Le 1er bus est le Paris-Nantes. Il part à 5h30. »

« Et quel est le 1er arrêt ? » demande Katie.

« Chartres. Le bus y arrive vers 7h30. » Sean la remercie d'un sourire encore séducteur auquel elle répond par un regard provoquant. Katie le savait, son grand père charme toujours.

« Pourquoi demander le 1er arrêt, Katie ? Tu crois qu'elle n'est pas allée jusqu'au terminus. »

« Je ne sais pas, une intuition, Sean. Tu m'as dit de me mettre à sa place. Moi, je n'aimerais pas rester dans ce bus, je ne sais pas, c'est anxiogène. Je la vois s'éloigner de Paris puis à la première occasion, descendre pour se fondre dans le paysage. Et puis, le trajet pour Chartres, c'est moins cher. »

Katie s'assoit sur un banc qu'un couple vient de libérer. « C'est horrible ce qu'elle vit. Elle est perdue et effrayée. J'espère que je ne me trompe pas. » Sean se met près d'elle et la prend par l'épaule. « Katie, c'est toi, qui la connaît le mieux et j'ai confiance dans tes intuitions. Et nous ne sommes plus seuls. François met ses moyens en œuvre et crois-moi, ils sont importants. Donc demain matin, direction Chartres. »

* * *

Les deux chambres communiquent. Katie n'a pas beaucoup mangé. Elle a voulu se coucher tôt, pour partir le matin le plus vite possible. Sean lui c'est le sommeil qui le fuit. Il lit un journal de façon distraite. Il a loué une voiture pour le lendemain. Une BMW, par dépit, il n'avait pas d'Aston Martin. Il sait qu'à partir de maintenant la chance va jouer un grand rôle. Il a regardé la carte des environs de Chartres sur son ordinateur portable. Il a essayé d'imaginer Emily avec son sac à dos. Elle est sortie de la ville et pris la route. Katie a raison. Elle a besoin d'être seule. Mais vers où ? La direction opposée à Paris. Pourquoi pas ? C'est logique. Il faudra avoir de la patience. La recherche sera longue.

Sean entend Katie remuer dans son lit. Elle gémit puis se met à crier.

Il se précipite dans sa chambre. Katie est assise, le regard totalement affolé, la bouche ouverte. La terreur habite son visage.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar. Ce n'est rien. » Sean prend Katie dans ses bras.

Katie tremble, transpire. « Je l'ai vu se jeter sous un train. » Elle fixe Sean. Ses yeux sont vides. « Elle est morte. »

Il n'arrive pas à calmer ce flot incessant de larmes, ce corps qui ne maîtrise plus ses mouvements, cette cage thoracique qui se gonfle par saccades et se vide dans un profond sanglot.

« Katie, ne laisse pas ton désespoir prendre le dessus. Ton esprit doit rester clair pour pouvoir réfléchir et surtout sentir. Dans une enquête, on doit pouvoir ressentir pour mieux comprendre. Mais pour cela il ne faut pas laisser ses sentiments nous déborder. Maîtrise-les et ils t'aideront. »

Katie lève yeux. Entre deux hoquets, elle se saisie du mouchoir que lui tend Sean. « Je comprends seulement aujourd'hui, ce qu'Emily a ressenti lorsque Naomi est morte. C'est un vide qui t'absorbe. Un trou sans fin. Je l'aime, Sean. J'aime tellement Emily. Elle est plus qu'une partie de moi. Elle est en moi. Sean, elle veut mourir, elle l'a décidé définitivement. Je prie pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. »

Sean a gardé Katie près de lui tout le reste de la nuit. Elle a fini par se rendormir, épuisée par la tristesse. Lui a somnolé, hanté par l'image d'Emily.


	12. Chapter 12: Mourir

**Chapitre 12 : Mourir**

* * *

Trois yeux la tétanisent. Le souffle de la bête est sur elle. Deux pinces lui compriment la poitrine. La déchirure de son cœur qui la coupe en deux. Une force incommensurable l'aspire. Elle croit voler dans les airs. Elle retombe sur le sol. L'animal passe dans un rugissement. Le vacarme du roulement de cet être de fer est assourdissant. Elle se débat. Les deux pinces ne cèdent pas. Elles la tirent dans la boue qui se colle à sa peau. Un poids sur elle l'empêche de bouger. Le « non » qui résonne dans la nuit est un cri de rage mêlé à son désespoir. Où l'entraine ce diable qui la prend dans ses bras et l'emporte vers son enfer, accompagné d'un cerbère au poil d'ébène qui le suit comme une ombre.

Posée sur une épaule comme un vulgaire sac de jute, Emily laboure de coups le dos de celui qui lui ravit sa mort. Mais c'est comme si elle frappait un rocher. Elle s'épuise et finit par abandonner. Et si c'était cela la mort. La peau brune qui la tient est-elle celle d'un démon ? Les démons possèdent-ils des maisons, fut-ce telles de simples masures décrépites ? Ont-ils un âtre où brule un feu de cheminée ? Ont-ils un seau d'eau chaude juste à côté ? Ont-ils des tissus pour essuyer les vêtements salis de terre ?

Emily, sans force, assise sur un tabouret, laisse faire l'homme qui lave ses mains et ses bras. La lueur des flammes rend son visage cuivré. Il passe ses doigts sur l'intérieur de ses coudes. Il lui enlève son tee-shirt puis son pantalon. Il nettoie ses joues des brins d'herbes qui s'y sont collés. L'eau coule sur ses cheveux, elle tremble. Il frotte son corps puis l'essuie avec une serviette blanche et la recouvre d'une couverture de laine épaisse.

Emily n'arrive pas à tenir le bol dans ses mains. Il porte à ses lèvres les cuillères de soupe. Elle avale comme une automate.

A nouveau dans ses bras, elle est transportée vers une pièce, une chambre aux volets clos. Déposée sur un lit, une couverture remontée sur elle, Emily voit l'homme sortir et refermer à clefs derrière lui. Elle réagit, se lève et pieds nus sur un sol au vieux carrelage râpeux, elle va taper sur la porte. « Pourquoi tu fermes ? » gueule-t-elle. La rage, s'empare d'elle. « Ouvre cette putain de porte. »

Ils arrivent, le froid dans son corps, la sueur dans son dos. Elle se bat contre l'angoisse, les ombres qui enserrent son âme. Son cœur s'emballe. Il lui faut du produit. Les volets résistent, elle n'arrive qu'à s'écorcher les mains. Elle hurle. La douleur de ses muscles qui se durcissent, des crampes dans ses jambes, Emily s'écroule implorant le ciel de la laisser mourir et perd connaissance.

Depuis combien de temps est-elle par terre ? Du bruit, il y a du bruit. Elle a peur. Quelqu'un l'épie. Elle se traine sous le lit. Tout est noir. Le monde tourne autour d'elle. Des masques viennent la visiter. Ceux que la mort a figés pour l'éternité, une tête explosée, Shaker démembré, Freddy ensanglanté, Farid criblé, Naomi … glacée.

Naomi au corps de brume qui disparaît dans un nuage puis réapparait pour venir caresser sa peau. Naomi qui se déforme au grès du souffle du vent et se colore en arc en ciel.

La douleur revient, la nausée, elle vomit. Sa tête n'est qu'une plaie ouverte. Elle crie. Ils sont là autour d'elle. James, Katie, son père, sa mère. Ce regard de reproche qui la poursuit. « Laissez-moi tranquille. » Le noir la recouvre à nouveau.

La tombe mangée par l'érosion, recouverte d'une mousse verte, l'attend. Elle s'enfonce dans le sol. Les feuilles, puis la terre du cimetière la recouvre. Sans résister, elle se laisse glisser. Le cercueil s'ouvre. Mais le corps qui l'appelle et la force à s'étendre près de lui est pourri. Un squelette auquel il ne reste que quelques lambeaux de chair. Un corps qui bouge, habité par des insectes répugnants dont le seul désir est maintenant de pénétrer Emily, de la dévorer.

Le hurlement d'un animal ébranle la maison et la réveille. « Naomi, où es-tu ? ».

« Un shoot, je veux un shoot. Un seul, pitié, juste un seul. » Elle creuse le mur avec ses ongles. « Salaud ! »

Elle ne veut pas du liquide qui remplit sa bouche. Pourquoi la forcer à avaler ? Que fait-elle dans ce lit ? Elle agrippe une manche. « Pitié, je ne veux plus souffrir. »

Les draps sentent la sueur. Elle a perdu le tee-shirt. Naomi la regarde. « Je suis désolé, il était dans le sac à dos. » Naomi l'entoure de ses bras. Le tee-shirt n'a plus d'importance.

Il y a de lumière. Katie assise sur le bord du lit lui sourit. « Je t'ai retrouvé. » Sa main est chaude dans ses cheveux. « Viens, laisse-moi te maquiller, tu es blanche comme une morte. » Le rouge à lèvres n'a plus le gout du sang.

* * *

Emily cligne des yeux, le jour qui entre dans la chambre l'aveugle. Une masse noire est au pied du lit. Son museau vient renifler le bras qui sort du drap et remonte vers le visage. Son regard est pénétrant.

Emily a mal à son corps. Ses muscles ont été battus, sa peau étirée, ses nerfs électrisés. Bouger est une souffrance. Elle veut se lever mais une fois assise, la pièce se rétrécit. Elle voit l'homme approcher, repositionner son coussin, l'allonger en la remontant. A demi-assise, elle voit le soleil jouer avec la poussière. Une immense tristesse l'envahit.

L'homme revient, une assiette dans une main et un verre dans l'autre. Il porte le verre à sa bouche, c'est le même liquide dégueulasse, amer. Elle fait la grimace mais le boit.

A nouveau, elle accepte la cuillère que lui tend l'homme.

Quel âge peut-il avoir ? Il est maigre et sec. Ses muscles sont saillants. Son visage émacié ne reflète aucune émotion.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

L'homme ne répond pas. Lentement, il lui donne la dernière cuillère et repars. La porte reste ouverte.

Sa tête va exploser. Elle ferme les yeux.

Le chien est toujours couché, comme une sentinelle. Il ne l'a jamais quitté. Son maître le lui a ordonné. Il connaît son rôle. Les moutons ne doivent jamais sortir de l'enclos.

* * *

Emily peut bouger sans hurler. Combien de jours se sont-ils écoulés ? Elle se met debout en s'appuyant sur le montant du lit. Son tee-shirt et son pantalon, propres, sont pliés sur une chaise en bois, les baskets dessous. « Merde, je suis à moitié à poil. » Doucement, elle va vers la chaise et prend ses affaires. Elle passe le tee-shirt. Ses avant-bras sont couverts d'un produit marron. Ses plaies ont séché. Elles sont encore visibles mais elles cicatrisent.

Elle n'a pas le courage de passer le jean. En se tenant au mur, elle s'avance dans la cuisine. Le salpêtre recouvre les pierres de la maison. Tout est vieux, usé. Sur le sol, le carrelage manquant laisse apparaître de la terre. Une table occupe le centre de la pièce avec deux chaises dépareillées. Un bahut mité de trous est calé avec un bout de carton. Une buche fume dans la cheminée où une bassine chauffe. Au fond, un évier en faïence écaillé, est surmonté d'un robinet en fonte. Un petit fenestron donne un peu de jour. A travers, Emily peut voir une sorte de jardin et un puit. Sur sa droite, une épaisse porte en bois, est fermée. Le chien s'est assis devant comme pour lui interdire de sortir. De toute façon, elle n'en a ni la force, ni le désir.

Elle reconnaît le tabouret. Elle se souvient de cet homme qui la nettoie, la nourrit. Que veut-il ? Elle devrait avoir peur. Mais peur de quoi ? Elle s'assoit sur le tabouret, le chien s'approche et se laisse caresser.

La porte s'ouvre. Il est grand, sa peau brune laisse ressortir des yeux vairons, l'un est d'un bleu intense, l'autre d'un noir profond. Cela rend son regard troublant. Ses cheveux couleur corbeau font de toutes petites boucles serrées. Son nez droit domine une bouche fine qui ne s'ouvre jamais.

Il porte un grand bac en aluminium, le dépose près de la cheminée et verse l'eau chaude dedans. Emily ne l'avait pas remarqué mais sur la table, un gant, une serviette et un savon sont posés.

Elle veut lui parler mais il fait signe au chien et sort en prenant soin de fermer la porte.

L'eau chaude lui fait du bien. Elle est nue et ne se soucie pas s'il la regarde. Elle est certaine du contraire. De toute façon, s'il avait voulu la violer, il en aurait eu mille fois l'occasion. Peut-être l'a-t-il fait ? Si c'est le cas, il doit être délicat car son corps ne lui dit rien. Sèche, elle se rhabille, arrive à passer son pantalon et ses baskets

Elle pousse la porte. L'air passe sur son visage. La lumière lui fait fermer les yeux. Il fait beau. Des roses trémières montent le long d'un vieux mur en ruine. L'homme sort d'un jardin, un panier remplie de légumes à la main.

Ils croisent leurs regards. « Tu ne parles jamais ? Je m'appelle Emily. »

Il passe et rentre. « Ok ! C'est un taiseux. »

Il lui montre une salade. Emily comprend qu'il faut la nettoyer. Et la voilà en train de la laver dans une bassine puis l'essorer en la mettant dans un torchon qu'elle va secouer dehors.

L'homme coupe des pommes de terre en cube puis les fait frire dans un récipient indéterminé. Un vieux poêle à bois sert de cuisinière. Il rape des carottes dans un saladier, y ajoute des herbes odorantes.

Emily n'est pas sûre de pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit mais bon, elle essaiera. « Bien, où sont les couverts et les assiettes ? » Elle regarde autour d'elle. « Je parie pour le bahut. » La petite porte grince, l'odeur de cire est toujours présente pourtant depuis combien de temps le bois n'a-t-il pas été lustré ? « Gagné. » Elle a presque souri.

Le saladier est devant elle. Il la sert et d'un geste, il lui demande de manger. Elle l'a vu préparer la vinaigrette pour la salade et couper une tranche de pain pour elle. Mais pourquoi, tout le monde veut-il qu'elle mange ? Pourquoi cette obsession de la nourriture ? Comme si s'occuper de quelqu'un, c'était avant tout le faire manger.

C'est tout de même bizarre. L'homme n'exprime rien, pourquoi l'aide-t-il ? Elle est tombée sur un givré.

« Je devrais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait mais je ne suis pas sûre que cela serve à quelque chose. »

Il lève les yeux de son assiette et la fixe. Son regard est perçant. Il avance la main vers son visage et de son doigt en fait le tour.

Emily ne bouge pas. Il ne lui fait pas peur.

La vaisselle, c'est la seule chose qu'elle ait trouvé à faire pour se rendre utile. A ce rythme elle va devenir une parfaite femme au foyer. Par contre, de l'eau chaude aurai été la bienvenue.

Assise par terre devant la cheminée, elle laisse son esprit vagabonder. Elle ne comprend pas. Elle n'a plus envie de produit. Elle cherche dans son corps la partie qui en réclamerait mais elle n'en trouve pas. Mais elle est libre jusqu'à quand ? A la prochaine crise d'angoisse ? Au premier cauchemar ? A la première image trop forte de Naomi ?

L'homme écrase des feuilles de plantes, qu'elle ne connaît pas, dans un récipient en marbre avec un pilon en bois. Puis il verse dessus de l'eau bouillante et laisse la décoction infuser quelques instants. Il revient vers elle, le même verre, le même liquide. Devant cette offre sans échappatoire, Emily boit en retenant sa respiration.

Puis il ramène un flacon en verre dans lequel un liquide jaunâtre flotte. Il en dépose sur une plaque d'argile et prend un des bras d'Emily. Elle résiste mais sa poigne même retenue est puissante. Il le tourne et commence à lui passer le produit sur ses plaies. Elle regarde ses veines meurtries, les marques de sa déchéance.

« Es-tu un démon ou un ange ? »

Une fois terminé, il se rend dans une petite pièce contiguë à la cuisine. Il en revient avec le sac à dos d'Emily qu'il pose près d'elle. Elle ne le croit pas tout semble y être même la tente ? Le connard a dû s'en débarrasser avant de repartir. Mais comment ce type a-t-il fait pour le retrouver ? Elle fouille, sort les rares affaires. Où est-il ? Là ! Elle reconnaît le textile sous sa main. Emily porte le tee-shirt à son visage. Elle respire, respire encore. L'odeur est toujours présente.

Le flot monte en elle, face à cet homme qu'elle ne connaît pas mais qui veut la sauver.

Les larmes, et ce corps auquel elle s'agrippe. Comme une libération, elle expulse les scories de son existence.

Il la tient contre lui. Il sent les secousses, les spasmes qui agitent ce corps abandonné. Il déteste cette vie qui ne fait que promettre et ment. Plus jamais, la machine de fer ne mangera un être désespéré.

Il la soulève et veut lui montrer que le monde peut être beau. Il lui faut du temps mais ici, elle aura tout le temps qu'elle voudra. Dehors, derrière la maison, le pré descend en pente douce. L'herbe est verte et fleurie, les abeilles zigzaguent en figures compliquées. Les sauterelles s'enfuient à chaque pas. Et au milieu s'étale, un vaste étang bleu. Sur sa rive, monte un chêne millénaire vers le ciel. Il étale sa large frondaison et offre à tout un peuple, un havre de paix.

Allongée sous ses branches, Emily voit jouer la lumière du soleil avec les feuilles. Parfois un rayon l'aveugle. Elle entend le léger clapotis des grenouilles qui plongent dans l'eau. Un petit vent frais passe dans ses cheveux. Qu'est-ce-qui la chatouille sur son épaule ? Une fourmi court le long de son bras, hésite puis passe sur son ventre et remonte sur son sein. Elle s'arrête, ses antennes remuent. « Que veux-tu me dire petite fourmi ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu ? De quoi as-tu conscience ? Tu es si petite et le monde est si vaste. Nous sommes si fragile. »

Elle tourne la tête. L'homme assis en tailleur, fixe un horizon imaginaire. Il ne bouge pas.

« Cela ne me gêne pas que tu ne parles pas. Même ton nom, cela n'a pas d'importance. De toute façon, a quoi cela sert-il un nom ? »

* * *

Il dort sur une paillasse posée dans la pièce contigüe à la cuisine. Il n'y a rien qu'une vieille malle où il range ses affaires. Au petit matin, il sort dans les bois avec le chien. Il revient une heure ou deux heures plus tard avec des plantes, des racines, des fleurs. Il prépare ensuite des sortes de décoctions, des pommades.

Il n'a jamais demandé à Emily de l'accompagner et elle n'en a aucune envie. Une fois par semaine, il part avec son vélo auquel une remorque est attachée. Il emporte des légumes et ses préparations. Il ramène du café, du sucre, du sel, de l'huile et des allumettes.

Emily s'est adaptée à son mutisme. Elle l'aide au grand jardin potager qui prolonge le mur en ruine et y prend même du plaisir. Il lui fait croquer des légumes juteux qui lui coulent sur le menton puis sur le cou. Elle comprend que c'est une pompe qui tire l'eau du puit et la mène jusqu'à l'évier. Un tuyau dehors permet de prendre des douches et surtout de laver ses rares et souvent trop grand tee-shirt ainsi que ses sous-vêtements. Emily s'est habituée à l'eau froide. A chaque fois, il s'éloigne et ne réapparait qu'un long moment après.

Elle peut mieux marcher, les vertiges disparaissent. Mais la fatigue est toujours présente. Elle continue à boire les décoctions et finit par les trouver moins amères. Ses nuits sont moins agitées aussi. Elle recommence à rêver de Naomi de façon plus paisible. L'angoisse s'atténue et laisse la place à une tristesse latente qui ne disparaît pas mais la laisse vivre.

* * *

Il est parti au marché. Le chien est resté avec Emily. Il la suit partout la journée mais la nuit il la passe dehors.

« C'est toi qui a prévenu ton maître avec tes aboiements, avoue ? » Elle lui gratte la tête. Son poil noir est long et soyeux. Sous ses caresses, elle sent ses flancs durs et musclés. « Tu m'as fait peur cette nuit-là mais sans toi, je ne serai pas ici. » Il la fixe de son regard un peu fou. « Je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier ? Sans doute. »

Elle traine dans la cuisine. Un petit meuble l'intrigue depuis qu'elle l'a remarqué, une sorte de secrétaire, abandonné dans un coin. Elle ouvre le tiroir où s'empile des papiers et des photos.

Elle découvre une jeune fille blonde à l'expression timide, fine et jolie. Des lettres, entourées de ruban de couleurs, sont rangées méticuleusement. Sur une autre photo, prise dans une fête foraine, la même jeune fille pose fièrement au bras d'un grand homme noir, souriant, en uniforme de soldat américain. Ils semblent très amoureux.

Emily défait les rubans. Les courriers sont en Anglais, pour certains la forme des lettres est droite, presque en bâton. Mais les mots sont chaleureux et plein de poésie. Les autres ont une écriture plus ronde, les mots sont bien formés. Les expressions sont plus simples, l'auteur parfois fait des fautes de grammaires mais ce sont des mots d'amour et de plaisir.

Ainsi se dévoile pour Emily l'histoire d'amour entre Wesley et Denise. Un chauffeur de l'armée de l'air US cantonné sur une base aérienne dans les années 60 rencontre lors d'un bal une jeune française, fille d'agriculteur. Une love story classique presque banale.

Les premières lettres sont enflammées et pleines d'espoir. Mais il est de couleur et même s'il est américain, le racisme n'est pas moins fort dans la campagne du Berry que dans les états du sud des Etats-Unis.

Ce n'est pas qu'on les déteste mais on n'en veut pas à notre table. Les lettres suivantes deviennent déchirantes. La fille que son père séquestre. L'amant que l'on accuse de viol. Emily découvre un journal où la pauvre amoureuse hurle son chagrin. La prison et le rapatriement au pays du soldat indiscipliné qui gêne les bonnes relations entre les officiers et les notables.

Et puis la terrible nouvelle. La grossesse que l'on veut cacher. Ce fœtus déshonorant que la famille aimerait voir disparaître. Emily lit la fuite, l'évasion. Denise a tout écrit. Le curé qui la recueille et la confie à une vieille femme dans une masure délabrée. Cachée, elle accouche d'un bébé beau et vigoureux. Ses parents, ses frères, ses amis, c'est toute une communauté qui la rejette. Et elle attend. Ses phrases pour décrire son espoir de voir revenir son amour, Emily n'en a jamais lu de plus belle. Elle les ressent au plus profond de son cœur. Comme ce désespoir qui la gagne peu à peu et la plonge dans la déprime puis la dépression, à devenir folle. Errer la nuit, seule dans la forêt où personne ne peut vous entendre pleurer. Ces mots raisonnent tellement en Emily.

Denise n'écrit plus que l'attente. L'attente de voir revenir son amour et le père de son enfant. Que de pages sur les jours, les mois, les années qui passent et l'espoir qui se meurt mais torture toujours. Le journal se termine sur cette douleur. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas continué ? Qu'est-elle devenue ?

Emily trouve une pochette où des dizaines de photos sont rangées, des paysages, des scènes quotidiennes. Une fête dans la cour d'une ferme, des paysans travaillant dans un champ, un vacher menant des bêtes au pré, elles ont les couleurs heureuses d'un temps passé. Au milieu elle trouve des portraits de jeunes et de moins jeunes. Mais les séries suivantes sont plus sombres. Des clairs obscurs, du noir et blanc, celle d'un bébé puis d'un enfant qui grandit. Emily le reconnaît, un œil clair de sa mère, les cheveux, couleur de geai, de son père et sa peau, couleur chaude, d'ocre brun. Il a cette attitude provocante d'un adolescent qui refuse l'objectif. Et là encore tout semble s'arrêter brusquement.

Il y a une boite. Emily soulève le couvercle. Un appareil est rangé soigneusement dans sa housse. Il est ancien, de ceux qui avaient des pellicules. Justement, elles sont dans une autre boite. Elles attendent seulement d'être enfin utilisées.

Emily ouvre le capot et insère le film. Elle fait tourner le cylindre pour l'enclencher. L'appareil est prêt. Elle caresse la coque en écaille. Elle le manipule délicatement, met son œil sur le viseur. Ce sont d'étranges sensations qui reviennent en elle. Combien cela lui manque, ce besoin de s'exprimer et elle ne sait le faire qu'à travers l'image. Les photos ne sont pas responsables de ce qu'elles montrent et des sentiments qu'elles provoquent. Elles sont, un point c'est tout et c'est cela qui nous dérange. Car on ne peut pas tricher face à ce que l'on a sous les yeux. Une photo peut être manipulée certes, mais une fois tirée, elle est figée pour l'éternité. Quand sur le papier glacé, le visage d'un être aimé apparaît, ce sont nos sentiments qui interprètent, mené par l'œil du photographe. Emily l'avait oublié.

Elle ne s'en est pas rendu compte, l'homme est derrière elle. Il l'observe du pas de la porte. Le journal, les courriers ouverts et toutes ses photos. Combien cela fait-il d'années qu'il n'a pas touché à ce meuble ?

Il devait bien se douter qu'en faisant vivre une autre personne ici, elle finirait par fouiller. Mais il devait la sauver d'elle-même. Et puis lui aussi, il a fouillé. Son passeport indique qu'elle est anglaise. Elle a à peine 20 ans. Ce n'est pas un âge pour mourir, Emily. Personne ne devrait mourir déchiqueté par un train.

Elle est là cette fille, chez lui. C'est presque une enfant et pourtant il a reconnu en elle les cicatrices qu'inflige la vie. Elle n'épargne pas l'innocence. Est-ce pour cela qu'il supporte sa présence ? Aucune femme n'a jamais pénétré dans cette maison depuis ….

Emily s'est retournée. Une fois de plus, elle ne sait pas quoi penser de cette expression neutre que l'homme arbore toujours. Elle bafouille une excuse. Et puis spontanément, elle monte l'appareil devant son visage. Le flash automatique éclaire un instant la pièce. L'homme imperturbable s'avance. Emily s'attend à ce qu'il soit en colère. Mais il passe et prend une photo, celle d'un couple d'amoureux.

Le silence est juste troublé par la respiration du chien qui s'est assis et fixe son maître comme s'il sentait qu'un évènement allait se produire.

Sa mère, son père, le poids pourrait-il juste un peu s'alléger ? « Elle s'est suicidée au même endroit que toi. C'est moi qui l'ai trouvée. J'ai ramassé tous les morceaux. C'était un convoi de marchandises, il ne s'est pas arrêté. Je l'ai enterrée dans la forêt sous un lit de violettes, là où personne ne pourra la trouver. »

Ainsi l'homme se met à parler, là debout devant un meuble, devant un mur. Emily à peine effrayée, écoute. Elle n'ose ni bouger, ni répondre.

« Elle était fatiguée, l'alcool ne l'aidait pas. » Cette photo, une des rares traces de l'existence de son père, enfin à part lui. « Elle l'a attendu toute sa vie mais il n'est jamais revenu. Dans le pays, elle n'était que la putain du nègre et moi, le monstre qu'elle avait enfanté. »

Il se tourne et regarde Emily. « Je n'ai pas pu la sauver. »

Ils sont sortis et se sont assis à même le sol sur la terrasse, le chien couché entre eux, pensant que la lumière les aiderait.

« Elle s'appelait Naomi. Elle est morte d'un cancer à la fin de l'année dernière. »

« Lui c'est Randal et moi Samuel. »

Emily arme l'appareil et les prends en photos.

* * *

Ils ne se parlent plus, à quoi bon, ils se sont tout dis. Emily reprend des forces peu à peu. Elle s'occupe du jardin potager, accompagne Samuel dans les bois. Elle photographie leur vie, la nature. Il la mène vers un point d'eau où une biche et ses deux faons boivent. Lui montre une caille qui s'envolent à leur passage, un lapin qui court se mettre à l'abri dans son terrier, le balai des abeilles autour de leur essaim. Assise contre un arbre, Emily profite du soleil. Il illumine son visage et donne des reflets dorées à ses cheveux. Samuel prend l'appareil. Elle se tourne vers lui et sourit.

Mais à l'orée d'une clairière, ils trouvent des affuts de chasseurs. Puis des pièges, ce sont des cages qui se referment sur les oiseaux vivants. Ils serviront d'appeau et attireront leurs congénères qui se feront tuer. Pour la première fois, elle voit Samuel en colère. De rage, il détruit les pièges et saccage les affuts. Ensemble, ils libèrent les oiseaux et les regardent s'envoler. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte Emily se serre contre Samuel qui l'entoure de son bras.

Cette nuit, Emily a du mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle est seule et cette solitude lui pèse. Elle n'a plus de béquille pour l'aider à avancer. Même le tee-shirt n'agit plus. Elle est face à ses souvenirs et à son avenir.

C'est une belle nuit, l'été s'annonce. Il fait déjà chaud. Pourtant, elle grelotte. Son cœur s'enfle. Elle a besoin d'une présence.

Elle se lève doucement, traverse pied nu la cuisine et rentre dans la chambre de Samuel. Elle se couche et se colle contre lui. En chien de fusil, Emily refugie son visage contre son torse.

Samuel ne bouge pas, mais il sent son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Avec précaution, il passe son bras autour d'Emily.

La chaleur de Samuel lui fait du bien. Sous ses doigts, ses muscles saillants sont durs. Il sent le bois fumé.

Samuel regarde le plafond. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Elle sent bon comme de l'herbe fraiche.

Elle dépose un baiser sur son sein. Et passes ses jambes sous le drap. Il est nu

Il embrasse ses cheveux. Ses cuisses sont douces contre les siennes.

Emily glisse sa main sur son ventre. Son sexe est dressé.

Il n'arrive pas à contrôler son désir.

Emily enlève sa culotte et son tee-shirt.

Samuel voit la nudité d'Emily qui se découpe en ombre chinoise.

Elle monte sur lui.

Il cherche dans son regard du courage. Il a peur des cauchemars.

Elle le prend en elle.

Il pousse un soupir.

Elle se saisi de ses mains et les pose sur ses seins.

Les caresses de Samuel sont douces. Ses seins paraissent si petits, les mains de Samuel les absorbent.

Elle s'agrippe à son torse. Lentement, le bassin d'Emily se met en mouvement.

Samuel se décontracte. Il écoute son corps qui lui parle de plaisir. Il voit Emily lui sourire. Il comprend que le bonheur n'est jamais totalement inaccessible.

Il passe ses mains dans son dos. Maintenant, il sait l'accompagner. Il a envie d'aimer pour la première fois. Tout ce qu'il ressent l'étonne.

Emily respire plus fort. Samuel trésaille. Elle se laisse aller. Il accepte de se livrer.

Ensemble, ils se donnent le droit de partir, d'être ailleurs pendant quelques minutes.

* * *

Il est resté toute la nuit à penser. Il veille sur Emily qui dort et lui tourne le dos. Son corps est beau. Il a cette blancheur, cette fragilité, comme celui de sa mère. Quand il a entendu le chien aboyé, il a regardé par le fenestron. Il croyait à un renard et il la vue passer. Personne ne passe jamais ici et encore moins la nuit. Il l'a suivie, elle semblait totalement désorientée. Elle pleurait. La lune était pleine, il a pu voir son visage doux, ravagé par le chagrin. Il était attiré comme le fer par un aimant. Quand il a compris ce qu'elle voulait faire, il ne l'a pas supporté. Pas deux fois, pas encore devant ses yeux.

Il avait 16 ans. Le lycée venait de le renvoyer pour son comportement et ses absences répétées. Sa mère se détruisait, elle n'avait plus que l'alcool pour lui tenir compagnie. La vieille Germaine qui les avait recueillis était morte depuis bien longtemps. Elle leur avait laissé cette vieille bicoque dont personne ne voulait de toute façon. Elle était loin de tout et tombait en ruine. Les gens d'ici les avaient rejetés depuis bien longtemps. Même pauvres, ils auraient pu être heureux mais la maladie de sa mère empêchait tout. Elle n'arrivait plus à travailler dans les champs, les rares fois où elle pouvait se louer. C'est lui qui rapportait de quoi manger en cueillant dans les bois et en cultivant le jardin. Une nuit semblable à celle d'Emily, elle s'est levée et sans parole s'est dirigée vers la voie ferrée. Son rêve était si réel qu'il l'a réveillé. Il a couru. Impuissant, il a vu le train happer sa mère.

Non, une deuxième fois, ce n'était pas possible.

Il remonte le drap sur elle. Elle ne l'aime pas, elle avait juste besoin de se sentir désiré, comme lui. Dans peu de temps, elle quittera cette maison pour poursuivre sa route. Mais elle lui a montré un chemin. L'autre est parfois un ami. Il ne doit pas l'oublier.

Des cheveux coulent entre ses doigts, il ne savait pas qu'ils puissent être si doux.

Emily se réveille. Elle n'a pas rêvé, Naomi lui fait-elle la gueule ? « Ecoute, c'est dur d'être seule Naomi. Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai fait ça. ». Samuel est près d'elle. Il a pris une touffe de ses cheveux. Elle n'ose pas bouger. « J'ai agi comme une conne. Il va croire que je suis amoureuse ou un truc du même genre. Pire que je suis une pute. » Pourtant, elle a un souvenir agréable de la nuit. Elle a joui et elle se sent bien. La douceur de Samuel lui a fait du bien.

Samuel sait qu'elle vient de se réveiller. Il va aller préparer le café comme cela elle pourra s'habiller. Il se lève, passe vite un pantalon et va dans la cuisine. Il ouvre la porte à Randall. Sur la terrasse, il remarque du sang, le chien est parti chasser cette nuit. Il n'aime pas la mort mais la nature a des droits.

Il ranime le poêle à bois et fait chauffer de l'eau. Randall en profite pour aller dans la chambre d'Emily. Il en ressort et regarde son maître. Puis il se dirige vers sa chambre.

Emily entend Samuel dans la cuisine. Il doit faire le café. Finalement, elle mène une vie de couple. Elle se met le drap sur la tête de dépit.

Un museau froid vient lui renifler les pieds. La truffe puis les yeux de Randall apparaissent. Elle reçoit un coup de langue sur l'épaule. « Tu sais que tu as un patron très gentil, … très tendre.» Dit-elle pour elle-même. Le chien pose sa tête sur sa main.

Pendant le petit déjeuner, Samuel a continué à agir comme avant c'est-à-dire sans parler et en s'occupant du confort d'Emily. Alors elle a fait comme lui, rassurée que leurs relations n'est pas changées.

Puis ils sont partis ramasser des champignons. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Emily remarque un panneau indiquant « propriété privée ».

Samuel a repéré tout de suite les branches cassées et l'herbe piétinée. Randall grogne doucement.

Il met un doigt devant la bouche et prend la main d'Emily. Ils font demi-tour silencieusement.

Dans la cour de la maison, une fourgonnette de la gendarmerie stationne. Emily est mal à l'aise mais impossible de se planquer, ils les ont vu.

Deux flics attendent, le premier doit bien avoir 50 ans, le second est un jeune qui semble encore adolescent. Le plus âgé fait leurs fait signe d'avancer jusqu'à eux. Il est grand et costaud et son ventre déborde un peu de la chemise de l'uniforme qui baille.

« Alors Samuel, on promène. » Il jette un œil à Emily sans cacher sa surprise. « Tu es accompagné à ce que je vois. » Emily trouve qu'il a un accent qui chante.

Il revient à Samuel. « Tu faisais quoi dans les bois ? » Il regarde le sac avec les champignons.

Samuel ne répond pas. « Toujours aussi bavard. » Il semble agacé. « Ecoute, j'ai autre chose à faire qu'à courir après les violeurs de propriété. Le garde-chasse du château s'est encore plaint. Tu as encore pénétré sur les terres du domaine pour tes herbes folles et tes fleurs sauvages. Et nous savons toi et moi, qui détruit les cabanes des chasseurs et fait fuir les animaux. Un jour, il va te mettre un coup de fusil. »

Samuel le fixe, son regard est dur. Le gendarme soupire. « Tu m'emmerdes Samuel. Les bois des Estrandes, ils sont privés. Alors ramasser des plantes d'une, c'est interdit mais deux, encore plus détruire des biens sur une propriété qui appartient à un ponte de Paris qui vient chasser avec ses amis. Après le sous-préfet m'appelle. »

Devant le mutisme de Samuel, il s'énerve. « Putain, je t'avertis, si je te trouve sur la propriété, je te fous en taule. » Randall se met à aboyer après lui.

Le gars recule. « Et dis à ton con de clebs de la fermer sinon lui, c'est la fourrière qu'il va connaître. » Samuel fait un geste à Randall qui s'arrête aussitôt.

Le flic se tourne vers Emily qui déglutit avec difficulté. « Et vous, on peut savoir qui vous êtes ? Comment vous vous appelez ? » Sa voix s'est enflée. Elle est devenue rocailleuse.

Emily articule avec difficultés, elle commence à transpirer. « Emily Fitch. »

« Vous êtes étrangère. Je peux voir votre passeport ? »

« Il est à l'intérieur. »

« Et bien allez le chercher. » Il tape dans ses mains. « Dépêchez-vous, on n'a pas toute la journée. »

Emily rentre dans la maison. Elle tremble en prenant le document. Elle est sûre d'être recherchée. « Comment je vais faire ? » Si elle tente de fuir, c'est Samuel qui pourrait être ennuyé.

Elle tend les papiers. Elle remarque que le gendarme a deux alliances à son annuaire gauche.

Il interpelle le jeune. « Tiens Jocelyn, rend-toi utile écris les qualités de madame. On vérifiera tout ça au poste. » Il scrute Emily. « Donc vous êtes anglaise. Et vous vivez ici depuis longtemps ? On ne vous a jamais vu. »

« Non, Samuel ne m'héberge que quelques jours. »

Il opine du chef et commence à se frotter le menton. « Et vous venez d'où ? »

Emily sent son malaise augmenter. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire. « Je viens de Calais. » C'est la première réponse qui lui est venue.

« Ok, et ensuite vous irez où ? » Son air suspicieux la trouble complétement.

« Dans le sud. »

« C'est vaste le sud, plutôt le sud-est ou le sud-ouest ? »

« Le sud-ouest. » Pas question qu'elle lui donne sa vraie destination.

Le flic se décontracte d'un coup et se met à sourire. « Vous avez raison, vous verrez c'est le plus beau coin du monde. » Il lui touche le bras. « Et vous vivez comment ? »

« Je travaille dans les fermes. »

Il rigole et regarde Samuel. « Tu deviens patron maintenant. Tu sais qu'il faut déclarer ses employés. »

Il redevient sérieux. « C'est bon Jocelyn, tu as tout noté ? » Le jeune acquiesce. « Et bien rend son passeport à la jeune dame alors. » Il marmonne pour lui-même : « Ils font peut-être des études mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont empotés. »

Il s'adresse à nouveau à Samuel. « Bon, on est d'accord, tu oublies un peu les Estrandes. Ça me fera des vacances. » Il regarde Emily « Et vous mademoiselle, votre travail ne comprend pas le le viol de propriété et la libération des animaux. »

Il monte dans le fourgon, le jeune est déjà au volant. Ils repartent en laissant une trainée de poussière.

Emily retourne dans la maison. Elle a cru qu'ils ne partiraient jamais. Elle ne peut pas rester. S'ils font des recherches, ils sauront.

Nerveusement, elle prépare son sac à dos. Samuel et Randall sont à la porte et la regardent. Samuel prend une musette, il y met du pain, des fruits et des légumes. Dans le mur, au-dessus de la cheminée, il desselle une pierre. Il en sort de rares billets qu'il range dans une poche intérieure.

Emily a déjà son sac de prêt. Samuel s'approche et lui donne la musette. Elle regarde à l'intérieur et voit l'argent.

« Non, Samuel, ce n'est pas la peine c'est tout ce que tu as. »

Il secoue la tête et de son doigt dessine à nouveau le contour du visage d'Emily. Il sourit, se tourne et va prendre l'appareil photo sur la table. Il met à l'intérieur une nouvelle pellicule. Il met son œil dans le viseur et la prend en photo. Puis il lui tend l'appareil.

Emily sourit à son tour. Elle rembobine la pellicule la sort du boitier et lui dit en lui mettant dans la main : « Tu la feras développer. »

* * *

Ils l'ont raccompagnée jusqu'à la route. Randall a bien compris que son amie partait. Il ne l'a pas quittée de tout le chemin. Samuel se tenait droit sans bouger. Emily lui a ouvert les bras et elle est venue s'y réfugier une dernière fois.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé et soigné. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, quels sont tes plantes, mais je n'ai plus de manque. »

« Ce ne sont pas les plantes, c'est toi. Sans cela …» Il touche sa tête. « …et cela. » Il touche son cœur. « Les plantes ne sont rien. Tu es vivante Emily. »

Elle n'aurait jamais cru que partir, le quitter soit si difficile.

C'est lui qui s'est détaché, a parlé le dernier. Il n'a soufflé que deux mots dans le creux de son oreille : « Sois libre. »

Emily a repris sa route. L'été s'installait, il faisait beau. Elle avait retrouvé son but, Marseille.


	13. Chapter 13: Persévérer

**Chapitre 13 : Persévérer**

* * *

Katie est totalement amorphe dans la voiture. Elle n'arrive pas à s'enlever de son esprit cette image d'Emily se jetant sous un train.

Pour la rassurer, Sean a recontacté François et lui a demandé s'il pouvait avoir des infos sur les accidents de personnes, c'est le terme pour un type qui se jette sous un train, de ces dernières semaines. François lui a répondu qu'il s'en occupait immédiatement.

Chartres est une petite ville qui mène une vie bien tranquille à l'ombre de sa cathédrale. La gare routière est à son image, sage et ordonnée.

« Ecoute Katie, à partir de maintenant, il va nous falloir beaucoup de patience. Tu comprends ? »

Katie le comprend que trop bien. « Et beaucoup de chance, c'est ça ? »

Sean la prend par mes épaules. « Oui, beaucoup. Mais nous réussirons. Nous sommes les meilleurs. Nous sommes les Connoly. »

Il voit Katie grimacer.

« Ok, nous sommes les Fitch-Connoly. »

Elle l'embrasse.

Bien entendu, aucun employé de la gare ne se souvenait d'une gamine de 20 ans, petite et brune. Katie avait mis la photo d'Emily en fond d'écran sur son portable, c'était plus facile. La caissière de la supérette leur confirma qu'elle ouvrait très tôt mais " j'en vois tellement passer".

Ils allèrent à la Police Municipale mais là encore, personne ne reconnut Emily. Le chef regardât attentivement la photo. Il fut catégorique. « Elle ne traine pas sur la ville. On connaît tous les jeunes qui font la manche. Par chance, on n'en a pas beaucoup. Faut dire qu'ici, c'est tolérance zéro. » Il était fier de lui.

Assis à la table d'un café, Sean réfléchit. Katie triture son téléphone. « On ne la trouvera pas dans ce bled. » D'un coup son visage s'éclaire. « Pourquoi, on ne passe pas une annonce dans les journaux avec sa photo, quelqu'un pourrait la reconnaître. »

Sean ne veut pas la désespérer un peu plus. « C'est une bonne idée, mais le problème c'est que nous ne savons pas si d'autres ne la cherchent pas aussi. On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé. Autant rester discret. Si vraiment, nous n'arrivons à rien, nous le ferons. »

Les épaules de Katie retombent. « Moi, à sa place, j'aurais taillé la route. »

« Tu as raison, Katie. Je pense comme toi. »

« Mais pour aller où ? »

« Tout droit vers le sud. Elle veut mettre de la distance entre elle et Paris. J'ai regardé la carte. Le boulevard de la gare routière mène tout droit à la sortie de la ville vers le sud. C'est par là qu'elle est partie. »

Sean dépose quelques pièces et se lève. « On y va ! »

En passant sur le boulevard, son attention est attirée par une enseigne. Il gare aussitôt la voiture. « Attends-moi, je reviens. »

Katie le voit pénétrer dans une boutique où est inscrit en lettre bleu. « Pôle Emploi. » Elle ne comprend rien. Pourquoi Sean, va-t-il dans cette agence ? Il ne cherche pas de boulot.

Les minutes passent. Katie pianote frénétiquement sur son portable. En plus, elle a reçu un message de sa mère et elle ne sait pas quoi lui dire.

Après un temps interminable, Sean revient. Il rentre dans la voiture, une liasse de papier à la main mais passablement énervé. « L'administration française est vraiment une horreur. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire dans cet endroit ? »

« Chercher des renseignements. » Le regard de Katie est plus qu'interrogateur.

Sean lui montre les papiers. « J'ai eu du mal à les obtenir. Presque autant que les codes secrets de la marine soviétique. »

« Mais c'est quoi ? » Katie se demande pourquoi son grand-père ne répond jamais directement à une question.

« La liste des agriculteurs de la région qui recrutent des employés saisonniers. Vois-tu, ta sœur ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'argent donc elle va chercher du travail. Et ici, c'est les seuls qui ont besoin d'une main d'œuvre non qualifié. Alors quant à fouiner, autant le faire en s'appuyant sur une base. De toute façon … »

Katie poursuit : « …. On ne risque rien d'essayer. »

Sean déplie la carte. Katie se met à rire. « Tu sais que tu as Google Map maintenant sur ton téléphone. »

Sean lui répond sans la regarder. « Ton Google n'ira pas aussi vite que mes yeux et mon cerveau. Je ne sélectionne que les exploitations qui sont au sud de Chartres. Il y en a beaucoup. J'espère que tu aimes la région car nous allons y passer un certain temps. »

Sean range la carte. Il va démarrer la voiture quand il reçoit un message de François. Celui-ci est catégorique, aucun des suicidés quotidiens que déplore la SNCF n'est Emily.

Katie est à moitié rassurée.

Ainsi commence le périple automobile de Katie et Sean.

* * *

Pendant des jours, ils parcourent la campagne, s'arrêtant à chaque ferme inscrite sur la liste et à celles qui n'y étaient pas. Pas un bar, un restaurant, un hôtel n'échappent à leurs questions. Et chaque jour, le moral de Katie baisse un peu plus. Sean essaie de la soutenir mais lui-même n'est pas très optimiste car enfin, leur hypothèse est bien faible. Emily peut très bien avoir pris un autre bus, ou un train ou fait du stop pour brouiller les pistes. Elle peut être à des milliers de kilomètres. Sean sait que quand une personne veut disparaître, elle y arrive sans difficultés.

Pourtant ils continuent inlassablement et le soir, ils se retrouvent face à face. Ils se parlent et se découvrent.

« Sean, pourquoi maman ne veut jamais parler de toi ? Que s'est-il passé entre vous ? »

Sean regarde le fond de son verre de bourbon. « Je n'étais jamais avec elle, toujours en mission. Elle a grandi seule avec sa mère. »

« Oui, ça tu me la déjà dit mais il n'y a que cela ? »

Il soupire. « Non, il y a eu autre chose. »

« Quoi ? Tu as eu une autre femme ? Un autre enfant ailleurs ? Avec ton métier, peut-être y a tu été forcé? Tu sais, pour une couverture. »

Sean ne peut s'empêcher de rire. « Tu as beaucoup d'imagination, Katie. » Il redevient sérieux. « Non, c'est différent, plus grave je crois. » Il est mal à l'aise, en fait pour la première fois de sa vie une personne semble être capable de le faire parler depuis la mort de sa femme.

Les images sont là, toujours présentent depuis plus de 25 ans. Alors, il se confie à sa petite fille en espérant que son jugement ne soit pas trop dur. Il l'aime, cette gamine.

« Tu sais que ta grand-mère s'appelait Catherine ? »

Katie est surprise. « Non, je ne m'en souvenais pas. » Cela lui fait plaisir que son prénom soit inspiré de cette femme.

« Elle est partie jeune. 46 ans c'est jeune. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, c'était une femme libre et provocante. Elle refusait tous les codes. Je me souviens de cette soirée. C'était une réception chic dans un mess des officiers à Glasgow. Elle détestait l'armée mais une de ses amies l'avait forcée à venir. Elle avait des vues sur un de mes condisciples.

Il sourit. « Elle s'ennuyait ferme, assise dans un coin, tentant d'esquiver les invitations à danser. Moi-même, je n'étais pas friand de ces sauteries guindées mais on avait remis une décoration à un de mes amis. Je me suis assis non loin d'elle. J'avais mis mon bel uniforme blanc de la Navy. Au départ, elle a fait mine de ne pas me calculer, j'étais vexé. Elle était très maligne. Puis peu à peu, nous avons engagé la conversation. »

Katie écoutait en silence son grand-père, l'imaginant assez facilement en grand uniforme blanc.

« C'est la seule femme de toute ma vie que j'ai réellement aimée. Mais c'est surtout la seule femme qui m'a aimé comme j'étais. Elle a accepté les séparations, les permissions annulées, les promesses non tenues. Elle a accepté de vivre dans l'angoisse pendant des semaines sans savoir où j'étais, ce que je faisais. Accepté qu'un jour je puisse disparaître à tout jamais sans laisser de trace. »

Il boit une grande gorgée de bourbon. « Mais Jenna, elle ne l'a pas accepté. Petite, elle me réclamait tout le temps. Elle essayait de me retenir. Puis à peu, en grandissant, elle s'est faite une raison. Son père préférait son travail à sa famille. Catherine connaissait mes activités mais bien entendu, Jenna n'en savait rien. Elle croyait que j'étais un marin embarqué. »

Katie absorbée par le récit, se cale contre le coussin du lit de la chambre et plie ses jambes sous ses fesses.

« Mais c'est à la mort de Catherine que tout a basculé. J'étais en mission d'infiltration à l'étranger. Catherine ne m'a rien dit de son cancer. Elle a lutté seule puis l'évolution s'est accélérée. » Sean a les yeux mouillés. « En quelques jours, elle nous a quitté. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer au pays immédiatement. Jenna a enterré sa mère toute seule, accompagnée d'un membre de la Navy et d'une assistante sociale. »

Katie est horrifiée. Elle comprend mieux le besoin, qu'elle croyait maladif, de sa mère d'avoir toujours les membres de sa famille près d'elle.

« Quand j'ai pu enfin revenir, Jenna a refusé de m'adresser la parole. Pendant 6 mois, elle n'a jamais parlé en ma présence. Puis, un jour, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle quittait le lycée et partait en internat dans une école d'esthétique. Après Catherine, j'ai eu l'impression de perdre ma fille. Et cela était de ma faute. »

Sean finit son verre et se sert à nouveau, Katie en prend un également.

« Sean, crois-tu que l'on puisse réparer ses erreurs ? »

« Pour réparer, il faut que l'autre accepte la main que tu lui tends. Mais je ne pense pas Katie, que tu aies, à ton âge, commis des erreurs qui ne puissent être pardonnées. Tu penses à ton comportement envers Emily ? » Sean se penche et pose sa main sur la sienne. « Emily te pardonnera, elle connaît ton amour pour elle. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Katie a un demi-sourire, un peu las. « A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas à Emily en disant cela. »

Elle enlève une poussière imaginaire sur son pantalon. « Je pensais à moi. Aux erreurs que je fais et qui me font souffrir. »

Sean observe sa petite fille. Ce visage qui s'est assombri au fur et à mesure que leurs recherches s'enlisaient. La maturité doit-elle s'accompagner de la tristesse ?

« De quelles erreurs parles-tu ? »

« De ma vie, Sean. Ma vie entière est une erreur. Je vie dans une illusion. Cette obsession d'être remarquée, d'être considérée. Pour devenir la fille populaire, celle que tout le monde envie, tu dois faire des sacrifices. Surtout ne pas écouter tes sentiments, avoir l'allure, le look. Ne pas faire de concessions, n'avoir aucune pitié pour les plus faibles, la compétition est tellement difficile. » Elle porte le verre à ses lèvres, elle voudrait le mordre.

« Et tout ce temps perdu avec des garçons qui n'en valaient pas la peine. Juste pour montrer qu'on n'est pas de la merde, qu'on est une fille cool. » Elle finit son verre. « Juste pour ne pas être seule. »

Elle regarde son grand-père. « Je suis une trainée. A 20 ans, j'ai eu tellement de mecs dans mon lit ou n'importe où d'ailleurs, que je te défie d'en trouver le nombre. De toute façon, même moi je ne le connais pas. Il suffit qu'il soit plutôt mignon et c'est parti. »

Sean l'écoute. Il ne bouge pas. Il voudrait la prendre contre lui mais il ne veut pas l'interrompre, elle a besoin d'aller au bout.

« Tu savais que je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant, j'ai une ménopause précoce. Super, plus besoin de pilule ou de préservatifs. » Elle devient amère. « Plus besoin d'amour non plus. Je ne devrais pas te le dire comme cela, mais je vous envie, Emily, toi, papa, maman, vous avez trouvé quelqu'un à aimer et qui vous aime. Moi, je n'ai trouvé que des connards. » Elle reprend du bourbon. « De toute façon, quel mec bien voudrait d'une fille comme moi ? » Elle rit, d'un rire roque, presque désespéré . « Je ne suis même pas sûre que je voudrais le garder. » Le verre est vide.

« Tu sais pour trouver l'amour, il faut d'abord y croire. » La réplique de Sean a touché.

Elle est au bord des larmes.

« Katie pour croire à l'amour, il faut croire en soi. » Il se met face à elle. « Ce n'est pas ton grand-père qui te parle, c'est l'homme. Ton atout ce n'est pas ton physique, des jolies filles, il y en a partout. Ce ne sont pas tes fringues, même si elles sont superbes. Ce n'est rien de ce qui est extérieur. Ton atout, tu l'as en toi, c'est ta sincérité. Quand tu accepteras de montrer ton vrai visage, ta vraie personnalité, comme tu le fais avec moi. Quand tu auras ce courage envers toi-même, alors tu l'auras envers les autres et je suis sûr que l'amour se montrera et tu sauras le reconnaître. »

Katie se love dans les bras de Sean. « C'est dommage que tu sois mon grand-père. »

* * *

Ils roulent depuis le petit matin, la journée s'étire et n'a pas été plus productive que les autres. Le soir est déjà là. La route longe des serres. Le soleil couchant fait briller les plastiques qui renvoient des rayons aveuglants autour d'eux. Une ferme apparaît au bout d'un chemin, Sean engage la voiture.

Il s'arrête à l'entrée d'une cour. Ils vont refaire pour la énième fois les mêmes gestes, frapper à la porte, dire les mêmes paroles et montrer la même photo.

Une femme âgée, l'air peu engageant les accueille. Elle entrouvre à peine la porte. « Oui, c'est pour quoi ? »

Quand c'est une femme, c'est Sean qui parle. « Bonjour madame, excusez-nous de vous déranger mais nous sommes à la recherche de ma petite fille. » Il lui met l'appareil sous le nez. « Elle s'appelle Emily, l'auriez-vous vu par hasard ? »

La vieille est saisie. « C'est la salope. Depuis son René, il boit, il a plus envie de rien, il est couché tout le temps. Et Pascal, il est parti. Il vit dans le péché. Et son pauvre mari qui voit tout ça du ciel. Elle a tout foutu en l'air, cette putain. »

Elle regarde Sean dans les yeux et d'un air mauvais lui crache. « Non, je ne la connais pas. »

Sean a vu son tressaillement, son expression de fureur. « Vous êtes sûre ? »

Elle éructe. « Laissez-moi tranquille. » La porte se referme violemment.

Katie retourne à la voiture accablée. Elle voit Sean se diriger vers un hangar. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je regarde s'il n'y a pas une autre personne. »

« Pourquoi ? Elle a dit qu'elle ne connaissait pas Emily. » Comme tous les autres, ajoute-t-elle pour elle-même.

« Je ne la crois pas. Elle nous cache quelque chose. Son comportement est étrange. »

Le cœur de Katie s'accélère. « Tu es sûr ? »

« Disons que j'ai une forte intuition. L'expérience pour déceler les menteurs, on dira. » Il jette un œil autour de lui. « Mais visiblement, il n'y a personne d'autres. On reviendra demain. »

Sean prend le bras de Katie. « On va trouver un hôtel et un resto, j'ai faim. »

Il a vu le rideau de la fenêtre se soulever légèrement. La mère derrière marmonne. « Cassez-vous salopards. » Une voix à l'étage l'interpelle. « C'était qui, man ? »

« Personne, mon fils, personne. Des étrangers qui se sont perdus. Je vais faire réchauffer le fricot. Je t'appellerai quand il sera prêt, mon René. »

* * *

La salle du restaurant est vide, par contre le bar qui la précède, lui, au contraire, est bien fourni par une bande de types qui parlent haut et fort.

Katie et Sean se sont installés. Ils attendent que le serveur, un petit rouquin malingre, vienne prendre la commande. A lui aussi, ils montreront la photo.

Katie remarque un jeune garçon massif qui ne la quitte pas des yeux. Et dire, qu'il y quelques mois cela l'aurait flattée, aujourd'hui, elle trouve cela pesant.

« Il m'énerve. »

« Qui t'énerve Katie ? »

« Le garçon assis au fond. Il me fixe depuis que nous sommes arrivés. »

Sean se retourne et voit effectivement un gamin, une bière devant lui, avec un regard interrogatif.

« Effectivement, il est insistant. Je vais aller lui parler. »

Katie l'arrête. « Non, laisse, ce n'est pas grave. Je vais regarder ailleurs. »

Le jeune serveur arrive à ce moment-là. Sean lui montre la photo. Il fait une moue et secoue la tête.

Pascal ne sait pas quoi penser. Quand cette fille est rentrée dans le restaurant, il a vu la ressemblance et depuis il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il a envie d'aller lui parler mais il n'ose pas. Le type à côté d'elle l'intimide un peu. Et puis, c'est certainement son imagination.

Ils ont demandé quelque chose à Chris. Ils lui ont montré un truc sur leur portable. Il doit savoir. Il se lève et le rejoins. « Mon amour, qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient les deux là-bas ? »

« Rien, pourquoi ? » Il prend un air suspicieux. « C'est le type qui t'intéresse ? Tu crois que je ne vous ai pas vu vous reluquer. »

« Chéri, t'es jaloux ? C'est intéressant ! Dis-moi juste ce qu'ils voulaient. »

Le garçon soupire. « C'est que malgré son âge, il est bien conservé et puis il a l'air d'avoir du fric »

« Arrête, ta parano ? » Il l'embrasse. « Alors ? »

« Le type m'a montré la photo d'une fille, Emily, il m'a dit. Mais moi, ça ne me dit rien. »

Pascal a cru qu'il allait tomber.

« Ça va ? T'es tout pâle. » Chris le regarde bizarrement.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, merci. Je dois aller leur parler. Je t'expliquerai. »

Katie voit le mec s'avancer. « Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il veut le bouseux avec sa chemise à carreaux ? »

Pascal s'arrête devant la table. Il croise le regard de Sean et fixe Katie. Il est nerveux. « Bonsoir, Je m'appelle Pascal. Excusez-moi. Mais …. vous cherchez Emily ? »

Katie laisse tomber son téléphone. Celui-ci fait un bruit sourd sur la table.

Et à nouveau, l'espoir renait.

Sean est le premier à réagir. « Tu connais Emily ? » Il reprend le téléphone pour lui montrer la photo mais Katie est déjà à l'étape suivante.

« Elle est ici ? »

Les deux questions se sont percutées. Pascal est perturbé. « Heu, … non, heu, … oui, enfin … » Ses yeux commencent à rouler.

Kati tire une chaise ; « Assis-toi ! » Pascal obtempère.

Elle lui prend les mains. « Bien reprenons. Donc, connais-tu Emily ? »

Pascal déglutit et tente de sourire. « Oui, je connais Emily. C'est une amie. »

Katie essaie de rester calme et respire avant de poser la question suivante, celle dont la réponse est si importante. « Et tu sais où elle se trouve ? »

Pascal se sent, comme quand il était à l'école, honteux de ne pas connaître la réponse. « Non, je ne sais pas. Elle est partie, il y a déjà plusieurs semaines. »

Il voit le visage dépité de Katie. Elle a la même expression de tristesse qu'Emily. Il ne veut pas la laisser comme ça, il veut l'aider, dire quelque chose de gentil. « Vous savez, j'aime beaucoup Emily. C'est une fille formidable. Grâce à elle, je suis libre. »

Sean reprend. « Bien, voici Katie, la sœur d'Emily et je suis Sean, son grand-père. Il est important que tu nous dises tout ce que tu sais sur Emily. »

Pascal se souvient des mains chaudes d'Emily sur les siennes. Il se trouble, presque à oublier que Chris lui apporte un amour sincère et tendre. « Non, ce n'est pas, … elle … » Il retire ses mains. « Katie, c'est ça ? »

Katie lui sourit. « Oui. S'il te plait, parle-nous d'Emily. »

« Bien sûr. Elle travaillait dans notre ferme. Elle n'est pas restée longtemps, même pas un mois, mais c'était génial. C'est mon frère qui a tout foutu en l'air, sinon elle serait restée plus. » Son regard est pointu. « Je sais bien qu'elle serait partie un jour parce que tu vois ta sœur, elle comme les oiseaux, elle vole là où elle veut. »

Sean le recadre. « Mais que s'est-il passé avec ton frère ? »

« René est tombé amoureux d'Emily. Remarquez ça c'est plutôt normal, tout le monde aime Emily. » Il remarque que Chris s'est approchée et l'écoute avec un grand regard interrogateur. « Tu sais, si tu la connaissais toi aussi tu l'aimerais. »

Katie essaie d'attirer à nouveau son attention. « Tu as raison, Emily est formidable. Mais avec ton frère, elle a eu un problème ? »

Il souffle. « René voulait qu'elle l'aime mais Emily, elle n'avait pas envie d'aimer. Elle avait un truc différent en elle. Ça, moi, je l'ai vu tout de suite. Les garçons, l'amour, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Mais mon frère, il ne comprend rien, il ne sait pas aimer. »

Son ton se durcit. « Il souffre depuis qu'il a perdu Lola. Mais c'est sa faute si Lola est morte. Je ne le lui pardonnerai jamais. » Il se perd un instant. « Il a voulu retenir Emily. Il est fort mais nous avons été plus forts que lui avec Kelbi. Kelbi, c'est mon chien. » Ses yeux s'éclairent, son torse se redresse. « Depuis ce soir-là, je n'ai plus peur de lui, ni de ma mère. Et vous savez quoi ? Je vais partir à Paris, j'ai retrouvé ma mère. J'ai un travail là-haut et je vais emmener Chris avec moi parce que je l'aime. » Il se tourne vers lui. « Et on va être heureux. »

Katie est émue de tant de candeur et de gentillesse même si elle ne saisit pas toute l'histoire.

Il la regarde. « Tu sais, c'est Emily qui m'a fait comprendre que je n'étais pas un débile. » Il plisse les lèvres puis se met à rire. « En tout cas pas plus que tous ces abrutis. » Il désigne d'un geste le bar. « Et puis, que je pouvais vivre ma vie. »

« Mais tu ne sais pas où Emily est allée ? »

Il secoue la tête. « Non, ce soir-là, après la dispute avec René. Elle a fait son sac et elle a pris la route de Vierzon. Je m'en veux. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent. Je lui ai donné le peu que j'avais. » La tristesse l'envahit. « Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser partir comme cela. Aujourd'hui, je ne le ferai plus. »

Katie lui reprend la main. « Tu n'aurais pas pu la retenir de toute façon, crois-moi. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais. Tu l'as défendu, tu l'as aidé. Tu es un vrai ami. Cela me ferait plaisir que tu manges avec nous. On pourra parler d'Emily. »

Elle regarde Sean, ils ne sont pas plus avancés. Emily s'est à nouveau évanouie.


	14. Chapter 14: Atteindre son but

**Chapitre 14 : Atteindre son but**

* * *

Il fait beau, il y a juste une petite brise qui balaye les feuilles de l'arbre qui surplombe la table en bois. La chaleur de la mi-journée l'a poussé à s'arrêter pour se mettre à l'ombre. Finalement, l'aire de repos est plutôt accueillante. Emily s'allonge sur le banc. Elle a posé le pain et la grosse boite de pâté qu'elle a pu acheter. Elle a eu de la chance, elle est arrivée à la sortie de la messe au dernier village qu'elle a traversé. Elle a fait la manche. Les gentils paroissiens ont été plutôt généreux. Il faut dire qu'elle sait faire maintenant, quand on a faim, on apprend vite. Elle se souvient que trop bien de l'horreur qu'elle a vécue avant d'arriver à Montluçon. Elle boit une rasade d'eau. Etre clean, aide aussi.

Elle est étonnée de ne plus ressentir de manque. Elle n'a plus envie de produits, même l'idée de boire une bière la révulse. Quoi qu'il en dise, le médoc de Samuel a été efficace. Pauvre Samuel, une fois de plus elle a fui en laissant derrière elle un champ de ruine.

Mais elle a un but et elle doit l'atteindre. La carte de France lui a été utile. Elle trainait dans un fossé, désespérée de ne plus servir. « Trop ancienne » avait dit son ancien propriétaire pendant qu'il nettoyait sa voiture, en la jetant au sol. Et le vent l'avait emportée. Mais dans les mains de cette jeune fille, elle se sentait revivre. Elle avait été défroissée et une ligne droite tracée jusqu'à la mer méditerranée.

Cela fait plus de 7 jours qu'Emily avance à travers de magnifiques paysages. Elle a vu de vieux volcans, traversé des villages perchés sur des collines, visité d'immense églises. Elle aime cette région verte et paisible. Elle est libre presque heureuse. Elle plonge la main dans son sac et en tire quelques cerises. La veille, un paysan lui a permis de mettre sa tente dans son champ et au matin sa femme lui a donné gros sachet de cerises avec un café et des biscuits.

Le camion vient stationner un peu plus loin. Un jeune type en descend, une grande glacière à la main. Il s'installe à la table à côté. En passant, il lance un « salut » clair avec un grand sourire.

Emily met la main dans la poche de son jean. Le cran d'arrêt ne la quitte jamais. Elle ferme les yeux.

Elle entend le gars sortir des trucs, des couverts certainement. Puis une voix l'interpelle. « Ça te dit de manger avec moi ? »

Elle ouvre un œil, la luminosité l'aveugle un peu. « Pardon ? »

« Je te demande si tu veux manger avec moi. »

« Non, merci. J'ai ce qu'il faut. »

« Pain et pâté ? » Il fait la moue. « C'est pas top. Ecoute ma femme m'en fait toujours trop et si ce soir j'en ramène elle va faire la tronche. T'as pas envie qu'elle me fasse la tronche ? Sois sympa, aide-moi. » Il a pris une petite expression malheureuse.

Emily se met à rire. En fait un repas ne se refuse pas. Elle cale son couteau dans sa poche.

« Ok, j'apporte le pain. »

Mike est chauffeur routier. Il aime parler. Il lui raconte son trajet hebdomadaire qui le mène de Pierrelatte, « c'est une ville du sud », précise-t-il, vers un entrepôt près du Mans. « Je vais te montrer sur la carte. » « Je travaille pour une centrale atomique. Je vais chercher des pièces. Il en faut toujours pour la maintenance. Trois jours, un pour monter, un pour charger parce que c'est fragile et un autre pour descendre. »

Il lui sert une sorte de compote de légumes froids pleines de couleur rouge, orange, verte. « C'est de la ratatouille, chez nous on l'appelle la « chichoumé. » C'est un mélange de courgettes, tomates, poivrons et surtout d'aubergines. Tu peux mettre des petits lardons, si tu veux. Mais il ne faut pas oublier les oignons et surtout l'ail. Tu connais ? » Emily fait non, mais en tout cas c'est très bon. « On les fait frire séparément avec de l'huile d'olive et ensuite on les rassemble. » Il rit. « Tu vois, c'est ça la Provence, on mélange tout et c'est le paradis. » Sur le ton de la confidence, il lui dit : « Ma femme cuisine très bien. Depuis qu'on est ensemble, j'ai pris au moins 10 kg. » Et il se pince le ventre.

Finalement, ils arrivent à finir assez facilement l'énorme poêlé. Devant un délicieux moelleux au chocolat, Mike demande à Emily, où elle va.

« A Marseille. » répond-t-elle.

« Marseille, si tu veux je te rapproche. Pierrelatte, c'est sur le chemin. Après tu peux faire du stop, avec l'autoroute c'est facile. Marseille, c'est à une heure et demi, à peine. »

Emily sourit par politesse, en se disant qu'elle éviterait bien le stop. Elle fixe ce garçon. Elle reste suspicieuse même s'il parait sympa. La confiance est une denrée rare et quand on la perd, il est toujours difficile d'en renouveler le stock. Mais là encore, si elle peut éviter la marche à pied. Car à ce rythme elle n'est pas encore arrivée. Elle tâte son pantalon pour se rassurer.

« Ok, c'est gentil. »

Mike est un vrai moulin à paroles. En quelques kilomètres, elle sait tout de lui, son mariage, sa passion du foot, il a grande écharpe bleu et blanche étalée sur le dessus de son tableau de bord, devant son pare-brise. « L'OM, c'est plus qu'une équipe, c'est ma vie. Tu verras à Marseille, c'est la chose la plus importante. Et tu dois aller au stade. L'ambiance est magique. » Il poursuit. « Tu es anglaise, non ? » Emily acquiesce. « En Angleterre, vous avez de grands clubs, Liverpool, Manchester, Arsenal, Chelsea. » Emily avoue son ignorance. Le foot, n'a jamais été son truc, ni le sport en général, d'ailleurs. Mais Liverpool ça lui parle. « Mohamed, qu'est-il devenu ? »

Par contre, il ne lui a posé aucunes autres questions sur sa vie ou pourquoi elle faisait la route. Est-ce par désintérêt ou pas discrétion ? Quel qu'en soit la raison, finalement ça l'arrange, cela lui évite de devoir se raconter.

Le paysage change, il devient plus sec, les forêts moins vertes. Les montagnes sont plus escarpées, les ravins plus abrupts. La route est sinueuse. Elle suit le relief au plus près. Emily découvre un ciel bleu d'une plus grande pureté. Des roches blanches affleurent. La rocaille peu à peu supplante la végétation. Plus au nord, la terre se cache sous les fougères, les rochers s'enfouissent sous les mousses. Ici, c'est la victoire du minéral sur le végétal. Ce dernier est obligé de se plier à la loi des éléments. Plus d'eau, plus de fraicheur, les arbres n'ont plus l'orgueil de leurs grandes feuilles majestueuses, plus le sud s'impose, plus elles rétrécissent et au bout du voyage, il ne leurs restent que des aiguilles.

Emily cligne des yeux, la luminosité est encore plus forte, la chaleur devient intense et lourde. Elle enleve son blouson. Elle se surprend. Sans vraiment en être consciente, elle a sorti l'appareil photo.

« Ben dis donc, c'est une antiquité ton Kodak. T'as pas un portable ? »

Emily plisse ses yeux avec un petit sourire. « J'ai perdu mon téléphone. Et tu apprendras que ce n'est pas l'appareil qui compte, c'est l'œil du photographe. « Ne bouge plus ! »

Le téléphone de Mike vibre. Il lui fait un clin d'œil. « C'est ma femme. Oui, mon amour ? Ça va ? »

Grâce au kit main-libre, Emily suit toute la conversation.

De façon, très naturelle, Mike dit à sa femme qu'il a pris une auto stoppeuse.

« Elle est très sympa et très jolie. Anglaise en plus. Je ne suis pas sûr de rentrer. »

Emily entend sa femme rire, lui dire bon débarras, fais attention sur la route et raccrocher.

Mike rigole. « Elle dit ça mais elle doit être morte de jalousie. Ce soir, les retrouvailles n'en seront que meilleures. » Il regarde Emily. « Je l'aime beaucoup. Elle est super, j'ai beaucoup de chance. » Il lui passe son portable. « C'est elle. »

Emily voit une jolie jeune femme blonde, un peu ronde, au visage très doux et aux yeux très verts.

Mike continue. « On attend notre premier enfant. C'est un garçon. Moi, très brun avec mon teint mat et elle toute blonde avec ses coups de soleil, je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner. »

Il caresse le volant comme s'il était une peau.

« En fait, je l'ai toujours aimé. Je l'ai rencontrée au collège, le jour de la rentrée. Elle était la plus jolie. J'avais 12 ans et elle 11, mais moi, j'avais déjà redoublé. » Il rit. « Je ne suis pas doué pour l'école. Elle, si, elle a réussi le concours pour être professeur de français. » Il part dans ses souvenirs. « Je ne voyais qu'elle. Et un jour, je l'ai croisé dans un couloir, j'ai fait un truc de fou. On était seul. Elle s'est arrêtée et m'a regardé, je me suis avancé et je l'ai embrassé, puis je suis parti en courant comme un imbécile. Pendant 4 ans, je n'ai plus osé lui parler, j'ai cru qu'elle me détestait. Les autres filles ne m'intéressaient pas. Chaque fois que je sortais avec une ça ne durait jamais. Les potes m'appelaient le tombeur mais moi, je me sentais seul. Un soir, je l'ai retrouvé pour l'anniversaire d'une copine. J'en pouvais plus, des mecs lui tournaient autour. J'ai picolé. Puis je suis allé sur la piste de danse, j'étais complétement HS. Je l'ai attrapée et entrainée dehors. Et là, je l'ai à nouveau embrassée. J'étais sûr de prendre une baffe. Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ? » Emily lui sourit, elle s'en doute un peu.

« Elle m'a dit : « Et bien, on en a mis du temps. » « Elle croyait qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas. Tu te rends compte on a perdu 4 ans parce qu'on n'a pas osé se parler. C'est con, il faut toujours avouer ses sentiments. Parce que le temps c'est précieux, tu ne crois pas ? »

Emily tourne la tête vers la vitre. « Oui, c'est précieux. » L'amour, un enfant, elle n'y a plus droit.

* * *

Le camion stoppe devant les grilles d'un énorme complexe. Deux hautes et énormes cheminées envoient dans l'air des vapeurs blanches.

Mike lui tend une main franche. « L'autoroute est juste au rond-point. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras une voiture au péage. Bonne continuation, Emily. C'est chouette de t'avoir rencontrée. »

Mike la regarde s'éloigner. Il lui fait un dernier signe par la portière. « Elle est sympa cette fille. »

Au rond-point, Emily laisse l'entrée de l'Autoroute et s'engage sur une petite départementale. « Ce n'est pas tard, je vais un peu marcher et trouver un coin agréable. »

Un grand fleuve s'écoule à sa droite. Elle découvre le Rhône et son flot parfois si tumultueux. Il n'a pas le calme et la majesté de la Loire ou de la Seine. A le voir comme cela, avec juste de gros filets d'eau qui se frayent un passage entre des bancs de graviers, on a du mal à imaginer qu'il est un torrent alpin capricieux et vigoureux, capable de colère centennale qui font trembler les riverains et nourrissent les mythes. Du lac Léman à la Camargue, il est vénéré et tout le monde en parle comme d'un être vivant doué de raisons, de sentiments et surtout de passion.

La terre portée par les alluvions millénaires du fleuve est riche. Les fermes sont hautes et massives. Les routes serpentent entre des champs droits, bien rectilignes. Peu à peu elles se rétrécissent, deviennent des chemins, enjambent des ruisseaux. La fin de l'après-midi arrive, le soleil devient plus rasant. Il donne des reflets d'or à l'eau. Emily aperçoit à l'horizon, un lourd clocher carré qui s'impose dans le ciel qui se charge en nuages.

C'est une église, non, une cathédrale qui accompagnée de son prieuré, veille sur la ville depuis le Moyen-Âge. Sur le panneau routier est inscrit Pont Saint Esprit, Porte d'Or de la Provence. Emily traverse le Rhône sur ce pont. Construit au XIIIe siècle, prouesse technique avec ses 25 arches, il a résisté au temps, aux invasions, aux crus déchainées du Rhône et aujourd'hui aux semi-remorques de 38 tonnes. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de son grand frère, le pont Saint Bénezet d'Avignon qui ne sert plus depuis longtemps qu'à faire danser la farandole. La légende dit qu'il fut construit avec l'aide du Diable, l'architecte s'engageant à livrer à Satan l'âme du premier être vivant qui traversera le pont. Ce fut une chèvre. Même le maître de l'enfer peut se faire duper. Les spiripontains ont toujours été d'excellents commerçants.

Ainsi Emily attiré par ce monument, qu'elle prend en photo, entre dans cette paisible petite bourgade et s'enfonce dans la vieille ville.

Sur une grande place, encadrée par l'église et son prieuré, qui surplombe le fleuve, seule, sans autre compagnie que quelques pigeons, Emily admire le pont. De vieux platanes assurent une ombre bienfaisante. Elle s'assoit sur le parapet. Elle respire. Cette lumière, ces couleurs, la Provence lui plait.

Le bruit du tonnerre se fait entendre au loin, en quelques minutes le ciel devient noir et menaçant. La Provence ne se laisse pas apprivoiser facilement.

De grosses gouttes commencent à tomber. « Merde, il faut trouver un abri. » L'église est fermée. « Shit » Elle traverse le quartier, se met à courir dans les ruelles. L'eau tombe avec une force inouïe. C'est un rideau opaque qui se dresse devant Emily. Elle n'y voit pas à 10 mètres. Une rue qui descend vers le fleuve et là un lavoir, du temps où les lavandières existaient encore, lui offre un refuge. Elle se tapie au fond, elle est trempée. « Ce n'est pas grave. Je sécherai. »

Par chance, le duvet est sec. Elle est coincée, elle passera la nuit ici. La pluie fait un bruit épouvantable. Les éclairs strient la nuit qui s'est imposée avec de l'avance sur son horaire. Emily s'installe. Elle n'est plus impressionnée. Elle va être très bien dans ce lieu de pierre. Visiblement des jeunes doivent s'y retrouver car des canettes vides de la bière qu'elles contenaient gisent dans un coin. Elle repère aussi des bouts de joint. Elle sourit à une époque, elle se serait jetée dessus.

Emily sort son pâté, le pain qui reste et le gâteau au chocolat que Mike lui a laissé. Demain, elle fera la manche. Une ville avec un tel nom doit être généreuse. Elle verra bien.

* * *

Jules, de la fenêtre de son bureau de la Mairie, voit le déluge s'abattre. Il en a l'habitude, les épisodes cévenols comme on les appelle dans le Gard sont communs. « Tant que l'Ardèche ne bouge pas, on est tranquille. » La rivière Ardèche, affluent du Rhône, c'est le cauchemar des gens du cru. Les touristes la voient comme la rivière des vacances, des canoës kayak et des superbes gorges. Mais c'est aussi un monstre, capable en une nuit de se transformer en furie. Il faut avoir vu un mur d'eau d mètres de haut s'avancer dans les gorges puis venir emporter les flots du Rhône et se fracasser sur les digues de la rive opposée qui souvent n'y résistent pas. Dans ce cas, c'est l'inondation assurée de toute la vallée en face de la ville. Mais le pire est quand le Rhône lui-même est en folie, alors là rien ne peut arrêter l'eau boueuse, charriant des troncs énormes, qui vient submerger et ensevelir les quartiers bas de la ville et toute la plaine autour. C'est pour cela que les anciens construisaient les maisons en hauteur et avaient toujours la barque accrochée sur la façade au niveau du premier étage.

Jules a connu des tragédies dans des villages voisins. Des habitants emportés et dont les secouristes ne trouvaient les corps que plusieurs jours plus tard à des kilomètres, coincés par des rochers sous un amas de branches.

Il referme le dossier, éteint son ordinateur. Il jette un dernier coup d'œil au Rhône que le bâtiment surplombe. Il est certainement le dernier à partir. Quoique le souvent le Directeur Général reste tard aussi.

Sur le pas de la porte, il ouvre son Burberry acheté à Londres. Ce soir, il sera tranquille, il pourra poursuivre l'écriture de son roman. Il marche jusqu'à sa voiture. Il sait que le temps qu'il ferme le parapluie et ouvre la portière, son costume sera trempé. Ma foi, les pressings sont faits pour ça.

Installé enfin au volant, il sort un mouchoir en papier. Il essuie ses lunettes et se regarde dans le rétroviseur. Il se dit qu'à 26 ans, ses cheveux blonds comme les blés selon les dire de sa coiffeuse commencent à tourner au blanc. En fait, il s'en fout, il n'a jamais prêté attention à son physique. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il n'en a pas besoin ou qu'il se trouve moche. Il est encore jeune et mince, très mince, c'est sûr ce ne sont pas les muscles qui le gênent.

Il rigole, de toute façon, il n'a jamais été un tombeur et il se demande parfois, s'il ne va pas rester un vieux garçon. Quand on préfère lire un bouquin le samedi soir plutôt que sortir en boite, il ne faut pas être étonné et assumer. Et puis, autant se l'avouer, il a peur des sentiments.

Il roule doucement. Il habite une ancienne ferme en dehors de la ville. Pour s'y rendre, il ne prend jamais la route principale. Il a toujours préféré les chemins de traverse où qu'il aille. Il longe la vieille ville. Il la connaît par cœur. Par reflexe, il regarde dans le lavoir, il y a souvent des sdf et ça fait partie de son job de directeur des services sociaux de s'en préoccuper. Bon, à vrai dire, il n'est pas vraiment obligé mais il aime ça.

A la lumière du poteau d'éclairage de la rue, il voit une silhouette. « Et merde, il y a quelqu'un. » Il arrête la voiture le long du trottoir. Il s'extrait, tant pis pour le parapluie. Il entre dans le lavoir. Il s'arrête, et sent l'eau lui couler dans le dos. Il ne veut pas alarmer le gars qui est dedans. Il arbore son sourire. « Bonsoir ! »

Emily est surprise. Elle voit un type en costard de l'autre côté du lavoir. Elle met la main sur son cran d'arrêt. Elle n'aime pas les costumes. « Shit, au moment où j'allais bouffer. »

Jules n'en revient pas, une fille. La vallée du Rhône est un lieu de passage important pour tous les routards qui descendent vers la méditerranée et ses grandes villes. Il y a parfois des femmes, mais seule, c'est la première fois. Femme et seule sur la route, c'est très dangereux. Plus encore quand la fille est jeune et jolie. « Putain qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? »

Il faut la rassurer très vite. Les premières secondes sont essentielles pour essayer de capter la confiance ou plutôt ne pas accentuer la méfiance. « Excusez-moi, je ne veux pas vous déranger Je m'appelle Jules Cristini. Je suis le responsable des services sociaux de la ville. Je vois ai vu en passant. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? A manger ? Une couverture ?

Emily fronce les sourcils, services sociaux, elle n'aime pas ces mots. « Non, merci, je n'ai besoin de rien. »

Jules repère l'accent, alors très naturellement, il poursuit en anglais. Il se dit que son année à Bristol va enfin lui servir à autre chose qu'à visionner les films en VO.

« Je comprends mais en fait ce lavoir n'est pas très étanche. » Il lui montre les rigoles d'eau qui se sont formées, qui s'étendent et envahissent les pavés de pierre. « Je sais que vous préfèreriez être seule et tranquille mais nous avons un centre d'accueil. » Il voit Emily qui fait la grimace. Son regard est méfiant comme celui d'un chat qui est prêt à envoyer la patte vers la boite qu'il a devant lui. Il connaît bien les chats, il en a un, enfin techniquement, c'est une femelle.

« Vous auriez une chambre pour vous toute seule, qui ferme à clef. Il y a des douches, un repas chaud et vous pourrez laver vos affaires. »

Il ne la sent pas convaincu, c'est normal quand on fait la route c'est justement pour éviter les contraintes et dans un centre il y en a obligatoirement, la première étant, no alcool, no drugs.

« Ecoutez, vous pouvez toujours venir voir. Et si ça ne vous plait pas, je vous emmènerai dans la cabane du chantier d'insertion. Elle est un peu plus loin, et sans risque d'inondation. » Il se met à rire. « Car ici, c'est le bain assuré. »

Jules ouvre sa veste. « Je n'ai rien sur moi et je suis totalement inoffensif, je vous assure. »

Le silence s'installe, Emily jauge le bonhomme. Il a un sourire franc et un bon anglais mais cela ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas un pervers. Pourtant, elle a une impression de quiétude face à ce garçon. Il a une voix douce et chaude, avec un bel accent du sud. Elle se détend un peu. Et puis, effectivement un filet d'eau arrive à ses pieds. « Ok, allons voir votre palace. »

En lui-même, Jules cri : « Yes ! »

Dans la voiture, Emily garde sa main sur le couteau.

« Ce n'est pas loin, au bout de ce boulevard. » lui dit-il.

La caserne Pépin, du nom d'un général de Napoléon, natif de la commune, est un vaste bâtiment au centre de la ville qui regroupe la salle des fêtes, des bureaux, des boutiques en rez-de-chaussée et un grand centre d'accueil dont quatre chambres ont été réservées à l'hébergement des SDF. Il faut dire que depuis le moyen âge et la construction du pont auquel était rattachée une collégiale et donc un hôpital et un hospice, la ville à une tradition d'accueil des malades et des démunis.

Le centre est au premier étage. Jules va prévenir le gardien de la caserne. Il est affalé devant sa télé avec sa famille. « Ne te dérange pas, je vais faire une admission. Je prends la chambre 4, ça te va ? » Il récupère une clef et retourne auprès d'Emily qui l'attend dans le couloir.

« Bien, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. » Il ouvre une porte qui donne sur une pièce assez grande où Emily voit 2 lits de chaque côté, accompagnés de deux armoires et deux tables de nuits. Tout est propre et sent bon.

« Voilà, vous serez seule. Alors ? » Il n'attend pas la réponse. « Posez votre sac si vous voulez, je vais vous montrer où sont les douches et la cuisine.

La cuisine est équipée de tout ce qu'il faut. « Vous avez des boites de conserves dans le placard des pâtes, du riz, café, thé. Dans le frigo vous trouverez du lait, du beurre et des yaourts et des steaks hachés au congélateur. Par contre, et je le déplore, il n'y a pas de glace. » Il sourit à nouveau.

Les douches également sont propres et spacieuses. « Et avec de l'eau chaude. » Il jette un œil en coin à Emily. Il sait que souvent c'est un argument qui porte. Car la bouffe, c'est pas un problème à priori pour un sdf. Pour le lit, ils dorment partout et par terre. Par contre l'eau chaude est une denrée beaucoup plus rare. Jules sort un kit d'hygiène avec une serviette. « Il y a un shampoing à l'intérieur. »

« Vous feriez un bon commercial. » lui dit Emily.

« Mais j'en suis un. » rétorque-t-il. « Sauf que moi je vends un peu de fraternité. »

Emily soupire. « Bon, vous avez besoin de mes papiers ? »

Jules secoue la tête. Il a compris sa gêne. « Non, juste votre prénom. Les papiers vous savez ce n'est pas toujours la garantie d'avoir la bonne identité. »

Elle sourit. « Je m'appelle Emily. »

« Enchanté Emily. Je peux te tutoyer ? Tu es la bienvenue à Pont Saint Esprit. Tu peux rester jusqu'à trois jours. Au-delà c'est possible mais alors il faut s'engager dans une démarche d'insertion. »

« Trois jours seront largement suffisants. »

Il lui tend le règlement intérieur. « Tout est écrit. » Il lui met la clé de la chambre dans la main. « Il y a deux gars dans une autre chambre mais ils sont cools, on les connaît. Et si tu as un problème, le gardien est là. »

Cela fait combien de temps qu'elle n'a plus pris une douche réellement chaude. Elle a mis le verrou et gardé son sac avec elle. Elle pense à la route qu'elle a accomplie. Elle n'a plus qu'une chose en tête, arriver à Marseille. Ensuite elle verra. Marseille, ce mot raisonne comme une promesse. « Le roi Arthur n'attendait pas plus intensément le Graal que moi, cette ville. »

Elle essuie ses cheveux. Ils ont poussé. Ils descendent au milieu de son dos, raides et sans reflets. Elle est maigre. Elle voit ses cotes, ses omoplates. Elle ressemble à ces chiens sans poils décharnés, comme ses bras et ses cuisses. Ses seins ont perdu du volume, ils ne sont plus que deux petites pointes, deux taches sur sa poitrine. Elle disparaît peu à peu. Est-ce cela le terminus ? Quand elle sera au bord de la mer, elle s'effacera à jamais sans laisser aucune trace. L'écume des vagues l'emportera.

Elle passe devant la cuisine. Deux types se préparent un repas. L'un coupe des pommes de terre, c'est un colosse qui doit faire deux mètres, l'autre fait chauffer une poêle. Il est l'inverse, petit et rond. Ils n'ont pas d'âge si ce n'est celui des marques de leurs vies mais alors ils ont mille ans. Le petit devant les fourneaux l'interpelle. « Ho, fille, tu viens d'arriver ? »

« Oui, tout à l'heure. »

« T'as bouffé ? Steak, frite et un bon calendos. Si ça te dit. »

Le gars lui fait penser à Gilbert, sans la lueur dans le regard, mais avec la même tristesse.

« Ok, c'est sympa. Il me reste du pain, du pâté et du gâteau au chocolat fait maison. »

« T'inquiète on a tout ce qu'il faut. Mais remarque, je dis pas non pour le gâteau. »

Elle ramène le gâteau et le pain. De toute façon, il va durcir.

La table est déjà installée.

« Lui, c'est Wladimir, il est russe, enfin, un truc comme ça. Il parle pas français. Moi, c'est Loco, pour locomotive, à une époque je bossais à la SNCF. Et puis, parfois je pète les plombs. »

« Emily. »

« T'es quoi ? Anglaise ? »

« Yep. »

« Ok, ben installe-toi. Tu la veux comment ta viande ? »

« M'en fous, cuite. »

« Ha non, parce que tu comprends la cuisson de la viande, c'est un art. Wlad, il y comprend rien, il la laisse trop cuire après c'est de la semelle. Hein Wlad ? »

L'autre fais un grand sourire en disant « Da, da.»

« Tu vois, il entrave que dalle. Mais c'est un brave type. Bon, je te la fais saignante. »

Il dépose un bout de beurre dans la poêle et s'applique avec méticulosité.

« Comment vous avez fait pour avoir de la viande ? Vous l'avez récupéré où ? » Emily imagine les poubelles d'un super marché.

« Dis-moi, ça fait pas longtemps que tu fais la route toi ? Je t'explique. » Il retourne les steaks.

« Les gens, ils hésitent toujours à te filer du fric, tu vois, cause qu'ils croient qu'on va acheter du pinard. Bon, ils n'ont pas tort. » Il rigole. « Du coup, tu fais la manche devant le magasin et tu demandes qu'ils t'achètent un bout de viande ou autre chose parce que t'as faim. Et ben ça marche du tonnerre. Hein Wlad ? »

L'autre secoue la tête. « Da, da. »

« Le matin, on se fait notre liste de course et c'est rare qu'on arrive pas à bouffer ce qu'on veut. Ils sont trop contents de voir que tu picoles pas. Les bourges, ils aiment se donner bonne conscience. »

Il met le bout de viande dans une assiette et la pose devant Emily. Wlad apporte les frites.

« Allez, bon appétit. » Il regarde Emily. « Putain, ça fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un qui te comprend. Parce qu'avec celui-là. » Il désigne Wladimir de sa fourchette. « Difficile d'avoir de la conversation. T'es content d'avoir une invitée et jolie en plus ? Hein Wlad ? »

« Da, da. » Il enfourne dans sa bouche une quantité impressionnante de frites. Emily commence à rigoler. Elle s'aperçoit que chaque fois qu'il s'adresse à son ami il hausse la voix comme si l'autre était sourd.

« Ça fait deux ans qu'on fait la route ensemble. C'est un brave type mais heureusement qu'il m'a sinon, il s'en sortirait pas. Et toi t'es seule ?»

« Ouais, je suis tranquille. »

« Et tu vas où ? Enfin sans indiscrétion ? »

« Le sud, Marseille. »

Il fait la grimace. « Un conseil, ici ça peut aller et encore mais dans les grandes villes, tu pourras pas rester seule. Tu vas vite te faire repérer alors fais gaffe. Je veux pas te faire peur hein, mais bon, t'es vachement mignonne et des chacals y'en a partout, tu comprends. Nous, on va sur Avignon, y a un festival genre théâtre tu vois. Y a plein de monde. On arrive à se faire du fric. Si tu veux, tu peux faire un bout de chemin avec nous. Crois pas que c'est par charité mais avec une fille comme toi, on peut se faire encore plus de blé. Et puis, tu me plais. » Il se reprend. « Non, c'est pas ça, les femmes j'ai donné, j'ai eu ma dose. Je veux dire, t'es franche, moi c'est des trucs que je sens. Alors, t'en dis quoi ?»

« T'es gentil, Loco mais non, je préfère rester seule, Les chacals je les connais, je sais me défendre. »

« Comme tu veux. » Wlad ramène une bouteille de rouge. Il la montre à Emily.

Elle décline d'un mouvement de tête. « Je croyais que c'était interdit ? »

Loco rigole en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de la main. « Ma foi, on exagère pas. Et puis, sans rouge, le calendos, il a pas le même gout. »

« Le gardien dit rien ? »

« Qui ? L'adjudant, non, il est cool. Il boit des coups avec nous. Tant que ça ne dégénère pas. On connaît bien la maison, on passe régulièrement. Une fois, c'est nous qui l'avons ramené à sa piaule. »

« L'adjudant ? Pourquoi ? »

« C'est un ancien juteux dans l'armée. »

Emily fronce les sourcils, juteux ?

« T'es sûre, t'en veux pas ? » Il a la bouteille à la main, prêt à se resservir un deuxième verre.

« Non, vraiment. »

« Tu bois pas ? Jamais ? »

« Disons que je bois plus. » Elle pense à Samuel, elle lui doit bien cela. Et elle le doit à Naomi, elle se le doit aussi.

Loco hoche la tête. « Respect. Sinon ce calendos, comment tu le trouves ? »

« Bon, mais à vrai dire, j'en ai mangé de plus crémeux près de la Normandie. »

« Alors, si madame est une connaisseuse. » Il se tourne vers son copain, un peu vexé. « C'est le monde à l'envers Wlad, voilà que les anglais ils connaissent mieux le fromage que nous. Le calendos en plus, y a pas plus français. Hein Wlad ? »

« Da, da.»

Emily rit franchement. Wlad se marre également.

* * *

Le sommeil la fuit comme souvent. Pourtant le lit est confortable. La porte est fermée, elle est en sécurité mais dans son cerveau c'est toujours la confusion. Les images de ces derniers mois reviennent en boucle. Elle a trahi tous les gens qui ont essayé de l'aider. A chaque fois, elle n'a pas voulu affronter la réalité. Après quoi, court-elle ? Une chimère. Cette obsession d'aller à Marseille n'est-elle pas ridicule ? Naomi ne sera pas à Marseille. A quoi sert-il de serrer ce tee-shirt contre elle tous les soirs ? Naomi est morte et son odeur s'est évaporée. Elle a disparu dans le temps, comme disparait sa chair dans ce cercueil de bois. « Merde, le vide est toujours là. » Au fond, elle croyait dans ce voyage trouver un appui pour continuer ou bien tout arrêter mais elle a tout foiré même sa mort. "Même pour ça je ne suis pas douée."

Elle ferme les yeux. La pluie continue à frapper les vitres. Emily s'enfonce dans la nuit avec la peur en elle.

Il y a du bruit dans le couloir. Elle ne sait même pas l'heure qu'il est. En tout cas, il fait jour. Se lever, faire son lit, ranger son sac, il faut quitter la chambre à 8h. Visiblement, ils ne veulent pas que l'on reste toute la journée dans la piaule.

Dans le couloir, elle tombe face à face avec un drôle de type. La chemise ouverte et tachée sur un ventre bedonnant, le short kaki qui découvre des jambes arquées, les sandales avec des chaussettes blanches, le style n'est pas net. Il la toise. « Bonjour, je suis René, le gardien. Tu es celle qui a été admise hier soir, Emily, c'est ça ? »

Le prénom l'a fait frémir. « C'est ça. »

« T'es en retard. La chambre c'est 8h. Après les femmes de ménages sont à la bourre. Tu as fait ton lit ? »

« Oui. »

« Ok. Si tu utilises les toilettes, ne les salope pas. Tu reviens ce soir ? »

« Normalement. Votre directeur m'a dit que je pouvais rester trois jours. »

« Affirmatif. » Il regarde son sac à dos. « Il y a un local où tu peux le laisser. Il sera en sécurité. Je suis le seul à avoir les clefs. »

« Non merci, je le garde avec moi. »

« Comme tu veux. Il y a du café à la cuisine. Wladimir l'a préparé. A ce soir. »

Il repart, en essayant de garder une allure martiale.

Effectivement, elle retrouve Wlad dans la cuisine, il nettoie. Quand il aperçoit Emily, il se fend d'un grand sourire. « How are you ? Did you have a good night ? »

Emily est interloquée. « Tu parles anglais ? »

« Oui, j'ai appris à l'armée. »

« Mais pourquoi, tu n'as rien dit hier soir. Loco croit que tu ne parles que russe. »

Il se gratte la barbe en souriant. « Oui, c'est très bien ainsi. Mais je connais aussi, l'allemand et … » Il hésite. « … Un peu le tchéchène. »

« Mais tu comprends le français. »

« Avec le temps, mais je préfère que Loco n'en sache rien. Notre relation est très bien ainsi. Il parle et moi j'écoute. Tu veux du café, il en reste.»

« J'ai vu des sachets de thé. J'aime mieux. » Emily fait bouillir de l'eau. « Un thé, Wladimir ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Ils s'installent à la table.

« J'ai tout lavé. C'est mieux pour la femme de ménage, c'est pour la remercier. »

Emily détaille Wladimir, il a tout du moujik. La carrure imposante, la barbe fourni, la voix grave. « Et que fait un russe en France ? »

« La même chose qu'une anglaise, je suppose. Il essaie de trouver un lieu où il puisse trouver la paix. »

« Touché. Et alors ? »

« Disons que c'est ça dépend des jours. Et toi ? »

« Pareil. »

Naturellement, ils se confient. L'âme humaine sait reconnaître sa sœur de peine.

Il se gratte à nouveau. « J'ai fait la guerre en Tchétchénie. J'ai déserté, je ne pouvais plus détruire et tuer. »

Emily a un ton amer. « Moi, je continue. Tous les gens que j'approche je les détruis. C'est terrible. »

« Mais toi, ce n'est pas intentionnel. »

« Peut-être, mais je suis lâche. Je les abandonne. Ils n'ont pas d'importance, tu comprends. Au fond, ils ne comptent pas. Il n'y en a qu'une qui comptait et elle n'est plus là. »

« Ainsi, tu crois que tu n'as personne qui compte pour toi. Je suis sûr du contraire. »

« Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? »

« Parce que malgré ce que tu dis ou plutôt parce que tu le dis, cela prouve que tu as du cœur et donc que des gens comptent pour toi. »

« Et bien je le leur montre mal. »

Finalement, elle n'était plus très sûre de rester les 3 nuits.

* * *

Jules a pensé à cette fille toute la soirée. Il en a laissé son bouquin pour commencer à écrire un texte sur elle. Essayant d'imaginer comment elle pouvait se retrouver seule, à faire la manche, à vivre dans la plus grande précarité. Quelle est sa fracture ?

Il décrit son visage, son corps gracile et si fin. C'est la fascination qu'elle exerce sur lui qui le trouble. Elle lui apparaît inaccessible. Cette liberté qui se dégage d'elle en fait une héroïne, sans toit, ni loi.

Pourtant, il ne la désire pas, il la voit comme une muse, une incarnation de son inspiration. Surtout, il sent confusément qu'il n'en a pas le droit. Il a le sentiment que s'il la désirait, il briserait une chance. Il rit de lui-même. « Mon pauvre ami, tu seras toujours aussi stupide et compliqué avec les femmes. » De toute façon, a-t-il encore la force d'aimer ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L'orage est parti comme il est venu, soudainement. Il n'en reste aucune trace, si ce n'est quelques coulées de boue sur le bitume. La chaleur est encore plus étouffante.

Comme tous les matins, Jules va acheter son journal. Souvent, il va boire un crème à la terrasse du bar et manger un croissant. Les allées sont le centre de vie de ce gros bourg. Ça lui permet de prendre la température de la ville, rencontrer des gens, des amis, des élus, avoir des infos. Il ouvre sa messagerie, et traite ses mails. Il lui arrive même de travailler des dossiers à l'ombre des platanes. Le patron, Christophe, est un type cool. Il a un look de mousquetaire et pratique les médecines parallèles.

« Désolé, j'ai été dévalisé. J'ai plus un croissant, un bus de touristes. Ils sont arrivés à l'ouverture, ils étaient affamés. »

« C'est pas grave. »

« Rends-moi, service. Va à la boulangerie, tu m'en prends une vingtaine. Ça ne te dérange pas ? Dominique les mettra sur mon compte. » Dominique est la femme du boulanger mais la comparaison avec l'œuvre de Pagnol s'arrête là. Elle est amoureuse de son enfariné de mari.

Dans les petites villes, il y a de services qu'on ne refuse pas. Il faut dire que Jules s'était même retrouvé derrière le comptoir deux ou trois fois.

« Bien sûr. »

Elle est assise par terre, en ayant posé devant elle une soucoupe. Il y a déjà quelques pièces dedans. Il faut dire que son visage d'albâtre, ses cheveux longs et sa tristesse la fait ressembler à une jeune madone dolorosa.

Jules s'approche. « Bonjour, Emily. »

Elle lève vers lui des yeux sans expression.

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oui, merci. » Et elle détourne son regard.

Il n'insiste pas.

La boulangerie-pâtisserie Maurel est connue de toute la région pour ses spécialités, croquant aux amandes, brassados, ses pâtes de fruits et surtout ses pâtisseries au chocolat. Mais Jules résiste à la tentation.

Plusieurs personnes se concentrent devant la caisse où une petite vendeuse, plutôt jolie et débrouillarde, arrive à prendre une commande à l'une, rendre la monnaie à l'autre et souhaiter bonne journée à la troisième. Quand elle voit Jules, son visage s'éclaire.

« Bonjour monsieur Cristini. » Mais lui ne s'aperçoit de rien.

« Bonjour Maria. Ta patronne t'a abandonnée ? »

« Non, elle est derrière. »

« Il te reste des croissants pour Christophe ? »

« Justement elle est allée en prendre. » Elle lui sourit tant qu'elle peut. Mais voilà, les hommes sont souvent aveugles des trésors qu'ils ont sous les yeux et porte leurs regards au-delà de l'horizon, cherchant l'inaccessible endroit où l'arc en ciel se pose.

Une matrone plantureuse apparaît un panier à la main. « Je connais cette voix. Alors mon beau, comme on va ? »

Jules se faufile derrière la banque et embrasse cette femme qui d'un bras le serre fort. « Bien Dominique, merci. »

« Il me faudrait une vingtaine de croissant. »

Maria se précipite. « Je vous les prépare. »

Dominique sourit. Elle regarde Jules. « Ce grand couillon ne comprend rien. »

« Ton enfariné de mari a toujours les mains dans la pâte. »

L'enfariné est le surnom d'Ursule le boulanger. Il faut dire qu'avec un tel prénom, …. Quoi qu'il fasse, on trouve toujours sur lui une trace de farine.

Une voix forte retentit de l'atelier. « Grâce à l'enfariné, tu manges le meilleur pain qui existe. »

L'enfariné, c'est réservé aux amis sinon on l'appelle aussi l'ours, vu son diamètre imposant.

Effectivement, c'est un ours qui sort, il en a la démarche et la gueule. « Ho, fils, t'es venu faire le plein. » Jules se retrouve avec la main blanche. « C'est toujours bon pour samedi prochain ? »

« Toujours, Gilbert vient avec nous. »

« Alors, si nous avons Môsieur le Maire ! En tout cas le premier match de la saison ça ne se rate pas. »

« T'emballe pas, c'est juste un match de préparation. »

« Tu apprendras que quand on joue à Marseille, ça n'existe pas les matchs de préparation. C'est un match et on le gagne. Surtout après la saison pourrie qu'on a connu.»

Jules rigole, il connaît la passion irraisonnée de l'ours pour l'OM. Il a même créé un gâteau avec du curaçao bleu et du chocolat blanc, les couleurs du club.

« Bon, j'y vais sinon les croissants vont arriver à l'heure du pastis. »

Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Jamais il n'avait eu ce geste pour un usager. Il mettait toujours une certaine distance. C'est le métier, ne jamais s'impliquer émotionnellement. En tout cas, ne jamais le laisser apparaître surtout avec une jeune femme.

« Emily, ça te dit un croissant avec un café ? »

Elle cligne des yeux, gênée par le soleil qui frappe son visage qui se tend vers le haut. « Oui, je veux bien. »

Pourquoi avoir répondu aussi vite. Elle le connaît à peine. Son invitation sent la drague à plein nez. Putain, elle est conne.

Jules pose les croissants sur le comptoir et en garde deux. Christophe a le regard amusé.

« Je t'avais demandé de ramener des croissants mais je n'en espérais pas autant. »

« Christophe, je t'en prie. » La réflexion agace Jules. « Je te présente Emily. »

« Mademoiselle, je suis enchanté. » Il est grand, mince et malgré ses 40 ans, ses cheveux longs bouclés le rendent encore jeune.

Jules le regarde faire. Il ne changera jamais.

« Tu prends quoi Emily ? Café ? Un crème. »

« Un thé. »

Christophe revient à la charge. « Sais-tu qu'ici, c'est le paradis des thés ? Noir, vert ? »

Emily le défi. « Un banc d'Ecosse.»

Christophe effaré se tourne vers Jules qui rit doucement. « Tu savais que ça existait le thé blanc ? »

Il regarde Emily et prenant une voix soumise. « J'en ai au jasmin. C'est bon le jasmin. »

Elle consent à sourire. « Ok pour le jasmin. »

Ils sont à l'ombre, protégés de la chaleur. Une petite brise traverse la terrasse. Elle fait flotter les nappes qui recouvrent les tables et danser la cravate de Jules. En 5 minutes, il a dit au moins bonjour à 10 personnes. Emily l'observe tout en décortiquant son croissant, feuille par feuille qu'elle porte ensuite à sa bouche. Les gens semblent vraiment l'apprécier. Il est bizarre ce type. Il n'a eu aucun geste déplacé, ni aucune parole ambigu. Au contraire, il est prévenant et gentil. Elle le trouve apaisant. Elle prend son appareil et le shoote. Il lui sourit. Mais elle ne doit pas s'attacher. Elle sème le malheur.

Elle aime manger son croissant par couche successives. Ses mouvements sont lents et gracieux. Sous ses airs de garçonne, qu'elle veut durs et sans concession, cette fille est douce et pleine de sensibilité. Jules l'apprécie. Il ne la voit toujours pas comme une conquête possible, malgré les clins d'œil marqués que lui lance Christophe. Il aimerait simplement être son ami. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle n'est pas à sa place dans la rue. Mais personne n'a sa place dans la rue.

« Tu fais de la photo ? »

« Je m'amuse. »

« Et alors, quelle est ta destination ? »

« Marseille. Je veux découvrir cette ville. »

« Tu as raison, c'est une ville fantastique. D'accord je ne suis pas objectif, je suis marseillais. Mais je t'assure tout peut arriver à Marseille. »

Emily a déjà entendu cela, mais c'était il y a un siècle.

« Tu vas faire quoi après ? »

« Après quoi ? » Emily est troublée par la question

« Après Marseille. C'est une étape ou un terminus ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je verrai. » Son visage se referme.

« Ici, tu seras toujours la bienvenue. Si tu veux te poser et commencer quelque chose. »

« Commencer ? Difficile de commencer, si terminer est impossible. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par terminer est impossible ? Tu crois que certaines choses ne peuvent pas se solder et, je ne sais pas, que nous les trainons derrière nous et qu'elles nous empêchent de poursuivre notre vie, d'entreprendre. » Ces mots raisonnent en lui.

« Je crois qu'il y a des blessures qui ne se referment jamais. Et que fait un animal blessé ? Il se cache et attend de mourir. »

« Et bien, Emily, je pense le contraire. La vie est riche. Elle t'enlève, c'est vrai mais elle te donne aussi. C'est une surprise permanente. » Il aimerait lui dire comme notre rencontre mais il se retient. Il veut surtout se persuader lui-même. Il se répète ses phrases comme un mantra depuis si longtemps.

« Il y a des surprises dont on se passerait. » Son visage s'est rembruni. Elle est ailleurs.

« Mais il y en a tant qui sont magnifiques. » Il lui sourit pour essayer de la distraire de ses pensées mais c'est peine perdue. Il sait bien lui aussi que certaines surprises de la vie vous détruisent à jamais.

Emily le fixe. « Je vais repartir. Ce n'est pas que je sois mal ici mais il faut que je parte. »

« Bien sûr. Comme tu veux. » Jules est déçu, il aurait aimé la convaincre de rester. Mais c'est son choix, il le respecte. « Accompagne-moi à mon bureau. Je vais te donner un bon alimentaire et un bon de transport. Tu pourras prendre le train pour Marseille, ça ira plus vite. »

« Non, je me débrouille. Tu n'es pas obligé. »

« Mais je ne le fais pas parce que c'est toi. Nous le faisons pour tous les routards qui passent. »

En fait, ce jour-là Jules menti un peu. Il lui donna un bon de 30 euros alors que le montant pour un sdf de passage était de 10. Quant aux bons de transport, ils étaient réservés aux situations exceptionnelles. Il avait considéré que c'était une situation exceptionnelle. Il faut bien qu'être directeur des services sociaux, serve à quelque chose.

Ils n'ont pas parlé dans la voiture. La gare est à l'extérieur de la ville, à quelques kilomètres. Lorsqu'il l'a déposée, il faillit lui faire une bise mais il s'est vite ravisé. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi, il se sent aussi proche de cette fille qu'il ne connaît finalement pas. Comme il ne s'explique pas cette tristesse qui l'étreint lorsqu'il rentre seul chez lui ce soir-là. Pourra-t-il briser cette solitude un jour ?

Emily, installée dans le TER, regarde défiler le paysage. Elle sort le sandwich que ce garçon lui a acheté à la boulangerie avant de partir, avec une petite bouteille de jus d'orange. Il est adorable. Il vaut mieux qu'elle soit loin de lui.

Le soleil de ce début d'après-midi frappe les vitres. La lumière du ciel est devenue blanche. Malgré la climatisation, la chaleur est présente. La moiteur est partout, même les sièges semblent transpirer. Elle n'a jamais vécu une telle canicule. Elle se tasse sur son siège. Elle a tellement peur de perdre ses dernières illusions en arrivant à Marseille. Pourtant plus le temps passe et la rapproche de son but, plus elle sent l'excitation la gagner. Elle porte la main à sa bouche. Le train vient de sortir d'un tunnel sur les hauteurs de la ville. Elle est brumeuse, irréelle. Elle est un mirage. Entourée de montagnes d'un calcaire éclatant, elle épouse parfaitement les courbes du relief qui la mène vers un bleu d'une intensité qu'Emily n'avait jamais vu. La baie est un écrin où la beauté s'incarne. La Mer Méditerranée accueille Emily. Comme à tous les migrants qui depuis 26 siècles cherchent un refuge, Phocée lui tend les bras.


	15. Chapter 15: Le destin ou la chance

**Chapitre 15 : Le destin ou la chance**

* * *

Katie, allongée sur le lit, n'a pas la force de descendre prendre le petit déjeuner. Tout est confus, doit-elle se réjouir ou déprimer ? L'image d'Emily face au train l'a tellement poursuivie, la nuit, le jour. Malgré les assurances de François, elle n'était pas convaincue qu'elle soit saine et sauve. Elle n'en a rien à dit Sean, à quoi bon lui faire partager un peu plus ses angoisses. Maintenant savoir qu'Emily est vivante est une délivrance mais à chaque fois qu'ils pensent la retrouver, elle disparait à nouveau. On dirait que le destin s'amuse avec eux. Emily est comme un fantôme. A ce mot, Katie se raidit. « Fuck, il y a des mots que je ne dois pas employer. » Instinctivement, elle croise les doigts.

Tout de même Pascal a pu lui parler de sa sœur. C'est un gentil garçon. Emily a dû se sentir proche de lui. Il est gay comme elle. Son expérience lui a permis de l'aider. Elle reconnait bien sa sœur. Des deux, c'est toujours Emily qui a eu le plus d'empathie pour les autres.

Il lui a donné son numéro de téléphone. « Si vous la retrouvez, s'il vous plait, dites-le-moi. » Il a de nouveau rougi. « J'aimerai qu'elle soit bien. »

Quelqu'un toque à la porte. Elle n'a pas répondu que déjà la tête de Sean apparaît. « François, au téléphone. Il a des informations. » Katie se relève d'un coup. Il met le haut-parleur.

« Nous t'écoutons. »

« Sean, Katie, nous avons peut-être retrouvé la trace d'Emily. » Il dit cela avec une pointe de fierté.

« Où ? » C'est un cri.

« A Montluçon. »

Sean réfléchit vite. « C'est à un peu plus de 100 km d'où nous sommes. »

« Mais elle y est encore ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Katie, mais si c'est elle, il y a une personne qui, probablement, peut le dire. »

« Et où on peut la trouver ? »

François hésite un instant. « A la maison d'arrêt de Bourges. »

Une légère grimace apparaît sur le visage de Sean. Katie s'effondre un instant. « Putain, ce n'est pas vrai dans quoi elle s'est fourrée encore. » Mais son caractère reprend vite le dessus. « Pourquoi il est prison ? »

« Elle ! C'est une femme. Pour le braquage d'un supermarché. »

Katie sent des frissons la parcourir. « Et vous pensez qu'Emily est impliquée ? »

« Impliquée directement, à priori non. En tout cas pas sur ce dossier. Elle aurait fait le coup seule. Par contre, la police la soupçonne aussi du casse d'un bar-tabac et là, il s'avère qu'elle avait deux complices dont une fille d'après un témoin qui lorgnait de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Mais c'est une tombe, les flics n'ont rien pu en tirer. Elle n'a rien lâché. »

« Et comment vous savez que c'est Emily ? »

« D'après l'enquête de voisinage, la fille incarcérée vivait avec une autre fille dont elle semblait très amoureuse. Le signalement correspond à celui d'Emily. Jeune, autour de 20 ans, cheveux châtain foncé, jolie, un accent anglais. Mais pour en être totalement sûr, il faut la rencontrer. Je vous ai obtenu un droit de parloir. Vous pourrez y aller dès demain, si vous le voulez. »

« Et cette fille, c'est quoi son pédigrée. » Demande Sean.

« Une dure à cuire. Claudie Percheron, déjà condamnée, il y a 10 ans pour violences et rébellion envers les forces de l'ordre lors d'une manif. D'après nos renseignements, elle a des liens étroits avec un groupe anarchiste très dangereux et bien connu pour ses actions violentes, le Black Bloc. Elle a fait le tour d'Europe de toutes les contestations musclées. Sinon, c'était une sportive de haut niveau, une boxeuse, mais elle a perdu sa licence après avoir frappé un arbitre. Entre parenthèse, elle avait un sacré palmarès. 26 combats gagnés dont 23 par KO et aucune défaite. Elle était programmée pour les Jeux Olympique. Dommage parce qu'elle vit maintenant des minimas sociaux dans un appart HLM qu'elle squatte. Elle a des problèmes de drogue aussi. Je vous envoie son dossier, vous y trouverez son adresse. »

Sean écoute attentivement. « Elle ne parlera pas facilement. » Il regarde Katie. « Une fois de plus, tu vas être déterminante. »

« Pourquoi tu penses cela Sean ? »

« Une intuition, si elle aime Emily comme nous et surtout comme toi, vous vous reconnaitrez. »

Sean s'adresse de nouveau à François. « Tu peux me donner les coordonnées d'un avocat, un très bon ? »

François a compris. « Bien sûr, je t'envoie celles de Maitre Bentham. C'est un ami et le meilleur. En plus, il est à moitié anglais. Je le contacte tout de suite. »

« Vivre avec une boxeuse toxico délinquante, putain tu fais quoi ? Tu vas encore nous en trouver beaucoup des embrouilles comme celles-là, Emily. » Katie fulmine.

* * *

La Maison d'Arrêt de Bourges fait partie de ces prisons modernes construites en centre-ville à la fin du XIXe siècle, époque où la Justice pensait rénover le modèle carcéral en enfermant les détenus en cellule individuelle. Mais 120 ans plus tard, elle n'est plus un modèle depuis longtemps et malgré un porche d'entrée classé aux monuments historiques, la vue de ses hauts murs en pierre grises et ternes est déjà en soi une punition.

Katie et Sean prirent leur place dans la queue des visiteurs qui attendaient que les fameuses portes classées s'ouvrent. Ils se mêlèrent aux mamans qui anxieuses et fatiguées venait visiter leur fils et aux épouses souvent accompagnées de jeunes enfants parfois turbulents qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils devaient rester ainsi immobile sans pouvoir aller courir dans le jardin qui entourait l'édifice. Il y avait de très rares hommes, des frères ou des cousins, qui craignaient qu'un jour, ce ne soit leur tour d'être visités. On aurait aimé dire que la diversité sociale et d'origine était visible dans cette foule mais il n'en est rien. Toutes les personnes devant cette porte étaient des pauvres, d'origine immigrée ou de gens du voyage. Quoiqu'on dise, la prison reste le lieu où la mixité sociale et ethnique est la moins partagée. Le fléau de la justice reste toujours plus lourd pour les plus démunis.

C'est peut-être pour cela que le gardien à l'accueil leur délivra un regard plus qu'étonné. Car enfin que viennent faire dans ce trou, deux anglais bon chic, bon genre, pour en plus, voir une détenue dont personne ne s'était souciée jusqu'à présent. Quand il s'aperçut de plus que leur autorisation émanait directement de la Chancellerie et n'avait pas suivi la procédure normale, il en fut d'autant plus intrigué. « Ce n'est pas pour cela qu'ils échapperont à la fouille et qu'ils ne devront pas donner leurs passeports. » Se dit-il.

Ainsi Katie appris qu'elle ne pouvait pas rentrer avec son sac à main, ni ses cigarettes. « Ils ont peur de quoi ? Que je cache une bombe ? »

La section des femmes n'était pas très développée en nombre de places, le parloir ordinaire était à cette image, petit et étriqué. Sous la surveillance d'un gardien morose, ils s'assirent sur des chaises en bois devant une table en vieux formica, qui auraient méritées chacune, elles aussi, d'être classées aux monuments historiques.

* * *

Le gardien ouvre la lourde porte, dès que Claudie la franchit, elle s'arrête et du haut de sa masse, toise ces deux inconnus qui veulent la voir. Des anglais lui ont dit les matons. Elle se demande bien pourquoi. Elle a failli refuser par méfiance et puis après tout, les moments de briser la monotonie sont si rares entre ces quatre murs.

Elle distingue assez bien le vieux, habillé bourge, en costard cravates. Par contre la lumière du soleil qui frappe la vitre de la fenêtre provoque une réverbération qui l'empêche de savoir qui est assis à ses côtés. Elle marche fièrement vers la table. Peu à peu la silhouette se découvre. Auréolé par la lueur, le visage d'une fille apparaît. Claudie ralentit, son cœur s'emballe, elle inspire profondément. Elle sait que ce n'est pas Emily, son regard n'a pas sa douceur, ses traits n'ont pas la même délicatesse et puis surtout ce n'est pas son odeur qui imprègne l'air qu'elle respire. Pourtant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de voir en elle, la personne à qui elle pense toutes les secondes de sa vie.

Elle prend une chaise mais ne peut plus détacher ses yeux de Katie qui ressent au plus profond de son âme, le désir que lui renvoie cette fille.

Ainsi, c'est elle, la boxeuse avec laquelle Emily aurait vécu. Masculine, forte, musclée, grande, assez ingrate, si éloignée de la beauté et de la délicatesse de Naomi. Peut-être, se dit Katie, est-ce normal. Elle est tellement l'opposé de Naomi que c'était une façon de l'oublier. Elle a tout de même du mal à croire qu'Emily ait pu l'aimer comme elle a aimé Naomi.

Sean rompt le silence. « Je vous remercie de nous recevoir, Mademoiselle Percheron. »

Claudie se cale sur sa chaise qui grince. « Pourquoi, je ne le ferai pas, hein ? » Elle pose ses mains sur la table et avance son torse. « Bon, allez déballe, l'aristo british, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » Mais elle revient très vite sur Katie. Si elle n'avait pas Emily dans la peau, elle se la serait volontiers coincée sous une douche.

Malgré son malaise, Katie pose ses mains près de celle de Claudie. « Je suis la sœur d'Emily Fitch. Est-ce que vous la connaissez ? Nous n'avons plus de ses nouvelles. Nous ignorons où elle est. Nous voulons la retrouver. »

Claudie relève son menton et aspire entre ses dents. « Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'elle a envie que vous la retrouviez ? Si elle voulait vous contacter elle aurait pu le faire. Et dans l'hypothèse où je la connaitrais, pourquoi devrais-je la trahir ? »

Sean recule son corps contre le dossier de la chaise. C'est Katie qui doit jouer et convaincre.

« Je vous comprends, à votre place je penserai la même chose. Mais Emily est ma sœur jumelle comme vous l'avez constaté ... »

Claudie la coupe. « Je n'ai rien constaté, je n'ai pas dit que je la connaissais, votre sœur. »

Katie ne se démonte pas. « Je sais qu'elle est mal. Tout ce qu'elle ressent, je l'ai en moi, ici. » Elle frappe son cœur de son poing. Sa voix devient plus ferme. « J'ai peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Elle a vécu une chose terrible. Et vous voulez la vérité ? Je n'ai pas su la soutenir. Je n'ai pas su la retenir. Je suis sûre que vous l'aimez autant que moi. Vous ne l'avez pas dénoncé aux flics, vous avez tout fait pour la protéger. Alors aidez-moi, aidez-là, s'il vous plait. »

Claudie plante son regard dans celui de Katie comme pour se persuader de son honnêteté puis baisse la tête. Elle passe sa main sur ses cheveux rasés. « Je sais qu'elle est mal. » Elle lève les yeux vers Katie. « Tu sais, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour l'aider. Mais elle ne se livrait pas. »

Katie sourit amèrement. « Oui, elle ne se livre jamais. Elle garde tout pour elle. Je crois qu'elle n'arrive pas à exprimer sa douleur. »

Claudie ose à peine poser la question. « Tu disais qu'elle a vécu une chose terrible, c'est quoi ? »

Katie tord légèrement sa bouche. « Emily vivait avec une autre fille. Elles s'aimaient depuis très longtemps. Et puis, son amour a eu un cancer. Cela l'a déchirée et anéantie. »

Claudie se triture les doigts et tape la table. Elle se tourne vers la fenêtre, elle ne veut pas montrer les larmes qui montent dans ses yeux. « Putain, je le savais. C'était pas possible autrement. Naomi, c'est ça ? »

Katie fit oui de la tête puis le glisse dans un murmure.

Claudie se rend compte combien son combat était perdue d'avance. « Elle l'appelait dans son sommeil, même quand nous … » Mais elle ne termine pas sa phrase.

« Tu peux nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? »

Claudie sourit en coin et revient vers Katie. « Je l'ai ramassé à la dérive, je ne sais pas d'où elle venait, elle ne m'a rien dit. Elle a vécu avec moi. Je crois qu'on était bien toutes les deux. Elle est restée en tout cas. » Elle jette un œil à Sean dont elle sent le regard. « Je viens d'un milieu pauvre alors on se débrouille comme on peut. On avait besoin d'argent et ce soir-là, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai fait une connerie mais je peux vous assurer qu'Emily n'était au courant de rien. » Volontairement, elle ne parle pas de la dope, ni du reste. Les familles n'aiment pas entendre ce genre de chose et puis ça ne les regarde pas.

« Par contre, je ne l'ai plus vue depuis mon arrestation. Elle s'est barrée et elle a bien fait. Les flics ne l'auraient jamais crue. »

Claudie voit Katie s'affaisser sur elle-même. Elle lui prend la main. « Ecoute ! Emily, c'est une battante. Elle est forte malgré tout. Je suis sûre qu'elle s'en est sortie. »

« Oui, tu as raison, enfin je l'espère. Mais elle a encore disparue comme toujours. »

Claudie réfléchit vite. « Allez à mon appart, vous trouverez peut-être quelque chose. Le concierge au rdc du bâtiment A, donnez-lui un billet, il vous ouvrira. Et demander aux gamins qui trainent dans la cité. Ce sont tous des fouineurs, ils auront des infos. »

Katie laisse sa main dans celle chaude de Claudie. Cela ne la dérange pas. « Et toi que vas-tu devenir ? »

Elle gonfle ses pectoraux. « Ils ne me font pas peur. De toute façon, je vais prendre cher. Il n'aime pas les grandes gueules et je leur ai étalé plusieurs schtroumpfs. »

Katie fronce les sourcils. « Schtroumpf ? C'est quoi schtroumpf ? »

Claudie rigole. « Des petits hommes bleus comme les flics. »

Sean intervient. « Je me suis renseigné sur votre avocat, c'est un jeune commis d'office. »

« Oui, je l'ai vu une seule fois et j'ai cru que c'était un boy-scout. »

« Je me suis permis de prendre contact avec un autre avocat. Si vous le permettez, … » Il sort un document de la poche intérieure de sa veste et le dépose sur la table avec un stylo. « C'est pour l'autoriser à récupérer votre dossier. »

« Mais j'ai pas les moyens de payer un avocat. »

« Moi si et avec cet avocat vous aurez une chance de vous défendre équitablement. »

Claudie le fixe. « Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ? »

Sean ne cille pas. « Parce que vous aimez Emily. Pour moi, c'est une raison suffisante. Et puis, la prison ne règle jamais rien. J'ai déposé un peu d'argent aussi pour que vous puissiez cantiner. »

Claudie quitte les mains de Katie, prend le stylo et signe. « Merci. »

Katie lui reprend la main. « Non, merci à toi, de t'être occupée de ma sœur. »

« Je suis pas mère Térésa, quand même. Je la kiffe ta sœur. »

Katie hésite. « Tu en bave pas trop ? »

« Tu parles de quoi, de la taule ? Je m'en tape. Ils ne m'auront pas. De mon amour pour elle ? La vérité, tu la veux ? J'en crève à chaque minute. Elle me manque, la dope, à côté, c'est rien. Mais tu vois l'amour que j'ai pour Emily m'a fait prendre conscience que je pouvais faire des choses dans ma vie. Elle m'a dit que j'étais belle. Je ne sais pas si elle le pensait. Mais elle m'a pris en photos. Et pour la première fois de ma putain d'existence, je me suis plu. Avec ma tronche, je peux être belle. Elle m'a rendu belle. Alors, si je ne veux pas sombrer, si je veux pouvoir retrouver un amour, il faut que je lutte. J'ai repris la muscu et l'entrainement de boxe. J'ai du bol, le directeur aime ça et il m'a autorisé à utiliser la salle des mecs. Quand je serai en centre de détention, je vais passer des diplômes pour enseigner et un jour j'aurais mon club. J'apprendrai aux femmes comment se défendre. »

Sous le regard suspicieux du gardien, Claudie enlace un long moment Katie. « Je vais avoir droit à une fouille au corps complète mais tant pis. »

« Tu lui ressembles beaucoup en fait. Je ne parle pas du physique mais du dedans, vous êtes pareilles. » Elle tient Katie par les épaules et la fixe. « Toi aussi, tu joues la dure dans la vie, j'en suis sûre mais tu es aussi tendre qu'elle et moi, peut-être plus. »

Katie comprend pourquoi Emily est restée avec Claudie. Malgré tout, être aimé, cela réchauffe et aide à vivre. »

* * *

En repassant sous la porte d'entrée classée, Sean alluma son portable. Un message s'afficha avec une adresse et des coordonnées GPS. François avait à nouveau trouvé une piste.

Sean l'appela immédiatement. François était sûr de lui cette fois-ci. « C'est un contrôle d'identité de la Gendarmerie qui l'a repéré. Si ces imbéciles avaient bien orthographié son nom en le rentrant dans le fichier national, notre programme de recherche nous l'aurait signalé immédiatement. Mais cette fois-ci tout concorde. Attention, le type chez qui elle vit est un marginal solitaire, il n'aime pas les visites. »

« Tu penses qu'elle est en danger ? »

« Il ne semble pas. Visiblement, elle était là de son plein gré. Mais faites attention tout de même. »

Sean remis son téléphone dans sa veste. Katie avait repris son visage inquiet. Il la prit par l'épaule. « C'est une bonne nouvelle. On part immédiatement. »

Au début, il n'y fit pas attention. Il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude d'écouter les douleurs de son corps. Il faut dire que celui-ci en avait subi beaucoup trop. Mais le courant électrique qui lui parcourait le bras s'étendit à sa cage thoracique. C'était comme si tout son torse était pris dans un étau. Il se souvint alors de ce colossal géorgien dans cet hôtel du Caire qui avait tenté de l'étouffer en s'aidant de ses cuisses. Il n'avait dû son salut qu'à sa présence d'esprit de lui planter son stylo dans la jambe puis de le pousser fortement en arrière. Le type avait traversé la baie vitrée et terminer sa vie dans une chute de 14 étages.

La sueur inondait sa chemise. Il perdit l'équilibre. Il eut juste le réflexe de s'accrocher à la portière de la voiture avant de s'effondrer totalement et perdre connaissance.

* * *

Katie voit son grand-père vaciller, puis tomber sur le sol. Elle s'agenouille complètement affolée. « Sean, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Parle-moi. » Elle le secoue. Elle voit ses yeux révulsés et entend un râle. « Reste avec moi. » Elle attrape son portable. « Shit, c'est quoi le numéro des secours dans ce pays ? » Elle cri. « Help ! » Elle regarde autour d'elle. « Putain, y a personne ! » Un homme arrive en courant. Il a déjà son téléphone à la main. Il s'accroupit près d'elle. « Je suis un gardien de la prison, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai appelé les pompiers. » Il semble savoir ce qu'il fait. Il prend le pouls de Sean puis le met sur le côté. Il regarde Katie. « Il respire. Je vais le surveiller. » Katie dans l'affolement en a perdu son français mais le ton de la voix est calme et rassurant. La seule chose qu'elle a cru comprendre, c'est qu'il est gardien. Si c'est le cas, les gardiens de prisons lui apparaissent beaucoup plus sympathiques.

C'est la première fois de sa vie qu'elle ne fait pas attention à des jeunes mâles musclés qui l'entourent et prennent soin d'elle. Ils lui posent gentiment des tas de questions dont elle ne sait rien. « A-t-il des antécédents ? A-t-il des allergies ? Prend-il des médicaments ? » L'un d'eux se met face à elle. Son regard est couleur miel. « Nous lui avons fait une injection d'anti coagulant. Il est stable. Ça va aller. L'hôpital est à 3 minutes. » Katie ne s'aperçoit de rien.

Dans le VSAB, elle tient la main de Sean. La sirène répète une sombre litanie. Ce masque à oxygène, qui lui mange tout le visage comme un masque mortuaire, lui fait peur. Il ne va pas la quitter. Elle a besoin de lui. C'est son grand-père, elle a appris à l'aimer. Cet homme est extraordinaire, sa vie est un roman, il ne peut pas partir comme cela. Il est fort, il va vivre. Katie tente de se calmer.

Le couloir est blanc, désespérément blanc. Katie est désemparée, Sean est aux urgences. L'infirmière l'a posée sur une chaise, en lui demandant d'attendre pour avoir des nouvelles. Une autre est venue la chercher pour remplir un dossier d'admission. En fouillant dans le portefeuille de Sean elle a trouvé une carte d'assurance militaire. Elle a aussi trouvé trois photos. Sans réfléchir elle les met dans sa poche.

« L'intervention peut durer jusqu'à deux heures. Mais la durée ne veut pas dire que son état est plus grave. Nous allons trouver l'artère bouchée et vérifier comment son cœur a supporté cette absence de sang. » Le chirurgien est expérimenté. Il n'essaie pas de cacher la calvitie de sa quarantaine, cela veut dire qu'il est sérieux, se dit Katie. Il se préoccupe plus des malades que de lui-même. On a parfois des pensées un peu bizarres dans certaines circonstances. On se raccroche surtout à n'importe quoi pour être rassuré.

Il continue. « Puis nous poserons un cathéter dans l'artère en cause ainsi le sang pourra reprendre sa circulation. » Comme le ferait un père, il pose sa main sur l'épaule de Katie. « Les premiers examens sont encourageants, votre grand-père est un homme robuste. Croyez-moi, j'ai rarement vu un septuagénaire aussi bien conservé. Nous ferons tout pour le remettre sur ses pieds. »

Elle attend assise, un café dans la main. Son cerveau est vide. « Ma mère ? Pas la peine de la prévenir tout de suite, je le ferai quand Sean sera sauvé. Et puis, à quoi cela servirait-il ? Elle est déjà suffisamment angoissée par la disparition d'Emily. »

Au début, Jenna joua le détachement. « Il faut laisser Emily faire sa crise, ça lui passera. » Mais Katie savait qu'elle était anxieuse. Quand, Ems n'a plus donné de nouvelles, Jenna a commencé à poser des questions indirectes. Le départ en France l'a un peu calmé mais plus le temps a passé, plus elle a harcelé Katie de messages et de coup de fil. Le rythme s'est accéléré, d'irrégulier, il est devenu hebdomadaire, puis ce fut un appel tous les trois jours, puis tous les deux jours et maintenant il devient quotidien.

Elle imagine qu'elle devra toujours faire le tampon entre sa mère et Ems. « Fais chier. » Elle se souvient de la gifle qu'elle a assénée à Emily, dans le jardin de Naomi. Ils pensaient avoir perdu leur maison. Ses parents étaient au chômage. Ems était au bord de la rupture avec Naomi et elle, elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfant. C'était il y a si longtemps.

La famille allait imploser. Ems avait été odieuse mais aujourd'hui, elle en comprenait mieux les raisons. En tout cas ce barbecue restera dans l'histoire familiale comme le moment où tout aurait pu se disloquer. Finalement, il devint le jour des explications, des retrouvailles et d'une certaine réconciliation. Jenna aime sa famille mais elle aura toujours du mal à exprimer ses sentiments. Tout de même, pour être honnête, sa mère n'a jamais vraiment supporté l'homosexualité d'Emily tout comme Katie. « J'arrête là, inutile de ressasser les souvenirs. »

Elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi seule que ce jour-là. Elle ne pourra plus le dire.

« Putain, c'est quoi ma vie ? J'ai l'impression parfois de n'être bonne qu'à faire la fête et baiser. » Elle plonge la main dans sa poche pour en sortir un petit carnet de croquis où elle dessine des modèles. Elle le ressort avec les photos de Sean coincées dedans.

Il y en a trois. Elle comprend alors que Sean a réuni les personnes qui comptent le plus à ses yeux. Elles les arrangent dans ses mains, délicatement, comme si elles contenaient des informations essentielles.

Sur la première, on peut y voir les jumelles, toute jeunes. Elle est émue. « On devait avoir 4 ou 5 ans. » Elles sont toutes les deux collées l'une à l'autre, Katie tenant serrée par la taille sa sœur. Elle a déjà son petit regard espiègle, tandis que celui d'Emily tout en étant rieur cache une trace de mélancolie.

«On était déjà canon ! » Katie s'essuie les yeux. « Ems, tu me manques trop. »

Sur la seconde apparaît Jenna. C'est une superbe adolescente, grande, le visage éclairé, provocante. Sa mère est belle, plus que ses filles. C'est évident. « Nous, on est des pin's. Maman est élancé, svelte, avec de longues jambes et des seins généreux. Je peux mettre tous les wonderbras que je veux, jamais je n'aurais une telle poitrine. »

Mais la troisième lui réserve une surprise. Elle n'avait vu que de rares photos de sa grand-mère prisent à la fin de sa courte vie. Mais là, sous ses yeux, c'est une jeune femme de 25 ans. Une jeune femme qui est son double. « Mon dieu, nous lui ressemblons tellement. » Elle croit être devant un miroir. Mais à mieux y regarder, l'expression du visage, grave avec une pointe de tristesse, correspond plus à celui d'Ems. Pourtant son sourire est enchanteur et il se dégage une personnalité simple et chaleureuse. « Elle est jolie. Nous sommes jolies. »

« Putain, il faut sortir de ce cauchemar. Je n'ai jamais prié mais je vais m'y mettre. » Elle plisse son front. « Ok ! Dieu, écoute-moi. Tu n'as pas suffisamment mis le bordel dans nos vies ? Moi stérile, Naomi avec un cancer, Ems en perdition et maintenant Sean qui se bat contre la mort. Et encore je ne parle pas de mes parents, ni de mes amis. Dois-je te rappeler Effy en prison, Luke mort, Cook disparu ? Jusqu'où, tu penses aller ? T'en veux à Bristol, ou quoi ? C'est un jeu ? J'ai une proposition, si tu nous oubliais tous, un instant. Laisse nous vivre ! Je ne te demande pas de faire des miracles mais juste d'arrêter de t'occuper de nous. » Inconsciemment, elle bouge ses mains en le prenant à témoin. « Emily a tellement souffert, montre lui un rayon de soleil. Moi, je ne veux rien. C'est vrai que j'aimerais qu'une autre route s'offre à moi mais c'est mal barré. »

Elle continue à se parler à elle-même. « Regarde, au moment où on a un espoir, hop comme par hasard, Sean est malade. Je vais m'occuper de lui. S'il faut le ramener en Angleterre, je le ferai mais je te jure que je reviendrai. Je retrouverai Ems, qu'importe le temps que cela prendra et que je sois seule. Tu devrais me connaître Dieu, tu sais comment on m'appelle. La « Fucking Katie Fitch » n'abandonne jamais. »

Elle devait avoir l'air en colère car l'infirmière hésita à l'aborder.

« Mademoiselle ? »

Katie sortit violemment de ses pensées. « Oui ! »

D'une petite voix elle lui annonça que son grand-père était sorti du bloc. « Tout va bien, il est en salle de réveil. Le chirurgien va venir vous voir. » Elle disparut comme une souris se précipite dans le trou d'une cloison.

Effectivement, le toubib arriva peu de temps après. Il avait toujours son air aimable et calme.

« L'intervention s'est très bien déroulée. Soyez rassurés. Nous avons débouché l'artère et vérifié les autres. Le cœur n'est pas nécrosé. C'est parfait. Par contre, j'ai peur que votre voyage ne soit compromis. Votre grand-père a besoin de repos. Nous allons le garder quelques jours pour qu'il puisse être rapatrié en toute sécurité. »

Katie est tout de suite plus légère. « Merci docteur. » Elle ne trouve rien d'autre à dire, juste à lui offrir son plus beau sourire que celui-ci malgré son âge reçoit avec beaucoup de plaisir.

« Vous êtes anglais, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Mais je pense que Sean serait vexé. Il est écossais. »

« Ecossais ? Je connais l'Ecosse. J'y suis allé pêcher. C'est un très beau pays, sauvage et puissant. Votre grand-père lui ressemble, il est solide. Comme vos joueurs de rugby. J'ai joué en universitaire contre les écossais, sacré gaillard. » Il se penche vers Katie. « Et sans vouloir vous gêner, leur filles étaient très belles et je vois que c'est toujours le cas. » Katie lui décroche un second sourire. « Il le mérite. » se dit-elle.

Il la prend par le bras. « Venez, je vais vous mener à sa chambre. Vous serez mieux pour l'attendre, il sera là dans une heure. Vous n'avez besoin de rien ? »

« Non, c'est gentil. »

Il la fait entrer dans une petite chambre. « Bien, je vous laisse. Je repasserai ce soir. Nous nous reverrons. »

Katie s'enfonce dans un fauteuil et se décide enfin à appeler sa mère. Elle l'informe rapidement que Sean va bien et que non, elle n'a pas besoin qu'elle vienne, Elle saura se débrouiller. Quant à Emily, ils ont une piste sérieuse, oui grâce à l'ami de Sean. « Je te tiens au courant ! » et prétextant qu'une infirmière a besoin d'un renseignement, elle raccroche.

Elle sait, ce n'est pas bien mais elle n'a pas envie de parler.

* * *

Katie a rapproché le fauteuil du lit. Elle a repris une main de Sean, la gauche, celle où il n'y a pas de perfusion. Il est pâle. En rentrant dans la chambre, il lui a souri et levé le pouce en l'air. Puis il s'est rendormi. Katie pose sa tête sur le matelas. Elle aussi est fatiguée. Son grand-père est avec elle, c'est l'essentiel.

Une main caresse ses cheveux, doucement, amoureusement. Elle ne connait pas ce garçon blond, d'ailleurs elle ne distingue pas son visage. Il est tendre et aimant. Elle est bien. Serait-ce cela l'amour ? Un sentiment de plénitude et la certitude que rien ne peut plus t'arriver de mal. Elle a envie de l'embrasser. Elle ouvre les yeux.

Sean lui sourit. « Tu t'es endormie. »

Katie se relève en sursaut. « Oh, mon dieu ! Tu vas bien. Excuse-moi. C'est moi qui suis sensée veiller sur toi, pas l'inverse. »

Sean a encore la voix pâteuse. « Tout va bien. Je te regardais dormir, cela m'a apaisé. Pourrais-tu me donner un peu d'eau, s'il te plait ? »

« Bien sûr. » Elle se précipite sur la bouteille et le verre. « Tiens. » Elle lui tend le verre mais voit la difficulté pour son grand-père pour se relever. « Attends je vais t'aider. » Elle repose le verre puis essaie de le soulever. Sean tourne son visage vers elle, et sourit à nouveau. « Ça va aller, Katie. On va y arriver. Prends-moi sous les bras, tu tires et moi, je pousse avec mes pieds. » « Ok, Sean. » Katie s'arqueboute.

Sean fait un décompte rapide ; « trois, deux, un, go. » Katie glisse, entrainée par le poid et se retrouve à moitié allongée sur Sean. Elle est horrifiée. Sean commence à rire et continu de plus belle. La contagion gagne Katie. C'est à ce moment que l'infirmière décide de rentrer dans la chambre du patient anglais. Elle y trouve deux gamins pris d'un fou rire.

"Les britanniques ne sont pas sérieux." se dit-elle.

* * *

« Non Katie, prends un taxi et va dormir à l'hôtel. Ce n'est pas nécessaire que tu restes. »

Sean est têtu mais l'est-il plus que Katie ?

« Je peux très bien dormir dans le fauteuil. Cela me rassure d'être près de toi. »

« Ne sois pas stupide. Il ne peut rien m'arriver. Crois-moi, tu as besoin de te reposer. Pour toi aussi la journée a été longue. S'il te plait. »

Il voit une Katie, boudeuse et pas totalement convaincu. Ce n'est pas une Connolly pour rien.

« C'est moi qui serait rassuré si je sais que tu as pu te reposer. Tu reviendras demain matin. »

Katie capitule. « Ok, je récupérerai la voiture comme cela. »

Elle embrasse son grand-père. Celui-ci l'attire contre lui. « Merci Katie. »

Elle attend le taxi devant l'entrée de l'hôpital. Un jeune décontracté l'aborde. « Bonsoir, alors votre grand-père va mieux ? »

Elle le regarde surprise. Il a de jolis yeux couleur miel. « Pardon ? »

« Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? J'étais de l'équipe des pompiers qui l'a secouru ce matin. Je vous ai posé tout un tas de questions. » Il a un sourire charmeur et un corps certainement sculpté.

Katie fait semblant. « Oui, excusez-moi. Il va mieux, merci. »

« Vous êtes seule ? Si vous vous voulez vous changer les idées. J'ai terminé mon service. Je vous emmène boire un verre ? »

Katie le détaille. Il est super bien foutu. Elle commence à lui sourire et s'entend lui répondre. « Non. C'est gentil mais je suis fatiguée. D'ailleurs mon taxi arrive. Merci à vous et à vos collègues pour ce matin. »

A l'arrière du véhicule, elle n'y croit pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle a refusé les avances d'un garçon beau, vigoureux et certainement monté comme un cheval de labour.

« Il faut vite que je retrouve Emily et que je reprenne ma vie, sinon, je vais finir nonne. »

Malgré les circonstances, elle a passé la nuit la plus paisible de sa vie. Au fond, elle était fière d'elle.

* * *

Pendant une semaine, Katie a passé ses journées à l'hôpital. Les deux complices ont continué à rire. Mais plus les jours défilés, plus Sean sentait l'impatience de Katie. Elle ne voulait rien montrer mais tout en elle indiquait son désir de reprendre la route.

La voix de Sean est catégorique et ses yeux sont noirs. « Je ne suis pas encore un vieillard grabataire, je n'ai pas besoin d'une nurse. Je suis capable d'être rapatrié tout seul. J'aurais une infirmière avec moi, fourni par l'assurance et si tu es dans mes pattes, je ne pourrais pas la draguer. En plus ta mère m'attendra à l'aéroport. Tu te rends compte, elle veut m'héberger pendant ma convalescence. Je vais l'avoir sur le dos toute la journée. »

Les patients qui se promènent tranquillement avec leur famille s'écartent prudemment de l'allée où se trouvent le grand-père assis dans un fauteuil roulant et la petite fille.

Katie plisse ses yeux et sa bouche pour rester sérieuse. « A mon avis, c'est mort pour le whisky et les clopes oublis. »

« Putain, je suis pas encore bon pour la maison de retraite. »

Elle lui tape le bras. « Quand même tu vas revoir ta fille. Comme quoi, la vie réserve des surprises sympas parfois. »

Sean bougonne. Katie le secoue gentiment. « Vous êtes terribles tous les deux. Ça fait 30 ans que vous vous évitez. 30 ans que vous n'osez pas vous dire l'amour que vous vous portez. L'une fait croire qu'elle aide son père parce qu'elle ne peut pas faire autrement. L'autre joue le vieux, outré qu'on s'occupe de lui. Mais en fait vous êtes chacun heureux d'avoir ce prétexte pour vous retrouver. »

Sean la regarde. « Tu es un peu trop intelligente, toi. »

« Je suis surtout comme vous. » lui réplique Katie. « Incapable de dire je t'aime. » Elle détourne son regard. « Tu sais Sean, je te l'ai dit, je ne compte pas le nombre de mecs que j'ai embrassé et mis dans mon lit. Et sais-tu combien de fois j'ai dit je t'aime à un de ces types ? » Elle revient vers lui. « Jamais ! Pas une fois de ma vie je n'ai dit je t'aime. Et encore les mecs on s'en fout mais à maman, à papa, à James, jamais. Et à Emily, je ne lui ai jamais dit en face. »

Elle s'affala sur un banc. « Je suis égoïste, je ne pense qu'à moi. Je suis une handicapée des sentiments. Incapable de ressentir les choses. »

Sean se rapproche d'elle en faisant tourner les roues. « Tu te trompes lourdement Katie. J'étais comme toi. Charmeur, je multipliais les conquêtes. Mais aucune de ces femmes ne suscitait de passion en moi. Je ne voulais que les posséder, en profiter comme tu le fais avec les garçons. Et puis, j'ai rencontré ta grand-mère. » Il sourit. « Lorsque tu rencontreras l'amour, tu le sauras tout de suite. Tu vas te méfier, hésiter, trouver toutes les bonnes raisons pour le rejeter mais il restera près de toi. Tu découvriras alors combien ton cœur peut être grand. »

Il lui prend la main. « Pars chercher ta sœur. Tu vas la trouver. Depuis le début, elle n'a pas cessé de semer des cailloux d'amour pour qu'on la retrouve. Elle ne le sait pas, mais elle n'attend que cela, d'être à nouveau avec nous, surtout avec toi. Et puis, je suis persuadé qu'elle aussi elle verra un rayon de soleil. N'oublie pas, vous êtes uniques, les sœurs Fitch. »

* * *

Katie reste concentrée sur sa conduite. « Putain, faut que je reste à droite. » Ce sont surtout les ronds-points qui l'effrayent. « Je vais en prendre un à l'envers. En plus, il y a en a partout. Ces cons de français les adorent et la plupart du temps, ils ne servent à rien. »

Sean a refusé qu'elle l'accompagne à l'aéroport avec l'ambulance. « Tiens prend ma carte de crédit. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, le plafond est très, très haut. »

Katie a regardé la couleur de la carte. « Oui, j'imagine. Merci pour tout Sean. » Elle baissa les yeux. « Tu sais, je t'aime. »

Sean l'attira contre lui. « Je t'aime aussi Katie. Tu vas réussir. »

Elle vit l'ambulance quitter le parking. Une larme coula sur sa joue. En quelques semaines son grand-père était devenu la personne qui la connaissait le mieux à l'exception d'Ems.

* * *

Le GPS indique un petit chemin qui se révèle être en terre et totalement défoncé. Elle roule au milieu des arbres. « Putain, où je me suis fourré encore ? » La forêt n'est pas très hospitalière. « Y a un gremlins qui va sauter sur la voiture. Je vais me faire bouffer. Je devrais faire demi-tour dés que possible. » Elle pousse un cri et freine. Un animal poilu et roux, traverse la route et grimpe sur un tronc. « Je suis conne, c'est un écureuil. »

Enfin, elle aperçoit une maison. Elle est vieille en pierre sombre. « Super, c'est la baraque de Jason. » Elle sort de la voiture, persuadée qu'elle va entendre le bruit d'une tronçonneuse. Elle s'avance vers un portail rouillé qui est ouvert. Un démon noir avec un hurlement affreux se précipite sur elle. Elle voit ses babines retroussées, ses dents longues et jaunes, ses yeux injectés de sang. Elle est pétrifiée. Elle le fixe, montre ses propres dents. « Mon grand si tu t'approches tu vas te prendre un pointu de talon haut dans le museau, ça va te faire drôle. »

Le chien stoppe juste devant elle. Il la regarde, puis commence à humer l'air autour de lui. Il s'approche. Katie le surveille, prête à le mordre s'il le faut. Il sent ses jambes, lui tourne autour puis se remet devant elle et remue la queue en poussant de petits gémissements de joie. Il se met à trotter vers la maison, tout en se retournant pour l'inviter à la suivre.

Katie monte sur la terrasse et s'apprête à frapper à la porte en bois épais quand elle entend du bruit derrière elle. Elle tourne la tête et voit un homme noir et grand qui la dévisage avec insistance.

Il passe devant elle et pénètre dans une pièce sombre. « C'est pas Othello qui tue Desdémode » Elle le suit. « Putain, c'est crade. »

L'homme remplit une cafetière d'eau et y met du café. Il la pose sur un poêle à bois. Il se dirige ensuite vers un bahut bancal et sort deux verres.

Katie, plantée au milieu de cette sorte de cuisine sortie du moyen-âge, ne sait pas trop quoi penser. « Il fait bruler quoi dans sa cheminée ? » Elle sort son portable et s'aperçoit qu'elle n'a pas de réseau. « De mieux en mieux. » « Bonjour, je m'appelle Katie Fitch. Je recherche ma sœur. » Elle lui tend l'appareil. L'homme tourne son regard vers un petit meuble, une photo est posée. Katie dans un élan va vers ce secrétaire et s'empare de la photo.

« Vous connaissez Emily. Mon Dieu, elle est ici ? Elle est avec vous ? Où ? »

L'homme prend la cafetière, s'assoit devant une table, rempli les deux verres et d'un simple geste l'invite à s'asseoir. Katie jette un œil suspicieux au café.

« Merde, il est givré ou quoi ? » Elle souffle tout en essayant de garder un air avenant « Bon si ça peut lui faire plaisir. » Elle approche sa chaise et lui met la photo sous le nez. « Alors, s'il vous plait ? » L'homme lui sourit. « Vous êtes muet, c'est ça ? » Il la dévisage, sa main monte doucement vers son front. Katie a un mouvement de recul mais dans son regard si profond, elle décèle une tendresse inouïe. Son doigt passe du front vers la joue pour rejoindre le menton puis il remonte vers la tempe opposée.

« Vous êtes si semblables et si différentes. »

La voix est grave, sourde. Il prend la photo. Katie reste silencieuse.

« Emily est une bonne personne. Je vais t'aider. Je suis Samuel.»

« Elle n'est plus ici ? » Samuel sent une pointe de déception.

« Non, elle est partie. Mais je sais où aller. »

Il finit son café, se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

Katie le suit mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de détailler le lieu où sa sœur vivait, il y a encore quelques jours peut-être. Cette petite chambre, est-elle celle où elle a dormi ?

Le chien cherche sa main avec son museau. Katie se penche vers lui. « Et toi, tu étais son ami, n'est-ce-pas ? Elle te caressait comme je le fais. » Il se frotte contre sa jambe. « Tu es beau. Mais je n'ai pas le temps. Je vais chercher Emily.»

Samuel est déjà dans la voiture. « Ok, on y va Monsieur. »

Katie roule, elle obéit au doigt de Samuel qui lui indique la direction à chaque carrefour. La voiture n'a jamais été aussi silencieuse. Pourtant Katie ressent de la sérénité auprès de ce Samuel. Mais est-elle rassurée pour autant ?

« Vous m'emmenez où elle se trouve c'est ça ? Vous savez où elle vit ? »

Samuel sourit mais ne répond pas. Katie comprend qu'elle n'en tirera rien

« Vous aimez la musique ? » Elle appuie sur la commande radio du volant. Elle a besoin de combler le vide. L'habitacle s'emplit du son de « The Cure ». Elle n'a pas la tignasse de Robert Smith mais elle aime son look et sa voix sur « In between days ». Elle chante doucement « without you. » "Que veux-tu que je fasse sans toi Emily ? Come back to me."

Cela fait plus de trois heures qu'ils roulent. Samuel montre une station-service. « Ça tombe bien, j'ai besoin de m'arrêter. »

Les toilettes sentent la javel malgré le déodorant à l'odeur incertaine d'agrumes, qui essaie désespérément de le cacher.

Katie se passe un peu d'eau sur sa figure. Elle se rend compte qu'elle ne s'est pas maquillée. Elle se maquille tous les jours depuis ses 10 ans et même avant. Ainsi, c'est elle dans ce miroir. Cette peau blanche, ses yeux marrons vides de sens, cette expression morne et sans attrait. Elle se sent à nouveau paumé. « Merde, j'en ai marre de ce grand-huit des émotions, un moment euphorique et juste après dépressive. Elle s'arrête sur le mot. Dépression. « Faut que je me bouge mais je ne sais pas comment. Ce n'est pas qu'Emily. Il y a tout le reste. Même quand je la serrerai dans mes bras, j'aurais encore du vide dans mon cœur. » Elle voudrait crier. « Je ne veux plus être seule. »

Planté au milieu de l'allée centrale, Samuel avec son pantalon trop large attaché avec une ficelle, sa chemise douteuse, ses sandales d'un autre âge fait un peu tache. Katie repère un distributeur de boissons. « Un café ne nous fera pas de mal. » La machine délivre sagement les deux gobelets plastiques.

Elle l'entraine dehors. Appuyés sur une table haute, ils se regardent. « Comment sais-tu où aller ? C'est toi qu'il l'a accompagnée ? » Katie en a marre de ce silence. « Parle-moi, c'est insupportable. »

Samuel fait un léger mouvement de la tête et respire profondément. Parler n'est jamais simple.

« Parce que je l'ai suivie. »

« Tu l'a suivie ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je voulais la protéger. Cela à durer plusieurs jours sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. »

Katie plisse ses yeux. « C'est pas très sain de suivre les gens comme ça. »

Samuel détourne son regard. « Difficile de la laisser partir. Je voulais être encore un peu avec elle. »

Katie se demande combien de personne Emily a encore envouté. « Elle est allée où alors ? »

« Un routier l'a pris en stop sur cette aire de repos. »

« Merde, mais comment veux-tu qu'on la retrouve ? »

« Je connais le camion. Il passe régulièrement, il suffit d'attendre. »

« Tu veux dire que tu es revenu ici ? »

« Non, je les ai entendu parler. Il expliquait qu'il passait deux fois par semaine. »

« Merde, tu les as carrément espionné. Mais c'est du délire. »

Samuel lui lance un regard sombre. « Ne dis pas ça. Je ne délire jamais. Je voulais être sûr qu'elle ne risquait rien et qu'elle …. »

« Qu'elle quoi ? » Elle voit Samuel s'enfermer à nouveau dans son mutisme. « Arrête de faire ça. Tu avais peur de quoi ? »

Les tempes de Samuel sont rythmées par le sang qui les frappe. Il libère les mots. « Qu'elle fasse une bêtise. »

Katie se fige. « Quel type de bêtises ? » Les images de son rêve défilent. « Comme se jeter sous un train par exemple ? »

Les yeux de Samuel s'illuminent. « Bien des choses ne s'expliquent pas Katie. Ni les actes, ni les liens qui unissent à travers le temps et l'espace deux personnes. »

« Mon Dieu. Tu lui as sauvé la vie. C'est ça ? » La peur rétrospective la paralyse. « Je ne croyais pas qu'elle pourrait le faire. Elle avait promis à Naomi. Elle devait être si fatiguée. » Prise par un pressentiment, Katie ose à peine poser la question. « Est ce qu'elle était sous l'effet de l'alcool, … de la drogue ? »

« Nous avons tous besoin d'un soutien pour vivre. Lorsque qu'un malade souffre, les médecins lui donnent des produits pour calmer sa douleur. Emily était malade. Mais ces produits, la drogue, l'alcool nous dominent et nous prennent nos pensées, notre cœur. Ils nous empêchent de rester des êtres humains. Je connais les plantes qui soignent et permettent au corps de dominer les besoins de l'esprit. » Son calme impressionne Katie. « Elle est libérée maintenant. »

« Et bien pour quelqu'un qui ne parle pas, quand il s'y met. » pense doucement Katie. En tout cas ce qu'elle pressentait s'est vérifié, Emily a atteint le fond. « Fuck, j'espère qu'elle va mieux. Ce type doit une sorte de chaman. »

« Samuel, si je comprends bien on va sur l'aire et on regarde les camions passer. C'est ça ? »

« Il faut avoir de la patience, Katie. »

« La patience ! Ce n'est pas vraiment ma qualité première. Mais bon, je n'ai pas trop le choix. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samuel s'est assis en tailleur sur une bande d'herbe qui longe un des parkings. Katie est sortie de la voiture. Elle a besoin de bouger. Elle a, à peine, grignoté le sandwich qu'elle a acheté. « Putain, comment, il fait pour rester immobile comme ça. Je vais exploser. » Samuel lui a expliqué que le camion est blanc et qu'il a la marque de son entreprise sur sa carrosserie, Comurhex. Katie scrute donc tous les camions blancs qui passent sur la route et dès qu'un vient s'arrêter, elle se précipite. Elle reçoit des clins d'œil égrillards. « Je m'en tape que les routiers croient que je les drague. »

Son portable sonne. Elle comprend que François a dû recevoir des instructions de Sean.

« Oui, bonjour François. C'est gentil de m'appeler. »

« Bonjour Katie. Sean m'a appris son problème de santé. Je suis heureux qu'il se rétablisse. »

Son anglais fait toujours très Oxford, trouve-t-elle. « Et il vous a demandé de prendre soin de moi. »

« Je l'aurais fait même s'il ne m'avait rien demandé. Votre quête est devenue pour moi importante. Je me sens totalement concerné. »

« Vous n'avez eu aucune autre information, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, mais nous sommes à l'affut. Et vous, vous avez trouvé le solitaire ? »

« Oui, je suis avec lui. Emily est repartie depuis quelques jours, elle a été prise en stop par un routier. Mais le bonhomme m'affirme que nous pouvons le rencontrer. Je suis sur une aire du repos d'une route nationale et j'attends. »

« Vous pouvez lui faire confiance ? »

« Je crois. Il est original et certainement un peu fou mais il n'est pas dangereux. Il semble sincèrement aimer Emily. »

« Très bien. J'espère que ce sera fructueux. »

Katie se mord la langue mais ne peux pas s'en empêcher. « François, comment se fait-il que vous soyez si proche de Sean ? Enfin, pourquoi faites-vous tout cela car j'imagine que vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser les moyens de l'Etat pour nous aider. »

Il y a juste un léger temps de pose. « Sean a dû vous dire que nous avons travaillé ensemble ? Il y a longtemps. »

« Oui, il m'a dit ce qu'il faisait. »

« J'étais jeune et inexpérimenté. Il m'a aidé. Et disons qu'il m'a sauvé la vie en deux ou trois occasions. Katie, votre grand-père est une légende. Il est de loin, le meilleur agent que j'ai rencontré. Il est toujours très respecté même par ses adversaires et croyez-moi, il en a eu beaucoup. Cela répond à vos questions ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Je n'aurais pas dû. »

« C'est normal. Vous l'aimez, vous voulez mieux le connaître. Faites attention à vous Katie. Vous êtes courageuse mais pas de prise de risque inconsidérée et n'hésitez pas à me contacter. D'accord ? »

« Oui François. Merci. Je vous tiendrai au courant. »

« Je l'espère bien. A bientôt »

« A bientôt. »

Katie appuie sur la touche rouge. Elle ne s'aperçoit pas que Samuel se rapproche.

« Je suis heureux que le fou ne te terrorise pas. » Il arbore un grand sourire.

Katie est interloquée. « Tu comprends l'anglais ? »

« Oui, ma mère me l'a appris. »

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te vexer. C'était une façon de parler, je ne le pense pas vraiment. » Un mal à l'aise la gagne.

« Tu as raison. Je suis un original, un peu fou. » Son regard redevient sérieux. « Et oui, j'aime Emily. Elle m'a ouvert au monde. Ta sœur a un don. Et ton ami a raison, tu as du courage. »

Mais déjà Kati ne l'écoute plus. Un camion vient se garer avec quelques lettres gravées sur son flanc, Comurhex.

Un jeune homme en descend. Katie s'avance son cœur bat la chamade. Mike se frotte les yeux. La fille qui l'aborde, c'est un clone. C'est pour la caméra cachée ? Qui lui fait une blague ?

A part la couleur des cheveux, ceux-là ont des reflets roux. Et puis, elle est plus musclée, plus athlétique. Sinon, ce pourrait être cette anglaise sympa qu'il a prise en stop.

Katie sort à nouveau son portable. Mais elle n'a pas besoin de montrer quoi que ce soit. Le garçon la pointe du doigt. « C'est incroyable. Vous êtes la sœur d'Emily. »

A partir de cet instant et pour toute sa vie Katie a cru au destin.

Ils ont mangé ensemble. Mike ne s'arrêtait pas de parler d'Emily racontant dans le moindre détail toute la conversation qu'ils avaient eue. Katie a un peu évoqué leur histoire de twins. Même Samuel s'était totalement déridé. La joie de vivre de Mike se communiquait facilement.

« J'ai laissé Emily à Pierrelatte devant l'entrée de l'usine. A priori, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait aller sur Marseille. Je l'ai regardé partir et je crois qu'elle a continué sur la départementale, je ne suis pas certain qu'elle ait prit l'autoroute. »

Katie remercie Mike avec beaucoup de chaleur. Il fait monter Samuel dans le bahut. « Allez, je te ramène, c'est sur ma route. »

Katie continue à suivre les cailloux blancs semés par Emily.


	16. Chapter 16: Tymara

**Chapitre 16: Tymara**

* * *

« Notre TER Provence Alpes Côte d'Azur entre en gare de Marseille Saint Charles. Terminus de ce train. » « Avant de quitter le train, veuillez vérifier que vous n'avez rien oublié à votre place. »

Non, Emily n'a rien oublié, bien au contraire. La chaleur la happe dès que la porte s'ouvre. Elle descend sur le quai un peu saoule, aveuglée par la réverbération du soleil sur le ciment clair.

Elle emprunte le quai jusqu'au hall de la gare.

Se frayer un chemin dans la foule bigarrée qui se déplace sans ordre, s'embrasse, s'interpelle, se campe au milieu du flot sans se soucier de qui que ce soit, rigole et avance quand même, n'est pas difficile, il suffit de tanguer comme elle et de laisser le mouvement vous porter vers l'extérieur.

Des garçons gouailleurs, le regard provocant suivent des yeux et du geste, cette touriste sac à dos un peu paumée qui ne connait pas sa route. « Et mademoiselle, t'es bien mignonne. Tu veux visiter la ville ? » Elle passe sans vouloir trop entendre la musique chantante de cet accent qui parait si envoutant.

Sur la grande esplanade, Marseille s'ouvre sous ses pieds. Son cœur s'accélère. Cette ville dont elle rêvait, qu'elle avait tant imaginé, celle où tout serait possible, elle l'a enfin devant elle. Dominée par une vierge d'or, couronnée de toits rouges, drapée dans un bleu intense, elle ressemble à un labyrinthe où se perdre n'est pas effrayant.

Un immense escalier de pierres blanches, encadré de lions sauvages et de nymphes lascivement allongées, l'entraine vers les entrailles de cette bête dont elle espère qu'elle la dévorera pour qu'elle puisse renaître.

Ici, tout rappelle la Grèce antique, les statues, l'obélisque, le nom du boulevard appelé d'Athènes, la diversité des visages, des couleurs de peau. On dirait que le Monde s'est donné rendez-vous dans ses rues. C'est cette plèbe qui est le vrai cœur de la ville.

En cette fin d'après-midi de cet été torride, plus une place n'est libre aux terrasses des cafés. Les gens sont attablés, parfois discutant avec force de mouvement des mains, le plus souvent se contentant d'observer ceux qui passent, les jambes accablées par la fatigue et dégoulinant de transpiration.

Emily débouche sur une avenue. Un tramway moderne fait tinter sa clochette pour avertir les étourdis comme elle, qu'ils se trouvent au milieu des voies. Elle remonte sagement sur le trottoir et lit sur la plaque de la rue, « La Canebière. » Drôle de nom, se dit-elle. Que peut-il signifier ? Sur sa gauche en haut de l'artère, dont elle ne sait pas encore qu'elle est connue de tous les marins de la planète, se dressent deux flèches sorties d'une cathédrale noire. Mais sur sa droite, en contre-bas, elle discerne un espace. De l'air iodé vient de cet endroit. La mer n'est certainement pas loin.

Emily découvre les grands immeubles bourgeois, symboles de la richesse passé du port, qui se sont transformés en banques, magasins aux devantures criardes et même commissariat. Un palais massif impose ses colonnes de marbres sculptées. En face un carrousel fait tourner petits et grands. Mais Marseille n'est pas une fête. Des jeunes comme elle, assis par terre accompagné de chiens faméliques, font la manche. Les regards se croisent, on se reconnait entre routards. Un pauvre hère en survêtement gueule son envie de crever, personne ne le voit et lui-même n'y croit pas. Des vieux avancent lentement, le froid qui les déjà saisi ne leur fait pas peur, ils relèvent leurs dos courbés au soleil comme un défi au temps. Les marseillais sont immortels.

Elle voit enfin, des mats de bateaux qui oscillent sous une légère brise maritime, l'eau qui vient affleurer le mur du quai dans un mouvement calme.

Le Vieux Port, ce ne sont pas des bâtiments, ce n'est pas lieu, ce n'est pas un havre de paix et encore moins une carte postale. Il est, en réalité, une immense scène de théâtre de la vie qui appartient à tous. Un banc où un solitaire viendra s'asseoir car il sait qu'il y trouvera toujours un étranger à qui il pourra parler. Un café où des amis boiront à leurs sentiments. Un mur de métro où des jeunes poseront des enceintes pour danser et draguer. Un restaurant où se feront et déferont des amours ou des affaires. Le Vieux Port, c'est un état d'esprit.

Il suit vers le large, le geste du bras de la Vierge de Notre Dame de la Garde qui le domine. Adossé au quartier antique, il ouvre son ancestrale calanque pour y accueillir les Protis du Monde et libérer les Marius qui veulent le quitter.

Emily découvre une grande plaque de bronze incrustée dans le sol qui raconte l'arrivée des premiers phocéens. Elle est, comme eux, venue débarquer sur cette côte après avoir entendu des récits merveilleux sur cette terre que les dieux auraient choisis. Espérant, comme eux, y trouver la corne d'abondance pour donner un nouveau sens à sa vie.

Elle suit les berges. Découvre les cabanons des sociétés de pécheurs, vieilles amicales où quelques marins burinés se retrouvent pour parler bateaux, politiques et OM autour du pastis légendaire. Les touristes prennent des photos de la cathédrale qu'Emily maintenant peut examiner, là-haut sur son rocher de calcaire. Mais son œil est plus attiré par ce mélange de mains qui se tiennent, de joues qui se tendent, de bras qui s'enlacent, de visages tous différents qui pourtant se sourient. Toutes les teintes de peaux sont représentées et pourtant toutes les voix qu'elle entend ont le même accent. C'est lui qui forme l'unité de la ville. Elle sort son appareil, elle veut prendre en photo cette diversité.

Elle découvre une vaste place en pente. Intriguée par ces vieux immeubles qu'elle devine plus haut, cette église dont il ne reste qu'un clocher multi centenaires, elle monte. Puis grimpe une ruelle, la colline du Panier se mérite. Elle s'arrête devant une boutique où un monsieur en tablier bleu, peint avec précisions des personnages en argiles. C'est un monde miniature fascinant où chacun est représenté et a sa place. Dans cet univers fini, tout est paisible. « Cela s'appelle des santons, mademoiselle. A la Noël, chaque famille fait sa crèche pour célébrer la naissance du Sauveur. »

Son regard redevient sombre, le sauveur n'est pas venu au dernier Noël, en tout cas pas pour Naomi. Elle marche sans savoir où ses pas la mènent. Cela fait plus de 6 mois que cela dure. A nouveau la tristesse l'étreint.

Elle déambule dans de petites rues puis retombe sur le port. Un fort aux murs crénelés protège depuis des siècles l'accès, par la mer, de la ville. Il est devenu un musée et ce ne sont plus des guerriers qui crient sous ses voutes mais des enfants. Emily le contourne par le bord de l'eau. Un chemin de pierre aménagé permet de découvrir l'entrée du port. Sur la rive opposée, une abbaye-citadelle sortit du moyen âge impose sa masse lourde et mystérieuse. A quelques encablures, un palais à l'ordonnancement classique trône sur un promontoire. En se tournant, elle voit la ville s'offrir dans un écrin de couleurs dorées grâce au soleil couchant.

Les vagues s'écrasent en contre-bas sur de gros rochers, produisant une écume blanche. Elle poursuit son chemin et alors apparait un monument d'une légèreté d'acier où des formes découpées dans le métal simulent les rides des flots et du vent. Ainsi en virevoltant sur soi-même on peut embrasser d'un seul coup l'histoire de Marseille, du plus haut médiéval au nouveau millénaire.

Devant ce Mucem dont elle découvre le nom, elle longe un quai où il y a encore un siècle des navires de bois venant du monde entier déversaient leurs cargaisons de trésors aux odeurs exotiques. Elle est au bout de la jetée, d'un côté la mer, de l'autre un grillage qui empêche l'accès à un embarcadère qui reçoit des yachts de luxe. Elle ne peut que faire demi-tour. Elle se rend compte alors qu'elle a fini son voyage. Elle a atteint son but, elle est à Marseille. Dans ce bout du monde, la mer est immense, le vide est immense. Elle regarde autour d'elle, s'assoit sur une grosse bite d'amarrage rouillée qui s'ennuie à ne plus servir à rien. Et elle à quoi va-t-elle servir ? Que va-t-elle faire ? Rien n'est réglé. La folle, que croyait-elle ? Qu'il suffise d'arriver dans cette ville et que tout s'effacerait par miracle. Rien n'est effacé, elle n'a plus d'énergie, elle n'a plus rien, même l'envie de mourir a disparu.

Elle s'étale contre le muret qui soutient le grillage. Elle n'a pas enlevé son sac, après tout, il lui sert de coussin. Le soleil se noie dans la mer. Peu à peu la pénombre gagne. Quelques rares pécheurs s'installent assez loin d'elle. Elle est seule. Elle n'a pas faim. Elle reste là, à attendre. Quoi ? Rien ne viendra. Elle s'en fout. Le bruit du ressac la berce. Ses yeux se ferment.

Ce sont les voix qui l'ont sorti de sa torpeur. Une dispute, presque des cris. Une course, des pas qui crissent sur les graviers du sol. Une langue qui lui est familière même si elle ne comprend pas les mots. Le grillage est bousculé. Elle tourne la tête. Trois gars ont coincé une fille. L'un d'eux la pousse. Son ton est menaçant. Un autre essaie de l'attraper mais elle se glisse entre eux. Elle n'a plus d'échappatoire, le grillage d'un côté, la mer de l'autre.

La fille est jeune, très jeune. « Laissez-là ! » Emily debout, s'avance vers les types. Elle se met en opposition, de son bras écarté, elle veut les empêcher de s'approcher de la fille. Ils rigolent mais la main d'Emily qui sort de la poche de son jeans, fige leur bouche. Le cran d'arrêt fait toujours un petit clic lorsque la lame sort. Ce ne sont pas des enfants de chœurs, justement ils savent reconnaître un regard déterminé et fou. Emily plonge le sien dans celui qu'elle estime être le chef de la bande. « Regarde toujours dans les yeux, tu pourras anticiper le mouvement de ton adversaire. » Les conseils de Claudie sont clairs. « Et n'hésite jamais. C'est le premier qui frappe qui gagne. »

Les trois sont décontenancés. Emily sait que ça ne durera pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, là-bas ? » Deux pécheurs débonnaires les interpellent de loin. Ils se tournent, c'est le moment. Emily attrape la main de la fille. « On court. »

Elles bousculent un des types qui tombe en arrière. Le temps que les deux autres réagissent, elles sont à fond. Mais leur avance est mince. Ils ont déjà repris leur esprit. Ils ont de grandes jambes et surtout le sac devient plus lourd à chaque nouvelle foulée. Cet immense espace qui sert de parvis au musée est interminable. L'avenue est si loin. La jeune fille la tire, elle se tourne et lui sourit pour l'encourager. Emily lâche sa main, dégage les sangles du sac de ses épaules et le laisse tomber. Elle peut enfin courir, aller de plus en plus vite, respirer, regarder droit devant. Ne pas se soucier de ce qui est derrière elle. Elle reprend la main qui est restée tendu vers elle. Elles courent toutes les deux du même pas, traversent l'avenue. Elles avalent les marches d'un grand escalier qui montent vers le vieux quartier où les ruelles pourront les cacher. Ne pas faiblir, continuer. » Une rue sur la droite. La pente est rude mais à deux les choses paraissent toujours plus faciles. Emily sent cette peau chaude et douce dans sa main. Elle lui donne du courage. La rue est étroite, il faut continuer, une autre rue sur la droite, allez, ils sont certainement toujours là. Les promeneurs des soirs d'été, laissent passer ces deux furies que rien n'arrête. Débouchant sur une place illuminée, une foule compacte les absorbe.

Un groupe sur une scène met le oaï. Les spectateurs crient, sautent, dansent, tapent sur tous ce qui existe. Des ballons multicolores ornent les arbres comme de nouveaux fruits. La musique mélange toute les influences, un vrai tour de Babel de sons, sur des mots comme, zou, boulegan, balleti, chourmo, degun, fada. Un patois revisité aux rythmes du monde.

Les deux filles maintenant invisibles peuvent souffler. Elles se mettent à l'abri dans une traverse, trouvent le renfoncement d'un porche. La sueur perle sur leurs fronts. Un point de côté les fait se plier en deux. Les mains sur les genoux, elles se mettent à rire.

Emily peut détailler sa nouvelle amie. Elle est petite, merde aussi petite qu'elle, plus peut-être. Toute jeune. Encore plus brune qu'elle mais avec un teint chaud, couleur pain d'épice. Sa peau est satinée, elle brille à la lumière. Elle a des yeux en amande noir corbeau avec une étincelle de fierté. Ses dents, d'une blancheur d'albâtre, sont des perles qui illuminent son sourire. Deux boucles d'oreille d'or ornent ses oreilles. Une chaine habille son cou dont la croix descend dans le décolleté d'une robe d'été légère et colorée qu'elle porte avec une paire de tennis de toile rouge. Elle est fine et très jolie.

« Je crois qu'on les a semés. Ça va ? » lui demande Emily en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

« Oui. » Elle continue à rire. « Tu leur a fait peur. » Elle regarde Emily. « Tu m'as sauvé de ces connards. Merci. » Son accent est prononcé. Maintenant Emily sait où l'a entendu, à la ferme, les roumains.

Elle lui sourit. « Je suis Tymara. »

« Emily. »

« C'est sympa Emily. »

« Tymara, c'est original. »

« Oui, c'est ma mère qui me l'a donné. Ça signifie pierre précieuse. Je ne sais pas où elle l'a trouvé. »

« C'est roumain ? »

« Je ne suis pas roumaine. Je suis Rom. Mais non, ce n'est pas tzigane. Ça vient d'ailleurs, comme moi. Ma mère est née en Asie Centrale. » Son visage est intelligent et ses yeux grands ouverts sur la vie.

Par reflexe, Emily passe ses mains sur ses épaules comme elle le fait pour soulever les sangles de son … Elle s'en rend compte à peine maintenant. Le sac, elle l'a laissé tomber sans réfléchir. Elle commence à s'affoler. Elle fouille ses poches. Le passeport est là, les cartes mémoires aussi. Mais il n'y a plus … elle l'a abandonné. Comment a-t-elle pu ? Elle s'appuie contre le mur. Ce tee-shirt était le lien. Elle l'a brisé.

Tymara voit les yeux troublés d'Emily, son corps qui s'affaisse.

« Hé ! Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

« Mon sac, je l'ai perdu. Il y avait tout dedans. »

Tymara lui attrape le bras. « C'est rien, ce ne sont que objets. On les remplacera. Viens, il ne faut pas rester ici. »

Emily se cache le visage. « L'appareil, il y avait l'appareil aussi. »

Tymara la force à avancer. « L'appareil de quoi ? »

« Un appareil photo que m'avez donné un ami. »

« Pourquoi tu fais de la photo ? »

« Oui, c'est, … enfin, c'était mon travail. J'aime ça. » Une boule se forme dans sa gorge mais elle n'en veut pas. Ne pas la laisser gagner.

« La photo, c'est toujours le passé, moi je préfère l'avenir. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Des appareils photo, il y en a partout. Je t'en trouverai un autre. »

Emily s'arrête. Elle a un sourire amer. « Il y avait des choses importantes pour moi dans ce sac. Mais peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi. »

« Ce n'était pas que objets ? » Que le francezà est sentimental, se dit-elle. « Ok ! Demain, on y retournera. Et on retrouvera le sac. » Elle regarde Emily franchement dans les yeux. « Je te le promets, on ira toute les deux. Je te dois bien ça. » Son bras passe par-dessus les épaules d'Emily.

Emily passe son bras autour de la taille de Tymara. « Non, tu as raison. Ce ne sont que des objets, l'essentiel est ailleurs. »

Les nouvelles amies empruntent sans le savoir la voie de communication millénaire de la ville. Depuis vingt-six siècles, elle n'a pas changé de tracé. Elles mêlent leurs pas à tous ceux qui, un jour, sont entrés dans la cité pour y être adoptés.

« Tu n'as pas faim, Tymara ? Il me reste un peu de fric. »

C'est la première fois de sa vie que Tymara à un sentiment de confiance envers une personne. Dans sa famille, elle a la réputation d'être une solitaire, de ne pas respecter la règle de la solidarité. Une rebelle, que son père se fatigue à essayer de recadrer. Elle ne s'habille pas de longues jupes sombres et ne porte aucun fichu sur la tête. Elle ne supporte aucune contrainte et ne reconnaît aux hommes aucune supériorité.

Elle tient cette fille contre elle comme elle ne l'a jamais fait et cela lui semble si naturel. Tout à l'heure en courant, elle avait sa main dans la sienne, et elle savait qu'elles échapperaient à ces abrutis. Tout est allé si vite, comme une évidence. Dès qu'elle l'a vue sortir de la nuit comme un diable et venir la protéger, elle a su que c'est le Destin qui l'avait voulu. Elle ressemble à l'icône de la madone que sa grand-mère met toujours au-dessus de son lit. Elle croit à la fatalité, aux choses écrites. Cette rencontre, elle savait qu'elle arriverait.

« Tu as la peau très blanche. Tu es pure Emily. »

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu me dis ? »

« Que j'ai très faim. »

Le camion de pizza est une institution marseillaise. Il y en a, à peu près à chaque grand carrefour mais attention il doit répondre à des obligations strictes, la moins importante étant que le four doit être au bois. Si l'Italie a inventé la pizza, Marseille en a fait une gastronomie.

Assises sur le banc d'un square où les jeux d'enfant sont entourés de barrières avec un panneau accès interdit, les deux filles de chaque côté du carton, croquent des portions d'où des fils de fromage viennent se coller sur leurs mentons. Elles se sourient toujours, chacune ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui les rend si complice. Emily dans un réflexe, enlève, de son doigt, un peu de coulis de tomate qui s'est posé sur la joue de Tymara.

Un flash, ce même geste combien de fois l'a-t-elle répété pour Naomi. Elle la voit avec ce chocolat qui lui avait fait une moustache et Emily la lui effaçant doucement avec son pouce, avant de l'embrasser pour en avoir le gout mélangé. « Une Naomi au chocolat, je prends. »

Elle suspend son mouvement, pendant un instant immobile, son doigt retombe de dépit. Elle ne peut pas. Tymara l'observe. Elle voit, à nouveau, passer son amie du sourire à la tristesse. Elle ne dit rien, chacun à son mystère.

Emily se force à penser à autre chose. « Ces mecs, ils voulaient quoi ? Ils essayaient de te violenter ? »

Tymara se frotte le nez, un peu gênée. « A vrai dire, je les connais. Ce sont mes cousins. On s'est disputé mais ils ne m'auraient pas touchée, ils n'oseraient pas. Enfin, tant que mon père ne le leur ordonnera pas. Ils voulaient me faire peur. »

« Ton père pourrait leur demander de te faire du mal ? Pourquoi ? C'est ignoble. »

« Il ne le fera pas. Je vais essayer de t'expliquer. Chez nous, les filles sont promises dès leur enfance. Mon père est un homme important. Mon prétendant s'est tué dans un accident, sinon je serais mariée depuis longtemps. Du coup, cela se bouscule pour me trouver un mari. Et moi, je refuse. J'ai la chance que mon père m'adore et ne veux pas me forcer mais il va devoir choisir, c'est un chef de clan, il y est obligé. Mes cousins voulaient me mettre la pression pour que j'épouse l'un d'eux. Etre le gendre de Shandor, c'est s'assurer une position dominante dans la communauté, surtout que je suis sa seule fille. »

Emily est abasourdie. « Je n'y crois pas. Mais enfin, tu es trop jeune. Quel âge es-tu ? »

« Trop jeune ! J'ai 16 ans. J'en aurais 17 à l'automne. Les filles se marient à 15 ans, c'est normal chez les tsiganes. 17 ans c'est déjà très tard. »

« Que vas-tu faire alors ? Tu ne vas pas épouser un homme que tu n'aimes pas ? »

Tymara sourit. « L'amour n'a pas sa place. Le respect, la famille, les traditions, oui. C'est ce qui fait notre force et notre survie. Mais moi, je ne suis pas comme ça. J'essaie de trouver un moyen mais c'est difficile de partir. Tu deviens un paria et dans ce monde où les roms sont détestés depuis toujours, être seul c'est se condamner à l'errance et au désespoir. Et puis j'aime mon père même si on se dispute tout le temps. Je ne veux pas le déshonorer. »

Emily pense à sa liberté qu'elle a dû conquérir contre ses parents, contre sa sœur pour avoir le droit d'être libre d'aimer qui elle voulait. Elle sait combien c'est dur. Mais pour Tymara, elle comprend que ce n'est pas qu'une famille qu'il faut combattre, c'est tout un peuple, toute une histoire.

« Tu sais où dormir Emily ? »

« A vrai dire, non. »

« Alors tu vas découvrir où je vis. Notre campement est sur un terrain près d'une voie ferrée. Tu as déjà dormi dans une caravane ? »

Elles marchent dans la nuit, main dans la main. Emily ne l'a pas refusée cette main qui s'immisce dans la sienne. Elle a senti que Tymara a un peu hésité avant de la lui prendre. Elle a respiré et s'est lancée. Emily connaît son secret. Celui qui est encore plus difficile d'avouer à son père. Tymara est gay. En a-t-elle conscience totalement ? Où bien navigue-t-elle encore dans ce flou des sentiments contradictoires que connaissent beaucoup d'adolescent ? Mais l'expérience d'Emily et sa sexualité affirmée ne lui laisse aucun doute. Elle sait reconnaître une lesbienne quand elle en croise une même si cette dernière l'ignore.

Cela inquiète d'autant plus Emily car elle est attirée par Tymara. Qui ne le serait pas par une fille aussi jolie et vivante ? C'est si nouveau pour elle. Elle est effrayée, effrayée de trahir Naomi, effrayée de ne plus savoir aimer. Elle s'est laissé baiser par Claudie pour mieux être avec Naomi mais là c'est un gouffre qui peut s'ouvrir. Elle est bien avec cette fille. C'est dément, elle ne veut pas la quitter. Une fois mise en sécurité, elle aurait pu la laisser mais elle n'a pas pu. En une heure, ses certitudes ont été chamboulées et elle voit parfaitement bien où est le danger.

Le terrain vague longe effectivement une voie ferrée. Des caravanes l'occupent illégalement mais c'est surtout un chevauchement de baraques de bois et de plastiques. Peu à peu de nouveau roms, toujours plus nombreux, sont venu se joindre aux anciens. Un bidonville s'est créé. Il n'en existait plus à Marseille depuis la fin des années 70. La Préfecture et le Mairie laissent faire mais jusqu'à quand ? La SNCF veut récupérer son terrain. Les riverains se plaignent, du bruit, des odeurs, mais commet faire quand on n'a pas de toilettes. Ils ont surtout peur. Peur de toutes ces histoires que l'on raconte, peur de cette mendicité épuisante, des vols commis dans les voitures, des pickpockets, des cambriolages, des fouilles dans les poubelles. « Y en a pas assez des ordures par terre, qu'ils en rajoutent. » répètent les matrones marseillaises. A chaque événement, c'est la faute des roms. « En plus ils ne payent ni leur eau, ni leur électricité. Pourquoi, ils ne retournent pas dans leurs pays ? » Quel pays ?

Malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit, il y a du mouvement dans le camp. Il ne dort jamais vraiment, surtout les nuits d'été. La surveillance est constante, qui entre, qui sort, rien ne peut être tenu secret. L'arrivée d'une gadji encore moins. Un groupe de jeunes lorgnent Emily. La méfiance est toujours de mise mais l'hospitalité est dans les gênes d'un tsigane. Si tu rentres dans un camp, tu y seras accueilli et respecté. Aucune question ne te sera posée et ta sécurité assurée. Mais honnêtement personne ne s'y risque. Ils se demandent pourquoi Tymara ramène cette fille. Tous, sauf les trois cousins qui ont encore très présent à l'esprit la lame du cran d'arrêt agitée devant leurs yeux. Emily sent leurs regards, ils n'ont rien d'avenant.

« Ma caravane est là. Je la partage avec des cousines. »

Emily rigole. « Tu as combien de cousins et cousines ? »

« Dans le camp ou en tout ? Parce que je ne connais pas le chiffre exact mais ici, de direct, j'en ai une trentaine. » Elle fait une grimace. « De toute façon, chez nous, on est tous cousins. Demain je te présenterai à mon père, c'est la tradition, le chef du clan doit savoir qui loge chez lui. Ne fais pas de bruit les petites doivent dormir. »

Emily découvre une caravane échouée le long d'un vieux grillage, qui n'a plus connu la route depuis longtemps. Elle imaginait les immenses vaisseaux des gitans, capable de traverser l'Europe. Mais celle-ci ne les amènera pas dans une chevauchée fantastique.

En rentrant, Tymara enlève ses tennis, Emily l'imite. La caravane semble confortable. Elles passent devant une cuisine. Tymara chuchote. « Ma chambre est au fond. Viens. » Elle ouvre une porte. Emily voit un grand lit. Une petite fille y dort. « C'est Lucica. »

L'enfant se réveille et s'étire. « Tymara où était-tu ? Je t'ai attendue. »

« Lucica, tu devrais dormir avec tes sœurs. »

« Qui c'est ? » Mais elle se rendort déjà.

« Une amie, Emily. Pousse-toi contre le mur. »

Tymara enlève sa robe. Emily ne peut s'empêcher de la regarder. En culotte et soutient gorge de coton blanc, sa peau bronzée ressort encore plus. Son corps est musclé, elle a de petits seins et ses cuisses sont finement dessinées. Elle remarque la cambrure de ses reins et ses fesses galbées. Emily se détourne. Il ne faut pas. Elle sait que si elle l'étreignait c'est Naomi qui réapparaitrait. Elle n'a pas le droit de la rendre malheureuse. Elle a détruit suffisamment de gens comme ça depuis ces derniers mois.

Elle se déshabille en lui tournant le dos. Tymara est déjà couchée. « Emily, je ne te pensais pas si pudique. » Elle tape sur le matelas pour l'attirer. Emily s'assoit sur le bord du lit puis s'allonge doucement. Elle reste immobile, sur le dos. Tymara vient contre elle. Elle sent ses lèvres sur sa joue. « Merci Emily de t'être occupée de moi, ce soir. Personne ne l'avait fait depuis très longtemps. Je suis heureuse qu'on se soit rencontrée et qu'on soit amie. Dors bien. A demain. »

« A demain Tymara. Moi aussi je suis heureuse d'être ton amie. »

Emily ne sait pas trop comment réagir. Elle verra demain ce qu'elle fait. Pour l'instant elle est trop fatiguée. Elle s'endort et ne s'aperçoit pas que cette nuit Naomi ne l'accompagne pas.


	17. Chapter 17: A une larme de l'amour

**Chapitre 17 : A une larme de l'amour**

* * *

Deux petits yeux noirs la fixent intensément. Au-dessus de son visage encore boursouflé de la nuit, Emily voit la bouille ronde de Lucica.

« Bonjour. Tu te souviens, je m'appelle Emily. »

« T'es rose. »

Emily ne peut retenir un petit rire. « Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne suis pas aussi bronzée que toi. Je viens d'un pays où il y a moins de soleil qu'ici. »

« Il fait froid dans ton pays ? »

« Oui, et il pleut. »

« J'aime pas ton pays. Tu vas rester avec nous ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Non, je ne crois pas. »

« Et ton mari, il est où ? »

« Je n'ai pas de mari. »

« T'es vieille pourtant. »

Emily pouffe. « Dans mon pays, on se marie plus tard. »

« T'es copine avec Tymara ? »

« Oui, je crois. »

« Tymara, c'est comme ma sœur. Toi aussi tu l'aimes Tymara ?»

La curiosité de Lucica est sans limite mais une voix la rappelle à l'ordre. « Lucica, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? File, la maitresse t'attend. » Tymara, déjà habillée, lui désigne la porte de la caravane.

La gamine fronce les sourcils et prend un air buté. « Je veux pas ! Je préfère rester avec vous. »

« Tu es sûre de ça ? » Tymara s'approche d'elle, méchamment. Emily s'inquiète « Elle ne faisait rien. On parlait, c'est moi qui l'ai retenue. »

Tymara la fait taire d'un geste. « Ne la défend pas. Je connais cette enfant. Elle mérite une fessée. » Elle l'attrape par le bras et la jette sur le lit. Lucica se réfugie contre Emily et se recroqueville en gémissant. Emily est cramoisie. « Non, Tymara. »

« J'ai mieux et pire, …. des guili-guili. » Tymara se précipite et commence à parcourir de ses doigts le corps de Lucica qui se met à hurler de rire et à taper des jambes.

Pendant quelques instants le lit se transforme en un tourbillon de joie, de bisous et d'amour. Emily coincée contre le mur, assiste à ce déferlement de bonheur. Lucica appelle à l'aide. Emily essaie de tirer Tymara qui est sur Lucica. « Alors, tu vas à l'école ? Ou je continue. »

Lucica supplie. « Arrête, arrête ! Oui, oui, j'y vais. »

Tymara prend dans ses bras sa jeune cousine et la met sur ses pieds. « Allez, tu obéis, maintenant. » Elle lui met une tape sur les fesses. Lucica part en courant, se retourne, des larmes de rire coulent sur ses joues. « On t'a eu Emily. »

Tymara s'écroule sur le lit.

Emily la regarde. « Tu l'aime beaucoup. »

« Oui, elle est très gentille. Je m'en occupe, sa mère est malade. » Le regard de Tymara devient pointu. « Au fait, tu as pris son parti contre moi. » Elle bouge ses doigts d'une façon très évocatrice. « Tu crains les chatouilles ? »

Emily se replie. « Non, Tymara. Ne fais pas ça. »

« Ho, que si ! »

Les cheveux de Tymara balayent son visage. Ses mains sont sur elle. Emily s'agrippe à ses épaules, à son dos. Ses cuisses collent les siennes. Emily n'a jamais été réellement sensible aux chatouilles mais elle se laisse faire parce qu'elle aime ce jeu qui précède les étreintes plus fortes, plus précises. Elle sait qu'à un moment ses lèvres s'approcheront des siennes, que ces mouvements saccadés se transformeront en caresses, qu'elle se couchera sur elle, que leurs respirations s'accorderont et que dans un murmure de désir, elle lui dira : « Naomi, je t'aime. »

Emily ne rit plus. Elle s'est raidie. Tymara se soulève lentement et se met sur le côté. A nouveau, la tristesse a envahi son amie. Appuyée sur son bras, elle voit les larmes qui bordent ses yeux.

Alors doucement, sans parler, elle se blottie contre elle et pose sa tête contre son épaule. Emily glisse son bras sous son torse et la serre. Et elle a ce geste qu'elle n'avait plus eu depuis si longtemps, de son autre main, elle lui caresse les cheveux.

Elles restent ainsi un long moment.

Tymara ne bougerait plus de toute sa vie. Depuis quand ne lui a-t-on pas caressé les cheveux ? Elle en est définitivement persuadée, c'est le destin l'a mis en présence d'Emily pour la sauver. Pas de ses cousins, ni de ce mariage mais de sa vie. Le sang de sa mère lui parle depuis toujours. Elle veut être libre. Elle ne supporte pas les contraintes de sa famille, du clan. Elle est une vraie nomade, elle ne veut pas se plier aux règles rigides de traditions stupides. Enfant, sa mère lui racontait les légendes du peuple Scythe et des femmes guerrières, enterrées avec leurs arcs et leurs flèches. « Tu es ma fille et, n'oublie jamais que nos ancêtres chevauchaient dans la steppe et qu'ils étaient craints de la Chine à la Grèce. » Et de lui nommer les rois et empereurs qui les honoraient. « Mais jamais, entend-tu, jamais ils n'ont accepté d'être asservie. Leur liberté, c'était leurs chevaux et la terre sous leurs sabots. Ils étaient les meilleurs cavaliers de tout l'Orient. »

Aussi loin où remontent ses souvenirs, elle fait ce rêve, celui où des éclairs l'aveuglent sans que la pluie ne tombe. Elle est droite, fière, un arc à la main, face à une mer, chevauchant un pur-sang à l'armure brillante, défiant les éléments. Le vent devient furieux. Elle n'est pas effrayée, au contraire, elle a confiance. Les éclairs se rapprochent pour la frapper mais d'un geste elle les transforme en des draps de soie qui lui caressent la joue. Puis, accompagnant le hennissement de son destrier, elle part au galop vers le malstrom qui engloutit les flots.

Un jour aux Saintes Maries, une vieille gitane qui lui enseignait l'art de la cartomancie lui a prédit : « Une étrangère à la peau de craie t'apportera la réponse. » Il suffisait qu'elle attende. Elle a compris, dès hier soir, avec Emily, elle aura le courage de chevaucher et combattre.

Mais quel est le secret de son amie qui inonde toujours son visage de tristesse ? Quel est ce malheur qui la saisie et l'empêche de vivre ? Ce matin sans la réveiller, elle a regardé les lignes de sa main gauche. Elle y a vu de la détresse et du malheur mais aussi de énormément d'amour et beaucoup de compassion.

Emily, les yeux dans le vague, lutte contre toutes les pensées qui polluent son esprit. Elle les épluche une à une comme on le ferait avec un oignon. Cela pique de plus en plus mais il faut continuer pour connaître enfin qu'elle est son désir le plus profond. Naomi, seule et froide dans son cercueil qui a besoin d'elle pour continuer à sentir la vie à travers son amour. Naomi qui l'a aimé jusqu'au bout de ses souffrances. Naomi qui est en elle, accrochée à son cœur. Mais ce qu'elle veut, là, tout de suite, ce que veut Emily, c'est la chaleur du corps de Tymara. C'est laisser filer ses cheveux dans ses doigts. C'est voir son sourire éclairer son visage. Elle se dégoute. Son amour à elle n'était que pacotille, une illusion. La vraie Emily se dévoile, égoïste et menteuse. Elle a baisé avec Silvy, Claudie, a rejoint Samuel dans son lit. Chacun, elle les a utilisés, détruits puis abandonnés sans jamais se retourner. Ce n'était pas Naomi qu'elle cherchait mais seulement son plaisir.

Et maintenant, c'est le tour de Tymara. Elle pourrait être son premier amour, profiter de sa candeur, de son ignorance, la rendre folle de désir puis elle la quitterait un jour prétextant son mal de vivre, ou elle ne sait quel danger. « Non, pas Tymara. Je ne veux pas lui faire subir cela. »

Son odeur est suave, douce. « Je ne dois pas lui donner d'espoir. Je partirai. » Mais pour l'instant, elle a besoin de sa présence, juste un peu, encore un peu.

A contre cœur, Tymara rompt le charme. Elle sait qu'il n'est pas patient. « Emily, j'ai parlé à mon père ce matin, il accepte que tu restes ici mais avant je dois te le présenter. »

Emily se tourne vers elle. « Bien sûr mais je ne suis pas sûre de rester très longtemps. J'ai des projets, tu comprends ? »

Tymara cache sa peine. « Oui, tu feras comme tu veux. » Elle se lève. « Tu peux prendre une douche. Elle marche. » Elle ouvre une petite penderie et sort des sous-vêtements puis choisi une chemise. C'est sa préférée, aux couleurs arc en ciel. « On a la même taille. Tu peux la prendre. »

Emily l'attrape et sans s'en rendre compte la porte à son visage.

* * *

Tout lui rappelle Calais. Les cartons, les plastiques, l'enchevêtrement de chaque maison construite avec des éléments de fortune. Les seaux d'eau portés par des femmes épuisées, des bébés posés sur des couvertures. Pourtant, tout semble plus calme. Il n'y a pas l'effervescence de la jungle.

« Où sont les gens ? » s'étonnent Emily.

« Parti travailler. » Répond Tymara.

« Comment travailler ? »

Elle la fixe avec un regard de reproche. « Vous les gadjé, vous êtes extraordinaires ! Les roms travaillent ! Mendier c'est un travail, faire de la récupération, c'est un travail. On n'appelle peut-être pas ça travail chez vous, mais c'est la même chose. »

Effectivement Emily ne l'avait pas vu sous cet angle. Machinalement, elle fait semblant de cadrer, avec un appareil imaginaire, les scènes qu'elle découvre.

Tymara la regarde sans en avoir l'air.

Elles passent devant une baraque. Lucica le nez collé à la fenêtre sans vitre leur fait de grands signes. Tymara le menace d'une fessée. La gamine arbore un grand sourire.

« Elle est intelligente mais elle n'aime pas être enfermée. »

« C'est l'école ? »

« Oui, une bénévole leur donne des cours pendant les vacances pour rattraper leur retard. Mais les élèves ne sont pas toujours très assidus. Et puis beaucoup ne font que passer. »

« Et toi, tu es allée à l'école ? »

« Je sais lire et écrire. J'ai appris le français toute seule ou presque. Ne le dis à personne mais j'aime lire les livres. J'en ai caché à la caravane. Je te les montrerai. Tu connais Harry Potter ? J'adore cette histoire. »

Mais Tymara se tend un peu. « C'est mon père. Ne lui adresse la parole que s'il t'y invite. »

« Pourquoi ? «

« Les femmes ne parlent pas devant les hommes surtout si elles ne sont pas mariées. »

Emily s'agace.

Un homme imposant, à la moustache épaisse, est assis sur un relax en toile devant une table de camping. Emily remarque immédiatement ses bijoux en or, ses bagues à chaque doigt, sa gourmette, sa chaine au bout de laquelle un christ se balance, sa boucle d'oreille et la cicatrice qui lui barre la joue droite. Il a un regard froid et dur. Autour de lui deux hommes âgés sont également assis. Emily reconnait debout, derrière, un des cousins de Tymara.

Elle s'avance. Il ne l'invite pas à s'asseoir.

« Tu es la gadji qui a défendu ma fille. » Sa voix est roque. « Tu as du courage car tu ne savais pas qu'elle ne risquait rien. Tu es la bienvenue parmi nous. Si ma fille t'accorde sa confiance, tu as la mienne. » Il désigne le jeune. « Erdjan est comme mon fils mais il est jeune et impétueux. Il doit apprendre la patience. » Il lui fait un signe Celui-ci obtempère immédiatement et se met à ses côtés avec à sa main, le sac à dos rouge. » Emily sent son cœur battre plus vite. « Ils l'ont récupéré ce matin. Donne-le-lui. » Erdjan tend le sac à dos avec tout de même de la colère dans les yeux. « Que Dieu soit avec toi. »

Emily comprend que l'entretien est terminé. Elle se retire en le saluant de la tête.

Assise par terre à l'ombre de la caravane, Emily fouille le sac. Rien ne semble manquer, elle a beaucoup de chance.

Tymara la regarde de loin. Elle est allée chercher à manger et porte un plat de légumes et de mouton avec une galette de pain par-dessus. Elle voit Emily sortir un tee-shirt et plonger son visage dedans. Puis un vieil appareil photo.

Emily le tourne et le retourne, il s'est cassé lorsque le sac est tombé. Elle pense à Samuel, elle s'en veut. Il ne pourra plus prendre de photos. Par chance, la pellicule n'a pas souffert. Mais l'objectif est foutu.

« Il ne marchera plus ? » demande Tymara.

« Non, c'est fini. »

Tymara sait comment rendre heureuse Emily. Elle pose le plat par terre.

« Chez nous, on mange avec les doigts. »

Au départ, elles étaient justes allées au point d'eau pour se laver les mains mais cela a, quelque peu, dégénéré. La canicule aidant, rapidement, Tymara et Emily se sont retrouvées trempées. Chacune accusant l'autre d'avoir commencé. Le camp retentit de leurs rires. Emily ne pense plus du tout à partir.

« Viens, on va à la mer. »

Elles continuent à rire dans le bus qui les mène à la plage. En montant sans ticket, Emily s'attendait à des regards courroucés mais en fait tout le monde s'en foutait ou faisait semblant de ne rien voir.

Les boulevards défilent où les passants marseillais se réfugient sur les côtés ombragés laissant le soleil aux touristes qui suent à grosses gouttes et rougissent allégrement. Elle est subjuguée par une grande fontaine en marbre au milieu d'un rond-point, Castellane. Sur la colonne dressée, l'allégorie de Marseille est fière. Une statue à ses pieds indique la direction de la mer par cette large avenue du Prado qui vous entraine vers les deux mythes de la ville, le Stade Vélodrome et les Calanques.

Le bus longe les plages, dans son dos Emily aperçoit la Corniche qui se déroule autour des rochers. Des noms apparaissent sur des panneaux, Vieille Chapelle, Pointe Rouge, Les Goudes, Callelongue. Marseille n'est qu'une succession de villages dont chacun garde farouchement son indépendance. Un marseillais pour se présenter vous dira, je suis de Saint Antoine, des Camoins, des Chartreux, d'Endoume. Il ne vous dira jamais simplement « je suis Marseillais. » D'ailleurs ce sentiment d'appartenance va bien au-delà des limites de la commune. Marseillais ce n'est pas être né quelque part, c'est avoir le sentiment d'appartenir à une communauté qui partage les mêmes valeurs de tolérance et de fierté. C'est pour cela que naître à Marseille ne suffit pas, il faut épouser la ville et ses passions pour toujours, et c'est pour cela que parfois des étrangers à la ville deviennent plus Marseillais que des locaux.

Tymara tire Emily par le bras et la pousse presque vers la porte arrière du bus qui s'ouvre. « Grouille, les contrôleurs. » Effectivement, une armée de types habillés plus ou moins de bleus montent par l'avant. Ils voient les deux filles prendre la fuite. Pour la forme, ils leur crient de s'arrêter. Avec cette chaleur, il ne faut pas exagérer. « Putain, ces roms, ils ne respectent rien. » Assène un des gorilles en s'épongeant le front. Ce à quoi, une passagère, la soixantaine permanentée répond : « Et encore celles-ci étaient à peu près propres. »

Tymara et Emily ont à peine entendu un « Arrêtez-vous ! » Elles courent en riant. Elles suivent l'eau du bord des rochers. Là, où il n'y a aucun sentier. Là, où il faut parfois s'aider des mains pour passer et faire attention de ne pas glisser. « Où m'emmènes-tu ? » demande Emily.

Tymara lui prend la main. « Vers mon coin préféré. »

Une toute petite calanque s'offre à elles. Un rocher plat la domine. Toute la baie de Marseille s'ouvre, faisant un tableau merveilleux. Illuminée d'un soleil doré, habitée d'iles blanches tourmentées, survolée par des gabians aux larges ailes déployées, bercée de vagues bleues qui dessinent des moutons vaporeux, dominée par une vierge tenant un enfant protecteur au milieu de collines de pins, voilà pourquoi cette baie est l'égale de celle de Rio.

Elles sont seules sur cette terre.

« Alors, cela te plait ? »

« C'est le plus bel endroit du monde. »

Tymara est à ses côtés. « On se baigne ? »

Emily ouvre de grands yeux. « Ici ? Mais je n'ai pas de maillot. »

Tymara sourit. « Tu n'en a pas besoin. Tu peux même ne rien porter. » Elle se moque de l'attitude d'Emily. « Tu sais ici le corps est libre et le tien, même s'il est très mignon, n'est pas plus exceptionnel que les autres. »

Elle ôte robe, baskets et plonge dans une mer transparente. « Alors, tu viens ? Elle est chaude. »

Emily déboutonne sa chemise et son jean. Le regard gourmand de Tymara est sur elle. Elle aime ça.

L'eau glisse sur son corps, elle descend sous les vagues pour mieux remonter auprès de Tymara. Elle va le faire, elle sait qu'elle va le faire et qu'ensuite, elle s'en voudra mais elle ne résiste pas. Elle ne peut plus.

Leurs cheveux noirs dégoulinent d'eau, leurs yeux noirs se confondent. Le moment où deux êtres savent qu'ils sont amants.

Son bras passe dans le dos de Tymara pour l'attirer contre elle.

Tymara n'attendait que cela, sentir les seins d'Emily contre les siens.

Leurs bouches qui se rapprochent ne sont que les prémices d'un bonheur plus profond et intense. Le gout du sel donne à ce baiser une touche encore plus sensuelle. Leurs langues qui se frôlent puis se mélangent avec de plus en plus de fougue, font naître des petites décharges d'électricité qui parcourent leur peau. C'est le moment où le désir se livre sans retenu et les mains peuvent aller caresser ces endroits qui font battre la chamade des cœurs.

Le temps disparait. Le cri des mouettes accompagne les vagues qui dansent autour d'une étreinte.

Au même moment, dans un monde inconnu des vivants, là où seul l'éther emplit l'espace qui permet aux esprits de poursuivre leurs chemins, une âme blonde irradie de joie.

* * *

Sur la pierre brulée par les soleils, enlacés, par petites touches, elles parcourent leur corps.

Tymara suit le contour de la croix. La mort est sur le cœur d'Emily. La faucheuse n'épargne personne. Elle se secoue.

« On ne devrait pas rester comme ça. Sinon, ce soir tu vas ressembler à une langouste. Je connais un abri à l'ombre. » Tymara appuie son index sur la cuisse d'Emily qui effectivement prend une jolie couleur.

L'abri est un renfoncement dans la roche au raz de l'eau que surplombe une ancienne dalle où les pécheurs pouvaient amarrer leurs bateaux. Du sable, c'est intelligemment déposé pour en faire un refuge douillé et discret.

Que faut-il aux amants ? Un lieu où ils peuvent s'aimer sans contraintes et sans craintes. Un lieu où l'éternité peut les accompagner.

La mer et le ciel rougeoient dans le même mouvement. Emily se plonge dans le regard de Tymara. « Tu es bien ? »

Son sourire est la meilleure réponse. C'est la première fois qu'elle aime, la première fois qu'elle offre ses sentiments et ses désirs. Elle découvre combien les caresses d'amour données par une personne qui fait attention à vous, qui vous inonde de tendresse, ouvrent les portes du bonheur. Elle a attendu avant de se livrer. Elle avait peur d'être déçue, de ne pas connaitre les gestes, car s'aimer seul ne permet pas de comprendre l'autre, d'être à son écoute. Mais avec Emily tout est simple, évident. Elle l'a su dès que leurs mains se sont jointes et son intuition lui dit que c'est la même chose pour Emily. Comment obéir à son père maintenant et accepter un mariage de tradition. C'est une femme avec laquelle, elle veut dormir. Plus encore, c'est avec Emily, qu'elle veut vivre. Emily, qu'elle veut faire jouir.

Sa peau s'est tendue sous les caresses et les baisers de son amour. Elle veut à présent elle aussi découvrir chaque parcelle de son corps. Exciter ses sens avec sa langue, la faire vibrer avec ses doigts, lui donner la passion de ses 16 ans et découvrir le plaisir de partager.

Emily cherche sa respiration, agrippée aux longs cheveux bruns qui recouvrent son visage. Elle se livre à Tymara, lui offre sa vie et la laisse aller aux plus profonds de ses envies. Elle était tellement persuadée de ne jamais retrouver une telle intensité.

Elles ne sont plus qu'une, unies dans leurs mouvements. Elles se retiennent ensemble pour continuer à explorer toujours plus loin jusqu'où leur sens peuvent contenir l'extase. Et quand les limites sont dépassées, quand l'univers bascule dans une euphorie incontrôlable, elles laissent exploser leurs cœurs en mêlant leurs regards car elles savent que ce moment scellera à jamais leur existence commune.

Comment décrire la plénitude de deux âmes qui se reconnaissent, comment imaginer la quiétude amenée par la certitude d'avoir trouvé l'Autre.

Deux cuisses qui se croisent, des cheveux emmêlés, un souffle qui s'apaise, deux enveloppes vidées d'énergie mais qui ne demandent qu'à être rallumées par la moindre étincelle.

« J'ai faim et soif, pas toi ? Tu ne mangerais pas une grande glace au chocolat avec plein de chantilly. » Tymara, la tête appuyée sur la poitrine d'Emily, dépose un baiser sur le bout du sein qui s'offre.

« Et tu comptes la payer comment ? » Emily caresse un bas de dos cambré.

Tymara a un petit rire. « Une gentille dame dans le bus a souhaité aider deux pauvres jeunes filles. » Elle attrape sa robe qui git en boule et exhibe plusieurs billets.

« Tu veux dire que tu les as volés ? »

« Je suis très douée pour l'escamotage. » Et elle rit, découvrant ses dents blanches.

Dans le living room d'une résidence privée dont la baie vitrée domine les collines de Marseilleveyre, la dame permanentée, cherche son porte-monnaie. Elle est portant sûre qu'il était dans son sac. Elle ne sait pas qu'elle a payé son tribut à l'amour.

* * *

La terrasse du glacier donne directement sur la plage de la Pointe Rouge. Il arbore fièrement son enseigne où il précise que les glaces sont faîtes maison et sont les meilleures de Marseille, ce qui en langage local veut dire du Monde.

La serveuse les observe de loin, elle n'aime pas ces filles. Il y a une rom, la plupart du temps, ils essaient de consommer et partent sans payer. Et si, on refuse de les servir, ils font un scandale à faire fuir tous les clients.

Tymara a déjà quitté un bar sans payer mais cette fois-ci elle veut être tranquille avec Emily. Elles sont un couple normal. Elle a l'habitude. Elle passe au comptoir et paye d'avance. C'est fou, ce que des billets peuvent changer le regard de certaines personnes.

Les glace aux trois chocolats coulent de partout, la chantilly s'y mélange allégrement. Emily ne pense qu'aux moustaches de Tymara. Elle l'attrape par le cou et l'embrasse. Tymara se met sur ses genoux, se blottit contre elle. Elle lui dit des mots qui viennent du fond des âges. Un idiome chantant et doux. Emily ferme les yeux. Ces mots, elle les comprend, son cœur les comprend. Puis la langue de Tymara vient agacer son oreille. Des frissons la parcourent. Tout semble si simple.

Elles rentrent à pieds, la nuit les a rattrapées. Elles traversent des ruess mornes et sans attraits dont l'éclairage blafard rend encore plus triste les façades de béton uniforme. Mais elles s'en foutent. Elles ne voient que leur bonheur.

Le camp est silencieux. Tymara se dirige vers la borne incendie, à l'écart, où un tuyau est fixé. « On va se nettoyer sinon, on va foutre du sable partout dans le lit »

« J'enlèverai bien le sel aussi ? Ça tire sur la peau ? » Grimace Emily.

« Moi, j'aime bien le gout du sel sur ta peau. » Et joignant le geste à la parole, Tymara mord délicatement l'épaule d'Emily.

Les cousins tapis dans la pénombre les observent. Ils les voient se laver, se mettre en sous vêtement. Une tsigane ne fait pas cela en public. Mais surtout, cette promiscuité entre deux filles n'est pas tolérable. Elles se jettent de l'eau, se frôlent, se touchent, leurs lèvres se rapprochent. Il faut en parler à Shandor, qu'il se décide de donner sa fille. Cette gadji est un démon.

A nouveau trempées, les filles s'essuient tant bien que mal. Dans la caravane, Lucica dort à poings fermés. « Elle a le sommeil très lourd. » susurre Tymara. Emily rigole doucement. « Je vais chercher un truc sec. »

Le sac à dos est posé sous la petite table de la cuisine. Elle est heureuse. Accroupie, elle l'ouvre. Elle pense à Tymara. Fouille dedans. Elle a encore envie de ses baisers. Elle attrape un vêtement. Elle est pressée de la rejoindre. Elle sort un tee-shirt. Un voile la recouvre.

Le tissu lui brule les mains. Son odeur, sa douceur, elle l'oublie dans les bras d'une autre. Si elle succombe, Naomi disparaitra à jamais. Déjà aujourd'hui, où était-elle ? Pas avec Emily. « Elle n'était pas avec moi. A aucun moment, je n'ai pensé à elle. Sur ce sable, je l'ai tuée une deuxième fois. » Ce sable, il y avait le même au Mexique et pourtant, c'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Elle doit partir. Si elle ne le fait pas elle perdra Naomi et elle sait que cela lui est impossible. C'est mieux pour Tymara aussi. Elle n'a pas le droit de la couper de sa famille, de ses racines. Le jour, où elle l'abandonnera, elle se retrouvera seule. « Je ne peux pas l'accepter. Assez d'égoïsme, j'attendrai que Tymara dorme puis …. » Elle se mord les lèvres.

Dans les limbes, un pur esprit laisse glisser des larmes qui rejoignent le Monde. Il est totalement impuissant. Peut-être devrait-il choisir lui aussi de passer les portes de l'oubli ? C'est ce que font toutes les âmes qui n'ont plus personne sur la Terre pour penser à elles. Il n'a rien pu faire pour l'aider pendant tous ces mois. Il ne veut pas la hanter, il voudrait la soutenir et rester un beau souvenir. Cette fois-ci, il avait vraiment cru que son amour avait réussi. Ses larmes continuent de couler.

* * *

Emily essaie de garder une contenance. Elle a essuyé ses yeux. Son visage se veut serein. Couchée dans les bras de Tymara, elle a joué la fatigue et fermé ses paupières. Elle attend d'être sûre qu'elle dorme. Mon Dieu, comme elle sent bon, elle aussi. Comme sa peau est douce. Elle l'a embrassé, dans un dernier geste et a senti le souffle de celle qui aurait pu être son amour lui dire : « Je t'aime. ».

La poitrine de Tymara se soulève régulièrement. Tout est tellement silencieux, seule une pluie fine joue une triste musique sur le toit de la caravane. Délicatement, elle écarte ce bras qui la retient. Elle fait tout au ralenti. Elle se répète en boucle que c'est la meilleure décision. Elle se projette mentalement l'image de Naomi pour se donner du courage.

Elle mettra ses chaussures plus tard. Faire attention que le sac à dos ne tape pas dans un meuble.

La porte s'ouvre. La nuit est noire et la pluie glaciale. Elle traverse le camp. A cette heure-ci, avec ce temps, personne n'est dehors.

Elle remet ses baskets et le sac sur le dos, elle accélère le pas. Elle verra bien où elle va. L'urgent est de prendre cette rue puis le boulevard plus bas qui la coupe. Ne pas penser, surtout ne pas penser. « Naomi je reste avec toi. »

Tymara a ouvert ses yeux et regarder Emily s'enfuir. Lorsque que l'on aime, un sixième sens se développe. Dès qu'elle est revenue dans la chambre, malgré le noir, elle a senti que le comportement d'Emily avait, à nouveau, changé. Elle croyait pourtant que ce qu'elles avaient vécu l'après-midi aurait permis de dissiper sa tristesse. Visiblement, elle s'est trompée et ses dons de voyance ne lui ont servi à rien.

Cette pluie qui tombe est le présage de jours gris. Elle ne pourra jamais oublier cette fille.


	18. Chapter 18: Libres

**Chapitre 18 : Libres**

* * *

Sur le boulevard, de rares voitures passent. Emily file, tête baissée, elle voudrait fermer son cerveau, l'empêcher de lui envoyer des images de mer, de sable, de caresses… Non ! Naomi est là, elle doit être là. Mon dieu, son sourire s'efface, ses yeux se diluent. Un tunnel, sombre et sale, Emily presse le pas, elle s'angoisse. Elle doit se calmer, Naomi va revenir. Elle a toujours été là. « Je comprends que tu sois en colère mais ne m'abandonne pas. Regarde, je reviens vers toi. » Ce tunnel n'en finit pas. Elle marche sur des cannettes de bières brisées, des papiers gras se prennent dans ses pieds. Elle sursaute, un rat court dans le caniveau et se réfugie dans une bouche d'égout.

Elle ne l'a pas encore vue, la silhouette qui l'attend à la sortie. Elle se découpe dans une sorte de halo glauque. Emily bute presque sur elle.

Elle reste interdite. Immobiles, elles s'observent.

« Tu pars, comme ça ? Sans un mot. » Les yeux de Tymara sont furieux.

« Laisse-moi passer. » Emily fait un pas sur le côté.

« Non ! » Tymara s'interpose.

« Ça ne sert à rien ? Tu ne comprends pas ? » La voix d'Emily devient forte.

« Non, je ne comprends pas justement, explique-moi. » Ses yeux ne la quittent pas.

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Je te l'ai dit que je ne resterai pas. On se connait depuis 24h, alors ok, c'était sympa mais maintenant je pars. »

Emily la pousse du bras et se fraye un passage. Tymara la retient.

« Sympa ! C'est le seul mot que tu trouves pour parler de notre journée. Quand tu jouissais cet après-midi, c'était seulement sympa ? Je n'ai peut-être pas beaucoup d'expérience mais tes yeux, ton corps, disaient autre chose. »

Emily ne répond pas. Une déchirure béante s'ouvre dans son cœur.

« Qu'est ce que tu fuis Emily ? »

Elle se retourne touchée au vif. « Je ne fuis pas. Au contraire, j'essaie d'avancer, … pour ne pas tomber. »

Emily est fatiguée, d'un seul coup ce sont les centaines de kilomètres parcourues, les litres d'alcool bues, toute la drogue ingurgitée, qui reviennent. Et cette souffrance, ces larmes, ces cris, ces cauchemars qui la submergent.

Tymara voit la femme qu'elle aime, trembler comme le fait un édifice avant de s'écrouler.

« Que t'est-il arrivée ? Raconte-moi. Fais-moi confiance Emily. » Elle se rapproche. « Je t'aime. Je veux juste t'aider. Tu feras ce que tu voudras mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Viens. »

Elle l'entraine vers un banc. Elle sent qu'elle peut s'effondrer à chaque instant. Elle lui enlève son sac.

Emily est inerte. Elle tourne la tête vers cette adolescente en ne sachant pas comment elle pourrait lui parler de cet amour qu'elle éprouvait et qu'elle a reçue de la femme la plus belle, la plus aimante, de la femme qui était sa moitié parfaite.

Elle ouvre la bouche, elle n'est persuadée de rien. Comment s'exprimer ? « As-tu perdu une personne que tu aimais plus que tout au monde, Tymara ? Une personne sans laquelle, tu ne peux imaginer de vivre ? »

C'est au tour de Tymara de trembler. Elle le savait, cette proximité vient peut-être de là. « Ma mère. Ma mère est morte, j'avais 11 ans et depuis je suis seule. Et toi, qui as-tu perdue, Emily ? »

Emily passe ses doigts dans les cheveux de Tymara. « Elle s'appelait Naomi. »

Ainsi sous une pluie fine d'une nuit d'été, Emily raconte à une jeune fille émerveillée, l'histoire de Naomily.

Tymara vibre, rit et pleure. Elle rêve de Bristol, découvre des amis, est transportée de joie, horrifiée, heureuse et enfin anéantie.

Le temps s'égrène. Emily ne s'arrête plus de parler. Comme un exorcisme, elle donne les détails, les moindres anecdotes, sa famille, sa sœur. Naomi prend vie, elle s'assoit avec elles sur ce banc en bois.

Puis elle parle de son voyage, elle dit tout, Shaker, l'entrepôt, Claudie, le train, Samuel. Cette lente et inexorable descente en enfer. Cette fuite éperdue pour trouver un remède à sa souffrance, sa terreur de perdre Naomi, son obsession de la retrouver tous les soirs par n'importe quels moyens.

« Tout ce qui importe, c'est que je sente Naomi près de moi. Alors que ce soit par l'alcool, la drogue ou la baise, cela n'a pas d'importance. » Elle approche à nouveau sa main du visage de Tymara. Elle laisse glisser ses doigts sur son front, sa joue, ses lèvres. Tymara comme un chat tend son cou pour que toutes les parcelles de sa peau puissent en profiter.

« Et hier, tu es apparue. Je t'ai fait l'amour, à toi, tu comprends, rien qu'à toi. Et je suis terrorisée. Tu es une chance Tymara. Ton amour est une chance mais je n'ai pas le droit. Je n'ai rien à t'offrir, aucun avenir et comment t'assurer que je ne te laisserai pas un matin ou une nuit parce que mes angoisses seront trop fortes. Et si je reste comment pourrions-nous vivre avec un fantôme entre nous ? Un fantôme qui pour moi est toujours vivant. »

Tymara ne trouve qu'une phrase : « Mais tu m'aimes. »

Emily soupire. « Oui, je t'aime et c'est cela le plus terrible, j'aime à la fois une personne dans un souvenir et toi qui est si vivante. Je ne veux pas te faire vivre un enfer. Tu es jeune, tu ne le mérites pas. »

« N'as-tu pas pensé que toi-même tu retenais Naomi et l'empêchais de rejoindre le monde des esprits ? »

Emily fronce les sourcils. « Je ne comprends pas. »

« Les tsiganes appelle l'âme des morts, le mulo. Nous craignons que le mort ne revienne pour nous hanter. Souvent, il cherche à coucher avec des femmes pour garder l'illusion qu'il est toujours vivant. Les femmes alors deviennent folles, certaines se suicident. Vois-tu ce que je veux dire ? C'est pour cela qu'il faut lui permettre d'être en paix. Tu dois laisser partir Naomi. Car si tu souffres, elle souffre encore plus que toi. Elle doit rejoindre le Paradis. Sa place n'est plus parmi les vivants. »

« Tu me demande de l'oublier ? »

« Non, je te demande de la libérer et de n'être pour toi qu'un merveilleux souvenir. Elle est morte Emily, tu peux la garder dans ton cœur mais pas dans ton âme. »

« Mais comment veux-tu que je fasse ? »

Tymara lui as pris les mains depuis longtemps déjà. « Chez nous, quand un proche meurt, on brûle tout ce qui lui a appartenu ainsi son âme peut partir sereinement et nous sommes sûr qu'elle ne viendra plus nous hanter. »

Elle fixe Emily. « Viens rentrons au camp, nous allons faire une cérémonie. »

Emily hésite. Elle se lève du banc. « J'ai peur de la perdre. J'ai peur de la trahir. »

Tymara se met dans son dos. « Je ne sais pas si je t'aime avec la même force que t'aimais Naomi mais moi, je ne veux que ton bonheur et je sais qu'on ne peut pas être heureux en vivant avec des morts ou alors, on décide de mourir à son tour mais Emily, ce choix as-tu encore envie de le faire ? »

Emily se tourne, des larmes coulent sur ses joues. « Non, je ne le veux plus. » Et elle s'effondre dans les bras de Tymara.

La pluie s'arrête de tomber. Elle disparait comme elle était venue, sans explications.

Une âme se remet à espérer.

* * *

Les occupants du camp ont entendu le crépitement du feu. Ils sortent de leurs baraques et voient des palettes bruler et des bougies disposées autour. Ils comprennent qu'une personne est morte. Ils ne la connaissaient pas mais ils lui doivent hommage. Ils se regroupent et forme un cercle silencieux.

Emily tient le tee-shirt de Naomi. C'est difficile, elle n'y arrivera jamais. Non, c'est trop dur. Elle le porte à son visage. Elle touche l'étiquette coupée. Elle revoit Naomi enlevant le tee-shirt en râlant parce qu'elle la grattait et s'emparer de la paire de ciseaux. Elles étaient toute les deux sur leur lit. Emily lui avait promis qu'elle ne lui ferait plus de cadeau puisque ceux-ci ne convenaient pas à la peau sensible de mademoiselle Campbell. Tout en disant cela, elle avait passé sa main sur un sein de Naomi. Ce n'est que bien plus tard, dans les draps froissés, qu'elles avaient retrouvé le tee-shirt en boule. De ce jour, Naomi ne l'avait plus quitté, s'en servant en toute occasion et notamment de chemise de nuit, enfin, une chemise de nuit très courte qui ne cachait rien de son anatomie quand elle se baladait dans l'appartement sans culotte.

« Fais le Emily ! Fais-le pour nous ! » Emily ne sait pas d'où viennent ces mots dans sa tête. Sa respiration devient saccadée. Et d'un coup, elle lance le tee-shirt dans les flammes. Il se consume si vite. Elle ne sait pas comment agir. Immobile, les bras ballants, elle entend sa voix. « Adieu, Naomi. Adieu mon amour. » Elle regarde les étincelles monter dans ce ciel d'été. Elles viennent se mélanger aux étoiles. Et avec elles, un poids s'enlève de sa poitrine et s'enfuie.

Les poussières du tee-shirt se mêlent aux nuées, traversant un espace inconnu des télescopes. L'âme les récupère et s'en pare pour briller comme les nouvelles étoiles.

Emily sent des mains qui prennent les siennes. Ce sont les habitants qui viennent lui présenter leurs condoléances. Chacun la salue puis rentre chez lui. Seuls doivent rester les membres de la famille.

Shandor est à l'écart. Il voit Tymara prendre dans ses bras la gadji. Elles pleurent ensemble. Il se souvient de la mort de sa mère, la seule femme qu'il ait aimée. Il revoit la caravane qu'il avait lui-même incendié, partir en fumée. Il a élevé Tymara, il est fier de la femme qu'elle devient. Il aime sa fille et il doit penser à son avenir.

Tymara a étendu une couverture près du feu. Elles sont restées couchées près de lui tant que les braises ont continué à rougeoyer. Elle a porté de la bière. « Il faut boire pour moins penser au mort mais ne pas s'enivrer car cela l'insulterait. » Emily n'est pas vraiment sûre d'avoir respecté le précepte.

* * *

C'est Lucica qui les a réveillées, le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel.

Emily se tient debout devant le tas de cendres. Elle ne sait pas si elle est libérée et si Naomi l'est également mais elle l'a fait pour elles et Tymara dont elle sent la présence. Sans regarder elle tend son bras en arrière et une peau douce se glisse dans sa main.

Une vieille femme pose un plateau sur la couverture. Un pot de thé accompagne des dizaines de beignets sucrés et un gâteau roulés couleurs pain d'épice. Puis repars aussitôt.

Emily n'a pas eu le temps de la remercier. « C'est gentil. Pourquoi fait-elle cela ? »

Tymara l'invite à s'asseoir. « C'est pour que ton deuil soit plus doux. Après un enterrement, il y a toujours un repas. C'est sa façon de t'honorer et d'honorer la défunte. »

« Mais je n'ai pas pu lui dire merci. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine. En honorant un mort, elle honore aussi tous les siens. Goute. Cela s'appelle un bras de gitan. » Tymara coupe un bout du gâteau et le porte aux lèvres d'Emily.

Elle croque et découvre que l'intérieur est composé d'une crème onctueuse. « C'est délicieux. C'est une recette tsigane ? »

Tymara rigole. « Non pas vraiment, de gitan elle n'a que le nom, mais l'essentiel c'est qu'il soit bon, non ? »

Emily fixe Tymara. « Je comprends pourquoi ce gâteau porte ce nom. »

« Et pourquoi ? » Demande Tymara en soutenant le regard de défi que lui lance Emily.

« Parce qu'il est comme les gitans, d'aspect sévère à l'extérieur avec des couleurs sombres mais fondant à l'intérieur. » Elle marque une pause, la lumière de ses yeux devient plus intense. « Merci Tymara. Je n'avais jamais eu le courage de lui dire adieu. Tu me l'as donné. Je ne sais pas si je suis entièrement libérée mais j'ai envie d'y croire, d'y croire avec toi, enfin, si tu le souhaites toujours. »

Tymara voudrait se jeter sur elle mais même si elles sont un peu à l'écart du camp, elle ne peut pas le faire. Elle se contente de lui mimer un « je t'aime » et lui frôler les lèvres.

Une petite fille s'impatiente. D'autres enfants l'ont rejoint. Ils lorgnent tous le plat. Ils trouvent qu'il y a bien trop de gâteaux pour deux personnes.

Emily et Tymara complices, font comme si elles ne s'étaient aperçu de rien et prennent chacune un beignet puis éclatant de rire font un signe à Lucica. Comme une nuée d'oiseaux, les enfants se précipitent. Tymara d'une voix impérative, crie : « Stop ! Chacun son tour. » Comme par magie, la bande sauvage se transforme en une escouade en ligne, digne de la Légion Etrangère.

Chacun prend un beignet et sous le regard sévère de Tymara, dit merci.

« Tu as le don avec les enfants. » dit Emily.

« Je fais souvent office de grande sœur et puis je suis la fille du chef et cela est important pour eux. »

« Et puis tu les aimes. » glisse malicieusement Emily.

Tymara plisse les lèvres. « Oui, même si ce sont tous de petits monstres. » Elle met une claque sur les fesses d'un grand qui embête un plus petit.

Emily les détaille. Les garçons portent de vieux tee-shirt, avec souvent des shorts trop grands. Les filles ont des robes ou des jupes simples mais colorées. Presque tous sont pieds nus. Tymara a coupé le gâteau et leur en donne. Emily a remarqué qu'elle n'en a pas mangé pour leur en laisser.

Elle aimerait les prendre en photos. Son appareil lui manque.

Le plat vide, les enfants ont disparu aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

« Bon, on bouge. » Tymara est déjà debout. Le plateau dans une main, le pot et les verres dans l'autre. « Je les ramène et on va au centre-ville. C'est samedi, il y aura des opportunités. »

Emily sourit. Des opportunités, elles croient comprendre ce que Tymara veut dire.

Elles descendent La Canebière, quémandant une pièce aux passants qui il faut bien le dire ne sont pas très généreux. Mais tout de même deux jeunes filles, jolies et angéliques ont souvent plus de succès que de vieux sdf édentés qui sentent l'alcool.

Marseille est une ville pauvre, une grande partie des richards sont depuis longtemps parti vers Aix ou Cassis. Les autres se terrent dans les quartiers sud, de plus en plus souvent dans des résidences privées et sécurisées où la mixité sociale se résume aux marques des voitures et à la dimension de la piscine. Ne reste dans la vraie ville qu'une classe moyenne, d'ailleurs de moins en moins moyenne, qui n'a pas envie d'un lotissement lugubre et désespérant autour de l'étang de Berre et tous ceux qui vivent de ce que les services administratifs appellent les « minimas sociaux ». Bien entendu, il faut rajouter les « sans papiers », enfin des papiers ils en ont mais, manque de bol, ce ne sont pas les bons.

Dans ces conditions, un euro reste un euro et pourtant, il se trouve toujours une grand-mère émue, un musulman pratiquant, une militante convaincue, un motard barbu et même un costard cravate pressé, pour considérer que Marseille doit rester une ville d'accueil et donc apporter sa modeste contribution à la solidarité phocéenne.

Mais bon arrivée, place Charles de Gaulle, il y a juste de quoi s'acheter deux mac do et encore pas des big mac. Alors on remonte la rue Paradis puis on bifurque vers la Préfecture pour redescendre la rue Saint Ferréol. Le samedi c'est une vraie fourmilière. Tout le monde s'y retrouve des jeunes de quartiers nord aux mamans qui trainent leurs charmants bambins. Chacune d'un côté de la rue, tente sa chance. Des fois on en a, comme tomber sur des anglais en vacance qui donnent un petit billet à une compatriote. Des fois moins, quand il faut se défaire d'un monsieur qui propose beaucoup plus si on accepte de le suivre gentiment. Sauf que là, c'est lui qui n'a pas eu de chance, entre les insultes en anglais et celles en romani qui raisonnent entre les immeubles, il a très vite abandonné le terrain et parti en pressant le pas sans demander son reste.

Elles se sont pris la main et déambulent nez au soleil sur le Quai du Vieux Port. Elles ont compté, allez, ça ira pour deux Kebab.

Tymara l'a repéré tout de suite. Ils sont assis en groupe à la terrasse de ce grand bar, appelé La Samaritaine, avec sa dextérité, elle peut le faire. Il faut juste attendre le bon moment, se fondre dans la foule qui est compacte, ne sera pas compliqué. Et puis elle court très vite, les perdre dans les ruelles du Panier sera un jeu d'enfant. Mais elle doit être seule. Emily n'en a pas encore l'habitude.

« Mon amour, j'ai un truc à faire. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. On se retrouve un peu plus tard. »

« Oui si tu veux. » Emily ne comprend pas.

Tymara la rassure d'un sourire. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Regarde, fais le tour du Port puis tu vas toujours tout droit, tu arriveras au bord de la mer, c'est la plage des Catalans. Attends-moi là-bas. On mangera au bord de l'eau. D'accord ? »

« D'accord. » Leurs bouches se rapprochent et se lient pendant plusieurs secondes.

Tymara regarde Emily s'éloigner, elle lui fait un dernier geste de la main puis se concentre. Ils sont toujours là. Comme un animal à l'affut, elle patiente.

* * *

Ne pas se faire remarquer, rester invisible. Personne ne fait attention aux autres, surtout ne pas fixer, faire comme si on attendait quelqu'un et surveiller du coin de l'œil. Et au bon moment, … Elle bondit tel un puma, précise, sans hésiter. Sa main se referme sur sa proie et dans le même mouvement, elle court. Elle connait son chemin et évite les personnes qui se trouvent au milieu. Il a tourné la tête et l'a quitté des yeux, un seul instant mais cela a suffi. Avant qu'il n'ait réagi et ses amis avec lui, la gamine est déjà loin. Il n'a même pas eu le réflexe de crier.

Tymara le tient contre elle. Elle est heureuse. Pas besoin de se retourner, elle est la meilleure. Personne ne peut la rattraper. Le Panier est un dédale de petites rues. Ce n'est pas pour rien que pendant longtemps la pègre de Marseille se réfugiait dans ce quartier et si les municipalités successives ont rêvé de le raser. Finalement, ils ont laissé faire une partie du sale boulot aux Nazis en 1943. Aujourd'hui, les Vieux Quartiers comme les appellent encore les marseillais de souche, n'ont plus que leurs légendes et leur géographie utile pour se planquer.

Elle doit faire un détour, après le passage de Lorette et ses raides escaliers, contourner le moche Centre Bourse, traverser La Canebière pour récupérer la Rue Sainte et arriver avenue de la Corse qui la mènera aux Catalans. Et pendant tout ce trajet, elle ne pense qu'au bonheur d'Emily.

* * *

Assise sur un banc, elle regarde la plage qu'elle surplombe. Le soleil de cette fin d'après-midi est toujours chaud. Les joueurs de volley smachent les balles en retombant sur le sable. Ils l'ont invitée à les rejoindre avec leurs sourires ravageurs et leurs pectoraux en tablette de chocolat mais Emily, ce n'est pas ce type de chocolat qu'elle préfère.

Doucement, avec beaucoup de précaution, elle ouvre ses pensées pour retrouver Naomi. Elle a peur de ne pas savoir contrôler ses émotions. Elle laisse apparaître son visage et se permet de l'imaginer souriante. Elle est prête, au moindre signe, à tout refermer, à endiguer le flot d'angoisse et de culpabilité qui pourrait la submerger et l'entrainer dans les profondeurs de la dépression. Mais au contraire, plus l'image de Naomi se précise et plus Emily est détendue. Elle est heureuse, Naomi est avec elle sans souffrance. Elle est dans ses bras. Confiante, elle lui parle de Tymara. Elle ose évoquer le bonheur qu'elle ressent et lui demander de veiller sur elles. « Naomi, tu seras à jamais avec moi. Je te ferai partager toutes mes joies et mes peines et je sais que tu me protégeras. »

Des mains se posent sur ses yeux. Emily reconnait l'odeur de Tymara.

« Garde les yeux fermés ! » Tymara se plante devant Emily. « Attention, tu dois trouver ce que j'ai ramené. Tu es prête. Go ! »

Emily n'a aucune idée de ce que peut-être la surprise de Tymara mais elle veut bien jouer.

« C'est en tissus ? »

« Non. »

« Ça ne se mange pas ? »

« Heu, non. Il faudrait y mettre beaucoup de bonne volonté. »

Emily fronce les sourcils. « C'est un objet ? »

« Oui. »

« Ok, alors, est-ce gros ? »

Non, pas vraiment, je pensais que ce serai plus gros mais non, c'est plutôt petit. »

« C'est utile ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il faut croire que oui. »

« Ça se porte sur le corps ? »

« Oui, on peut. »

Emily ne voit pas du tout. « On va pouvoir s'en servir toute les deux ? »

« Je crois que tu sauras mieux t'en servir que moi. »

« Je sais m'en servir mieux que toi. Pourquoi c'est technique, c'est ….» Emily ne veut pas y croire. Tymara commence à s'exciter et trépigner.

« Tymara, c'est un appareil …., »

« Oui, oui, oui. »

« Un appareil photo ? »

Emily ouvre les yeux et découvre une sacoche de cuir que Tymara radieuse pose sur ses genoux.

« C'est pour toi, mon amour. Pour que tu sois heureuse. »

Emily fait délicatement glisser la fermeture éclair. Et voit trois objectifs et un boitier argenté. Elle le sort comme s'il était un trésor des plus précieux.

« Mon Dieu. Tymara, c'est un Leica, certainement le dernier modèle. Il est magnifique. » Elle lève les yeux. Tymara est aux anges. « Comment te l'es-tu procurée ? Il vaut horriblement cher. Des milliers d'euros. »

Tymara hausse les épaules. « Ne te préoccupe pas de ces détails. C'est une personne qui me devait un service. Elle avait l'appareil et me la donner. »

Emily ne sait pas quoi penser mais sa passion prend le dessus et déjà elle manipule les réglages. Puis elle regarde Tymara, se lève, la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse avec une passion que remarque tous les passants et surtout le volleyeur qui rate sa réception et tombe le nez dans le sable.

Tymara est ravie. « Il faut fêter ça. Il reste de l'argent d'hier plus celui de cet aprèm, vient on va manger au bord de l'eau. Tu vas gouter les panisses, je connais un snack pas loin. »

Ainsi Emily apprend qu'il existe de la farine de pois chiche avec laquelle on fabrique des rouleaux d'une pâte d'un diamètre d'environ 7 centimètres, que l'on découpe ensuite en tranches fines pour les faire frire dans de l'huile. Dis comme cela, on a du mal à imaginer le gout exquis des panisses et leurs succès auprès des marseillais depuis des lustres.

Avec de grands cornets de papier journal dans les mains, assises sur le sable de la plage du Prophète, le coucher du soleil sera tout à elles. Emily a fixé un objectif et commence à photographier Tymara et ce qu'elle pressentait se révèle exact, sa peau accroche la lumière. Elle est un superbe modèle dont le sourire et le regard sont envoutants. Emily a trouvé une nouvelle muse.

La technique est importante en photos mais que serait-elle sans l'œil ? L'instinct du moment, la précision de cadrage, l'orientation de la prise de vue, le sens de l'éclairage, Emily les porte en elle. Sa réflexion n'est qu'une évidence car elle savait déjà. Et sur cette plage, elle renait, face à l'ombre portée d'un corps aimé, par la clarté de la lumière du ciel, les reflets posés par un soleil rasant. La légère brise marine soulève les cheveux de Tymara, Emily dessine l'image de la beauté. Elle capte la magie de cet instant qui devient l'éternité. L'acte d'amour peut se révéler de nombreuses façons. L'une découvre le plaisir de se livrer au regard, de s'abandonner aux désirs de l'artiste, l'autre retrouve la jouissance de la découverte, la volupté par la grâce d'un geste, la luxure par un pli de la peau.

Sans se toucher, elles sont amantes.

Tymara s'approche d'Emily, ses pieds nus dans le sable laissent des traces éphémères. « Je voudrais te montrer un endroit. » Elle effleure un baiser sur la joue d'Emily.

* * *

La Campagne Pastré illustre ce temps où les riches négociants marseillais fuyant le bruit de la ville et l'odeur du port, faisaient construire de grandes bastides qui se voulaient châteaux, entourées de parcs immenses fermés par de hauts murs d'enceinte. Dominant la mer et touchant les collines qui mènent aux Calanques, c'est un joyau, aujourd'hui ouvert à tous. Elle abrite entre autres le centre équestre municipal.

Tymara se dirige vers les écuries. « Tu connais les chevaux ? »

Emily plisse du nez. « Pas vraiment. » En fait, elle en a peur. Elle voit plusieurs rangées de boxes successifs et dans chacun au moins un cheval, se dit-elle.

Il est noir et sort sa tête par l'ouverture du box comme s'il avait senti leur présence. Tymara ouvre la porte.

« Tu es sûre d'avoir le droit de faire ça ? » Ce qui inquiète Emily n'est pas tant qu'elle ait le droit que de voir le cheval se précipiter sur elles.

Tymara a un petit rire. « Avoue ! Tu n'es pas rassurée ? » Elle claque de la langue puis fait reculer le cheval, avance sa main devant son museau et lui caresse l'épaule. Emily admire son assurance mais reste très prudemment dehors. Tymara est si petite à côté de l'animal qui au garrot est plus grand qu'elle.

« Viens. Je vais te présenter. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Oui, viens. »

Emily pose par précaution la sacoche de l'appareil contre un mur à l'abri et s'approche à petits pas.

« Le cheval ne te fera rien. Il suffit d'être calme. Montre-lui ta main, tu vas voir il adore les gratouilles. »

Emily sent le poil rêche et les muscles tendus de l'animal.

« Vas-y frotte ! » Elle s'exécute sous un œil noir qui la fixe.

« Emily voici Sultan. Sultan, c'est Emily » Elle s'approche de son oreille. « Je suis amoureuse d'elle, Sultan. » Et comme s'il avait compris, il pousse un hennissement qui fait sursauter Emily.

Une voix les interrompt. « Ho petite, tu es là. Ça fait plaisir de te voir. Alors qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Un homme à la moustache blanche fournie apparaît et vient faire la bise à Tymara.

Son visage ridé, est buriné par le soleil. Il porte une salopette verte avec des brins de paille accrochés et des bottes en caoutchouc pleine de boue. Emily remarque ses grandes mains calleuses qui tiennent une fourche.

« Tu es venu m'aider ? »

« Non pas ce soir Lucien. »

« Tant pis pour moi. » Malgré son air de baroudeur, il a un sourire franc et ouvert.

« Je te présente Emily. »

« Une amie ? Ça fait plaisir. Mademoiselle. » La paume de la main de Lucien ressemble à un bout de bois dur et râpeux.

« Clément est ici ? » demande Tymara

« Oui, il est sous le chapiteau du cirque. Si tu veux sortir Sultan, ça m'arrange. Il n'a pas beaucoup travaillé aujourd'hui. » A voir son expression, Emily le soupçonne de vouloir faire plaisir à Tymara. Ce type lui plait.

« Bien sûr ! » En deux mouvements, Tymara a passé le licol au cou du cheval et le sort déjà dehors. Les sabots claquent sur l'allée empierrée. Emily se colle au mur pour le laisser passer.

« Pas l'habitude des chevaux, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demande Lucien

« Non. » dit Emily en esquissant un sourire un peu forcé.

« Ça viendra vite avec Tymara comme prof. Cette petite est douée, elle a ça dans le sang. »

Emily récupère l'appareil, rattrape Tymara et se met à sa hauteur. « Tu viens souvent ici ? »

« Oui assez. Je les aide à nettoyer et ils me permettent de monter. » Elle s'arrête. « Regarde en contre bas c'est le grand manège. Devant nous et au-dessus, les carrières d'entrainement. Derrière les écuries, il y a plus de 100 boxes. Et là sur ta gauche, c'est le club house, pas le plus intéressant. »

« Mais d'où te vient cette passion des chevaux ? »

Tymara rit. « Je suis une tsigane. » Elle l'embrasse. Puis redevient sérieuse. « Ma mère était écuyère dans les cirques. C'est son héritage. » Puis s'accrochant à la crinière de Sultan, d'un bond vif et souple, elle monte sur son dos. « Tu vas voir. »

Emily est horrifiée. Mais tu n'as pas de selle et il ne faut pas des trucs,… comment ça s'appelle… pour le diriger. »

« Les selles ne servent à rien et même le licol, on en a pas besoin. » crie Tymara en mettant juste un petit coup de talon au cheval qui démarre aussitôt.

Elle part vers la carrière et Emily comprend alors qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Tymara épouse parfaitement les mouvements de Sultan. Elle ne fait qu'un avec lui. Elle sort le Leica, elle veut saisir ce plaisir que la cavalière et son animal ont de travailler ensemble. Le trot puis le galop. Tymara commence à faire des figures, elle passe d'une position à l'autre avec une telle facilité. Ses jambes d'un côté puis de l'autre, sur les genoux puis à l'envers et enfin debout. De peur, Emily se cache les yeux un instant. Sultan ne change jamais de rythme, sachant exactement ce qu'il a à faire. La jupe relevée, dévoile des cuisses fines et musclés. Quand Tymara radieuse, passe près d'elle en lui criant je t'aime, Emily sent sur sa peau, « le souffle de la liberté ».

« Elle est belle. »

Emily se tourne et trouve juste derrière, un jeune homme blond aux cheveux longs retenus par un catogan, habillé simplement d'une chemise de chanvre bouffante au col mao et d'un pantalon de cavalier avec des bottines crottées.

« Clément. » dit-il simplement.

« Emily. Oui, elle est très belle. »

Il lui parle tout en regardant évoluer Tymara. « C'est la première fois qu'elle amène une personne ici. Vous n'êtes pas tsigane ?»

« Non. »

« Elle ne veut pas que son père sache qu'elle vient ici. Il serait très en colère. »

« Comment est-elle arrivée ? »

Clément sourit. « C'était encore une enfant. Elle venait la nuit pour monter en cachette. Lucien l'a attrapée. C'était une furie mais il a dompté des animaux bien plus sauvages. Ils ont passé un marché, tu aides aux écuries et tu peux monter, parfois il la fait manger aussi. »

« C'est lui qui lui appris à monter ? »

Clément se met à rire. « Appris ? Tymara n'a pas besoin d'apprendre. Tout est intuition chez elle. Des fois, je me demande si elle n'est pas plus cheval qu'humaine. »

Emily sourit, elle sait que Tymara est humaine.

Les projecteurs s'éclairent. Le cheval travaille au pas, stoppe, repars en arrière. Il marche sur le côté croisant ses pattes. Tymara ne semble jamais forcer, tout est naturel, les petites impulsions qu'elle lui donne sont imperceptibles aux yeux d'un néophyte. Emily voit des figures dont elle ne connait rien. Mais elle n'arrête pas d'appuyer sur le déclencheur.

Dans le halo de lumière, les photos sont irréelles. La robe noire de l'animal se confond avec la crinière sombre de sa cavalière.

Au temps où les hommes courbaient le dos devant la nature et les Dieux, des femmes forgeaient la légende. Dressées sur des chevaux de feu, leurs arcs et leurs flèchent inspiraient la terreur aux meilleurs guerriers. La steppe leurs appartenaient, les Grecs, les Perses, Rome renoncèrent à les soumettre. A travers les siècles, le sang des Amazones continue de vivre et nourrit encore leurs descendantes. Lorsque vous croiserez une frêle jeune fille qui demande l'aumône, pourrez-vous imaginer qu'elle porte en elle la fureur et le courage de ces guerrières indomptables ?

Le cheval s'arrête. Tymara descend et se positionne devant lui.

« Regarde, tu vas comprendre, Emily. » Clément est lui aussi captivé.

Tymara se balançant, commence une danse avec Sultan, sans jamais le toucher. Il reproduit ses mouvements et ensemble, ils tournent, dans une valse à plusieurs temps, similitude parfaite des expressions de leurs corps, qui forment de souples arabesques, soulevant un nuage de poussières qui les entoure pour en faire un mirage d'harmonie. Puis heureux, face à leurs spectateurs, ils saluent. Emily n'avait pas vu que d'autres personnes regardaient ce spectacle dont Lucien qui avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Elle entend les applaudissements discrets comme si personne ne voulait briser le charme.

Sultan pousse gentiment Tymara vers ses amis, en lui donnant des petits coups de tête dans le dos.

Tymara est heureuse de l'expression d'admiration d'Emily. « Alors, ça t'a plu ? »

Emily ne peut pas s'en empêcher. « Tu es merveilleuse. Je n'ai jamais vu cela. »

« C'est parce que tu n'as jamais vu Clément et sa troupe, ou Zingaro et Bartabas. Je te montrerai mais en attendant, c'est à toi. »

« A moi quoi ? » demande Emily, d'un coup pas très rassurée.

Tymara monte sur Sultan. « Allez viens. Clément, tu l'aides. »

Le sourire de Clément se veut rassurant. « Vas-y. » Il place ses mains pour qu'Emily puisse y poser un pied et se hisser, le mot n'est pas trop fort, sur la croupe du cheval.

Elle ne veut pas renoncer alors courageuse, elle cale la sacoche de l'appareil dans son dos et s'installe derrière Tymara.

« Accroche toi à moi et suis les mouvements du cheval. Tu ne risques rien. »

Le cheval démarre au pas. Emily serre la taille de Tymara. Il allonge la foulée et passe au petit trot. Le parfum sucré de sa peau est si agréable. Le grand trot la fait sautiller. Ses mains glissent sur les seins de son amazone, elles frissonnent. Le galop les emporte. Les cheveux de son amour viennent fouetter son visage. Emily vole, elle la suivra n'importe où, Tymara est une fille du vent.

« Tymara, je t'aime ! »

« Je sais !» et elle relance l'allure de Sultan. Il les amène dans la pinède. Tymara ralentit sa course et sous les étoiles, elles montent dans la colline. L'odeur du thym, du romarin, de la sève des pins les accompagnent.

Elles dominent le centre équestre et la mer qui se dévoilent un peu plus loin. « Regarde, c'est le cirque de Clément. » Tymara pointe du doigt un chapiteau.

« Ma mère travaillait dans un cirque. Elle disait qu'un animal ne se dresse pas. Il faut le comprendre et s'en faire un ami pour jouer avec lui. N'est-ce pas Sultan ?» Elle caresse son encolure. Le cheval souffle de plaisir. « Elle était belle ma mère, pas comme moi. »

Emily piquée, fronce les sourcils. « Pourquoi tu parles comme ça ? Tu es belle et avec le cheval tu es magique. »

« Tu dis ça parce que tu m'aimes. » Elle se tourne et dépose un baiser sur les lèvres d'Emily. « Mais ma mère était grande, droite. Elle avait des traits réguliers, des yeux bridés profonds. Ses gestes étaient nobles. Son allure était fière. Sur un cheval, elle grandissait encore plus. Si tu l'avais vue. » Son regard s'échappe.

« Je ne sais pas pour ta mère mais toi, je t'assure, tu es unique. Tu veux voir ? »

Assises sur le tronc d'un arbre, le cheval libéré mangeant quelques rares fleurs près d'elle, Emily et Tymara regardent défiler les photos.

« Tu vois. Tu es belle que tu le veuilles ou non. » Emily arrange les cheveux de Tymara.

« Ce sont tes photos qui sont belles. C'est toi qui me rends belle. » Tymara avance ses lèvres et embrasse Emily. Puis pose son front contre celui de son amour. Elle hésite à poser la question.

« Est-ce que tu as des photos de Naomi ? » Peut-être n'est-ce pas le bon moment mais elle y a pensé toute la journée. Elle en a besoin, une sorte de superstition.

Emily ne dit rien. Elle doit comprendre.

« Je ne veux pas te rendre triste mais comment t'expliquer, …. j'aimerais la voir pour pouvoir lui dire certaines choses. »

Emily doucement sort la petite boite de sa poche, l'ouvre, choisie une carte mémoire et l'insère dans l'appareil. Elle regarde Tymara. « Cela me fait plaisir que tu souhaites la connaître. »

« Tu les as sur toi ? »

« Toujours. »

« Alors elle a, tout le temps, était avec nous ? » Le ton de sa voix aurait pu sonner comme un reproche, un regret ou une colère mais au contraire il était heureux presque un soulagement.

Emily en est sûre, cette rencontre n'est pas un hasard. Qu'elle chance, a un être humain de rencontrer deux fois dans sa vie, son double. Naomi ne peut être qu'un ange et les anges protègent les pauvres mortels.

Sur l'écran allumé apparait Naomi. Tymara est troublée, elles sont si différentes.

Sa peau est blanche, la sienne est cuivrée. Ses cheveux sont blonds, les siens sont bruns. Ses yeux sont bleus, les siens sont noirs. Elle est grande et elle est si petite. Mais son sourire est éclatant comme le sien et le regard amoureux qu'elle lance à l'objectif est le même que le sien.

« Tu permets ? » Tymara prend l'appareil et se lève. Elle a besoin de parler à Naomi.

« Naomi, je suis Tymara. Je sais que tu aimes profondément Emily. Je voudrais te dire que je l'aime beaucoup aussi. Mais je ne veux pas te la voler. Je te demande l'autorisation de l'aimer encore plus. Je prendrai soin d'elle et elle prendra soin de moi. De là où tu es, au côté de Sara la noire, je sais que tu peux nous voir. S'il te plait, fait-nous un signe pour nous dire que tu nous bénis. Nous en avons besoin, Emily en a besoin. Tu resteras à jamais dans nos cœurs. »

Elle baisse la tête en signe de respect. « Sainte Sara, Vierge noire, patronne des gitans, notre mère à tous, pardonne-moi. Je connais le prix de ma trahison, protège-moi et intercède auprès de mon père pour qu'il comprenne. »

L'été, en Provence, se produit un phénomène que les scientifiques appellent Perséides, c'est-à-dire une « pluie de météorites ». Les plus fortes ont lieu aux alentours du 15 aout mais souvent dès mi-juillet on peut voir de superbes étoiles filantes passer dans la pureté de la nuit du sud. Depuis les débuts de l'humanité, les hommes leurs donnent des significations mystérieuses et tous les enfants de Provence, c'est-à-dire de 3 à 120 ans, font un vœu lorsqu'ils en voient une. Alors il est normal que Tymara et Emily, levant les yeux au ciel, aient pensé que cette lueur qui traversait la voute céleste soit un signe et qu'elles aient cru discerner dans son panache, des cheveux blonds.

De toute façon, vous conviendrez que seuls les amoureux peuvent être assez crédules pour avoir ce sentiment surtout quand la brise marine glisse sur leurs cous et les fait frémir.

L'esprit qui flotte dans bien au-delà de ce ciel d'été, ne se pose pas ce genre de questions. Quand il est heureux, il danse avec les étoiles et sa sarabande envoie des milliers de diamants qui éclairent l'univers.

Ainsi, avec un cheval comme témoin, Emily et Tymara se firent leur première promesse. Les mains unies, sans un mot, juste avec un regard et un sourire, elles scellèrent leur avenir.

En redescendant vers le centre, Emily n'avait plus peur des chevaux.

Tymara s'occupa de Sultan, Emily appris à le brosser. Déposant une couverture sur de la paille fraiche, elles se réfugièrent dans un boxe et s'endormirent, lovées l'une contre l'autre.


	19. Chapter 19: Une flamme qui s'envole

**Chapitre 19 : Une flamme qui s'envole**

* * *

Dès le lever du jour, les chevaux se mirent à bouger. Leurs sabots frappaient les portes de bois, le souffle qui sortait par leurs naseaux devint plus bruyants. Puis il y eut quelques hennissements comme s'ils lançaient un appel. Ils attendaient avec impatience leur repas du matin.

Emily est debout, elle a enroulé la couverture autour de Tymara pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Elle a bien dormi. Son rêve est encore imprimé dans ses pupilles. Naomi venait l'embrasser et l'encourager. Une Naomi lumineuse et riante qui jouait avec Tymara. Elle la regarde. Comment croire à cette chance, en deux jours sa vie a de nouveau basculé. « Si tu t'accroches, si tu as le courage de continuer, un jour tu verras les nuages s'éloigner et un rayon de soleil se posera sur toi. Aie confiance !» Sean avait donc raison. Le soleil la réchauffe à nouveau.

Emily s'est installé sur un muret face au boxe et fait défiler les photos de la veille mais elle en voit apparaître d'autres. Bien sûr, l'appareil n'est pas neuf, elle le savait même si elle n'a posé aucune question.

La personne qui a pris ces photos n'est pas un photographe du dimanche. Emily le remarque immédiatement, c'est un professionnel. Il sait cadrer, saisir l'instant. Ses rues de Marseille sont à la fois poétiques et crues. C'est un grand, un très grand. Il a un regard décalé très différent de ce qu'elle connait. Il utilise la lumière de façon indirecte. Ses personnages sont une histoire dont il ne montre qu'un bout de corps. On pénètre leur intimité par un fragment qui se révèle être la porte d'entrée de leur âme. Il ne montre pas le sujet, il le suggère tout en lui laissant une part de mystère.

Elle est impressionnée par la maîtrise de sa technique. Elle se rend compte qu'elle a encore beaucoup à apprendre. Elle a honte, cet appareil ne devrait pas être dans ses mains mais c'est un cadeau de Tymara, et même si sa provenance est douteuse, elle n'a pas le courage de le rejeter. Et puis pourquoi se mentir, elle a besoin de créer, elle aime cette sensation du moment où elle appuiera sur le bouton pour saisir cette image qui deviendra immortelle.

Petit à petit le centre se remplit d'abord d'adultes puis de jeunes gens et d'enfants bien sous tous rapports qui viennent s'essayer à l'art équestre. Emily regarde passer un groupe de filles, avec leurs tenues impeccablement repassées, leurs bottes brillantes, la cravache à la main, la bombe ajustée et leurs dents bien alignées, contraintes derrière des cercles de fer. Difficile de ne pas les juger, le cheval ne serait-il qu'un simple faire-valoir à leur orgueil ? L'impression qu'elles rendent est tellement lisse, pas vraiment raccord avec la fière attitude et la farouche indépendance qui émane de ces animaux. Elles les dominent peut-être mais elles ne les possèderont jamais. Tymara a raison, il faut être leur ami, pas leur maître.

Une jeune gitane, de la paille dans les cheveux, pieds nus, s'avance et elle ne voit plus qu'elle. Elle emplit totalement sa vie comme elle emplit l'écran sur lequel elle apparait. Tymara se met devant elle et Emily enfouie son visage dans la jupe en l'entourant de ses bras.

« Alors les filles, bien dormi ? » La voix de Lucien est joviale. « J'ai du café et de la brioche, si ça vous dit. »

* * *

La pièce de repos des moniteurs ressemble, comment dire, à un capharnaüm où pour accéder à la table centrale, il faut se frayer un pénible chemin entre des selles, harnais, tapis de selle, et couvertures, disposés de façon aléatoire par des jeunes gens qui se préparent à une journée de cours et d'entrainement. Une fois que vous avez trouvé une chaise ou un tabouret de libre, encore faut-il pousser bombes, bottes, et parfois chaussettes qui encombrent la table.

La plupart boivent leur café debout, d'autres trop pressés prennent juste un bout de brioche ou un bout de gâteau qui traînent. Tous sans exception viennent embrasser Tymara et saluent Emily. Surtout cette fille dont le baiser sur la joue de son amour, est un peu trop appuyé surtout que ses mains passent avec insistance dans son dos en le caressant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui veut cette vieille peau ? Elle est moche et elle a un gros cul. » Emily redécouvre la jalousie. Ça faisait si longtemps et ça fait tant de bien. « Shit, je vais lui montrer à cette salope. » Elle attrape l'épaule de Tymara et l'attire vers elle. Tymara sourit et se laisse faire. Juste avant de toucher ses lèvres, Emily voit dans ses yeux rieurs qu'elle a compris. Cela ne l'empêche pas de penser très fort. « Fuck you. Personne ne la touche. »

« Tu aimerais une douche ? » Pourquoi Emily pense-t-elle que la proposition de Tymara n'est pas seulement due à une préoccupation hygiénique.

La porte qui se referme laisse fuser des éclats de joies.

* * *

« Je vous dépose en ville si vous voulez ? J'ai des courses à faire. » Lucien a devant lui deux jeunes filles aux cheveux mouillées et au regard radieux. « Par contre, si vous voulez monter dans la camionnette, je vous conseille de vous lâcher juste quelques instants sinon ça va être compliqué. »

« Tu nous laisse au vallon des Auffes, s'il te plait ? » Tymara a posé sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emily qui a sorti son bras par la fenêtre ouverte, le vent fouette ses doigts.

« Toi qui aime faire des photos, tu vas découvrir un autre Marseille. »

Lucien arrête la camionnette sur un petit parking de la Corniche.

Face au monument de l'armée d'Orient, la mer est d'un bleu intense. Au milieu de la baie, le Château d'If impose sa présence. Derrière lui, les iles de Pomégues et Ratonneau se tiennent par la main. Elles se découpent sur l'eau comme d'immenses bateaux immobiles qui se seraient amarrés à jamais pour profiter de la rade de la ville.

Tymara appuyée contre la rambarde domine les rochers. Elle écarte les bras comme si elle voulait conquérir tout cet espace.

Emily la photographie, amusée. Lucien lui glisse un billet dans la poche du jeans. « Ne dis rien. Ça me fait plaisir. »

« Lucien, ce n'est pas la peine. On se débrouille. »

Il fronce ses gros sourcils. « Je la connais votre débrouille. Au moins aujourd'hui vous ne risquerez rien. »

Emily lui sourit. « Merci Lucien. Vous êtes gentil. »

Il bougonne. « Oui, oui c'est ça, c'est ça. Allez, je me sauve. »

Tymara se retourne. « Qu'est-ce que vous complotez ? »

« Rien. Je m'en vais. »

Elle se précipite sur lui. Il reçoit un gros bisou sur la joue. « Bonne journée mon Lucien. »

« Ouais ! Faites attention à vous. » Il ne peut empêcher ses yeux de sourire. La camionnette repart dans un bruit grinçant.

Tymara regarde Emily. « Il t'a filé du fric, c'est ça ? »

Emily opine de la tête tout en plissant les lèvres.

« Il m'a toujours aidé et ne m'a jamais rien demandé. Au début, je croyais que c'était un vicieux mais non. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il fait ça. »

« Peut-être, juste parce qu'il t'aime, tout simplement. Et il croit en toi. Hier soir, il avait les larmes aux yeux en te voyant travailler avec Sultan. »

« Les chevaux c'est toute sa vie. » Tymara attrape Emily. « La journée ne fait que commencer. »

Elles descendent un escalier, passe sous un immense pont de pierre, qui les mène à un petit port où des barques, alanguies, flottent au grès de vaguelettes qui viennent lécher leurs parois de bois. Des filets de pêcheurs, étendus sur un quai en pente douce, prennent le soleil.

De minuscules maisons aux façades colorées se serrent les unes contre les autres. Elles rappellent l'époque lointaine où des espagnols de Catalogne vinrent se perdre dans ces criques de la Corniche, d'où on ne pouvait accéder que par la mer, pour pêcher car c'était le seul métier qu'ils connaissaient. Ils adoptèrent cette recette qui vient du temps des fondateurs de Phocée et fait la gloire de la ville. La Bouillabaisse ne pourrait être finalement qu'un court bouillon de poisson si ceux-ci de s'appelait pas, Rascasse, Saint Pierre, Vive, Congre, Grondin. Les maîtres des fonds transparents des calanques marseillaises.

Des ruelles escarpées se perdent dans un dédale d'où émergent des fleurs sur les fenêtres, des plantes grasses aux pieds des portes et des lauriers roses dont les branches s'échappent de jardins invisibles en passant au-dessus de murs décrépis, pour venir s'épancher sur vos têtes.

On dirait qu'un arc en ciel s'est posé sur ce quartier. Toutes ses nuances, ses teintes multiples, imprègnent la pellicule de l'appareil photo. Mais comment rendre les senteurs qui embaument l'air ? Comment rendre cette impression de vivre au Paradis. « J'espère que ton paradis ressemble à celui-ci Naomi. »

Puis levant les yeux, au-delà des toits de tuiles rouges, elle la voit, perchée sur son rocher de calcaire blanc. La Bonne Mère, celle qui protège avec son fils, les habitants de Marseille et tous les marins du monde.

Pour y monter, il faut prendre un petit chemin de terre qui passe entre des restanques et des buissons faméliques. Bien sûr de l'autre côté de la colline, il existe un escalier monumental et les parkings pour les visiteurs. Mais quand on vient de la mer, Notre Dame de la Garde se mérite. La côte est raide et l'ombre n'existe pas. Les rares pins parasols vous narguent de loin. Alors on prend son courage et on grimpe, en pensant aux pénitents qui pour toutes les causes, de la maladie aux pêchés les plus graves jusqu'à un match de football de l'OM, ont affronté la pente et les pierres qui roulent sous les pieds.

Tymara encourage Emily. « De là-haut, tu auras Marseille que pour toi. »

C'est vrai, c'est tout Marseille qui se révèle. Les ports qu'ils soient vieux ou moderne. La cathédrale de la Major qui a voulu réunir dans une seule architecture, les trois religions du Livre. La gare Saint Charles qu'Emily reconnait, que de changement en seulement trois jours. Au loin, les quartiers nord qui contestent à la Vierge, la place de la plus belle vue sur la ville. Le centre-ville, populaire et ses immeubles serrés. Dans son écrin qui se reconstruit, l'autre cathédrale, où le peuple de la planète Mars communie, le Stade Vélodrome. Puis les quartiers bourgeois du sud, leurs belles villas italiennes et leurs immenses demeures d'architecte. Mais c'est surtout la cote dessinée par le bleu de l'eau qui retient l'attention. Des calanques de Marseilleveyre à celle du Rove, ce n'est qu'un entrelacs de rochers blancs qui se découpe sur la mer.

« Emily, j'ai encore quelqu'un à te présenter. »

La basilique principale de Notre Dame, parée de ses pierres vertes et blanches, trône sur un éperon rocheux mais sous son grand transept se cache une crypte. Si l'église supérieure est le lieu des touristes, la crypte est celle des croyants et des amoureux de la Vierge. Taillée dans la roche, loin des décorations de sa grande sœur, elle est l'image de l'humilité et de la prière.

Dès que l'on passe la lourde porte de bronze, on est frappé par l'odeur de cire qui émane des dizaines bougies qui se consument lentement dans le bruloir à la voute basse. Les flammes se reflètent sur la robe d'argent d'une Vierge à l'Enfant.

Une foule compacte se fraye un chemin pour rentrer, Emily suffoque sous la chaleur de cet endroit sans fenêtres. Mais elle est rapidement séduite par l'harmonie de l'architecture romane et la sérénité qui se dégage du lieu. Etonnamment les gens rassemblés respectent le silence comme s'il était imposé par la dévotion qui habite ce sanctuaire .

Tymara se place devant la Vierge. Elle ferme ses yeux. Emily la voit murmurer, elle comprend alors qu'elle prie.

Naturellement, une de ses mains se glisse dans celle de Tymara qui la serre. De l'autre, elle fouille sa poche et sort une pièce.

Tymara se tourne vers Emily et appuie sa joue contre la sienne. Elle l'enlace. « J'ai prié pour nous. Je suis sûre que la Madone exaucera mon vœu. »

« Et que lui as-tu demandé ? »

Tymara plonge son regard noir dans celui d'Emily. « De rester avec toi pour la vie. Depuis la mort de ma mère, tu es la première personne avec laquelle je sois bien et en qui j'ai confiance. La première dont je sens l'amour. »

Emily lui montre la pièce qui tinte en tombant dans le tronc des offrandes. Elles allument ensemble une bougie et la déposent sur le bruloir. La petite flamme s'élève, tremblante, elle semble bien fragile.

* * *

Elles déboulent dans les rues très inclinées qui descendent vers le centre-ville.

Emily photographie Marseille et son ciel. Son bleu n'est pas celui d'Italie, plus prononcé que celui de Provence qui est plus clair parfois laiteux quand il fait très chaud. Il donne à la ville une douceur que ses rues pauvres n'ont pas, car ne vous y trompez pas Marseille est une ville rude, où le combat est permanent.

Un ciel peuplé de pigeons et de mouette mais aussi de moineaux. Lorsque vous marchez dans une ruelle du centre-ville, leurs petits piaillements vous transportent sur les chemins de campagne. Et lorsqu'au détour du croisement d'une impasse, vous apercevez un lilas fleurie qui accompagne un pin séculaire, vous êtes définitivement hors du temps.

Elles prennent les chemins de traverse pour rentrer au camp. Mangent une énorme pizza « chez Sauveur » ouvert depuis 1943, époque qui voyait se côtoyer aux mêmes tables de marbre, les poissonnières et partisanes de la rue d'Aubagne aux bourgeoises en robe longues qui se restauraient, en mangeant avec les doigts, avant d'aller à l'Opéra.

Elles marchent collées, s'embrassant et riant.

L'attroupement qui se forme à l'entrée du camp ne les inquiète pas jusqu'à ce que ces gens se précipitent vers elles. Leurs bras les enserrent et les séparent. Tout va très vite. Emily reconnait parmi eux les cousins. Des femmes emmènent Tymara qui se débat et crie. D'autres forment une barrière infranchissable. Elles se jettent un dernier regard où la peur est mêlée à l'incompréhension. Emily, se bat, tente tout pour forcer le passage mais elle se fait inexorablement repousser. Sans un mot, elles la font reculer dans la rue. Comme une vague qui s'écrase contre une digue, Emily revient plusieurs fois buter contre ce mur humain. Sa colère est immense, ses pleurs qu'elle ne peut pas retenir la rendent encore plus furieuse. Elle s'épuise, titube et tombe. Erdjan se plante devant elle et lui jette le sac à dos. « Ne revient pas. »

Emily reste prostrée un long moment, la nuit tombe doucement. Elle voit que des jeunes la surveillent de loin.

« Je ne peux pas la laisser. Que vont-ils lui faire ? La marier de force ? » Une rage froide s'empare d'elle. Il n'est pas question qu'elle abandonne. « Vous ne le savez pas ? Une Fitch ne renonce jamais. » Elle appelle Naomi du fond de son cœur. « Donne-moi la force et veille sur moi, mon amour. »

Un coup de vent soulève la poussière que la sécheresse forme sur les pavés. Les jeunes ferment les yeux, des escarbilles les aveuglent. Quand ils les ouvrent à nouveau, la fille a disparue.

« Si je fais le tour par la voie ferré, je pourrais voir ce qui se passe dans le camp. » Elle se faufile derrière des voitures puis emprunte une impasse. Si elle saute ce mur, elle devrait retomber sur la voie. Elle se fout de s'écorcher les genoux sur les pierres décelées. Le verre cassé cimenté sur le haut du mur est émoussé depuis bien longtemps. Elle balance le sac en bas et callant la sacoche de l'appareil, saute dans un no man's land lugubre. Emily abandonne son sac et dans le noir qui devient plus profond, elle avance, elle distingue les rails à seulement quelques pas.

Il est là. Elle entend son souffle roque, elle le reconnaîtrait entre tous les bruits. Emily se retourne. Trois yeux la fixent et se précipitent vers elle. Tétanisée, la terreur l'a cloue sur place. Elle doit bouger mais aucune pince ne vient la délivrer. La lueur des phares l'entourent totalement. Elle pousse un hurlement, couvert par le fracas de la machine. Dans un effort surhumain, elle bondit sur le sol, fermant les yeux et se protégeant la tête de ses mains.

Les roues des wagons sur les rails feront éternellement un tagadam infernal, mais elles finissent par s'éloigner et se fondre dans l'obscurité.

Emily respire difficilement, elle tente de se relever mais ses jambes flagellent. Assise, elle essaie de reprendre ses esprits. « Bouge-toi, Ems. Tymara t'attend. » C'est la même voix dans sa tête que devant le feu.

Emily se met debout. Elle sait que le campement est juste à quelques mètres. Le courage revient.

Prudemment, elle s'approche du grillage rouillé qui la sépare du camp. Tout est calme, trop calme. Personne n'est dehors. Elle voit la caravane. Peut-être Tymara, est-elle à l'intérieur ? Il faut trouver un passage. Elle cherche une issue. Un bruit, elle s'accroupie. C'est une vieille femme qui passe au loin. Emily soulève doucement le grillage et se glisse dessous. Elle est presque passée, mais sa jambe heurte une planche qui fait rouler une boite de conserve. Le son du fer qui roule sur les cailloux résonne comme un signal d'alarme. Emily se plaque au sol, elle n'ose pas regarder. Une présence, juste devant elle. « Merde ! » Elle s'attend à ce que des mains la tirent et la frappent. « Pourquoi ne font-ils rien ? » Elle ouvre un œil. C'est un pied, nu. Il n'est pas très grand. Elle lève les yeux et pousse un soupir de soulagement. Lucica la regarde avec un air d'étonnement mêlé à de la joie.

« Tu es venue chercher Tymara ? » Chuchote-t-elle.

Emily se met debout. « Oui. Tu sais où elle est ? »

« Ben dans la caravane. Tu vas l'enlever c'est ça ? »

« L'enlever ? Non, je vais l'emmener avec moi parce que je crois qu'elle est malheureuse. Mais tu ne diras rien n'est-ce pas ? »

Lucica commence à taper dans ses mains. « Tu vas l'enlever, c'est génial ! Tu l'aimes vraiment d'amour alors ? »

Emily se saisit de Lucica et la prend contre elle. « Chut ! Ne fais pas de bruit. Oui, je l'aime. »

« C'est bien. Je te préfère toi, moi je n'aime pas Erdjan. » Elle retrouve son petit air buté. « Les autres filles, elle disent que Shandor l'a choisi pour Tymara. Moi, je dis que ce n'est pas vrai. Mais le mariage se prépare quand même.»

Emily l'a stoppe. Il ne faut plus perdre de temps. « Il y a quelqu'un avec elle dans la caravane ? »

« Oui, Rosa, l'aroutadora est avec elle. Mais elle dort. Elle doit la surveiller avant la cérémonie pour faire le Panuelo. »

« Le quoi ? »

« C'est le mouchoir pour vérifier qu'elle est vierge. »

Emily est à la fois horrifiée et amusée. « Elle aurait une surprise la Rosa. »

« Ecoute Lucica, reste là et ne fais pas de bruit. »

Emily s'approche de la fenêtre de la chambre. Taper doucement, gratter la vitre juste ce qu'il faut pour alerter Tymara.

Un petit rideau se tire. Comment un geste si insignifiant peut-il contenir tant d'émotions ?

Deux paires d'yeux se mélangent, deux mains se collent l'une à l'autre contre une paroi de verre. Deux sourires à la vie éclatant. Emily sur la pointe de ses pieds ne s'est jamais autant grandie.

Elle lui fait signe d'ouvrir. La fenêtre glisse et le corps agile de Tymara s'extrait vers l'extérieur. En deux mouvements, elle est au sol et se blottie contre le corps aimé.

« Tu es venue. Je savais que tu viendrais. Je l'avais dit. »

Emily respire l'odeur de ces cheveux qu'elle aime tant caresser.

« Il ne faut pas rester ici. Viens on va passer par la voie ferré. »

Comme un pressentiment, elles se tournent.

Le visage de Shandor est sévère et fermé. C'est une masse qui ne laisse aucune issue. Emily pousse un cri. Elles sont coincées contre la caravane.

Leurs mains se joignent. Emily n'arrive plus à penser. Cette fois ci, rien ne les sauvera.

La main de Shandor se lève et s'abat violemment sur la joue de Tymara. Emily bondit et se met entre les deux. « Ne la touche pas, salaud. » Son poing est prêt à partir mais elle est retenue et tirée en arrière. Tymara la maîtrise. « Non, Emily. Ça va. »

Emily la regarde. « Comment ça va ? Non, rien ne va. » Tymara lui sourit, comment peut-elle sourire ?

« Je t'assure Emily, tout va bien. » Elle se tourne vers son père. « Merci, Papa d'accepter. Je sais le prix que cela te coute.» Elle a reçu la gifle qui libère, signe de consentement.

Le visage de Shandor s'adoucit et ses yeux brillent. « Tu ressembles à ta mère. Libre comme elle. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance qu'elle m'aime et quitte toute sa vie pour me suivre. La première fois que je l'ai vu au cirque sur son cheval blanc, j'ai su qu'elle avait pris mon cœur pour l'éternité. Elle aimait la liberté et elle m'a fait promettre sur son lit de mort de te laisser mener ta vie. Je respecte ma parole mais tu sais ce que cela signifie. Tu quittes notre monde comme tu y es venue, sans rien. »

Tymara baisse le regard. « Oui, Père. »

Shandor fixe Emily. « Tu as eu le courage de venir l'enlever en suivant la tradition, tu l'aimes donc et tu la veux pour compagne. Mais la gadji, sache que cela t'engage pour la vie entière. Tymara pour toi, accepte d'être exclue de sa famille, bannie de sa communauté. Et si un jour tu venais à l'abandonner, il y aura toujours un gitan, où que tu sois, qui te tranchera la gorge pour cette trahison. »

Emily aimerait lui dire combien elle aime sa fille mais elle n'ose pas.

Il réunit leurs mains. « Puisque vous ne pouvez être mariées devant Dieu et selon nos coutumes, moi Shandor, père de Tymara, je vous bénis. Partez pour ne jamais revenir. » Il relâche les mains qui restent serrées.

Tymara regarde son père. Ils n'ont pas besoin de mots.

Emily et Tymara s'éloignent mais tout de suite une petite fille vient s'agripper à elles.

« Tu ne m'oublieras pas Tymara ? »

« Jamais Lucica. » Elle se penche à son oreille. « Nous nous retrouverons, je te le jure. Tu seras sage et tu iras à l'école, promets-le-moi. »

« Oui, promis. »

« Et restes toujours toi-même. »

« J'ai compris Tymara. »

Elles s'enlacent une dernière fois, leurs yeux se mouillent. Une femme vient prendre Lucica qui continu à tenir la robe de Tymara.

Comme une procession funèbre, le couple traverse le camp sous le regard de ses habitants qui se sont réunis. Nul n'a la moindre réaction, aucun murmure, aucun geste agressif. Seul Erdjan crache ostensiblement sur le sol quand elles passent. Une fois que les filles sont sorties, ils rentrent chez eux comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé.

Elles restent silencieuses, empruntent pour la dernière fois le boulevard, passent sous le pont, retrouvent le banc.

« Tu veux que l'on s'assoie un peu ? »

« Non merci, je préfère marcher. » Tymara se rapproche d'Emily. « J'aimerai juste que tu me serres un peu plus contre toi. » Les bras qui l'entourent l'étreignent plus fort. « Chez les roms, la communauté est plus importante que l'individu. Ils ont l'impression que je les ai trahis. Je n'ai jamais étais comme eux. Je suis orgueilleuse et égoïste. Je n'ai toujours pensé qu'à ma vie. » Elle regarde Emily. « Mais je ne sais pas comment faire autrement. »

« C'est normal que tu veuilles être libre. Et puis ces mariages arrangés sont terribles. »

« Pour toi, mais pour nous ils sont le ciment des familles. Tu sais, il n'y a pas plus de mauvais maris ou de couples malheureux chez les tziganes que chez les gadjés. Au contraire, les femmes sont beaucoup plus respectées que tu ne le crois. »

« En tout cas cet Erdjan qui t'était promis, est un sale type. Je ne l'aime pas.»

Tymara se met à rire. « Jalouse ! Erdjan, il m'aime depuis la première fois qu'il m'a vue. Ce n'est pas la place de mon père qu'il voulait, c'était moi, tout simplement. » Son regard devient plus pointu.

Emily plisse ses lèvres. « Peut-être devrais-tu rester avec lui ? »

« Trop tard mon amour, tu m'as pris pour la vie. Tu vas devoir me supporter maintenant. » Tymara se pend au cou d'Emily. « Je t'aime et je ne regrette rien. Je suis à toi, sans plus rien que mon corps. »

Le visage d'Emily s'approche. « Ça tombe bien, c'est ton corps que je veux et ce qui se cache dedans, ton cœur. »

D'un coup Emily se souvient. « Fuck ! Le sac à dos, je l'ai oublié. » Elle hausse les épaules. « De toute façon, il n'a plus d'importance. Je n'ai plus rien à porter. » Et elle embrasse Tymara.

« On dors où finalement ? »

Tymara pince Emily. « Ces gadjé, toujours à se poser des questions sur l'instant d'après. Vit le moment, et profites-en. Mais si tu veux, nous irons sur la plage, ce sera romantique. »

* * *

La nuit est chaude. Une brise vient juste rafraichir leurs peaux. Allongées sur le sable, contre un mur, pour ne pas être repérées de la route leurs vêtements se sont froissés. Elles contemplent les étoiles. Emily murmure des mots.

Tymara tourne la légèrement la tête. « A qui parles-tu ? Laisse-moi deviner ? A Noami, n'est-ce pas ? »

Emily avoue tout en continuant à fixer le ciel. « Oui, je la remercie. »

« Tu as raison. Elle nous protège, c'est notre sainte. » Elle prend une gorgée d'eau d'une bouteille qu'un magasin à négligemment laissé seule un instant. Puis verse quelques gouttes sur la bouche d'Emily. Certaines coulent sur sa gorge. Tymara vient les lécher. « J'ai encore soif. »

Emily voit passer une nouvelle étoile filante. Elle ferme ses yeux, caresse le dos de Tymara et l'a fait basculer.

* * *

Ce sont deux êtres mêlés qui dorment sur cette plage. Le soleil rasant du matin les éclaire d'or. Par contre, les jambes qui s'approchent ont des souliers noirs et des pantalons bleus foncés avec des bandes de deuils sur les côtés.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Contrôle d'identité. »


	20. Chapter 20: La rencontre

**Chapitre 20 : La rencontre.**

* * *

Katie a stoppé la voiture le long de la route. Elle a bien l'usine et ses deux grandes cheminées blanches sur sa droite et ce rond-point devant est celui dont Mike lui a parlé. L'autoroute est sur la gauche. Mais le jeune routier a raison, si Emily est passée par là, c'est la petite départementale qu'elle a pris. Depuis le début, elle n'est jamais passée par les grands axes routiers.

Elle s'engage sur des voies de plus en plus étroites qui l'obligent à rouler doucement. A nouveau, l'impatience la saisie et l'espoir aussi. Emily n'est pas loin, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

Elle débouche sur une route plus importante, le panneau indique la direction de « Pont Saint Esprit. » 1 Kilomètre, plus que 1000 mètres et, après ce vieux pont qu'elle traverse, peut-être que …

Les allées sont bien ombragées par des platanes séculaires. La ville sommeille sous la chaleur de cette fin d'après-midi. Katie stationne devant une boulangerie. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas commencer par là.

Un colosse à la barbe rousse fournie fait la manche. Il s'est placé sur le côté pour ne pas gêner. Son sourire est avenant. Katie le trouve sympa et met une pièce dans le pot qu'il a disposé devant lui. Elle lui fait un signe mais elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il la dévisage avec une telle insistance.

La boulangère et sa vendeuse sont très accueillantes mais non, la photo ne leur dit rien. « Allez demander au bureau d'aide sociale. Ils sont juste en face, à la caserne Pépin. Peut-être que votre sœur leur a demandé un secours. Ils voient beaucoup de monde. »

La vendeuse renchérit. « Et le directeur est très gentil. » Puis elle se met à rougir, sous l'œil amusé de sa patronne.

En sortant, Katie sent à nouveau le regard du sdf sur elle. « Encore un qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de me reluquer. Pourtant je n'ai pas mis une jupe « raz la touffe ». Et bien que j'aie les bras nus, mon chemisier n'est pas trop échancré. Ou alors c'est les talons hauts qui l'attirent. »

Les bureaux situés au 1er étage ne sont pas difficiles à trouver. La secrétaire, regarde attentivement la photo mais secoue la tête. « Non, elle n'est pas venue ici. » Elle appelle ses collègues, l'accompagne chez les assistantes sociales mais personne n'a vu Emily. « Je peux demander à mon directeur au cas où. Je sais qu'il a dépanné une jeune fille il y a quelques jours avec un bon alimentaire et un de transport. Mais je ne le verrai que demain, il en en réunion à l'extérieur. »

« Il n'aurait pas noté son nom par hasard ? »

La secrétaire soupire. « Il devrait mais il a une règle très personnelle, ne jamais demander le nom des sdf qui ont besoin d'aide. Le jour où on aura un contrôle, on se fera épinglé. Mais c'est lui le chef. Laissez-moi vos coordonnées. Je lui demanderai. »

Katie la remercie et sort dépitée. Elle est crevée. Un hôtel qui jouxte un grand bar lui tend les bras. Autant dormir ici et demain, elle ira plus loin. Elle ne croit pas au directeur. « Ce sera encore une fausse piste. »

La chambre climatisée est agréable. Elle plonge la pièce dans la pénombre en baissant le store de la fenêtre qui offre une vue plongeante sur les platanes de la place. Elle commence à avoir mal au crane. La douche l'a à peine rafraichie et pas vraiment reposée. Allongé nue sur le lit, elle appelle sa mère et Sean. Il se remet et visiblement la cohabitation entre eux se passe plutôt bien. Au moins c'est une bonne nouvelle. Il lui remonte à nouveau le moral, Sean est formidable. Il lui manque.

Elle somnole, un coussin sous ses jambes. Elle commence à se caresser mais abandonne rapidement, le cœur n'y est pas. « Une vraie nonne, c'est sûr ! » Elle s'amuse à compter les jours depuis lesquels elle n'a plus eu de mecs. Elle rigole, le record est largement battu.

« Bon, je me bouge. » Même si elle n'a pas faim, elle doit manger un bout. Elle enfile un jeans et un tee-shirt, tant pis pour le glamour.

* * *

Le bar fait des salades, ça ira très bien. Installée au fond, dans un box aux banquettes en faux cuir, qui permet d'être un peu à l'écart et tranquille, elle regarde sans vraiment les voir, les gens qui sont au comptoir. Celui-ci un peu surélevé, situé au centre de la pièce, fait comme une sorte de scène où des serveurs tentent de jouer un remake de « Cocktail ». Le soir, tout cela se transforme en pub musical où les jeunes de la ville viennent se chauffer avant d'aller en boite. Les hauts parleurs balancent « Get Lucky ». Parfois il en faut et cela arrive au moment où on ne l'attend pas. « Si je pouvais en avoir un peu. »

Pourquoi l'avoir remarqué ? Il n'a rien de particulier, blond, blanc, donc certainement un peu fade et épais comme son « lipstick ». Pourtant quand il est rentré, tout de suite, sa personnalité l'a frappée. Malgré son costume gris perle de bonne coupe, ses gestes et ses expressions sont simples et décontractées. Sa cravate est négligemment défaite. Il fait sérieux et mûr sans être sinistre. Elle l'observe depuis un petit moment. Il parle avec tout le monde, jeune ou vieux, avec le même sourire chaleureux, sans ostentation.

Leurs regards se croisent, pourtant dans ce box à peine éclairé, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir être repérée. Shit, maintenant, il n'arrête pas de la fixer. « Je suis une vraie conne. Il va croire que je le drague. » Katie soupire. « Et voilà, il s'amène. »

Jules est troublé, il veut en avoir le cœur net. Il s'approche de la table de cette jeune fille brune. « Excusez-moi, je ne voudrais pas vous importuner. »

« Ça y est, ça commence ! » pense Katie. « Et bien, disons que je suis en train de manger. » Répond-t-elle.

« Oui, bien sûr mais votre visage, … enfin, nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés mais pourtant j'ai l'impression de vous connaître. »

« C'est pas vrai. Sérieusement, Il me fait celle-là. Il manque d'originalité. » Katie plisse ses yeux. « Je vous rassure, effectivement nous ne nous connaissons pas. »

Jules continue à la fixer. « Vous non, mais un membre de votre famille, peut-être ? Votre accent, vous êtes anglaise, n'est-ce pas ? »

Katie porte sa main à sa bouche. « Je suis encore plus conne que je ne le pensais. Il ne me draguait pas. » Elle a envie de se mordre. « Vous avez vu ma sœur? Vous avez vu Emily ? »

Le visage de Jules s'illumine. « La sœur d'Emily, j'en était sûr. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, pas totalement, mais beaucoup. »

Katie est totalement surexcitée. Ce mec est génial. « Asseyez-vous ! Asseyez-vous ! »

De l'autre côté du comptoir, Christophe n'en croit pas ses yeux. « Putain, le salaud, il a conclu en deux minutes. »

« Quand avez-vous vu Emily ? »

« Une semaine pas plus. Elle a passé une nuit dans notre centre d'accueil. Je suis Jules Cristini, le responsable de l'action sociale de la ville. » Il tend sa main.

Katie s'en empare. « Katie Fitch, donc la sœur jumelle d'Emily. »

Leurs regards se mêlent.

« Il a de belles mains, fines et tendres. » pense-t-elle.

« Sa peau est douce et ses longs doigts manucurés magnifiques. » se dit-il.

Franz Ferdinand chante « Love illumination ».

« Comment va-t-elle ? Vous lui avez parlé ? »

« Oui, nous avons parlé. A ce que j'ai pu voir, elle va bien physiquement mais pour le reste difficile d'en juger. En tout cas, elle m'est apparue sans problèmes de santé apparents. Vous essayez de la retrouver ? »

Katie balaye des miettes de pain imaginaires sur la table. « Depuis plusieurs semaines. » Elle regarde Jules. « J'ai peur pour elle. Vous avez une idée où elle est allée ?»

« Marseille. Je l'ai mise moi-même dans le train. »

Katie a une expression d'effroi. « Marseille, my God, c'est immense. Je ne vais jamais y arriver. » Et une fois de plus elle se sent perdue.

C'est un réflexe, parce que sinon, il n'aurait jamais osé le faire consciemment. Il reprend sa main doucement et Katie ne réagit pas. « C'est une grande ville mais aussi un village. Laissez-moi vous aidez. Je connais bien Marseille, j'y suis né. »

Jules se rend compte de son geste et gêné abandonne la main. Katie à cet instant, tout au fond d'elle, le regrette.

« Pourquoi, feriez-vous cela, vous ne nous connaissez pas ? »

Jules sourit. « Notre devoir d'humanité ne nous impose-t-il pas de soutenir un personne quand on le peut ? Et puis disons que j'ai été touché par la détresse de votre sœur. Elle ne m'a rien expliqué mais nous avons tous des douleurs, seulement certaines sont parfois plus profondes ou plus difficiles à exprimer. »

Katie secoue la tête et se raidit imperceptiblement. « Encore un qui est tombé sous la charme de ma chère sœur. Décidément c'est une hécatombe. »

« Je vous remercie mais je ne sais pas si je peux accepter. Ce ne sont pas vos affaires après tout. »

Jules a senti le changement d'attitude. Pourquoi met-elle cette distance ? Son sourire a disparu. Elle s'est même reculée sur sa chaise.

Alors il avance son torse au-dessus de la table pour être totalement convainquant. « Katie, laissez-moi vous aider. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais je ne supporterai pas de vous laisser seule comme cela. »

« Mais enfin, c'est ridicule. Rien ne nous lie. Vous ne savais rien de moi ou d'Emily. Et je ne connais que votre nom et votre métier. »

« Alors faisons connaissance. Partageons ce repas et parlons. » Jules plonge dans ses yeux. « S'il vous plait. »

Katie esquisse un sourire. « Merde, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Ce mec débarque de nulle part et je suis en train de fondre. En plus il n'est même pas mon type. Il est taillé comme une allumette, un pur intellectuel à lunettes. Il doit baiser avec un bouquin dans la main. Remarque si c'est le kamasoutra. »

« D'accord. Mangeons d'abord. »

« J'ai dit quoi là ? Je viens d'accepter sa proposition ? Et en plus ça me fait plaisir ? Je déconne à plein tube. » Et elle se met à sourire franchement.

Jules commande la même salade au saumon fumé que Katie avec une bière que lui amène un Christophe intéressé. « Tout va bien mademoiselle ? » Il relève plusieurs fois ses sourcils comme pour indiquer à Jules qu'il attend une présentation.

Jules soupire. « Katie, je vous présente Christophe, le maître de ces lieux. Christophe, tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas mais Katie est la sœur de la jeune fille avec laquelle j'ai pris le petit déjeuner la semaine dernière. »

Christophe a une révélation. « Oui, la mignonne petite anglaise. » Il lui fait les yeux doux « J'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir eu dans mon établissement, deux personnes aussi jolies. » Il sent le regard désapprobateur de Jules. « Excusez-moi, le travail m'appelle. » Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de serrer ostensiblement la main de Katie.

Katie rit sans vouloir le montrer. Il est mignon et amusant.

« Excusez-le, il n'est pas toujours très fin. » Jules est agacé.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Il semble gentil. »

« Oui, il l'est mais comme on dit chez nous, gentil n'a qu'un œil et lui il en a deux. »

Katie s'amuse de la réaction de Jules, serait-ce de la jalousie ? « Ne vous inquiétez-pas, je sais me défendre. »

Jules devient sérieux. Quand il réfléchit, ses yeux se plissent, sa bouche se ferme, sa mâchoire se bloque, le sang afflue à ses tempes et dès qu'il se met à parler, ses mains se mettent à bouger dans tous les sens.

« J'ai une idée. Pouvez-vous me transmettre une photo d'Emily sur mon portable ? »

« Bien sûr. Mais que voulez-vous en faire ? »

« L'envoyer à des amis à Marseille. On peut la faire circuler sur les réseaux sociaux des supporters du club de foot. Je suis membre d'un groupe important. Et puis, je connais bien les associations d'éducateurs de rue et de médiateurs sociaux. Ils sont en contact avec les jeunes en galère dans la rue. Ils auront peut-être déjà repéré Emily sinon ils pourront faire attention. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Oui c'est une bonne idée. Mais cela ne risque-t-il pas d'attirer trop l'attention sur elle ? » Katie pense aux précautions à prendre si Emily était recherchée par les gars de Paris. « Voire de l'effrayer si elle l'apprend. »

Jules comprend vite. Si Emily fuit ce n'est pas pour rien. « Les gens dont je vous parle sont plutôt réfractaires à la délation et puis si on veut avoir une chance, il faut savoir prendre des risques. »

De toute façon, a-t-elle le choix ? « Vous avez raison. Merci.» Elle appuie sur la touche Bluetooth de son téléphone.

« Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. » La plupart de temps, les hommes qui lui posent cette question ont des intentions précises.

« Qu'est ce qui pousse votre sœur sur les routes ? Je connais bien les sdf et elle n'a pas le profil type. »

Katie sent qu'elle va le faire. C'est complétement irrationnel. Mais elle le fait. « Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? » Katie lui fait confiance et se met raconter la vie d'Emily et donc la sienne.

Jules se tait et ne quitte pas Katie des yeux. « Ce mec a une faculté d'écoute extraordinaire. » se dit-elle.

Il n'en revient pas. C'est tout un livre que Katie ouvre devant lui. La plus belle et tragique histoire d'amour. Et cette peine qu'Emily porte comme une croix, cette route de malheur qu'elle a choisi de prendre. Il la voit comme un Christ qui chute à chaque station de son chemin et se relève à chaque fois mais jusqu'à quand ? Peut-il exister une résurrection pour une telle souffrance ?

Ils parlent toute la nuit. Leurs mots deviennent plus intimes, plus précis. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils se livrent leurs histoires personnelles. La dépendance de Katie à sa sœur. L'enfance solitaire de Jules, sans frère, ni sœurs. Katie lui parle de ses espoirs, de son travail, et de ses questions sur sa propre vie. Jules explique son amour du droit, de la Justice, sa passion de l'écriture et ses questions sur sa propre vie.

Ils se sont rapprochés simplement. Ils ont continué à se parler dehors, se promenant dans la ville et observant le Rhône assis sur un mur de pierre. Et quand enfin, ils se sont quittés devant l'hôtel, ils n'ont même pas pensé à essayer de s'embrasser. Pour eux, leur relation était une évidence. Ils s'étaient croisés et ils se comprenaient, mieux ils se complétaient.

« Demain, je pose mes congés et on descend ensemble à Marseille. » Il sourit. « Ce n'est pas négociable. »

Katie respire. Elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de négocier quoi que ce soit.

Le sommeil n'arrive pas. Elle regarde les ombres des branches d'arbres jouer sur le mur face au lit. Le vent les fait doucement bouger. Ce garçon est gentil, trop certainement et intelligent. A aucun moment il n'a tenté de la séduire, pas de geste déplacé, aucune allusion débile. C'est un alien ou alors, il est puceau. Non, ce n'est pas possible, pas à son âge. Et puis, il est à l'aise avec elle. Ça fait bizarre de rencontrer un mec qui ne te saute pas dessus dès la première rencontre.

Ou alors … Katie doit le reconnaître, elle ne s'est pas comportée comme d'habitude. Pas d'œillade appuyé, ni de rire forcé. Elle n'a rien fait pour le séduire, ni le mettre dans son lit ce soir. Au contraire ils se sont parlés comme deux amis. Pourrait-elle être amie avec un garçon ? Finalement, c'est mieux qu'ils n'aient pas baisé. S'ils le font ça va casser leur relation et elle n'a pas envie de le perdre. C'est la première fois qu'elle peut parler à quelqu'un qui l'écoute vraiment. Et puis, c'est irrationnel, mais elle est sûre avec lui de retrouver Emily.

Elle se tourne dans le lit, cale son oreiller, ferme ses yeux et sourit. Elle est étonnamment sereine.

Jules n'a même pas allumé son ordi comme il le fait le soir pour voir si l'inspiration le rejoint et écrire quelques paragraphes. Il est assis sur sa terrasse et regarde vaguement les ceps de vignes sagement alignés dans le champ. Les rayons de lune qui les éclairent en font des animaux de conte de fée qui semblent vouloir s'échapper du sol qui les retient. Il a encore le parfum de Katie qui flotte autour de lui et ce regard langoureux qui le trouble profondément. Il la sentit très proche de lui et pourtant elle n'a donné aucun signe de vouloir aller plus loin. Mais il s'en fou, il est bien près d'elle. Elle est pleine d'énergie positive et lui toujours dans le doute, il a puisé en elle beaucoup de courage. Il a des amies filles mais avec Katie, c'est différent, une réelle proximité s'est installée. Elle connaît la vie non, elle est la vie et il peut lui parler ouvertement. Ce n'est pas grave s'il ne se passe rien, il a seulement envie de ne pas la perdre. Et il fera tout pour l'aider à retrouver Emily.

Il se tourne dans le lit, cale son oreiller, ferme les yeux et sourit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi serein.

* * *

Katie entend son accent chantant en sortant de l'ascenseur de l'hôtel. Jules lui a envoyé un message en lui disant qu'il l'attendait à la réception puis après le petit déjeuner, ils partiraient.

Il discute avec le patron. « C'est un vrai moulin à parole. » Il est habillé plus décontracté avec un pantalon de toile légère bleu foncé mais sa chemise fuchsia à manche courte est toujours très chic. Sans calcul aucun, dès qu'il se tourne et la voit, elle lui déclenche son sourire ravageur.

Jules entend la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Il sait que le couloir l'amènera à ses deux petits escaliers qui permettent, sur sa droite, à accéder à la réception. Il y a d'abord le bruit de ses talons hauts sur le carrelage de marbre, puis un léger parfum qui la précède et …. Jules n'arrive pas à prononcer un son, son cœur gonfle dans sa poitrine et s'accélère… elle a le plus beau sourire qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

Il se reprend comme il peut et calmement va prendre la valise de Katie. « Tu permets ? » Bien sûr, elle permet. Elle n'est pas franchement habituée à ces marques d'attention. En fait, Jules lui rappelle un peu Sean pour sa prévenance, un peu moins, il est vrai, pour sa carrure. Cette réflexion l'amuse.

« Tu as l'air en forme. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Pas trop cogité ? »

« Excellente. »

« Christophe nous a préparé un breakfast anglo-provençal, je ne sais pas ce que cela cache. »

Sur une table à l'ombre d'un platane, sur une nappe jaune et rouge, des croissants accompagnent le thé blanc, que Christophe a trouvé à prix d'or, de la confiture de figue avec son pain de seigle côtoie bacon and eggs, sausages, jus d'orange frais et pêches entourées de cerises complètent ce tableau coloré. Christophe est fier de lui.

Katie aimerait que ce moment ne s'arrête pas. Il fait bon, l'air court sur ses jambes nues et fait gonfler légèrement sa robe. Elle n'est pas angoissée et à chaque fois qu'elle croise le regard de Jules, elle se sent plus forte. « Merde, je suis heureuse. » Elle a un peu honte, Emily n'est pas encore sauvée.

« J'ai envoyé la photo d'Emily à mes amis. Ils vont la faire circuler. J'ai posé mes congés. Plus rien ne nous retient. »

« Merci, pour ce que tu fais. C'est vraiment sympa. » Katie a posé sa main sur celles de Jules

« Mais je le fais pour moi aussi. » Il devient sérieux. « J'ai beaucoup apprécié Emily pourtant je ne l'ai connue qu'une journée mais, je ne sais pas, sa personnalité, son intelligence m'ont frappé, elle n'a rien à faire dans la rue. » Il grimace. « Personne n'a rien à faire dans la rue. » Il serre la main de Katie. « Et puis, depuis hier soir, j'ai trouvé une amie. C'est bizarre, tu ne trouves pas, qu'on puisse se sentir plus proche de quelqu'un que l'on ne connaît que depuis quelques heures que d'un parent ou d'un copain d'enfance. » Il baisse les yeux. « Excuse-moi, je suis bête de parler comme cela. Ça ne veut rien dire. » Il veut retirer sa main mais Katie le retient.

« Non, ce n'est pas bête. C'est ce que l'on appelle une rencontre. J'ai le même sentiment. En quelques mots, tu es devenu mon ami aussi. » Elle plisse des yeux. « Mais il faut dire que tu es un beau parleur. »

Jules se met à rire. « Il faut bien avoir un avantage quand le physique ne suit pas. »

Et pour la première fois, Katie se fout totalement du physique d'un mec.

Après avoir remercié Christophe, qui serrât un peu trop fort Katie dans ses bras au gout de Jules. Ils mirent les bagages dans le coffre de la voiture . Katie lança les clefs à Jules. « Je sais que les males français aiment conduire. »

« Je vois que tu as étudié la question. Tu connais bien les hommes. »

Katie ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aborder ce sujet avec Jules.

De toute façon, elle n'en aurait pas eu le temps. Elle voit arriver vers elle le colosse à la barbe rousse affublé d'un acolyte maigrichon et court sur patte. Wlad tape le bras de son compère et montre Katie comme pour lui dire : « Tu vois, j'ai pas raison. ». Jules s'avance vers eux et leur tend la main. « Wlad, Loco, je pensais que vous étiez déjà partis. »

« Bonjour Chef. On y va mais enfin, Wlad et moi, on voulait savoir …. » Ils désignent Katie. « … elle ressemble vachement à la petite anglaise, tu sais Emily. »

Jules sourit. « C'est normal, c'est sa sœur jumelle. Nous partons la chercher. »

Loco s'approche alors de Katie. « Votre sœur, M'zelle, elle est chouette. »

Et à la surprise de tous, enfin surtout de Loco, on entend Wlad s'adresser à Katie en anglais : « Vous avez raison d'aller la chercher. Emily est une bonne personne. Elle est persuadée du contraire parce qu'elle souffre mais quand elle vous verra, elle sera heureuse et rassurée. Embrassez là pour nous. »

Katie est émue. Elle serre leurs mains en se demandant combien de personnes Emily a encore envoutée.

En partant, ils entendent distinctement Loco demander, sur le ton du reproche, à Wlad, pourquoi, il lui avait fait croire qu'il ne parlait que russe et ne comprenait pas le français. Et la grosse voix de répondre. « Parce mieux ainsi. Toi parler, moi écouter. Pas de dispute. » Il prend son ami par le cou et sa grosse voix éclate de rire.

* * *

La BM file sur l'autoroute. « Nous serons à Marseille dans un peu plus d'une heure. »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Nous déposerons les bagages chez mes parents. Puis nous ferons le tour des centres d'hébergements. On ne sait jamais. »

« Heu … Jules, j'irai à l'hôtel, je ne vais pas déranger tes parents. » Katie se dit que pour les parents, il est encore un peu trop tôt.

Il sourit comme s'il avait compris la gêne de Katie. « Il n'y aucun problème. Ils ont l'habitude d'héberger mes amis ou les leurs. Il y a toujours du monde chez nous. L'appartement est très grand et sur deux étages. Tu auras une chambre isolée avec une sortie indépendante. »

Comme il voit que Katie n'est pas convaincue, il rajoute. « Si mon père apprend qu'une de mes amies dors à l'hôtel, il va se vexer. Tu ne veux pas vexer mon père ? Et puisque tu aimes la mode, tu pourras discuter avec ma mère. Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais elle a bossé dans la haute couture. Vous pourrez parler chiffons. »

Katie lui jette un regard noir. « Hé ! La couture, c'est de l'art. Tu devrais le savoir. »

Il rit. « Oh, oui, je sais, j'ai été élevé dedans. Tout petit, elle m'emmenait avec elle dans les défilés. Pendant qu'elle travaillait, de très gentils mannequins s'occupaient de moi. Je déambulais dans ce monde magique fait de jambes interminables et de décolletés troublants. » Jules se met à soupirer. « Malheureusement, au moment où je prenais conscience de l'intérêt de ma position et où j'aurais pu en profiter pleinement, elle a décrété que j'étais trop grand. Pas de chance. »

Katie voit son œil égrillard et coquin se poser sur elle. « Je ne suis pas un mannequin. » dit-elle en reflexe de défense, sur un ton menaçant. Tout en étant heureuse de se sentir admirer.

« Non, c'est vrai. Mais tu pourrais. » Répond-t-il, tout en pensant : « Tu es beaucoup plus que cela. »

Ils se regardent, prennent un air méchant et éclatent de rire.

* * *

Sa petite chambre du 7e et dernier étage donne directement sur un toit terrasse. Jules ne lui avait pas menti, la pièce a sa salle de bain privée et possède sa propre sortie si on veut éviter de passer par l'appartement immense qui se trouve un étage au-dessous. En fait, il y a une autre chambre à côté qui elle donne sur un entrelacs de corniches qui en cascade descendent vers un jardin suspendu où trône un pin parasol entouré de fleurs et de plantes grasses. Katie trouve que la vie à Marseille est très agréable.

De la terrasse, elle contemple la mer de toits ocre qui s'étalent devant elle. L'immeuble, construit sur une colline du centre-ville, domine tout le quartier. Katie peut admirer les massifs calcaires qui entourent la ville et sous ses yeux, une immense cathédrale sur une masse de roche s'élance vers le ciel. La vierge d'or qui la coiffe l'éblouie. Emily est ici, quelque part, derrière la façade d'une de ces maisons, peut-être toute proche. Son instinct le lui dit. Elle ne peut pas l'expliquer, c'est physique et irraisonné, sa sœur est là.

Elle entend une voix derrière elle. « Alors Marseille te plait ? »

Katie ne se retourne même pas. Il est là et cela lui suffit. « Je suis folle. Je ne le connais que depuis deux jours. » Pense-t-elle.

« Oui, beaucoup. »

Un grand oiseau blanc dans un cri strident passe au-dessus de sa tête et vient se poser sur le mur opposé de la terrasse. Katie a un mouvement de recul et bute sur Jules qui la reçoit dans ses bras. Ils ne bougent plus.

L'oiseau les observe, ses plumes sont soulevées par la brise. Il étire son cou, ouvre son bec et le fait claquer comme s'il voulait leur confier un secret.

Jules glisse à l'oreille de Katie. « C'est une mouette, on les appelle gabian ici. Je crois qu'elle veut te souhaiter la bienvenue. »

Le gabian ne bouge pas, Katie aimerait rester comme lui immobile contre Jules, mais le sentiment de honte revient. Elle ne pourra jamais être heureuse si elle ne retrouve pas Emily.

Et une fois de plus comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Katie, Jules continue à lui parler. « J'ai appelé mes amis, pour l'instant ils n'ont rien. Mais c'est normal, il faut un peu de temps. » Il lui sourit. « On mange un bout et puis on fait le tour des centres d'accueil ? Ok ? »

Katie fait oui de la tête. « Il faut que je passe un coup de fil. » Elle s'éloigne un peu et appelle François. « Bonjour, je suis à Marseille. Emily est certainement ici. ».

* * *

Ils ont visité tous les centres d'accueil, parlé à des éducs de rue, des médiateurs sociaux rencontrés dans le métro. La photo d'Emily circule. Le père de Jules l'a envoyé à des amis taxis. « A ce rythme, elle va être la fille la plus connue de tout Marseille. On va la retrouver.» dit-il.

Ils s'arrêtent au local des supporters de l'OM. Le repaire des « ultras » est un entrepôt à quelques encablures du stade, où tout a été pensé pour faire la fête, une scène, un bar et de grands espaces vides où les tifos immenses qui recouvrent les tribunes populaires à chaque match peuvent être assemblés. Un est d'ailleurs étalé sur le sol aux couleurs bleu et blanche avec une crane hurlant sein d'un bandana noir où le sigle du club est marqué en lettre d'or. Jules en avait oublié que le soir même l'OM jouait. Tant pis, l'Ours ira sans lui. En parlant d'ours, un gars carré comme une armoire espagnole et autant décoré sauf que ce n'est pas de la marqueterie mais des tatouages qui lui recouvrent les bras, les jambes, le torse, le dos et le cou, les rejoint.

Santos est le porte-voix du groupe des supporters. C'est le mégaphone qui pendant 90 minutes, encourage, invective, lance les chants et fait se lever des milliers de personnes. Un « Libertad » en lettres capitales barre sa poitrine.

Il est impressionnant et pourtant le sourire qu'il délivre en voyant Katie, montre un homme d'une douceur incroyable.

« C'est la sœur ! Putain, c'est la photocopie. »

Il fait la bise à Jules et s'empare de Katie comme d'une brindille. « Faut que je continue la muscu. » pense-t-elle. Il l'embrasse, elle a l'impression de s'être envolée.

« Venez prendre une bière. On va parler. »

Debout devant le zinc, Santos explique que la photo a été envoyée à tous les membres des « ultras ». « On va profiter du match pour la filer aux autres groupes. » Il regarde Katie. « Ce soir, 60 000 mille personnes auront l'image d'Emily dans leur portable. »

« Je vous remercie tous du fond du cœur. C'est super ce que vous faîtes. »

« C'est rien. Nous sommes une grande famille. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on recherche une personne disparue. Si Emily est à Marseille ou dans le coin, on la retrouvera. »

Il tape l'épaule de Jules. « Bon, faut que j'y aille, les banderoles ne vont pas se mettre toutes seules. Vous venez au match ce soir ? »

« Je ne crois pas Santos. Je pense que nous allons tourner en ville, on ne sait jamais. Il y aura d'autres matchs. » Jules de façon naturelle a pris la main de Katie.

* * *

La voiture roule doucement sur les boulevards. Jules ralentit dès qu'il aperçoit un groupe de jeunes ou simplement une jeune fille brune.

Katie ne peut s'empêcher de le regarder. Elle, d'habitude si directe avec les garçons, n'ose pas lui faire comprendre qu'il lui plait. Elle avance, elle recule. Ce n'est pas la Katie Fitch qu'elle connaît. Mais il faut qu'elle soit franche avec elle-même, Jules n'imagine pas qui est la vraie Katie et cela la paralyse.

Jules n'ose pas regarder Katie. Il ne sait pas comment agir. Elle lui plait énormément mais chaque geste qu'il fait est trop retenu pour qu'il soit un signe clair. Cela ne l'étonne pas. Il a toujours été comme cela, hésitant. Mais il doit être franc avec lui-même, il a surtout peur qu'elle découvre qu'il n'est pas le mec aussi décontracté qu'elle croit.

Mais la Katie Fitch a une qualité, elle est courageuse.

« J'ai de la chance. »

« Pourquoi, dis-tu cela Katie ? »

« Parce que je t'ai rencontré. »

« Tu te serais débrouillée. Tu es pleine de ressource. »

« Je ne pensais pas qu'à la recherche d'Emily. »

Jules ne sait pas quoi répondre. Le moment est arrivé. Lui qui sait tourner la moindre conversation à son avantage, reste sans voix. Il est ému, à peine arrive-t-il à respirer. Les mots ne viennent pas.

Katie se tourne vers lui et met sa jambe droite sous ses fesses. Elle le fixe avec énormément d'intensité.

« Je suis caractérielle, chiante, égoïste. Ma vie n'est qu'une succession de tentatives débiles pour me faire remarquer. J'ai toujours voulu être la fille populaire. Je ne compte plus les mecs que j'ai mis dans mon lit ou ailleurs. Je ne supporte pas la solitude affective et malgré tout cela je n'ai jamais aimé et je ne crois pas qu'un de ces mecs m'ait aimé. Ils m'ont juste baisé. » Son regard est pénétrant comme un couteau effilé. « Jules, je ne me suis jamais confié comme je viens de le faire. Mais tu mérites de savoir à qui tu prends la main. Je ne suis pas une fille bien, je suis une garce et je ne peux rien te promettre. Je suis Katie Fucking Fitch. Mais sache que si tu oses reprendre ma main, je ne te la lâcherai plus car je ne suis pas sûre de rencontrer deux fois dans ma vie un homme comme toi. »

Jules, un peu groggy, gare la BM sur le trottoir. Il sort et fait le tour du véhicule. Il respire un grand coup. Il entend les clameurs du stade que le vent lui apporte. La Corniche se déroule devant lui. A ses pieds, il voit la mer danser dans la nuit, éclairée par la lune. Katie l'observe de la fenêtre. Elle ne pense à rien, juste elle attend.

Il serre ses poings, tout va trop vite. Est-ce mieux ? Et s'il arrêtait une fois pour toute, son cinéma ? S'il était honnête vis-à-vis de lui ? Cela fait plus de cinq ans que tu évites les questions embarrassantes. C'est tellement facile de jouer au cœur meurtri. Ainsi tu peux mener ta petite vie d'égoïste tranquille. Celle de l'homme qui a tellement souffert qu'il ne lui ait plus possible d'aimer. Comme cela pas de confrontation, pas de problèmes. Que tu ne veuilles pas voir les œillades de Maria est une chose, mais vas-tu sciemment passer à côté de la chance d'aimer une fille comme celle qui te regarde à travers la vitre de la voiture ? Allons sois honnête vis-à-vis de Katie. Parle-lui !

Il s'approche, ouvre la portière et il ne tend pas sa main.

« Viens. » Il amène Katie sur le bord de la rambarde en contre bas du trottoir.

Assis sur le plus long banc du monde, ils regardent les vagues mourir sur la plage qu'ils surplombent.

Jules se décide enfin. « Katie, je ne suis pas aussi transparent que j'en ai l'air. Mais puisque tu t'es confiée, je vais le faire aussi. » Le ressac fait un bruit de fond apaisant. « A 18 ans j'ai aimé une fille de façon très exclusive. Nous étions assez fusionnels. Nous avons fait des conneries surtout avec la came. Deux grands ados qui avaient quelques fêlures et ont essayé de les soigner à leur manière. Bien sûr, au bout de 3 ans, ça c'est mal terminé. Elle s'est retrouvée dans un hôpital. Ses parents ont sifflé la fin de la partie et l'ont soustraite à ma néfaste influence. J'en ai bavé, j'ai repris mes études en main et ma vie. Je me suis servi de cette histoire pour me faire une belle carapace, celle du mec inaccessible. Comme cela, pas de problèmes, pas de déception, pas de risques de souffrir. Mais avec toi, j'ai baissé la garde ou plutôt je ne l'ai jamais levé. »

Jules se met face à elle. « Katie, je ne suis pas le mec carré que tu crois, je suis immature, inconséquent, vaniteux et stupide. Et je ne comprends rien aux femmes. Mais je te trouve intelligente, spontanée, franche et belle, très belle. Je t'aime. » Il lui tend sa main. "Alors si tu veux toujours ..."

Katie lui sourit et la saisie. Elle se rend compte qu'elle va donner et recevoir son premier baiser d'amour.

Ils restent un long moment comme cela pour profiter de ces instants qui sont les premiers de leur couple. En se levant, ils remarquent une bouteille d'eau en plastique qui roule sur le sable.

« Je suis sûr qu'il y a dessous des amants qui se cachent des regards. » dit Jules.

Cette bouteille intrigue Katie mais elle est incapable d'expliquer pourquoi elle lui semble familière.

Jules la prend par la taille. « Viens ne les dérangeons pas. Allons trouver notre propre coin d'amour. »

Katie est prête à aller au bout du monde. Elle jette un dernier regard à la bouteille.


	21. Chapter 21: Perdre ?

**Chapitre 21 : Perdre ?**

* * *

Tymara a bondi, elle pousse un des flics pour se dégager. Mais ce n'est pas un novice, il s'écarte pour mieux l'attraper et la ceinturer. Elle se débat comme une furie. « Putain, une vraie tigresse. » Mais que peuvent moins de 50 kilos contre le quintal d'un homme entrainé au combat.

Elle se retrouve sur le ventre, la figure dans le sable, les bras maintenus dans le dos et battre des jambes ne sert plus à rien.

Emily se précipite. « Laissez là. Elle n'a rien fait. » Mais elle aussi, une poigne ferme lui prend le bras et la force à rester tranquille.

Un troisième flic, qui semble être le chef, hausse le ton. « Ho ! On se calme maintenant ! Toi, là ! » Il désigne Emily. « Montre-nous tes papiers. » Emily de sa main libre, sort son passeport de la poche. Il a souffert de l'aventure. Il est froissé et plié.

« Anglaise. Ok. » Emily tend sa main pour le récupérer mais il le garde. « Pas tout de suite. »

« Et toi l'agitée ? Passe-lui les menottes, on sera tranquille. » Dit-il à son collègue.

« Non pourquoi ? » Le flic qui tient Emily la secoue. « On t'a dit de te calmer »

Tymara, menottée, remise debout, a un regard de défie. « Alors tes papiers ? » Elle les insulte en roumain. « T'en a pas. Bien sûr. » Puis il se dirige vers le lieu où elles étaient couchées. Il se baisse et ramasse la sacoche de l'appareil photo. « C'est quoi ça ? » Il se tourne vers Emily. « C'est à vous ? »

« Oui, il est à moi. »

Il ouvre et sort l'appareil. « Sacré engin. Je ne suis pas un spécialiste mais il vaut cher celui-là. Je crois qu'on a décroché le pompon. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Claude, toi qui t'y connais ? »

Le flic qui tient Emily siffle entre ses dents. « Un Leica. C'est pas de la merde. Celui-là coute cher, crois-moi. »

Le chef se rapproche d'Emily. « Comment une fille comme toi peut-elle avoir un appareil aussi beau ? »

« C'est mon métier. Je suis photographe. » Elle soutient son regard mais la sueur lui coule dans le dos.

« Photographe ! » Il fait une grimace. « C'est bizarre parce qu'on nous a signalé le vol d'un appareil similaire il y a deux jours sur le Vieux Port. Et depuis tout le monde le cherche. Il parait qu'il appartient à une huile. Tu peux prouver qu'il est à toi ? »

« Il est à moi ! Je l'ai acheté en Angleterre. »

« Bien sûr. » Il regarde Tymara. « Quant à toi. Tu ne sais toujours pas parler français ? » Elle lève son menton avec un air absolu de mépris.

« Bon. Vous allez nous suivre au poste, on va éclaircir tout cela. »

« Mais pourquoi ? On n'a rien fait. » Emily cherche à se dégager de l'étreinte qui lui comprime le bras. « Et puis vous me faites mal. »

Le chef regarde son jeans. « Tu as quoi dans tes poches ? »

Elle détourne les yeux.

Il se rapproche presque à se coller à elle. « Sort moi ce que tu as dans tes poches. »

Elle plonge la main et ressort doucement le couteau.

« Putain, t'es pas sans rien toi. Tu sais que c'est une infraction. » Il le lui prend des mains.

« Sacré cran d'arrêt. Un italien en plus. » Son regard devient très dur. « Il a déjà servi ? »

« Non, bien sûr. C'est juste pour me défendre. »

« Te défendre avec une lame de 12 cm. Et dans l'autre poche, il y a quoi ? »

« Rien. »

« Comment rien. Allez vite. »

« Non, c'est rien. »

« Tiens-la, Claude. »

Emily voit la main s'approcher, elle se débat, la main pénètre dans la poche et elle sent la petite boîte qui la quitte.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? Des cartes mémoire ? Elles étaient avec l'appareil ? »

« Non, elles sont à moi. Rendez-les-moi. » La boite disparait dans la sacoche. Emily continue à se débattre.

« Allez, on ne va pas s'emmerder. Claude passe lui aussi les menottes à cette excitée. »

* * *

L'odeur dans la cellule est insupportable, un mélange de sueur, de moisissure et d'eau croupie. Elle est grande, un banc scellé au mur en fait le tour. Elle est déjà occupée par une très jeune fille, décharnée, couchée par terre qui de temps en temps se met à pleurer puis se rendort. Elle a vomi et s'est pissée dessus. Une grande black occupe un coin au fond. Elle porte une robe très courte en paillette, déchirée sur le côté et dont une brettelle a été arrachée. Elle est carrée. Ses mains ornées de bague sont épaisses et ses jambes musclées.

La porte coulissante en barreaux de fer gris s'est refermée dans un bruit sec. Dès que le gardien leur a enlevé les menottes, Emily a pris Tymara dans ses bras. « Ne t'inquiète pas. On va trouver une solution. » Sa propre histoire est dans sa tête. Paris, ils vont faire le rapprochement. Elle ne doit pas trembler. Elle ne veut rien montrer à Tymara. Ils lui ont tout pris son passeport, ses cartes mémoire. Et dire que jusqu'ici elle avait réussi à les sauver.

Tymara caresse la joue d'Emily du revers de ses doigts. Elle sent son angoisse même si elle sait qu'elle ne veut rien laisser paraître. Mais il ne faut pas se leurrer, elles sont coincées et bien coincées. « Je ne crois pas que cette fois, nous trouvions une solution. Vol ou pas, je suis sans papier, si je leur dis mon âge ils vont m'envoyer dans un centre fermé pour mineurs. Sinon, ce sera la prison puis ils essaieront de me renvoyer en Roumanie. En tout cas, il ne faut pas leur donner mon nom. »

Emily sourit faiblement. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé. « Ma puce, je ne connais que ton prénom. »

Le visage de Tymara se relève. « Calatory je m'appelle Tymara Calatory. "Une pierre précieuse qui voyage". Ma mère s'appelait Tegin Jilqi. Ça signifie cheval libre en Kasakh. » Elle se serre encore plus contre Emily. « Nous allons être séparées un petit moment mon amour. »

« Non, je ne veux pas. Il faut se battre. Nous pouvons avoir un avocat. »

« Et avec quel argent ? Nous n'avons rien et pour les juges nous ne sommes rien. Nous ne comptons pas surtout les gens comme moi. Les Roms n'ont jamais eu la justice de leur côté. »

Emily pense à sa famille. Mais ses parents n'ont pas les moyens et Katie est toujours dans le rouge sur son compte. Et puis, comment les appeler après ces mois de silence. C'est vrai, personne ne peut les aider.

Abattue, elle s'assoit sur le banc. « Pour l'appareil, je dirai que c'est moi qui l'a volé. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine Emily. Le mieux est de ne rien dire. Ecoute moi, à chaque question, tu réponds « je ne sais pas. » S'il n'y a pas d'aveu, ils n'auront peut-être pas suffisamment de preuves. »

« Oui, mais s'ils t'accusent. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles en prison. » Elle doit réfléchir à leur défense.

Une voix grave arrive du fond de la cellule. « Ta copine à raison. Moins tu en dis aux flics, mieux tu te portes. » Les filles se retournent et voient cette grande fille noire. « La plupart du temps, ils n'ont que des soupçons, alors ils te mettent la pression pour te faire craquer. Ils sont très forts à ce petit jeu. »

La gamine par terre gémit. Emily s'en approche. « Shit, elle a l'air vraiment mal. » Elle regarde la noire. « Pourquoi personne ne s'occupe d'elle ?»

Elle hausse les épaules. « Un toubib est venu. Ils doivent l'emmener à l'hôpital. »

Elle sait ce qu'elle a. Elle s'accroupit près d'elle et lui prend la tête. « Tymara aide moi. On ne peut la laisser comme ça. Elle pourrait s'étouffer si elle recommence à vomir. » Elles essaient de la tirer vers un endroit plus propre.

« Attendez, je vais vous aider. Tu as raison. » La noire l'attrape et la soulève pour la déposer sur le banc. « Elle pue vraiment. Mais de toute façon, ma robe est foutue. » Elle regarde les filles. « Je m'appelle Rosette. »

« Tymara et moi, Emily. Merci pour elle. »

« C'est rien. J'aurais dû le faire avant. Mais derrière les barreaux on se comporte comme des animaux. Tu me diras de l'autre côté aussi. »

La jeune fille se remet à délirer. Emily lui caresse les cheveux tout en lui parlant doucement. « Ça va aller. Bats-toi ! Tu peux y arriver. On croit qu'on ne peut pas, que la douleur est trop forte mais je te jure on peut le faire. On peut se libérer. » Elle la serre contre elle. Elle sait qu'elle a froid, que son corps n'est qu'une blessure, qu'elle n'a même plus la force de souffrir.

Tymara se met dans le dos d'Emily et appuie sa tête.

Elles entendent Rosette qui soupire en anglais. « Vous vous aimez. C'est beau. Moi je tombe que sur des connards. »

« D'où viens-tu, Rosette ? » demande Emily intriguée, tout en continuant à bercer dans ses bras le corps qui se calme.

« De Lagos au Nigéria. Mais ça fait 10 ans que je vis ici. Dans mon pays, on n'aime pas les gens comme moi. » Elle a un rictus. « Ici on ne te tue pas pour ça, enfin pas directement. »

Tymara réagit. « Les gens comme toi ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« Si tu voulais me faire plaisir, tu as réussi ma chérie. Ça prouve que ma silhouette s'est affinée. Mes nichons sont pas mal non plus. Vous ne trouvez pas ? » Elle passe ses doigts aux ongles peints sur sa poitrine et son ventre.

Emily sourit. « Tu es parfaite. »

« Arrête tu vas me faire rougir. Pourquoi vous êtes dans ce trou à rats ? »

« Tymara n'a pas de papier et pour un appareil photo. C'est comme ça. »

« Ce sont des cons. Pendant ce temps les vrais pourris se la coulent douce. Moi, j'ai éclaté la troche à un client. Cet enculé ne voulez pas mettre de capote et en plus, il a voulu faire le malin. »

La porte coulisse et deux gardiens de la paix apparaissent. « Allez toutes les deux, venez. »

Emily n'ose pas lâcher la fille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'en occuper. » Rosette fixe les deux flics. « Puisque d'autres ne le font pas. »

« L'ambulance arrive. » Lance le flic.

Elle rétorque : « Pour les camées elle a toujours le temps, n'est-ce pas ? Allez viens petite.»

Il ne répond pas. « Bon, vous venez toute les deux ? Tournez-vous ! » Et à nouveau des menottes se referment sur leurs poignets mais cette fois, chaque paire est reliée à une chainette que les flics empoignent.

Elles montent des escaliers, arrivées en haut, l'une est amenée à droite, l'autre à gauche. « Pourquoi, vous nous séparez ? » cri Emily en tentant de rejoindre Tymara qui de son côté bouscule son garde.

Les chaines tirées d'un coup sec les rappellent à l'ordre. « Arrêtez de faire des histoires ! »

Elles se tournent pour se lancer un dernier regard. « Je t'aime. » Le mot résonne encore alors qu'elles ont chacune été avalées par un couloir.

* * *

La pièce est petite et moche, le néon sensé l'éclairer grésille. Juste une table et deux chaises qui se font face. Un flic jeune, pas rasé, en jean et polo informe attend Emily.

« Enlève-lui les pinces. » Il s'adresse au gardien avec un fort accent marseillais.

Emily reste debout, son regard est de feu. « Pourquoi vous nous avez arrêtez ? Pourquoi vous nous menottez ? On n'a rien fait. »

Le gars frappe sur la table. « Ferme là ! La miss, t'es sûre que tu veux la jouer comme ça ? Parce que je te renvoie dans la cellule et je t'y laisse crever. Assis-toi. »

« Vous n'avez pas le droit. Je suis anglaise, je vais demander de l'aide à mon ambassade. »

« Parce que tu crois que ton ambassadeur il a quelque chose à faire d'une paumée comme toi. Alors écoute moi, pour l'instant tu vas répondre à mes questions après on verra pour tes droits. Parce que si tu ne coopères pas, c'est ta copine qui va morfler. Elle a déjà un pied dans l'avion pour son pays et un autre en prison. Ok ? Assis-toi, je te dis. »

Emily se contient, elle pense à Tymara, s'énerver ne sert à rien. Tous ces flics se ressemblent anglais, français, Ils jouent toujours à l'intox et à la menace. Elle obéit.

« Bien, je préfère ça. Je suis le lieutenant Antoine Collona. » Il prend son passeport. « Donc, Emily Fitch, de nationalité britannique, 20 ans c'est ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais en France ?

« Je voyage. »

« Ok. Et tu vis de quoi ? »

« J'ai de l'argent en Angleterre et puis je travaille. »

« Où ? »

« Dans les fermes, et puis il m'arrive de vendre des photos. »

« Des photos ? »

« Oui, des photos. C'est mon métier. J'étais dans une école à Londres et j'ai fait un stage à New-York. J'en ai vendu au Guardian, un journal anglais. Renseignez-vous. Je fais un reportage sur la Marseille et la jeune fille est mon assistante. »

« Photographe et assistante. » Le flic secoue la tête avec une moue dubitative. « Effectivement vous êtes des artistes toutes les deux. Des artistes de la fauche et des histoires inventées. L'appareil parlons-en. Depuis deux jours, c'est le bordel et tu sais pourquoi ? » Il marque une pause.

Emily ne comprend rien.

« Parce qu'une célébrité étrangère s'est fait fauchée son bel appareil photo en plein après-midi et sur le Vieux Port en plus. Du coup, le Maire appelle le Préfet qui appelle les commissaires qui appellent les inspecteurs qui font chier tous les gardiens de la paix car il faut retrouver coute que coute l'objet. Il en va de l'honneur de Marseille. Depuis l'assassinat du roi de Yougoslavie sur La Canebière en 1934 on n'a pas vu un tel ramdam, pour te dire. »

Complètement perdue, Emily ouvre de grands yeux. Tout ça pour un appareil photo. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a voir la dedans nous ? »

« Putain c'est pas vrai, maintenant elle me la joue vierge effarouchée. Alors je vais mieux t'expliquer. D'habitude pour un appareil photo, on ne se casse pas le cul. La victime perd ses photos mais l'assurance la rembourse et nous on s'occupe des vrais problèmes dans la rue. Manque de bol, deux petites connes sont allées voler son joujou à un connard, ami de nos chers élus chez qui il est allé pleurer sa mère. Du coup, on s'est récolté les emmerdements. »

« Mais on a rien volé. »

« C'est ça tu vas me dire que tu te ballades avec un appareil photo dont le prix avoisine les 10 000 euros alors que tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas bouffer ce soir. Appareil en plus qui n'est pas encore commercialisé. Tu sais quoi ? L'engin vous n'avez pas réussi à le vendre. Trop gourmandes peut-être ? De toute façon, son propriétaire va venir le vérifier et si c'est le sien, ce soir tu seras en cellule. »

Emily se mord la langue. Elle commence à sentir un poids sur sa poitrine.

L'inspecteur s'en aperçoit. Il se penche sur la table. Sa voix devient plus douce. « Ecoute fille, t'es pas une vraie délinquante, t'es plutôt mignonne et gentille. Par contre ta copine, elle, c'est une vraie professionnelle. Déjà son profil correspond à la fille qui a volé l'appareil ? Toi c'est juste du recel. On pourrait être compréhensif, si tu coopère, au pire on te renvoi dans ton pays, retrouver tes parents et tes copains. »

Emily se raidit sur la chaise. Elle savait que ce moment arriverai. Elle ne dit rien, le laisse poursuivre

« La fille là déjà, comment elle s'appelle ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« C'est soi-disant ton assistante et tu ne connais pas son nom. Notre collaboration commence mal. Alors moi, je vais te le donner. Tymara Calatory. Nous l'avions déjà repérée depuis un petit moment. Son père est bien connu aussi comme chef de clan. Il gère une bonne partie des mendiants rom de la ville et ce qui va avec, vol à la tire, cambriolages, et cætera, et cætera. Tu vois, on est bien renseigné. »

Il sourit, se veut rassurant. « Dis-moi, cette Tymara, elle ne t'aurait pas entrainé dans quelques maisons ou appartements. Oh rien de méchant, on rentre par une fenêtre mal fermée et on vole juste les bijoux et l'argent liquide. Ou alors on fouille quelques poches pour y retirer un portefeuille. Attention, tout ça sans violence. Il parait qu'elle est très douée. Alors, entre nous. Ce soir on pourrait te payer un hôtel pour que tu dormes tranquille et demain tu pourras reprendre la route. Tu en penses quoi ? »

« Salaud ! » dit-elle entre ses dents.

« J'ai pas compris. Tu as parlé ? » Son sourire est toujours mielleux.

Elle ne peut plus se retenir. « Salaud ! Elle n'a rien fait. De toute façon comment voulez-vous qu'ils vivent ? Ils n'ont rien. Ils ne connaissent que la misère, la violence et le rejet. » Tymara, Shaker, Farid, Pascal, Claudie, Samuel, Wlad, Loco, se matérialisent devant ses yeux. Tous ceux qui différents, n'ont rien à offrir que leurs vies découpées, dépecées, détruites par les préjugés et les conventions. « Qui leur tend la main? Qui essaie de les comprendre ? La seule chose que la société sait faire c'est d'envoyer la police rasé leur camps, les mettre en prison, ou un médecin leur donner une pilule pour les rendre « normaux ». Merde, laissez-nous tranquille. Au moins laissez-nous vivre si vous ne voulez pas nous aider. »

Le flic est déstabilisé. « Et tu me fais quoi là, Angela Davis ? C'est quoi cette histoire de pilule ? Très bien, si tu préfères aller en taule c'est ton problème. De toute façon, ta copine, sans papier, elle prendra le premier avion pour son putain de pays. »

Deux coups sont frappés à la porte. Il hurle. « Oui »

Le gardien ouvre prudemment et passe la tête. « Inspecteur, le commissaire divisionnaire veut vous voir dans son bureau. »

« J'arrive. » dit-il très énervé. « Surveille là. » Il regarde Emily. « J'en ai pas fini avec toi. »

* * *

« Putain, ces gamines elles font chier. » Il se met à rire. « Elle a du cran tout de même et elle est vraiment mignonne. » Il se souvient, encore ados, d'une petite anglaise en vacance qu'il avait levé sur une plage de Cassis. « Elles sont chaudes en plus. »

« Et pourquoi le grand patron veut me voir ? C'est quoi l'embrouille ? » Ce type de convocation, c'est jamais pour vous dire merci.

Il arrange son polo dans son jean et se présente devant le bureau du commissaire. La porte est ouverte. « Entrez, Antoine. Je vous présente monsieur Peter Sébastian. » Un homme déjà âgé aux cheveux poivre et sel mais grand et athlétique, est assis dans un fauteuil. Il se lève et serre d'une poigne franche la main du jeune policier.

« Monsieur Sébastian est le propriétaire de l'appareil. Il l'a formellement reconnu et trouvé à l'intérieur ses photos. »

Antoine est satisfait. Il va pouvoir mettre un terme aux agissements de cette Tymara qui les enquiquine depuis plusieurs mois. Enfin, pendant un petit moment en tout cas. « Très bien, Monsieur le Commissaire, je vais pouvoir faire le procès-verbal et déférer au juge les deux filles. »

Le commissaire le prend par l'épaule. « Oui, mais auparavant, monsieur Sébastian aimerait parler en tête à tête, à la jeune femme qui avait l'appareil. Vous savez, celle qui se dit photographe. Et j'ai donné mon accord.»

« Mais Monsieur le commissaire, on est en pleine procédure, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de laisser ce monsieur avec cette fille. Ça pourrait être considéré comme une cause de nullité. Et puis, elles sont dangereuses. Lors de leur interpellation, elles ont agressé les gardiens. » Il baisse de ton. « Chef, c'est un civil, vous ne craignez pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ? Laissez-moi avec eux au moins.»

« Je saurais me défendre, jeune homme. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. » Le photographe semble sûr de lui.

« Mon cher Antoine, Monsieur Sébastian est une personnalité à laquelle, je ne veux rien refuser. » Il l'entraine vers la sortie et lui glisse à l'oreille. « Le Président en personne va lui remettre la légion d'honneur. Ok. »

Antoine le regarde éberlué. « Le Président … de la République. »

Le commissaire opine de chef et continuant à haute voix. « Quand on a couvert les plus grands conflits de la planète, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas une jeune fille qui peut vous effrayer. » Il se tourne vers Sébastian et de façon assez obséquieuse s'efface pour le laisser passer.

« Merci Monsieur le commissaire. »

* * *

Emily attend. Elle s'inquiète pour Tymara. Sont-ils capables de la mettre dans un avion comme Le jeune flic le lui a dit. « C'est de l'intox. J'en suis sûre. Mais s'ils la renvoient, comment je vais faire pour la retrouver ? La Roumanie, il y a certainement des cars qui y vont. Son père pourra me dire où je peux la trouver. Acceptera-t-il de me parler ? Putain, ça n'arrêtera donc jamais. » Elle se prend la tête dans ses mains. « Enfin, pour l'instant, ils ne m'ont rien demandé sur Paris. Peut-être n'ont-ils pas rentré mon nom sur leurs serveurs. Ils doivent en avoir un où tout est enregistré. » Elle sent les yeux du gardien sur elle. Elle relève le torse. « Il ne faut pas que je montre de la faiblesse. »

La porte s'ouvre. Emily voit deux hommes plutôt âgés, son flic est derrière en retrait. Celui en costume donne l'ordre au gardien de sortir et il referme la porte. Il ne reste que celui habillé façon baroudeurs, pantalon de toile et veste de brousse, l'appareil à la main. Il ne ressemble pas à un flic ou alors il appartient à une équipe spéciale, les stups forcément. « Fuck. »

« Sorry, vous avez parlé ? »

« Il s'exprime en anglais, bizarre pour un flic français. D'ailleurs il ne fait pas français. Il a l'appareil dans les mains. » Emily ne répond pas.

« Bonjour, Emily. Fitch, c'est ton nom, d'après ce que mon dit les policiers. Anglaise, je crois ? »

Emily fait un signe de la tête.

« Je suis Peter Sébastian. » Il lui tend la main.

Emily ne bouge toujours pas. Mais le nom lui parle. Pourquoi ?

« Tu permets ? » Il prend la chaise libre et s'assoit. Il lui sourit. « Je comprends ta méfiance. A ta place, j'agirai de la même façon. » Il pose l'appareil sur la table. « Je ne suis pas policier, je suis photographe et cet appareil est le mien. Enfin, il m'a été confié pour que j'en fasse la promotion. »

Emily réagit. « Shit, Peter Sébastian, bien sûr. Elle en a entendu parler. Un vieux qui a eu le Pulitzer pour des photos sur les narco trafiquants ou peut-être sur une guerre. Enfin, un truc comme ça.»

Elle le fixe. « Vous avez récupéré votre putain d'appareil, alors qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

« Parler avec toi. Je suis désolé de ton arrestation et de celle de ton amie. Je n'ai pas voulu tout cela. Un appareil photo ne mérite pas qu'une personne aille en prison. Mais bon, je crois que les autorités de la ville ont été vexées. Je suis leur invité, tu comprends. »

« Non, je ne comprends pas. » Emily s'excite. « Cet appareil, c'était pour me rendre heureuse. Vous le laissiez trainer. Et maintenant la personne qui m'a fait ce cadeau va être incarcérée, expulsée. » Sa voix s'affaisse « Et je vais la perdre. »

Peter regarde cette jeune fille, elle a tout du chat sauvage. Il doit être certain de ce qu'il pense.

« Lorsque j'ai pris l'appareil, j'ai été surpris. Aucunes de mes photos n'ont été effacées. »

Emily hausse les épaules. « Elles sont très belles. »

« Tu aimes la photo ? Toi-même tu en fais ? C'est ta passion ? »

Le regard d'Emily est noir. Ce type l'énerve avec ses questions, elle ne comprend toujours pas ce qu'il veut. « Je ne sais pas, oui sans doute. En tout cas si j'ai eu l'intention d'être photographe, c'est fini maintenant. »

Peter devient plus direct. « Donc c'est toi qui a pris les photos qui se trouve dans cet appareil ? »

« Oui, c'est moi. Mais l'appareil est à vous, vous pouvez les effacer ? Ça n'a pas d'importance. » Emily baisse la tête. Elle ne sent plus la boite dans sa poche.

« Emily, regarde-moi. » Il avance sa main.

Elle a un mouvement de recul. Peter retire aussitôt sa main. « Ne me touchez pas. Laissez-moi tranquille. J'en ai assez de ce jeu. C'est moi qui ai volé votre appareil, vous pouvez le dire aux flics. »

« Je ne dirai rien aux flics. Je voulais te montrer ceci. » Il allume l'appareil, fait défiler des photos et s'arrête sur une. Il place l'écran devant elle. Elle peut voir Tymara jouer avec Sultan. « La composition est bonne, ton cadrage est subtil. Il émane de cette photo de la force mais aussi une grande sensibilité. La force du cheval et la sensibilité de l'écuyère. Le mouvement est naturel, tu as su capter l'osmose entre les deux sujets et leur proximité. On sent l'amitié qui existe entre l'animal et sa cavalière. » Peter la fixe. « Et s'il n'y avait que celle-ci, mais beaucoup de tes photos ont un cachet, une personnalité. Elles ont à la fois, de la tristesse et de l'espoir, un peu comme une renaissance qui ferait mal. Tu as également le sens de la lumière et du choix des couleurs. » Il affiche une autre photo de Tymara. Elle danse sur la plage au coucher du soleil. Emily se met à pleurer. « Emily, votre amour éclabousse toutes ces photos. Ton amie accroche la lumière d'une façon assez exceptionnelle mais tu le sais déjà. Tu as du talent. Bien sûr, il faut continuer à travailler mais crois-moi tu ne dois pas abandonner. »

Emily a pris l'appareil. Elle glisse sur les images. Elle lève les yeux vers cet homme qui lui parle d'avenir. « On ne fait pas de photo en prison » Et puis de toute façon, Tymara sera expulsée.

« J'ai retiré ma plainte. Cela a fait grincer des dents aux policiers mais sans plainte pas de délit. Donc ils vont t'annoncer que tu es libre. »

« D'accord. » Elle le regarde. « Mais cela ne règle rien pour Tymara. Elle est mineure et sans papier, au mieux ils vont l'enfermer dans un centre au pire … » Elle n'ose plus prononcer ce mot

Peter se frotte le front. « Je suis sur le festival de photos d'Arles pour encore quelques jours. Si je peux t'aider, je le ferai volontiers. Tu sais où dormir ce soir ? »

Emily fait non de la tête mais elle s'en fout un peu. Tout ce qui compte c'est de savoir ce que va devenir Tymara. « Vous pourriez vous renseigner pour Tymara ?»

« Bien sûr. Je le ferai. » Il devient très sérieux. « Emily, beaucoup de jeunes photographes m'envoient leur book. Certains sont bons, rares sont ceux qui pourront faire une carrière. Mais tu es la première qui m'ait touché à ce point. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu, mais ça ressort dans ton travail. » Il n'a pas le courage de la laisser seule. Il la sent totalement désemparée. « Si tu veux ce soir je te prends une chambre dans mon hôtel. Il est plutôt sympa. » Il sort une carte de visite et écrit l'adresse dessus. Il la lui tend. « Je suis libre ce soir. On peut se retrouver à l'hôtel si tu veux. Il y a mon numéro. » Il la regarde dans les yeux. « Emily, tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux et venir quand tu veux. Tu peux me faire confiance. Ok ? »

« Je vais réfléchir. » Elle hésite. « Merci. »


	22. Chapter 22: Survivre

**Chapitre 22 : Survivre**

* * *

Le soleil l'a réveillée ou est-ce plutôt un drôle de sentiment, un mélange de soulagement et de bien être supplanté par de la crainte liée à de l'exaspération ? Jules est à ses côtés. Il dort, tourné vers elle. Elle se soulève un peu, remonte son coussin, appuie sa tête contre. Elle fixe le plafond.

Hier soir, elle ne lui a pas tout dit. Elle a sincèrement oublié. Katie était heureuse, et pendant tout le temps où elle était dans ses bras plus rien n'existait que le désir de vouloir prolonger la nuit. Et maintenant elle rumine, elle s'en veut. « Putain, ça fait chier. J'aurais dû le dire tout de suite. Il aime l'honnêteté, c'est sûr. Et puis, c'est le style à vouloir une famille. Je le vois bien avec des gamins. Et moi, je ne peux rien lui offrir. Comment je peux lui dire ? Je ne vais pas le faire direct au réveil, « hé, tu sais je suis stérile ! » En même temps, je ne vais pas lui parler d'enfant après une première nuit. » Elle expire agacée. « Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre. »

Parce qu'en quelques heures, Katie a révisé ses certitudes. Finalement la taille du sexe n'est pas l'élément prépondérant pour jouir. Car elle a joui profondément et avec bonheur. Mais déjà, alors même qu'ils n'en étaient qu'aux premières caresses, elle était conquise. Conquise et rassurée, car elle doit l'avouer, elle n'avait plus peur. Elle avait cette folle certitude qu'elle pouvait retrouver Emily.

Cette nuit, elle s'est laissé aller dans les bras de Jules. Enfin au début, car peu à peu, elle a pris l'initiative. Elle voulait l'aimer, lui rendre ce bonheur qu'il lui donnait. Elle a aimé froisser sa peau, elle a aimé glisser ses doigts, elle a aimé gouter son sexe. D'habitude si elle donne son corps, elle ne donne jamais son âme, ni la première fois, ni la deuxième, ni les autres fois d'ailleurs, mais là elle voulait tout lui offrir, le sentir en elle, et vivre toutes les façons possibles d'aimer. C'était une urgence, elle en avait besoin. Il l'a suivi partout où elle a souhaité l'emmener, avec précaution, avec délicatesse, sans rien brusquer. Elle en est encore émue. Et ce matin, elle est persuadée de son amour car elle veut à nouveau tout redécouvrir avec lui, tout revivre comme si rien n'avait existé. « Un mec comme lui, je n'en ai jamais rencontré. »

Elle câline doucement ses cheveux blonds, ses épaules, ses hanches, ses fesses. Elle voudrait l'aimer dans son sommeil. Elle se colle contre lui. Sa main descend vers son sexe, il est contre sa paume. Elle l'emprisonne. Ses baisers tendres se déposent sur son front. Elle imprime un petit mouvement. Le désir s'avance, l'amour se gonfle, le plaisir se durcit. Est-il réveillé ? La réponse s'enroule sur son sein. Katie se fond dans deux yeux noisette avec des reflets verts qui s'ouvrent. Aucun mot, juste des lèvres qui s'effleurent, deux langues qui se frôlent. Un corps qui se déplie, des cuisses qui viennent contre les siennes pour, tout doucement, les écarter et permettre les plus douces et voluptueuses des caresses.

L'odeur de son visage contre le sien, leurs souffles communs, le sourire qu'elle lui renvoie, ses yeux qui l'absorbent, Jules est ailleurs, dans le monde de Katie et il ne veut plus en partir. Elle lui offert plus que son corps, il le sait. Il veut retourner au plus profond d'elle, non pas pour la posséder mais pour se fondre, ne faire qu'un seul être d'amour. Il n'a jamais ressenti un sentiment aussi fort.

* * *

Emmêler ensemble, ils ont gémi puis dans un unique soupir, leur mouvement s'est suspendu et leurs muscles se sont enfin détendus.

Ils voudraient rester ainsi, l'un avec l'autre goutant ces moments où les corps apaisés se confondent.

Le portable de Katie sonne et comme pour continuer leur similitude, celui de Jules vibre.

« Oui ! »

« Katie, c'est François, j'ai retrouvé Emily. »

« Jules, c'est Santos. C'est bon, on sait où est la sœur de Katie. »

Ils se regardèrent exactement en même temps.

« Jules … »

« Katie … »

François avait été averti pas son équipe, le nom d'Emily était apparu sur leur alerte.

Santos avait eu l'info par un pote dont le cousin avait son beau-frère qui était gardien de la paix au commissariat central et ce jour-là, il était au standard.

« Merde, Jules elle a été arrêtée. » Katie a du mal à cacher son affolement.

« Calme-toi chérie. Santos m'a dit qu'elle était à l'Evêché. On va y aller. » Il la prend dans ses bras. En fait il n'est pas très rassuré, non plus.

Elle remet l'appareil à son oreille. « François, c'est grave ? »

« Non, pas d'inquiétude. Une histoire de vol d'appareil photo. »

Un appareil photo, comme par hasard. « Il n'y a rien d'autre ? C'est un vol quand même.»

« Non, rien d'autre. Il y a bien un acte de rébellion mais ce n'est pas méchant. Ils ne devraient pas la garder. D'après nos dernières informations, la victime aurait même retiré sa plainte. Elle a été appréhendée avec une autre fille, une clandestine. »

François est heureux du dénouement. Il n'a, bien sûr, jamais rien dit à Katie mais il avait eu peur qu'un jour, il apprenne que le corps d'Emily avait été découvert au bord d'une route. Il en avait parlé avec Sean. Tous les deux savaient qu'il faudrait beaucoup de chance pour réunir les deux sœurs. Pour une fois, l'histoire se termine bien, c'est très rarement le cas dans les affaires de disparition, surtout de jeunes filles.

« Katie, allez vite retrouver votre sœur. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera heureuse de vous revoir. Et saluez pour moi le charmant garçon qui vous accompagne. »

Katie est interloquée. « Comment le savez-vous ? »

« Vous oubliez que votre grand-père vous a confié à moi. Et c'est mon métier que de tout savoir. Mais je crois que ma tâche se termine. »

Elle ressent son empathie. « Merci François. Vraiment merci pour Emily, pour moi, pour tout quoi. Vous avez été formidable. Si vous le permettez, je vous embrasse très fort. »

François est touché. Décidément, les Connolly sont une sacrée famille et cette jeune fille est attachante. « Toujours à votre disposition, vous le savez Katie. Je vous embrasse également et faites mes amitiés à votre grand-père quand vous le verrez. »

Katie reste l'appareil à la main. Elle respire, la tête lui tourne un peu.

Jules est intrigué. « C'est qui ce François ? Il semble bien renseigné. »

« Un ami de mon grand-père. Oui, il est bien renseigné. » Elle sourit.

Elle frappe la cuisse de Jules, se lève et prend sa culotte. « On y va. On prendra une douche plus tard. J'appellerai ma famille sur le trajet. C'est loin ton Evêché ? »

Sa mère a pleuré, son père a sobrement poussé un cri de victoire, James son petit frère lui a juste demandé de la serrer bien fort. Sean ne dit que quelques mots ; « Je suis heureux et fier de toi, Katie »

* * *

L'Evêché est un immense bâtiment du XVIIe siècle, agrandi et aménagé après la guerre de 1940, située à la Joliette près des ports et bien entendu jouxtant la cathédrale de la Major, superbe édifice Romano-Byzantin. Ne cherchez pas, il n'y a qu'à Marseille où on peut trouver ce type d'architecture. Confisqué à l'Eglise en 1905, au nom de la loi de séparation de l'Eglise et de l'Etat, la police a su très vite occuper ses vastes et belles pièces. Il fait partie de l'histoire de Marseille, enfin surtout de l'histoire de sa pègre. Il faut dire qu'il est idéalement placé au pied du vieux quartier populaire du Panier où de nombreux héros criminels de la ville sont nés, ont vécut et parfois sont morts. Ainsi souvent, truands et policiers, qui se connaissaient très bien, buvaient ensemble aux mêmes troquets du quartier. Et pour les arrestations, le chemin des cellules de garde à vue était direct. Finalement c'était très pratique, simple et rapide.

Katie est trop nerveuse pour parler distinctement et le planton de garde derrière son guichet ne comprend strictement rien à ce qu'elle lui dit.

Jules lui prend la main. « Laisse-moi faire. Tu veux bien. »

Katie, au bord de l'explosion, acquiesce de la tête. « Oui, il vaut mieux, sinon je vais le griffer et finir en cellule avec Emily. »

Jules explique donc calmement et clairement qu'ils sont venus pour avoir des nouvelles d'une jeune femme qui a été arrêtée, dont le nom est Emily Fitch et qui se trouve être la sœur de cette autre jeune femme. Et avec le sourire, il le prie d'excuser le français approximatif de cette native de la « perfide Albion. » Le planton lui répond de patienter.

« Ça veut dire quoi « perfide Albion ? » Katie plisse ses yeux et sa bouche avec un air suspicieux.

« Ça signifie qu'il faut se méfier des yeux de braises et des lèvres de feu des anglaises. »

« Tu as raison de te méfier. Dois-je faire la même chose pour l'accent chaleureux et les mains douces mais baladeuses des marseillais ? » Dit-elle en tapant doucement les doigts de Jules qui emprisonnent sa taille.

Elle se cale contre son épaule. « Tu as le don de me calmer. J'ai pendant quelques secondes oublié mon angoisse. »

Jules passe son bras et lui caresse les cheveux « C'est presque fini Katie. Tu as réussi, dans quelques minutes, elle va apparaitre par cette porte du fond, tu vas voir. »

« C'est encore trop long. » soupire t-elle.

Puis la porte du fond s'ouvre et s'avance vers eux, …. un jeune flic au polo froissé et au jeans basket incertain. Il s'adresse à Katie. « Vous êtes la sœur d'Emily Fitch ? » Il la détaille de haut en bas comme s'il était surpris de la voir habillée avec autant de classe.

Katie relève son torse. « Oui, c'est moi. » Sa voix est forte et claire. Jules rigole au fond de lui. Il y a du caractère.

Le flic lui fait signe. « Suivez-moi, s'il vous plait. »

Jules s'interpose. « Je suis l'ami de Mlle Fitch, je peux vous accompagner ? Son français n'est pas toujours parfait. »

L'inspecteur le regarde d'un air las. « Vous pouvez. » Et il part devant.

Jules sent que deux doigts lui pincent le ventre. « Mon français est parfait. » Katie a son regard de combattante.

Ils collent aux pas de leur hôte qui après avoir passé deux couloirs et pris un escalier les fait pénétrer dans une salle où une grande table de bois est entourée de plusieurs chaises.

« Asseyez-vous. » Il fixe Katie. « Je dois vérifier votre identité. »

« Bien sûr. » Elle lui donne son passeport, restant debout, en se demandant à quoi rime tout ce cirque. Pourquoi, il ne libère pas Emily tout de suite ?

Le flic examine le passeport puis le lui rend. « J'ai une question à vous poser. Qui est votre sœur ? »

« Je ne comprends pas. Comment cela qui est ma sœur ? Que voulez-vous dire ? »

De son regard inquisiteur, il observe Katie. « A priori, elle fait la route. Elle n'a pas d'argent et fréquente des roms. Pourtant, le plaignant retire sa plainte sans la connaître et un service du ministère de l'intérieur avec des accréditations tellement secret défense que personne n'en a jamais vue de telles, demande à avoir communication de son dossier et pose des tas de questions. Pour couronner le tout, débarque une sœur dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler. Alors je vous le demande, qui est votre sœur et pourquoi autant de gens s'intéressent à elle ? »

« Peut-être parce que c'est une personne exceptionnelle, monsieur l'inspecteur. »

Le sourire en biais du dit inspecteur montre qu'il n'est pas forcement convaincu. « Oui, je veux bien croire qu'elle le soit. Je vous annonce qu'elle va être libérée. On va l'emmener ici. Vous pourrez partir avec elle. Aucune charge ne sera retenue puisque la victime a retiré sa plainte.»

Katie pousse un cri de joie. Elle aurait même envie d'embrasser ce flic mais finalement elle préfère se jeter dans les bras de Jules.

Le jeune flic secoue la tête. « Et dites-lui de se tenir à carreaux. » Il sort en cachant son sourire.

* * *

Emily se retrouve cette fois sans cerbère, seule dans cette pièce sans fenêtre où elle étouffe. Elle a eu droit à un sandwich qu'elle n'a pas touché. Ou est Tymara ? Que lui font-ils ? Emily l'imagine dans une cellule, désespérée. Comment va-t-elle supporter d'être enfermée elle qui aime tant le vent, la liberté ? Faites qu'ils ne l'aient pas déjà expulsée ?

Elle ferme les yeux. Le visage de Naomi apparaît au loin, du fond de son esprit, il se rapproche. « Ems, calme-toi. Tu dois garder espoir. Pour Tymara, tu ne dois pas t'effondrer. »

« Garder espoir, pourquoi Naomi ? »

Tout à l'heure, Sébastian, en sortant de la pièce, s'est retourné et lui a souri comme pour l'encourager.

Encourager ! A quoi sert le courage quand tout se délite autour de soi ? Quand tu frappes dans le vide et qu'un Droit tout puissant t'écrase. Courage est un mot inventé pour faire croire aux idiots que tout est toujours possible, qu'il suffit de le vouloir. Quel mot absurde. Le courage est lié à la peur et quand celle-ci n'a même plus la force d'exister que devient le courage ? Quand il n'y a plus qu'une grande, très grande lassitude dans un cœur qui se meurt ? Je hais la vie et tous ceux qui croient la servir, ces donneurs de leçon sur la volonté. Je hais ces salauds sûrs de la force de mots écrits dans des codes qui ne servent qu'à asservir les hommes libres.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau. C'est son flic. Emily se lève comme une balle en caoutchouc lancée contre un mur.

« Calme-toi. » Lui dit doucement Naomi.

Antoine la toise. Il voit le sandwich intact. Finalement, elle sera mieux dehors. « Bien, tu es une veinarde. La victime ayant retirée sa plainte, tu peux partir. »

Emily lui lance un regard noir. « Et Tymara ? »

« Quoi ta copine ? Elle, c'est différent. Elle est sans titre de séjour valable sur le territoire national, nous l'avons remis aux collègues de la police de l'air et des frontières. »

Emily ne peut cacher sa peur. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire ? Ils ne l'ont pas déjà expulsée ? »

« Tu es sacrément accrochée toi. » Pense-t-il. Son attitude devient moins rigide. « Ils la présenteront devant un juge. Mais en attendant, c'est le centre de rétention du Canet. »

« Mais le Juge, il peut décider quoi ? »

S'il est devenu flic après ses études de droit c'est parce qu'il aime l'action, bouger et surtout aider les autres. Frère ainé de deux sœurs, il a toujours eu ce besoin de protéger. Et puis il doit l'avouer, il adore Serpico. Son chef de stage à l'école de Police lui disait : « Tu n'es pas une assistante sociale. Police secours c'est fini. » Oui, mais sur les voitures des flics US, il y a marqué « protect and serve ».

« Il va essayer de déterminer son âge, je pense. Quoiqu'en ce moment la directive du ministère, c'est l'expulsion directe, mineure ou pas. Si tu peux, prend un avocat ou contacte une association de défense des migrants. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusion. »

Il pose un sac plastique transparent sur la table. Une petite boite est à l'intérieur.

Emily ouvre le sachet et prends délicatement la boite. Il y a quoi dedans ? 1 an de sa vie environ. Elle sort les cartes mémoire, à l'intérieur Naomi l'aime, Shaker rit, Claudie est heureuse, Tymara danse. Mais ces photos, si on les regarde bien, montrent une autre réalité. Toutes ne font qu'exprimer la fuite du temps, la fuite de la vie d'Emily. Sincèrement, elle pensait avoir atteint le fond du gouffre. Mais c'est un trou noir sans fin.

« Et le couteau ? »

« Tu rigoles ? C'est une arme de 6e catégorie ton cran d'arrêt. Estime-toi heureuse qu'on ne t'inculpe pas pour port d'arme prohibé. »

Le regard d'Emily n'a pas changé de couleur. « Putain, mignonne mais chiante. » pense Antoine.

« Bon, allez suis moi, il y a ta famille qui t'attend. »

Une douche glacée n'aurait pas plus saisie Emily. A peine arrive-t-elle à articuler : « Ma famille … »

Antoine se retourne et voit l'expression d'étonnement mêlée de panique de la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Un problème ? »

Emily n'arrive pas à bouger. « Mais comment ? Qui ? »

« Ta sœur, Katie. Visiblement, elle est très heureuse de te retrouver. »

Elle ne sait plus quoi penser. Comment Katie peut-elle être ici ? Comme a-t-elle fait pour la retrouver ?

« Bon alors tu viens ? »

Emily marche un peu sonnée. Elle a peur. Son ancienne vie vient percuter trop vite sa vie d'aujourd'hui. Elle n'est plus l'Emily qui a quitté Londres, trop de choses se sont passées. Et si Katie ne la reconnaissait pas ? Comment lui expliquer tout ce qu'elle a vécu, ce qu'elle a fait ? Et si elle ne voulait pas être retrouver ? Elle ne pourra pas reprendre sa vie d'avant et puis qu'elle vie ? Elle n'avait plus de vie. Sa vie c'est la route, sa vie ce sont tous ces gens qu'elle a connu et aimé. Et même ça, à quoi ça sert sans Tymara ? Ce couloir est trop long et toutes ses portes l'effraient. Elle ralentit, elle voit sur sa gauche un escalier. Il suffit de le descendre. Elle est libre, elle peut le faire.

Antoine dépose délicatement une main sur son épaule. « C'est ici Emily. Tu peux choisir. Moi, je crois que tu devrais rentrer. »

Emily ne bouge plus. Elle est perdue, Antoine le sait.

« Je peux te parler ? » Il prend son silence pour un accord. « J'ai travaillé un temps au service des personnes disparues. C'est toujours difficile de renouer après une fugue. Ce n'est pas la durée qui est en cause, ce sont les circonstances qui ont amené, disons, le départ. Je ne connais pas ton histoire mais je peux t'assurer que la fille derrière cette porte, elle t'aime. »

Emily déglutit. Nerveusement, elle s'essuie les mains sur son jean. En plus, elle est sale.

« Alors ? On y va ? »

Elle fait juste un petit signe de la tête.

Antoine ouvre la porte, Emily s'avance dans l'encadrement.

Un corps se précipite sur un autre, l'enlace, l'embrasse, l'étouffe de joie. Puis ils s'étreignent et tombent en larmes.

Elles n'arrêtent plus de se toucher, de se sentir, de se couvrir de baisers.

Elles n'arrêtent plus. Les larmes se mêlent, semblables, elles courent sur le même visage, les deux faces d'un miroir réunit dans un même reflet.

« Putain, Ems, jamais plus tu ne me refais un coup pareil. » Il y a un an, elle n'aurait pas pu penser que les cheveux de sa sœur lui manqueraient autant.

« Non, jamais Katie, jamais. » Ce parfum capiteux qui lui semblait si fort, elle le respire avec bonheur.

Front contre front, elles commencent à mieux se regarder.

Jules et Antoine, spectateurs de cette scène, n'osent pas bouger. Ils se sentent voyeurs d'un moment qui n'appartient qu'aux deux sœurs.

« Ça va ? » Katie plisse ses lèvres. « Tu es encore plus maigre. »

« Non, je vais bien. Comment as-tu fait pour me retrouver ? »

« C'est une très longue histoire. J'ai traversé toute la France. Grand-père était avec moi. »

Emily la coupe. « … Grand-père Sean. Il est ici ? »

« Non, il était un peu fatigué. Il est rentré à Londres. Mais j'ai été aidée par d'autres personnes. » Elle se tourne. « Je crois que tu connais Jules. »

Emily ne l'avait pas remarqué. Le garçon si gentil aux croissants. Lui aussi, il lui avait tendu la main. « Bonjour. »

« Cela me fait plaisir de te revoir Emily. Surtout comme ça. »

Elle incline la tête avec un sourire las.

Katie lui prend le bras. « Ne restons pas ici. Cet endroit me donne la nausée »

Emily la stoppe. « Attend ! » Elle va vers Antoine. « Lieutenant, vous m'avez dit que Tymara était au Canet, le centre de rétention, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. »

« Et vous croyez que je peux la voir ? »

« Oui, tu peux, c'est un droit. Il suffit de faire une demande auprès du centre. » Il regarde sa montre. « Enfin, pour aujourd'hui, c'est trop tard. Mais, je te l'ai dit, trouve lui un avocat. Ils peuvent l'expulser très vite même si elle est mineure. »

Katie ne comprend rien. « Qui est Tymara ? »

Emily hausse ses épaules. « Une amie. Elle m'est très chère Katie, vraiment beaucoup. » Elle lui sourit. « Je n'ai pas changé sur ce plan. »

Katie rigole. « Moi, j'ai changé. » Et elle l'embrasse. « Bon, j'ai compris et comment on fait pour la sortir de là ? »

Jules intervient. Il connait la situation des sans-papiers. C'est souvent son quotidien dans son travail et il sait effectivement que les autorités ne s'embarrasseront pas de savoir si la fille est mineure ou pas. « Je connais une association, La Cimade, qui défend les sans papier. J'ai un ami avocat qui travaille sur leurs dossiers. Je l'appelle. »

Antoine les raccompagne à la sortie. « Bonne chance Emily. »

« Adieu Inspecteur. » Elle le toise à son tour. « Vous n'êtes pas si moche finalement au soleil. »

* * *

Le soir commence à tomber.

Les filles se sont assises à l'arrière de la voiture. Elles sont serrées. Katie voudrait connaitre son histoire, lui raconter son voyage, mais elle voit bien qu'Emily ne l'écoute pas. Elle se tait en se disant qu'elles auraient tout le temps pour parler leurs vies de ces derniers mois.

Des vitres ouvertes, Emily et Katie voit des barres d'immeubles gris de chaque côté du boulevard. Ensemble HLM où la pauvreté se ressent, bien loin de l'image argentée et propre du bord de mer.

Le téléphone de Jules sonne. Il met son oreillette et après quelques dizaines de secondes avec des « Ok ! Merci mon frère. », il coupe la communication. « C'était Gilles, mon ami avocat, il nous recevra demain matin. Par le biais de l'association, il a pu déjà avoir une idée du dossier. Il le récupérera ce soir et commencera à l'étudier. Mais il faudrait des documents d'identité pour Tymara. Au moins prouver qu'elle est de nationalité Roumaine, c'est important. »

Emily reconnait le boulevard. Elle lit la plaque au croisement d'une rue. « National, Boulevard National. Oui, c'est ça. » C'est peut-être une folie mais elle va la faire.

« Jules, tourne à gauche dans cette rue. »

Il est surpris. « Oui, bien sûr. Mais pourquoi ? »

« Il faut que je trouve les papiers de Tymara. »

En suivant les indications d'Emily. Ils se retrouvent dans une rue bordée de vieux garages vides, qui ne débouchent sur rien, si ce n'est une sorte d'espace que l'on devine au fond mais protégé par des grilles, des panneaux de bois et des containers poubelles, on ne voit rien de ce qu'ils cachent.

Emily fait stopper Jules au début de la rue. « Laisse-moi ici. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

« Mais où tu vas ? Il y a quoi ici ? » S'inquiète Katie, absolument pas rassurée par le côté glauque et isolé du lieu.

Emily l'embrasse. « C'est le seul endroit où peuvent être les papiers de Tymara. »

Elle s'avance dans la rue, se doutant qu'elle a déjà été repérée. Elle espère que l'hospitalité des Roms se confirmera une fois de plus.

Elle passe l'entrée, vois des jeunes qu'elle connait. Ils semblent l'ignorer. Elle poursuit, sans trop hésiter. Les gens la regardent mais ne font rien pour l'empêcher de continuer. Voir la vielle caravane de Tymara, lui pince le cœur. Sans se presser, d'un pas normal et en évitant de montrer son appréhension, elle se dirige vers la caravane de Shankar. Il est toujours assis dans son relax devant sa table pliante. Mais cette fois, il est seul, un sachet de cacahuète devant lui.

Elle s'arrête au même endroit où elle était la première fois qu'elle l'a rencontrée. Elle sait qu'elle doit attendre qu'il lui adresse la parole.

Les secondes passent. Emily, bras ballants, les mains jointes devant elle, baisse la tête, elle doit éviter le regard de Shankar et avoir une attitude de soumission. Elle se fout de sa fierté, Tymara est plus importante que son orgueil. Elle entend les cosses se briser.

Ce sont maintenant des minutes qui défilent. Elle se doute que tout le monde l'observe. Combien de temps devra-t-elle attendre ? Tant pis, elle passera des nuits et des jours s'il le faut, mais elle doit lui parler.

Shankar brise le silence. « Tu es une gadjé obstinée. Tu as été chassée et tu oses revenir. Je connaissais ton courage mais pas ta folie. » Il en croque une, tout en ouvrant une autre.

« Shankar, j'en appelle à votre clémence. S'il vous plait, j'ai besoin des papiers de Tymara. La Police l'a arrêtée, ils vont l'expulser. Par pitié, pour votre fille. »

« De qui tu parles ? Je n'ai pas de fille, mon seul fils est ici. » Erdjan apparaît au coin de la caravane, l'air conquérant et dédaigneux.

« Je ne peux rien pour toi. Ni pour cette fille que tu nommes, … » Imperceptiblement, il marque un temps d'arrêt. « … Tymara. Tu te trompes, elle n'appartient pas à notre communauté. Adieu gadjé. » Il en enfourne deux de plus.

« Mais si vous ne le faîtes pas pour elle, faîtes-le en souvenir de votre femme. Croyez-vous que Telgin, sa mère, aurait voulu cela ? »

Shankar se lève violemment, la table bascule, le sachet tombe au sol, il domine Emily. « Comment oses-tu prononcer le nom de cette sainte femme avec ta bouche sale ? Pars immédiatement, vite. »

Emily n'a pas bronché, elle sait qu'un regard suppliant ne servira à rien. Au contraire, elle voudrait l'insulter. Elle était pourtant sûre qu'il l'aiderait. « Je croyais qu'il aimait sa fille. Il faut trouver une autre solution mais laquelle ? »

Elle rebrousse chemin. Elle hâte le pas. L'hostilité est palpable. Les gens lui lancent de mauvais regard et crachent sur le sol quand elle passe devant eux. Elle quitte le camp, descend la rue. Elle n'ose pas se retourner. La voiture l'attend au bout. Jules s'est mis en position de départ.

Une voix. « Emily, Emily. » Elle se tourne, cherche et Lucica apparaît. Elle est cachée dans l'impasse qu'elle-même avait utilisée pour enlever Tymara. Elle se dirige vers elle, tout en regardant si personne ne l'a suivie mais tout est vide.

« Lucica que fais-tu là ? Si tu te fais attraper tu vas avoir des problèmes. »

La petite fille se précipite contre elle. « Emily, je suis contente. Comment va Tymara ? »

« Bien, elle va bien. » Elle ne veut rien lui dire, l'inquiéter ne servirait à rien. » Elle la serre et l'embrasse. « Ne reste pas ici. Je dirai à Tymara que je t'ai vue. »

« Je sais qu'elle est enfermée. C'est pas bien. » Elle a de nouveau le petit air buté, le même que celui de Tymara, remarque Emily.

« Ne t'en fait pas, je vais la sortir de là. »

« Oui, c'est ce que m'a dit Shankar en me donnant l'enveloppe. »

« Quoi ? Shankar t'as dit ça et t'as donné une enveloppe ? »

« Oui, celle-là. » Elle sort de sous sa robe une vielle enveloppe papier kraft.

Emily fébrilement la prend et découvre à l'intérieur une carte d'identité, roumaine à priori, des actes de naissances traduit de Tymara et une icône de la Vierge noire.

« Quand t'a-t-il donné cette enveloppe ? »

« Ben tout à l'heure. » Sa frimousse toute ronde est remplit de joie. « Je passais devant lui, il m'attrapée et fait rentrer dans sa caravane, j'ai cru que j'avais fait une bêtise. Mais non, il m'a donné l'enveloppe. Ensuite, il m'a dit de passer par la voie ferrée et de t'attendre ici. »

Emily pense à toute vitesse. « Il a su que j'arrivais et pourquoi je venais. Cela signifie qu'il savait pour Tymara. Ce type est aussi efficace que François. » Elle se baisse pour être au niveau de Lucica. « Merci, tu sauves la vie de Tymara et surtout n'en parle à personne. »

Elle reprend son petit air. « Chez nous, on ne parle jamais. » Puis se remet à sourire. « Tu diras à Tymara que je l'aime. Je sais qu'un jour, elle viendra me chercher. »

Emily est émue, si elle pouvait, elle emporterait cette gamine avec elle. « Tymara t'aimes beaucoup Lucica. Nous ne t'oublierons pas. Tu es très courageuse et très intelligente. Shankar s'occupera de toi, je le sais. »

« Attend j'ai encore un truc pour toi. » Elle va tirer le sac à dos qu'elle a posé derrière une poubelle. « Je l'ai trouvé de l'autre côté. Il est lourd. J'ai eu du mal à le monter. »

Emily regarde ce sac comme s'il appartenait à une autre. « Gardes-le. Je te le donne. »

« Avec tout ce qu'il y a dedans, la tente, le duvet, les tee-shirts avec les dessins aussi ? »

« Oui, tout. »

« Chouette. Merci » Elle irradie.

« Je vais t'aider à le passer. » Elle empoigne le sac et va le jeter au-dessus du mur.

Elle embrasse une dernière fois Lucica et l'oblige à filer. Emily la voit grimper avec plus de dextérité qu'elle. Arrivée en haut, la petite fille lui envoie un bisou et saute.

Katie, sortie de la voiture, commence à se ronger les ongles. Jules la tient contre lui. Elle voit arriver Emily avec soulagement. « Putain, je flippais. Tu avais dit que ce ne serait pas long. »

Emily sourit de les voir comme cela. « C'est bon, on peut y aller. » Les portières claquent.

« Tu les a ? » Demande Jules.

« Yep. »

« Bon, maintenant si tu permets, je te conseille de prendre une douche, non un bain. » Katie se bouche le nez.


	23. Chapter 23: L'espoir

**Chapitre 23 : L'espoir**

* * *

Exceptionnellement, Katie a prêté ses vêtements à Emily. « Mais dès qu'on peut, on va en racheter. On fera les magasins avec Tymara. Jules connaît des adresses et j'ai déjà repéré deux, trois boutiques. Quant à ceux-là, si on peut encore les qualifier de vêtements, … » Elle tient par le bout des doigts, les chiffons d'Emily. « … Je crois qu'ils sont irrécupérables et bon pour la poubelle. »

Ils ont mangé avec les parents de Jules qui se révèlent à l'image de leur fils, gentil et plein d'attention.

Après le repas, Katie attire Jules dans une sorte de petit bureau. De la fenêtre qui donne sur la terrasse, ils peuvent voir Emily pensive et triste regarder au loin le massif du Garlaban. « Jules, cette nuit, Emily restera avec moi dans la chambre. Tu comprends. »

Jules prend un air résigné. « Tant pis, je prendrai une douche froide avant d'aller me coucher. »

« Ce ne sera peut-être pas la peine. » Susurre-t-elle en l'attirant contre elle. « La porte ferme à clef ? »

« C'est déjà fait. » Répond Jules en lui remontant la jupe.

« Je suis heureuse, très heureuse. » Elle lui mordille l'oreille.

« Plus que moi, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. » Sa main glisse sur ses fesses, ses lèvres vers sa poitrine.

« Oui, c'est possible. » La ceinture de Jules n'oppose aucune résistance.

* * *

Emily et Katie ont passé la nuit à se parler. A se raconter leurs doutes, leurs peurs, tous ces mois d'angoisses et de blessures.

Kati est horrifiée du récit de sa sœur qui ne lui cache rien de cette course vers la mort qu'elle appelait de ses vœux.

Emily est émue par les efforts de Katie et de Sean. Heureuse aussi d'avoir de bonnes nouvelles de tous ceux qu'elle a croisé. Elle pose des questions sur chacun. Soulagée de savoir que malgré tout Claudie tient le coup. Seule la disparition de Mohamed l'inquiète. Elle espère qu'il n'a pas fait de bêtises. L'image de Shaker revient. S'il pouvait avoir trouvé Naomi.

Elles ont appelé Bristol. Autour du téléphone toute la famille est réunie. Mais Emily a un message personnel pour Sean.

« Grand-père, tu avais raison pour le rayon de soleil. Mais je ne t'ai pas cru sur le moment. Comment le savais-tu ? »

« Je ne savais rien mais sans espoir, il ne peut y avoir de vie. Pour moi, le rayon de soleil a été Katie, grâce à sa présence, à ses paroles, surtout grâce à son affection, j'ai pu comprendre combien revenir à Bristol auprès de ta mère m'était indispensable. »

Cachées sous les draps, dans le noir comme sous la tente de leur enfance. Les deux sœurs chuchotent, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elles ne parlaient plus twins.

« Il faut croire qu'on en a besoin quand on se sent mal. Tu te souviens de la dernière fois ? »

« Très bien ! Tu voulais m'obliger à devenir hétéro. » Emily plisse ses yeux avec un air de reproche.

« J'étais débile. Pardonne-moi mais j'avais peur …. »

« Peur de me perdre, pas forcément pour continuer à me dominer mais parce que la solitude te panique. Je sais, je l'ai compris …. plus tard. Comme j'ai compris que je n'avais pas laissé beaucoup de place au dialogue entre nous. Je vous ai imposé mon choix. Je n'ai pas su vous expliquer et vous n'avez pas su écouter. C'est avec Tymara qu'une chose m'est apparue évidente. S'il faut du courage pour affirmer sa différence, il en faut autant à l'autre pour l'accepter. Elle a tout abandonné pour moi et son père l'a laissée faire malgré leurs traditions. » Elle ramène le drap, son regard s'absente et s'échappe par la fenêtre vers le vide de la nuit noire.

Katie la prend par les épaules. « Ems, pour Tymara, on va y arriver. Jules m'a dit que son copain avocat était vraiment très bon. » Elle hésite. « Tu l'aimes très, très fort ? »

Emily revient vers sa sœur. « Tu veux dire autant que Naomi ? » Elle respire. « C'est différent. Naomi est pour toujours mon double et en même temps mon inaccessible étoile. J'ai toujours essayé de me hisser à sa hauteur, de me dépasser, pour qu'elle soit fière de moi. Tymara, j'ai envie de la protéger, peut-être parce qu'elle est plus jeune. Son amour me donne une énergie extraordinaire. C'est la Vie qui est en elle. Sa tendresse est la même que celle que me donnait Naomi. Sa passion me fait vibrer de la même façon. C'est étrange, comme pour Naomi, lorsque je l'ai vu, j'ai su. Cela a été beaucoup plus difficile à accepter, c'est tout. Alors oui, je l'aime autant. » La silhouette de Naomi et Tymara se découpent dans la pénombre de la chambre. « Et toi Jules ? »

Katie ouvre ses mains en signe d'incompréhension. « Je n'ai rien capté, il est apparu et tout de suite je me suis sentie à l'aise avec lui. C'est la première fois que je n'essaie pas de me rendre intéressante à tout bout de champs et de jouer la séductrice « chaudasse ». Je peux être moi-même. J'ai confiance. Il me respecte et prend soin de moi depuis la première minute où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Il est facile à vivre, intelligent. » Elle rit. « Il est doux et me baise avec beaucoup d'amour et ma foi, il se débrouille plutôt pas mal. Surtout, il enlève ses chaussettes. »

Emily la pousse du coude. « T'es bête ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Katie fait la grimace. « Syd, il baisait avec, ce con. » Son visage se fige un peu. « Mais il y a une chose dont je ne lui ai toujours pas parlé. »

Ems comprend. « Tu ne lui a rien dit sur ta ménopause précoce. »

Katie tape sur le coussin. « Je suis conne. J'aurais dû le faire tout de suite. Maintenant je n'ai plus le courage. »

« Ce problème, malheureusement il n'appartient qu'à toi. C'est ton histoire, personne n'a de droit sur elle, à part toi. Je ne crois pas que Jules soit seulement amoureux de ton ventre, Katie. Mais si cela doit polluer ta relation avec lui, si ça te prend la tête, alors parle lui le plus vite possible sinon, il s'apercevra qu'il existe une ombre dans ta vie et toi tu vas devenir insupportable. »

Katie fronce ses sourcils.

Ems la toise. « Je te connais. Et je suis certaine qu'il comprendra. Katie cela est une évidence qu'il t'aime, n'aie pas peur. »

« Tu as certainement raison. » Elle lève les yeux. « Putain, ça me chier de l'avouer mais j'ai besoin de son amour. Depuis ces derniers jours, je suis si bien. Merde, je suis amoureuse. Tu parles d'une rebelle. Je deviens Katie Loving Fitch. »

Emily prend sa sœur contre elle en riant.

« En tout cas, il est super. Quand j'ai débarqué dans son patelin, il m'a aidée sans jamais poser de questions. » Son visage s'assombrit à nouveau. « J'espère que son copain avocat est aussi bon qu'il le dit. » Elle imagine Tymara enfermée, triste et angoissée. Elle lui envoie des pensées positives. « Je te sortirai de là, mon amour. »

Tymara allongée sur un petit lit, pense à Emily. « Ou est-elle ? A priori, ils ont dû la relâcher puisqu'il n'y a plus de plainte. » Elle s'inquiète. « Comment va-t-elle faire seule dans Marseille ? Elle n'a plus d'argent. Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de s'évader. Ce n'est pas une prison. »

* * *

L'avocat est jeune, stylé, une barbe courte entretenue et des lunettes rondes en écaille. Son cabinet est celui d'un ascète, aux murs d'un blanc parfait où sont exposées des peintures aux lignes pures et monochromes. Aucun dossier ne traine, au contraire le grand bureau de bois brut est orné seulement de l'écran plat d'un Apple. Le seul meuble est une étagère en verre où sont exclusivement rangées de vieilles éditions en cuir de jugement avec leurs commentaires et un buste pour les accompagner, celui d'un certain Portalis.

Emily et Katie sont face à lui, assises sur des fauteuils raides. Jules est en retrait sur une chaise. Il connaît Gilles et sa rigueur.

Il garde ses mains croisées, devant lui. Les coudes posés sur le bureau. « Elle est suspectée de plusieurs cambriolages et vols à la tire. Ils veulent la coincer pour ça. Malgré quelques témoignages, le dossier n'est pas très solide surtout après le retrait de la plainte pour l'appareil photo. Par contre, elle a déjà été interpellée pour mendicité. Mais ce n'est pas un délit. Au-delà de sa situation de sans papier, c'est pour cela que le procureur l'a envoyée en centre de rétention pour qu'il puisse la garder sous le coude sinon il était obligé de la relâcher. Donc ils peuvent la maintenir 5 jours en détention, en fait le temps que le juge des mineurs se saisisse de l'affaire et décide certainement de l'envoyer en centre fermée. Car ils peuvent la considérer comme mineure en danger mais aussi comme étant susceptible d'être dangereuse elle-même. Elle peut y rester jusqu'à sa majorité, si elle n'a pas de famille qui se porte garante de son entretien. »

« J'ai déjà fait un recours devant le Tribunal Administratif pour faire annuler la détention mais ce sera compliqué. D'autant plus que Tymara ne veut pas reconnaître qu'elle est mineure et que je produise ses papiers d'identité. »

Il regarde Emily. « Il faut la convaincre sinon, sans preuve de son état de mineure et si le dossier pénal du proc reste vide, elle risque l'expulsion pure et simple comme un majeur et là, direction la Roumanie car sa situation de rom ne fait pas de doute. En attendant, elle restera dans ce centre. Vous pouvez aller la voir, j'ai fait le nécessaire. »

« Existe-t-il une solution si elle montre ses papiers roumains ? » Emily ne tremble plus.

« Oui, il y en aurait une, un contrat de travail. Elle est roumaine, elle peut donc rester sur le territoire européen de l'Espace Schengen si elle peut prouver des revenus fixes et suffisants. Mais il faudrait un contrat sérieux et solide, sinon, le juge ne marchera pas et un coup de pouce du destin. »

Les yeux d'Emily se durcissent.

* * *

Le centre de rétention n'est peut-être pas une prison mais il y ressemble beaucoup. Les « retenus » ne peuvent pas en sortir et les barbelés sont là pour le leur rappeler.

Assise sur un tabouret, Tymara a son air buté. Pourtant quelques secondes auparavant, elle avait ses yeux remplis de bonheur en tenant Emily dans ses bras, rassurée qu'elle ait retrouvé sa famille, et en lui susurrant : « je t'aime mon amour. »

« Non, Emily, je ne leur dirais rien et je ne veux pas qu'ils voient mes papiers. Je ne veux pas être derrière des barreaux. »

« Mais s'ils t'expulsent comment feras-tu en Roumanie ? Ta famille t'a rejeté ? Qui t'aideras là-bas ? Comment pourras-tu revenir ? »

« Je me débrouillerai. Je l'ai toujours fait. »

« Mais là c'est différent Tymara. Les roumains détestent les Roms et ta communauté ne fera rien. » Emily réfléchit vite. « Si tu pars là-bas, je viendrai te rejoindre et on essaiera de revenir ensemble. »

« Et puis, il y aura bien, à un moment, l'opportunité de se casser de cet endroit. »

Emily sursaute. « Quoi ? Tu veux t'évader. Non, c'est une mauvaise idée. S'ils te rattrapent, là pour de bon, ils t'enfermeront. »

« Il y a une solution. L'avocat dit qu'il te faut un contrat de travail pour te sortir de ce trou. Je vais t'en trouver un. »

« Chérie, personne n'embauche un rom. Ni ici, ni ailleurs. Et un contrat de travail, c'est aussi une prison. »

Emily s'énerve. « Tymara, si tu arrêtais de faire l'enfant. Tu veux quoi ? Te retrouver à des milliers de kilomètres de moi ? Est-ce que tu veux rester avec moi ? » Elle la fixe et lui empoigne les bras. Sa voix est ferme « Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Tymara est surprise. Emily ne l'avait jamais bousculée jusque-là. Elle est désarçonnée pour la première fois de sa vie. D'une voix faible, elle avoue. « Oui et je ne veux pas être séparée de toi. » Elle se réfugie contre Emily et redevient une ado amoureuse, perdue et terrifiée.

Ems lui caresse les cheveux pour la rassurer. « Alors fait-moi confiance. Donne l'autorisation à Gilles d'utiliser tes papiers. Je vais trouver une solution. Je ne te laisserai pas partir. Pas toi. » Et elle pense en elle. « Pas une nouvelle fois, non, je ne perdrai pas la femme que j'aime une nouvelle fois. »

* * *

En sortant du centre, le soleil brulant de cette fin d'après-midi éblouie et fais baisser la tête de tous sauf le regard d'Emily qui n'a jamais été aussi haut et clair. « Il est temps que j'arrête de pleurer et de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. » Elle lève les yeux au ciel. « Naomi, je ne sais pas où tu es mais si tu peux, aide moi. J'ai besoin de toi près de moi. »

Elle sait déjà qui appeler. Elle sort la carte de visite qu'elle avait glissée dans son jean.

« Prête-moi ton portable. »

Katie connait sa sœur pourtant même au temps de sa lutte pour garder Naomi, jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi déterminée.

« Monsieur Sébastian ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est Emily Fitch. Vous m'avez dit que je pouvais vous appeler si j'avais besoin de vous. »

Il est content qu'elle l'appelle. Il a pensé à elle toute la soirée, désolé de ne pas la voir « Bien sûr. Je suis à mon hôtel, viens. »

« Qui est ce Sébastian ? » Demande Katie intriguée.

« Une personne qui peut aider Tymara. »

* * *

Construit au XVIIIe siècle, adossé au Panier, avec ses magnifiques arcades sur trois niveaux et son classicisme imposant de pureté, l'Hôtel Dieu de Marseille fut jusqu'à l'orée des années 2000, le plus vieil hôpital de la ville et sans conteste le plus beau. Malheureusement avec le temps, pas le plus fonctionnel non plus, on ne peut pas tout avoir. Trop cher à entretenir pour les finances publiques, il fut vendu pour en faire l'Hôtel de Luxe de la cité. Le « 5 étoiles » qui ferait de Marseille, une vraie capitale touristique et amènerait la jetset et le touriste friqué. Il faut dire que sa vue sur le Vieux Port et Notre Dame de la Garde est magnifique.

Donc avant, c'était les malades et leurs visiteurs qui profitaient du lieu et de son panorama, maintenant ce sont ceux qui peuvent se payer une chambre à 200 euros la nuit, au moins, petit déjeuner non compris.

Le 25 avril 2013, l'inauguration de l'InterContinental se fit en grande pompe. Le petit peuple regarda tout cela, le nez en l'air, de la grande place Bargemon qui le borde par le bas et jouxte la Marie. Car tous les marseillais de souche ont dans leur histoire familiale, un souvenir, plus ou moins triste d'ailleurs, d'un moment de vie ou de mort partagé dans ce bâtiment.

Katie apprenant le lieu où ils avaient rendez-vous, s'était habillée en conséquence, dans un ensemble crème superbe, et avait fait « une vie » à Emily pour qu'elle consente à mettre, au moins, une petite robe fleurie dans laquelle, il est vrai, elle était très jolie.

En montant les marches qui les amenaient à l'entrée de l'Hôtel, Jules eut un petit pincement au cœur. Il se souvint de la nuit douloureuse qu'il avait passé aux urgences de cet hôpital, à la suite d'une malencontreuse chute de moto dû, non pas à sa vitesse excessive dans un virage du col de la Gineste qui relie Marseille à Cassis, mais au déplorable manque d'entretien de la chaussé par les pouvoirs publics. En tout le contact entre sa cuisse et le bitume avait été brulant. Une blessure de guerre toujours visible, dont il pouvait se vanter auprès de ses potes motards.

Emily le voit les jambes allongées, rasage approximatif, lunettes de soleil sur le front. Peter Sébastian fait un peu tache sur la terrasse très chic et design du bar de l'Hôtel qui surplombe le port. Non pas qu'aujourd'hui, le smoking ou tout du moins la cravate soient obligatoire dans un Palace mais la chemise de brousse, le pantalon kaki de l'armée et les pompes de marche style désert se retrouvent plus dans un gite de randonnée que devant des tables à cocktails. En fait, il ressemble à Hemingway à une autre terrasse, celle de la Coupole à Paris en aout 1944.

Il accueille Emily avec un plaisir évident. « Je suis heureux que tu aies utilisée mon numéro. »

Après les présentations d'usage, il les fait asseoir. « Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

Emily n'hésite pas. « Pour moi, rien monsieur Sébastian mais mon amie, Tymara, a besoin d'un contrat de travail pour ne pas être expulsée et vous êtes la seule personne que je connaisse qui pourrait peut-être lui en obtenir un. »

« Un contrat de travail ? Votre amie, c'est bien celle que vous avez pris en photo ? »

« Oui, c'est elle. Monsieur Sébastian n'importe quel travail. Elle est intelligente, et peut faire beaucoup de choses. Elle est très douée avec les chevaux et très débrouillarde. »

Peter se met à rire. « Qu'elle soit débrouillarde, c'est certain. Pour arriver à me voler, il faut être vif et très malin. » Il redevient sérieux. « Mais je n'ai pas de chevaux et je ne suis qu'un photographe solitaire et bougon. » Il réfléchit un instant. « Ok, Emily. Si j'aide Tymara, toi, que fais-tu pour moi ? »

Katie se raidit. « C'est quoi cette embrouille ? » pense-t-elle.

« Je ne comprends pas, Monsieur Sébastian. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? » Demande Emily intriguée.

« D'abord que tu m'appelle Peter. Entre confrères, c'est ce qu'on fait. »

« Entre confrères ? Je ne suis pas photographe, en tout cas pas comme vous. »

« Oh, que si, tu l'es. Alors voilà, si j'arrive à aider Tymara, tu acceptes de bosser avec moi comme assistante et tu me montres toutes les photos que tu as prises. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui je verserai un salaire de misère et qui sera mon souffre-douleur. Tu en dis quoi ? »

Il lui tend la main.

« Vous vous voudriez que je travaille pour vous ? »

« Non, je veux que tu travailles avec moi. J'ai toujours bossé seul, il est temps que je prenne un collaborateur. Tu seras mon Padawan. Ne crois pas, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre. Mais je te l'ai dit, tu as l'œil et la passion. » Il se tourne vers Katie. « Votre sœur a du talent. Aidez-moi à la convaincre. » Il fixe Emily. « Tu vas me laisser longtemps le bras en l'air, je deviens ridicule. »

Emily croise le regard de Katie qui lui des signes très démonstratifs d'accepter. Elle tend une main timide, sans en mesurer la réelle portée. Elle croyait venir pour Tymara et c'est elle qui réalise un rêve.

« A la bonne heure. Occupons-nous de Tymara maintenant. Il se saisit de son portable et très vite lance un appel. « Salut Maggie, ma belle. … Oui, je sais c'est l'aube chez toi. … la nuit. Tu sais avec le décalage horaire. … Je t'ai trouvé le plus beau des mannequins photo. Celui que tu espérais, pas une de tes créatures évaporées, une vraie personnalité, une fille qui vie des choses, une rebelle, et qui accroche la lumière. J'ai des clichées, je te les envoie et toi tu me fais un contrat fissa, c'est très urgent, Elite et Ford sont déjà sur le coup, mais tu me connais j'ai pensé tout de suite à toi. … Oui, elle est ici sur la French Riviera. … Elle est plus qu'exceptionnelle. La fille à un contrat d'exclusivité avec mon assistante. Donc si tu la veux, … Oui, j'ai une assistante. Une fille formidable. » Il fait un clin d'œil à Emily. « Tu vas voir, dans 3 mois elle sera sur Time Square et tu l'auras dans ton équipe. … pour le contrat fais un effort sur le traitement, tu ne le regretteras pas. … Je t'embrasse Maggie.

Il pose son téléphone sur la table. « Voilà, chose promise. »

Les trois n'en reviennent pas. « Mais comment, … vous avez appelé une agence de mannequins ? » Emily est bouche bée.

« Tu sais, je connais peu de monde finalement en dehors de la photo. Maggie est plus qu'une amie. Elle dirige une agence sur New-York. Elle me fait confiance. Elle n'est pas dupe, mais ne le soit pas non plus. Si je ne le pensais pas, je ne le ferais pas. Tymara est très photogénique, avec un côté sauvage, indompté. Elle a du potentiel, beaucoup. Par contre, mademoiselle l'assistante, première leçon, tu as l'ordre de me tutoyer. A chaque « vous », j'enlève 10% au salaire et déjà qu'il n'est pas gros. »

« Je ne sais pas comment te remercier. »

« C'est facile, en étant géniale dans ton travail. » Il est heureux. « Je vais recevoir le contrat dans l'après-midi. Ensuite, je l'envoie à qui ? »

« A cette adresse mail. C'est l'avocat de Tymara. » Jules lui donne une carte de Gilles.

« Ok. » Sébastian réfléchit. « J'ai une idée. Il faut bien que recevoir la Légion d'Honneur des mains d'un Président serve à quelque chose. » Il reprend son téléphone.

Emily fronce les sourcils. « Qui appelles-tu ? »

Peter rigole. « J'ai la ligne directe du chef de cabinet du Président. Je vais m'en servir. »

Au bout de trois sonneries, la communication est établie. « Monsieur le Chef de Cabinet, c'est Peter Sébastian. Voilà j'ai un petit souci ….. »

Ainsi Monsieur Peter Sébastian, prix Pulitzer, invité de prestige des rencontres d'Arles, un des plus grands festivals internationaux de photos, inscrit à la promotion dans l'ordre des officiers de la Légion d'Honneur, dont les clichés s'arrachaient à des sommes considérables, courtisé sans succès par les stars pour faire leur portrait, déjà installé sur des cimaises de musée sur les 5 continents, intercéda auprès des plus hautes autorités en faveur du sort d'une pauvre zingara, une rom dont personne ne se souciait, une gamine de 16 ans dont la disparition n'aurait bouleversé et détruit qu'une autre enfant de 20 ans.

« Il va voir ce qu'il peut faire. » Il prit la main d'Emily. « Il ne faut jamais baisser les bras. Aie confiance." Il arbore un grand sourire. "Bon, on peut boire un coup après ça. »

Gilles reçut le contrat deux heures plus tard. Il monta le dossier et demanda une audience en référé auprès du tribunal administratif.

Emily retourna auprès de Tymara. « Il faut y croire. Tu as un contrat de travail, ça va marcher. Gilles est confiant. Ne fais pas de conneries, pas de tentatives d'évasion. »

« Mais c'est quoi ce contrat. Je dois faire des photos ? »

« C'est une agence de mannequins. »

« Mais je ne veux pas faire de photos nue, moi. Je connais un magasin de photos. Le type, il t'aborde dans la rue et te propose de te foutre à poil. Il paye mal en plus. »

« Mais ce n'est pas la même chose, c'est de la photo d'art ou pour des vêtements, de la publicité. » Emily l'attrape et la prend contre elle. « Pourtant, quand j'ai mon appareil, tu te déshabilles assez facilement, si j'en crois mon expérience. »

Tymara la fusille du regard. « Salope. C'est parce que c'est toi. Si c'est toi, ce n'est pas pareil. J'aime que tu me désires. » Elle glisse une cuisse entre les jambes d'Emily. « Je voyais bien que tu étais très excitée en prenant ces photos. »

« Eh, mesdemoiselles, on se calme là. Ecartez-vous. » Le gardien a chaud subitement lui aussi.

Elles se mettent à rire. « D'accord Emily. Je vais patienter. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis ! Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime. »


	24. Chapter 24: Vivre

**Chapitre 24 : Vivre**

* * *

« Quand va avoir lieu le référé ? » Emily n'en peut plus d'attendre. C'est au moins la centième fois qu'elle pose la question.

Katie sort prendre l'air sur la terrasse.

Jules très patiemment lui explique à nouveau que le juge à trois jours pour statuer.

« Mais ça va faire les 3 jours-là ! »

« Non, Emily cela ne fait que deux jours et les tribunaux sont encombrés. Il y a beaucoup d'appel du même genre. Tu as bien vu, le centre est plein. » Il la prend par les épaules. « Gilles s'en occupe. »

Elle ne l'écoute plus.

* * *

Emily ne peut pas dormir. Minuit. La chaleur est suffocante. Elle tourne et se retourne, encore et encore, dans le lit. Katie a rejoint Jules. C'est normal, elle est infernale, elle en a conscience. Putain d'angoisse.

Elle s'habille. Il faut qu'elle bouge. En sortant par la porte qui donne directement sur l'escalier du couloir, elle ne dérangera personne.

Elle descend avec précaution les 6 étages. Ses baskets sont mortes, elles grincent à chaque pas. L'air dans la rue n'est pas moins chaud. C'est une fournaise.

Elle marche au hasard des petites rues. Il n'y a aucun bruit. Les fenêtres sont grandes ouvertes aux étages. Tout le monde cherche un peu d'air, juste un souffle pour pouvoir se reposer au moins quelques heures. Parfois la lumière vacillante d'une lampe de chevet apparaît dans une pièce ou bien le reflet bleuâtre d'un poste de télévision.

Ils sont apparus avec la nuit et sortir ne les a pas fait disparaître. Mais de cela elle s'en doutait. Les fantômes sont là, avec elle. Ce soir elle ressent leur présence comme cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis qu'elle a rencontré Tymara. Et s'il n'y avait que les morts, eux elle les a apprivoisés, ils sont ses amis. Mais il y a tous les autres, tout ceux dont elle s'est servi dans sa fuite et qu'elle a abandonnée sans se retourner. Tous ceux qu'elle a fait souffrir. Bien sûr, elle ne l'a pas fait exprès mais le résultat est le même.

Katie est heureuse, c'est la seule chose positive. Elle est vraiment amoureuse, c'est une nouveauté. Car finalement, mis à part avec Freddy et encore, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela avec un mec. Freddy, un fantôme de plus. Mais Jules est super, ça va marcher.

Elle respire un grand coup. « Tymara ma puce, soit patiente, ne fait pas de connerie. » Putain, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas essayer de se barrer, ce serait une catastrophe. On parle souvent de tournants dans une vie. Là, elles en ont un, juste devant elles. Soit New-York et ses shootings, soit la Roumanie et ses galères. Quoiqu'il arrive, je veux rester avec elle. On peut vivre dans une roulotte. Pourquoi pas dans un cirque ? Tymara peut monter un numéro. Je m'en fous, tout, j'accepterai tout pourvu qu'elle soit près de moi.

Elle met la main dans sa poche. « Shit, j'ai oublié le portable que m'a donné Katie. »

En haut d'une rue, elle voit un troquet, puis un deuxième. Elle débouche sur une grande place animée, où les bars se succèdent. Les consommateurs sont partout, dedans au comptoir, dehors assis à des tables ou debout, appuyés à des poteaux, aux murs, certains sans se préoccuper s'ils sont sur la chaussée ou pas. Les voitures font un gymkhana compliqué pour les éviter.

Boire un coup, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, les fantômes vont rester alors autant que ce soit sympa. Elle sait maîtriser ses addictions, aucun problème. Et puisque Katie l'a renflouée côté fric.

Un bar arbore fièrement un drapeau arc en ciel. « On va peut-être éviter. J'ai pas envie de me faire draguer. »

Emily choisit plutôt le style populaire où l'on parle fort et où les éclats de rire fusent. Le patron est de la vieille école, avec ses bacchantes à la Cavanna, son crâne rasé et sa carrure de rugbyman. Il trône derrière son zinc, commandant à une escouade de serveuses qu'il protège comme ses filles.

L'espace est bondé par des groupes de jeunes et moins jeunes, branchés ou non. Le bar ressemble au quartier, mélangé, métissé, les ouvriers immigrés y côtoient les artistes underground. A peine arrive-t-on à entendre Joe Strummer se poser la question s'il doit rester ou partir.

Emily se fraye un chemin dans la foule et se cale au bout du comptoir. Le patron l'a repérée et l'interpelle presque aussitôt. « Ma belle, qu'est-ce que je te sers ? »

« Une brune, s'il vous plait. »

« Guinness ? »

« Pourquoi pas. Une pinte. »

« Ho, t'es pas d'ici toi, tu viens d'où ? »

« Angleterre. Bristol.»

Il arbore un immense sourire. « Je connais bien. J'ai vécu à Manchester à la fin des années 70, foot, bière et musique. J'ai mieux que la Guinness, une Boddingtons « mancunienne ». » Il lui fait un clin d'œil sympa

La pinte arrive presque aussitôt.

Emily pose un billet sur la banque. « Remballe le fric ! Cadeau de la maison. Ici les anglais sont toujours les bienvenues. » Il rigole. « Tiens en souvenir du bon vieux temps. T'étais pas née poulette mais crois-moi Ian Curtis sur scène c'était dément. »

Il met à fond Joy Division. Emily boit, se laisse imprégner par la musique. Son corps bouge, son corps tremble. « She's lost control. » Perdre le contrôle, juste un moment, pour mieux respirer, conjurer le mauvais sort.

Un groupe de filles et de mecs bien entamé la rejoint et c'est une piste de danse qui s'improvise. Non, il n'y pas d'amour perdu, Monsieur Curtis. Ce n'est pas possible, c'est interdit.

La pinte est finie. « On t'offre un verre. » Lui dit un des gars. Un whisky puis un deuxième puis un autre. Ils rigolent tous ensemble, parlent, gesticulent, sans aucun sens. Emily suit les filles aux toilettes. « Tu viens ? On va sur la plage. »

Debout dans la décapotable, elle laisse le vent lui fouetter le visage.

Ils courent vers la mer, tombent les vêtements et se jettent dans les vagues. Le garçon au whisky aimerait mieux connaître cette fille mystérieuse mais elle restera pour toujours une énigme.

En sortant de l'eau, Emily reconnaît la plage où elle a pris Tymara en photos. Tout s'arrête. Elle s'allonge, fatiguée, sur le sable, elle aurait presque froid. Elle laisse partir ses amis d'un soir et reste seule. Sur chacune de ses épaules, un visage se pose. Naomi à droite, Tymara à gauche. Le ciel tourne au-dessus d'elle. La plage va se renverser et elle tombera vers la lune.

* * *

Katie est à la fois furieuse et désespérée devant le lit vide et le portable oublié sur la table de nuit. « Putain, elle est où ? Non mais c'est vrai, Jules, shit. Elle fait chier. »

Jules la saisi par la taille. « Elle ne s'est pas enfuie. Elle ajuste besoin de relâcher la pression. Elle va revenir. »

« Mais moi, je ne peux pas attendre ici à ne rien faire. » Katie s'appuie sur lui. Elle le dévisage.

Jules resserre un peu plus son étreinte. « On avale un café et on va la chercher. Et si entre-temps elle rentre, mes parents nous préviendront. Ça marche ? »

Katie dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son mec. « Rassure-moi, je t'avais bien dit que les sœurs Fitch étaient chiantes, limite, invivables, hein ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, moi je trouve les sœurs Fitch attachantes, géniales et sexy. »

Les yeux de Katie deviennent pointus. « Tu trouves ma sœur sexy ? » dit-elle avec un air suspicieux.

« Très sexy. »

« Hum, je dois dire que tu as raison. » Et elle l'embrasse. « Putain, n'oublie pas que tu m'aimes. » Pense-t-elle.

* * *

La voiture arrive aux Catalans. Jules se gare. « On va remonter la Corniche. A Marseille, tout se termine toujours sur une plage. »

Katie scrute déjà le rivage qui se trouve en contre bas. Le matin de bonne heure, le bord de mer est occupé par les nageurs voire d'autres sportifs et les personnes âgées. Puis en fin de matinée, ils seront remplacés par les familles et leurs glacières. Ce n'est que l'après-midi que débarquent les bandes de jeunes qui resteront pour certains la soirée rejoint par les noceurs qui y passeront la nuit, accompagnés des pécheurs.

« Mon grand-père m'a dit de suivre mon instinct pour retrouver Emily. Cela ne m'a pas trop mal réussi jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle n'est pas loin. Je le sais, Jules.»

Il lui sourit. « J'envoie un texto à Gilles pour lui dire où nous sommes. On ne sait jamais. »

Ils marchent, dévisageant chaque baigneur, chaque silhouette profitant du soleil. Chaque minute qui passe, fait augmenter la température et croitre l'impatience de Katie. Jules l'entend dire entre ses dents. « Ou est-tu ? Allez, montre-toi. Ems, je suis là. »

Mais autre chose continue à l'obséder. « Ems a raison, Il va finir par s'apercevoir que je lui cache quelque chose. »

Ils ont passé le vallon des Auffes, l'anse de Malmousque, Endoume, le pont de la Fausse Monnaie. Cette « Corniche du Président John Fitzgerald Kennedy » est plus longue que le nom qu'elle porte.

« Elle fait combien de kilomètre ta Corniche ? » Katie essuie son front qui perle de sueur et ajuste sa casquette qui la protège du « cagnard » qui lui tombe dessus.

Jules grimace. « Ben, environ 5 jusqu'aux plages du Prado, tu les vois plus bas. Sinon 12 jusqu'à Callelongue, au bout là-bas. » Du doigt il lui désigne au loin l'extrémité visible de la rade.

« J'ai bien fait de mettre des talons plats. »

Pendant qu'ils avancent, Katie surveille Jules à la dérobée. Elle essaie de décrypter chacun de ses gestes, chaque expression. Il se retourne et lui sourit. « J'en étais sûre, il se doute de quelque chose. » Elle étouffe. Elle n'en peut plus, ça déborde. Elle s'arrête et l'interpelle. « Jules j'ai besoin de te parler. »

« Oui, Katie ? » Il la voit bouleversé. « Tu n'es pas bien ? Viens, asseyons-nous un peu. »

Jules tente de lui prendre le bras mais Katie se dégage.

« Non, je ne pourrais pas. Je préfère rester debout. »

« C'est normal que tu t'inquiètes pour Emily mais tout va s'arranger. »

« Non, il ne s'agit pas d'Ems mais de moi. »

« De toi ? » Jules ne comprend pas et d'un coup, face à ces yeux qui le fixent, il a peur de perdre Katie.

« Je ne t'ai pas tout dit sur moi. Je t'ai caché une chose importante » Elle perçoit l'interrogation de Jules. Elle est mal.

La voix de Jules devient moins assurée. « Que m'as-tu caché de si grave ? » Pourquoi le ciel s'obscurcit-il ?

La mer est devenue grise. Katie rassemble le peu de courage qu'il lui reste, après elle s'évanouira, elle en est certaine. « Jules, je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant. J'ai une maladie, je souffre de ménopause précoce. » Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre. « Je sais, j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt, dès le premier jour. Je suis lâche. Je sais que pour toi, c'est important. Je comprends que tu souhaites prendre du recul. Bien sûr c'est normal. » Elle continue à parler comme une imprimante hors de contrôle qui sort toujours plus de feuilles. Jules ne dit rien, il la laisse terminer. « Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Je m'en remettrai. Enfin, voilà. Sache que tu es un type super et que j'ai été très heureuse de te connaître. » Elle reste immobile comme sonnée par un coup de poing.

Jules ferme un instant les yeux. « Mademoiselle Fitch accepteriez-vous que je vous prenne dans mes bras ? » Il essaie de dissimuler son émotion.

« Dans tes bras ? Oui, …. si tu veux. »

Jule s'approche un peu tremblant, enlace Katie et délicatement prend sa tête pour la poser sur son épaule. Il respire un grand coup. Il a vraiment eu peur qu'elle lui dise qu'elle le quittait. Depuis leur premier baiser, il se pose la même question. Que fais une fille aussi jolie, aussi cool, aussi libérée avec un mec comme lui ? Il se sent si banal, si ordinaire, parfois si moche et souvent dépressif.

Katie ne peut pas endiguer le flot qui monte de sa poitrine. Elle éclate en sanglots. « Je suis désolée, Jules. »

« Mais pourquoi Katie ? » Il lui parle doucement. « Je t'aime, la seule chose importante est que tu ailles bien. Est-ce que ça te fait mal ? »

Elle secoue la tête. « Non. C'est juste que …. c'est mort en moi. »

« Mon amour, si tu me fais une petite place à tes côtés, nous affronterons cela ensemble. »

Katie se détache juste un peu pour le regarder.

Il sourit. « Crois-tu vraiment que la première chose que j'ai pensé en te voyant est le nombre d'enfant que tu pourrais me faire ? »

Jules la serre à presque l'étouffer mais Katie s'en fout. Elle mourra dans ses bras.

« Je vais m'occuper de toi et tu t'occuperas de moi. D'accord ? »

« Oui et on commence tout de suite. » Ils s'embrassent.

« Je suis très conne. » pense Katie.

Le ciel est d'un bleu très clair. La mer est d'un profond bleu turquoise. Au large passent les ferrys qui voguent vers la Corse et l'Afrique du Nord. Les voiliers déploient leur spi. Ils se découpent, blancs sur l'azur, aux couleurs de la ville. Les planches à voile courent sur l'eau, colorées arc en ciel, elles se chargent d'égayer ce tableau.

Katie lève les yeux vers les gabians qui crient au-dessus d'elle. « C'est beau Marseille ! »

Rassurés, main dans la main, ils continuent de plus belle, l'œil aux aguets.

Katie balaye la plage qui se découvre sous elle. Assise, elle la voit assise sur le sable. « Jules ! » Elle dévale les escaliers qui la mènent vers Emily. Elle enlève ses chaussures sans s'arrêter, s'approche de sa sœur, ralentit et s'assoit près d'elle.

Emily n'a pas fait un geste. Katie ne dit rien. Rester là sans bouger, être près de sa twin, c'est tout ce qu'elle souhaite.

« J'ai peur Katie. » Son corps est immobile, pourtant des tremblements le parcourent. « Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. Je devrais être au centre avec Tymara. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Comme pour … l'enterrement de Naomi. » Ses yeux se couvrent d'eau. Elle s'appuie sur Katie. « Et si tout recommençait. Si je la perds, elle aussi. J'ai tellement eu mal Katie. » Son regard s'affole. « C'est moi, je détruis tous les gens que j'approche. »

Katie la secoue. « Arrête de dire des conneries. Tu ne détruis rien au contraire. » Elle la force à la regarder. « Ems, tu rends les gens heureux. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais près de toi, ils deviennent meilleurs et heureux. Je l'ai compris pendant ce voyage, Tous, tu entends tous, ils t'aiment et ils te remercient. Même moi, tu m'as changé. En te cherchant, c'est moi que j'ai trouvé. Je suis différente. Crois-tu que la Katie d'il y a quelques mois serait avec un garçon comme lui. » Jules assis sur l'escalier à l'écart, pianote sur son téléphone. « Il ne m'aurait même pas calculé. C'est à toi que je le dois. »

Ensemble, liées pour la vie, elles se laissent emporter par le rythme des sons de la mer.

Depuis combien de temps sont-elles comme cela ? Allongées sans bouger.

Jules s'approche doucement touche l'épaule de Katie. Elle se relève. Il lui fait signe de venir. Il a son portable à la main.

Emily voit sa sœur partir, amorphe, elle ne réagit pas. Elle pleure.

* * *

Emily, échouée sur la plage, creuse le sable qui se colle à ses doigts. Les vagues dans un dernier effort viennent mourir à ses pieds. Le vent glisse sur son visage. Il n'arrive pas à sécher ses larmes.

Katie, s'approche, elle la prend par les épaules. Elle se penche à son oreille. « Elle est là, Ems. »

Emily lève les yeux vers sa sœur comme si ces quelques mots étaient une formule magique. Elle se met debout en s'appuyant sur son bras, chancelle, se tourne. Une silhouette se découpe au loin. Aveuglée par le soleil, elle court vers elle, tend les mains vers cet inaccessible auquel elle ne croyait plus. Et comme dans un rêve, elle se jette dans ses bras.

Ces baisers qu'elles se donnent, s'échangent, ces lèvres qui se collent, ces langues qui se mêlent, ces mains qui se parcourent, se touchent, s'attrapent, s'agrippent, ces odeurs de leurs peaux qu'elles reniflent, hument, respirent, ces larmes qu'elles lèchent, aspirent, avalent, tous se réunissent pour ne faire qu'un seul être d'amour.

Et inexplicablement, une étoile blonde, plus brillante que le soleil, apparaît dans le ciel en plein midi.


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

Elle ne se couche plus sur le sol, elle s'assoit juste par terre. Elle raconte son travail avec Sébastian, le succès de son exposition sur la Jungle et des portraits de tous ces gens qui ont jalonné sa route. Les séances de shooting avec la plus jolie des modèles et son difficile apprentissage de l'équitation. Elle confit avec simplicité sa tendresse, ses sentiments pour cette fille qui remplit ses jours et ses nuits.

Aujourd'hui, il fait doux, le ciel dégagé est d'un joli bleu.

Le cadre fixé avec soin sur la pierre protège la photo. En arrivant, elle l'effleure toujours des doigts.

Elle est bien dans ce cimetière. Elle sait maintenant qu'ils sont un lieu de paix. Apaisement, voilà le mot qu'elle cherchait. Elle est apaisée, heureuse et forte. A ses côtés, elle a toujours eu cette sensation, comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle la retrouverait dans la mort. Aveuglée par le chagrin, elle avait perdu ce qui rendait leur amour si fort, la passion de la vie.

« Comme le cœur humain est bizarre. C'est en revivant ces sensations auprès d'une autre, que je t'ai retrouvée. »

Alors que le jour décline, elle embrasse ce sourire que lui tend Naomi. « Je t'aime. »

* * *

 **Un an plus tard. Près de London Bridge.**

Emily sent la main qu'elle tient, s'enfuir. « Tymara, qu'est-ce que tu cherches dans ton sac encore ? »

« Rien honny. »

« Ne me dis pas que c'est ton passeport ? »

Tymara baisse des yeux coupables.

« Pour une fille qui a vécu des années sans papiers, tu es devenu parano. » Sa voix s'adoucit. « Il ne va pas s'envoler. »

« Ne te moque pas. Tu as vu tous les documents qu'on a dû remplir pour l'avoir. » Tymara le sort et le serre contre elle comme pour le protéger.

« Amour même si tu le perds, on peut le refaire sans difficultés. Tu es émancipée, avec un contrat de travail et un revenu annuel à 6 chiffres. » Emily lui relève le menton. « Pour demain, tout est prêt, nous n'en avons pas besoin. » Elle plonge dans son regard. « Car demain tu seras … »

« … Je serai mariée à la plus belle femme du monde. »

Un bus à impériale passe devant elles. « Non, c'est moi qui épouse la plus belle femme du monde. La preuve. » La publicité sur son flanc montre une jeune fille éclatante de beauté et de joie, avec quelques gouttes d'un parfum qui lui coulent sur la gorge.

« C'est toi qui me rend comme ça. Toi et la maquilleuse. »

« Tu es bête. »

« Ça c'est vrai, tu es amoureuse de la fille la plus stupide du monde mais aussi de la plus affectueuse, non ? » Et là sur le « Pier », au milieu des touristes, deux jeunes femmes s'embrassent en riant.

* * *

« Tu crois qu'il est là ? » Tymara s'enfonce dans le sable.

« S'il n'est pas devant la station de métro, il est ici. » Répond Emily. Elle change de main le grand sac un peu lourd, qu'elle porte.

Elles se posent devant l'entrée du boyau. « Monsieur Gilbert Stuart est-il visible ? »

Une tête hirsute sort et s'éclaire d'un grand sourire.

« Emily, Tymara. Attendez, j'arrive.» Une toux sèche l'interrompt.

Gilbert descend les rejoindre. Il regarde Emily. « Je n'ose pas te prendre dans mes bras, tu es trop bien habillée. » Il cligne de l'œil à Tymara

« Arrête de faire l'imbécile. » Elle l'enlace. « Je t'ai porté des provisions. » Elle pose le sac sur le sol. Gilbert y jette un œil réprobateur. « Je crois que je préférais tes premiers sacs. »

Emily le toise avec suspicion. « Tu prends tes médicaments ? »

Gilbert se met à grogner. « Oui, je les prends. Tu me poses toujours la même question. »

Emily a un air sévère. « Parce que tu n'es pas sérieux. » Elle se radoucit. « Je tiens à toi. J'ai eu peur quand je t'ai retrouvé inanimé. Les médecins t'ont remis sur pieds mais deux mois d'hôpital c'est suffisant, tu ne crois pas ? Alors pas de bêtises, ok ? Pas trop d'alcool.»

Les yeux délavés de Gilbert s'embuent un peu. « Je ne supporte pas l'idée de te faire de la peine. Je vais faire attention, promis. »

Tymara les observe. Elle aime Gilbert, non pas parce qu'il fait partie des gens qui donneraient leur vie pour Emily, enfin si un peu quand même, mais surtout parce qu'il est un homme libre et fier. Il aurait du sang tsigane qu'elle n'en serait pas étonné.

Emily sort sa tablette de son sac à main. « Je vais te montrer quelque chose. » Elle fait apparaître les photos d'un petit cottage entouré d'un jardin déjà fleurie. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Gilbert siffle entre ses dents. « Mazette ! Une vraie baraque de bourge mais jolie et pas trop prétentieuse. Elle me plaît. »

« Donc tu crois qu'elle nous irait bien ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Gilbert la dévisage. « Non ! Vous voulez en faire votre nid ? »

Tymara rigole. « Pas tout à fait, nous ont vivra dans la roulotte qu'on mettra dans le champ derrière. Les toits en durs, c'est toujours aussi compliqué pour moi. Le cottage c'est pour inviter les amis. Et puis …» elle passe sur une autre photo qui dévoile deux écuries. « … je pourrai y mettre Sultan et le futur cheval d'Emily. »

Gilbert jette un regard à son amie. « Tu t'es améliorée ? »

Emily fait une grimace. « Disons, qu'une fois que j'ai réussi à monter dessus, ça va mieux. »

« Tu te débrouilles très bien. » Affirme Tymara en la prenant contre elle.

Emily lui jette un regard puis respire un grand coup.

« Gilbert, nous avons un service à te demander. Enfin, un grand service. »

« Accordé d'avance. Je ne peux rien vous refuser même si je ne vois pas ce qu'un clodo comme moi peut faire pour la grande photographe qui fait la une des journaux anglais et sa copine qui a sa trogne sur Time Square. »

Emily sait qu'elle doit être maline. « On est souvent en déplacement, tu le sais alors on aurait besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour garder la maison. »

Gilbert se rembrunit. « Tu penses à moi ? Mais je ne sais pas faire ça moi. Je suis comme Tymara, les maisons c'est pas fait pour moi. Tu me vois vivre dans ton truc d'aristo. »

« Non pas dans le cottage. Mais il y a une petite maison qui jouxte le garage. Elle a juste deux pièces. Gilbert, je vais partir en reportage avec Peter Sébastian et Tymara va se retrouver seule à Londres pour préparer son spectacle. Je serai rassurée si quelqu'un de confiance est avec elle. La baraque est un peu isolée. »

Tymara s'amuse qu'on puisse penser qu'elle est une pauvre enfant sans défense.

Emily continue avec précaution. « Et même quand on sera toutes les deux. La présence d'un homme, c'est sécurisant, tu comprends ? »

Gilbert réfléchit. « C'est sûr laisser la petite toute seule n'est pas prudent. Y a tellement d'hyènes qui rodent. Et puis, elles sont épaisses comme du papier de soie. »

Après s'être gratté la tête puis la barbe puis la nuque, le cou et encore la tête, Gilbert finit par acquiescer. « D'accord mais je serai dans le truc que tu m'as dit là, au garage. Et je me débrouille, pas question que vous vous occupiez de moi. »

« C'est évident Gilbert. Aucune contrainte. » Emily est ravie. Le pneumologue a été très clair : « Il faut absolument qu'il vive dans un lieu moins humide et qu'il mange régulièrement. »

Tymara glisse sa main dans la sienne. Ensemble, elles crient dans leur tête. « Yes ! »

Gilbert est heureux. Il va pouvoir s'occuper d'elles. Il n'est pas dupe de leur stratagème. « Tu parles du besoin qu'elles ont d'un homme qui les sécurise …. Elles sont vraiment fortes toutes les deux pour t'embrouiller. » La liberté, c'est de choisir et il a choisi.

On dit aussi que l'on ne choisit pas sa famille, c'est sûr, mais on peut, en tout cas, s'en composer une.

« Bien, pour demain, les taxis viendront vous chercher. Nous voulons tout le monde. »

« Oui, Emily. Tous est prêts. Nous avons tous cherché comment nous habiller pour vous faire honneur. On a trouvé des costumes. Tu verras, nous serons beaux. Ils sont très flattés que vous soyez venues, toutes les deux, les inviter personnellement. »

« Il y a des nuits de Noël qu'on n'oublie pas. »

Gilbert lui sourit.

* * *

« Tu es rassurée ? » Tymara dépose un baiser sur la joue d'Emily.

« Oui, j'avais peur qu'il refuse. Il a vécu seul pendant tant d'années. »

« Il le fait pour nous et surtout pour toi Ems. Et il est heureux de ça. Je crois que tu es un peu sa fille.»

« Oui, je sais. » Elle s'arrête devant une vitrine de magasin mais ne s'intéresse pas aux robes présentées. « Sans lui, ce soir-là, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. Et puis, un jour, il m'a parlé de Marseille, la ville où tout peut arriver. » Elle embrasse très fort Tymara et ne voit pas la vendeuse qui, de l'autre côté de la vitrine, les observe et soupire en rêvant.

Elles reprennent leur route. Tymara l'a déjà remarquée au coin de la rue, habillée d'une jupe marron ample et d'un tee-shirt blanc, elle tient un sac de plastique de supermarché. La petite fille s'approche, elle a dû voir qu'elles s'étaient embrassées.

« Un bouquet pour vous aimer encore plus. 2 livres. » Elle tend un petit bouquet de fleurs fraiches d'un peu toutes les couleurs attachées par une élastique.

Elle a un visage rond et des yeux pétillants. Tymara s'accroupit et lui parle en roumain. « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Lleana. » Elle a reconnu en Tymara une sœur. « Tu vis comme une gadjé ? »

« Oui parce que j'en aime une. »

La petite fille plisse son front.

« Tu as un joli prénom. Ma grand-mère avait le même. Tes bouquets sont très beaux et ils sentent bons. Tu en as combien ? »

« Je sais pas. J'en ai fait au moins dix, plus même. Tu les veux tous ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Mais ça fait cher. Combien tu me donnes ? »

Tymara sort des billets de son sac. Elle ne les compte pas. « J'ai tout ça. Ça ira ? »

Les yeux de la gamine s'agrandissent. « Bien sûr. Tu es riche ? »

« J'ai de la chance. »

« Mais tu n'es plus avec ta tribu. Je n'aimerai pas être sans les miens. »

Une ombre passe sur le visage de Tymara. « J'ai fait un choix. »

Elle lui donne les billets.

« Je te laisse le sac. J'en ai plein. »

Lleana fourre l'argent dans sa poche, pars en courant puis stoppe immédiatement. « Tu t'appelles comment ? »

« Tymara. »

« Je prierai pour toi. » Puis repart aussitôt.

Tymara se relève. Elle s'approche d'Emily, tire une fleur blanche et la lui glisse dans les cheveux. Emily sait sa tristesse. « Tu as vendu beaucoup de fleurs toi aussi ? »

« Oui, pas mal, comme elle quand j'avais son âge. Moi, c'était des roses.» Elle regarde les bouquets. « A mon avis, il y a des jardins publics qui ont moins de couleurs ce soir. »

Tymara se met contre Emily. « Ils me manquent parfois. »

« C'est normal. Tu as eu ton père dernièrement ? »

« Oui, Je l'ai eu hier. Excuse-moi, j'ai oublié de te le dire. Mais avec le mariage, je crois que j'ai un peu la tête ailleurs. »

« Ah bon ? C'est bizarre, je ne vois pas pourquoi. »

Elles se sourient.

« C'est réglé, il reçoit les mandats régulièrement pour Lucica. L'argent a servi à soigner sa mère. Et puis, il lui a acheté toutes ses fournitures scolaires. L'école se passe bien. Maintenant qu'elle va dans une classe normale, sa progression est rapide. Mais il est obligé de cacher la provenance de l'argent. Sinon, il sait que tout le monde va me solliciter. »

« Je croyais que tu étais exclue.»

« Les Rom ne sont pas parfaits.»

« Si tu veux, on peut faire venir Lucica. »

« Non, pas tout de suite. Elle a besoin du clan. Ici, ce n'est pas sa culture. Mais plus tard, à sa puberté, je le ferai. Enfin si elle le souhaite toujours. » Elle sourit à Emily pour lui montrer qu'il n'y a aucun nuage.

Elles repartent main dans la main. « Resto, fast-food, fish and chips? » Demande Emily.

« Pizza à l'appart. » répond Tymara.

« Avec beaucoup de fromage ? »

« Avec beaucoup de fromage qui fait des fils que je puisse venir les enlever sur tes lèvres avec ma langue. » Le regard de Tymara est brulant.

Le fond de l'air londonien est effectivement très chaud pour cette soirée d'été. « Je crois qu'on va rentrer tout de suite et la commander de l'appart. » Décide Emily

Tymara repère une petite pizzeria dans une ruelle. « On en prend une ici ? »

Emily fait la moue. « Elle va être froide le temps qu'on arrive. »

« Oui, mais j'en ai envie tout de suite. On peut la manger dans le parc. » Elle l'attire contre elle. « Comme avant. »

« Comme avant. » Lui répond Emily en l'embrassant.

Le type a le dos tourné, occupé à enfourner deux pizzas dans un four à bois. L'échoppe est petite, il y a juste trois tables dont une seule est occupée par un couple de touristes asiatiques fatigués. Un minuscule comptoir sépare la cuisine de la salle.

« Bonjour, vous pouvez nous faire une pizza 4 fromages, s'il vous plait ? » demande Tymara

« Oui, surtout avec beaucoup de fromage ! » rigole Emily

Le type s'arrête d'un coup, comme frappé par la foudre. Il pose sa pelle enfarinée. Cette voix. Il se retourne. Emily pousse un cri et se jette sur le comptoir. Autant dire que ni les clients ni Tymara n'ont compris.

Mohamed ne sait plus, il voudrait faire le tour du comptoir mais il ne veut pas la lâcher, alors il rampe dessus, s'embronche, glisse et tombe dans les bras de son amie.

Ils ne savent dire que leurs prénoms et pleurer.

« J'ai cru … » Emily a du mal à parler.

« Non, j'ai réussi, je suis passé. » Il essuie ses yeux. « Je suis si heureux de te revoir. »

« Pourquoi tu n'as prévenu personne ? Tu aurais pu envoyer un message à Thiago ou à Christiane ? Nous nous sommes tellement inquiétés. »

Mohamed baisse la tête, confus, mal à l'aise. « Je sais mais les premiers mois ont été très difficiles. Et j'avais besoin d'oublier toute cette période. Trop de choses s'étaient passées. »

« Je comprends. Excuse-moi, j'ai fait la même chose. Je pense souvent à la jungle et à … Shaker. »

« Moi aussi, il est toujours dans mon cœur. » Il hésite. « Comme toi, Emily. Pour toujours mon amie. »

Elle lui sourit et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. « J'ai une personne à te présenter. » Elle se tourne.

Tymara les observe. Bien entendu, elle connaissait l'existence de Mohamed mais elle n'imaginait pas les liens aussi forts qui les unissaient.

« Mohamed, voici Tymara, ma compagne. »

« Tu n'as pas changé alors ? » S'il y a une pointe déception, le ton plutôt jovial de sa voix ne le laisse pas transparaître.

Emily a une petite expression des lèvres assez coquine et moqueuse. « Non, je n'ai pas changé sur ce point, Mohamed. »

Il souffle en haussant les épaules. « Tant pis. »

« Shit, les pizzas. » Il se précipite sur le four. Elles ont une belle couleur dorée. Il met chacune dans une grande assiette et va servir les clients qui même s'ils n'ont pas forcément tout compris à ce qu'il se passait le remercient avec de grands sourires.

Mohamed retourne vers Emily. Il ne sait plus quoi dire, il la bade en restant immobile, ce qui fait rire les filles. Il se secoue. « Excuse-moi ! Je n'arrive pas y croire. Au fait, vous vouliez une pizza à quoi déjà ? »

« Aux 4 fromages. » répond Tymara.

« Oui, c'est ça. Avec beaucoup de fromage. »

Et pendant qu'il prépare la pizza, ils parlent. D'autre clients commandent, ils parlent encore. Des commandes par téléphone, ils parlent toujours. Elles mangent leur pizza debout, et ils parlent de leur vie, de ce qu'ils ont vécu de bien, de mal. Ils parlent du passé, ils parlent de l'avenir.

« Et comment un libyen devient-il pizzaiolo ? »

« Le libyen sait tout faire. Tu devrais le savoir. »

« La pizzéria est à toi ? »

« Non, je suis juste le gérant mais je mets de l'argent de côté. J'ai repéré un snack, le patron veut s'en débarrasser. J'attends qu'il soit suffisamment fatigué. » Il rigole. « Les arabes sont les meilleurs commerçants de l'univers. »

Emily est ravie. Tymara perçoit sa joie. Elle comprend que son amour, en retrouvant Mohamed, solde un moment important de sa vie.

« Mohamed demain, il faut que tu sois libre. »

« Bien sûr, pour faire quoi ? »

« Venir à notre mariage. » Emily pince ses lèvres, ses yeux plein de malice.

Mohamed fait de grands yeux ronds comme des boules de billards, vous voyez celles que l'on jette sur un parquet pour faire tomber des quilles. Et bien encore plus gros.

« Vous allez vous marier ? » La surprise passée, il tend sa main farineuse à Tymara. « Félicitations. Tu as beaucoup de chance. Emily est merveilleuse. » Il rougit. « Et tu es très jolie aussi. » Il regarde Emily. « Je n'aurais jamais cru dire cela à deux femmes mais vous faîtes un couple génial. » Il commence déjà à réfléchir à son costume. « Demain, je demanderai à un ami de me remplacer, pas de problème. C'est où ? »

Elles sont restées jusqu'à la fermeture à manger une deuxième pizza, à boire des bières sans alcool et à se battre pour que Mohamed accepte qu'elles payent au moins une partie de la note mais il resta inflexible.

Dans le taxi qui les ramène, Tymara lance un coup d'œil amusée à sa future femme. « Heureusement, que tu es totalement, que dis-je, irrévocablement gay et amoureuse de moi parce que sinon je me ferai du souci. »

« Oui, je sais, il m'a aimé. Il me l'a avoué un soir. »

« Non, non, il t'aime toujours. Mais surtout, il est canon. »

Emily la regarde, étonnée. « Comment canon ? » C'est la première fois qu'elle entend parler Tymara, d'un homme de cette façon.

« Mon amour, tu es tellement lesbienne que tu ne vois même pas quand un mec est beau. » Elle caresse sa cuisse.

Emily réfléchit. « Tu crois ? »

« Sûre ! C'est une bombe comme disent les minettes. »

Emily sur un air détaché se dit qu'elle aurait dû en profiter. « C'est vrai finalement, qui sait ? Je serai, peut-être devenue hétéro. »

Tymara se colle à elle et vient chercher ses lèvres. « Non, tu es une gouine irrémédiablement, comme moi. »

Emily se laisse faire. « C'est normal, je fais l'amour à la plus belle, comment veux-tu que je guérisse ? »

Les yeux du chauffeur se reflètent dans le rétro, elles s'en foutent.

* * *

Un mariage dans un centre équestre avec un cheval noir comme témoin n'est pas effectivement la chose la plus banale du monde.

Katie passe d'une pièce à l'autre pour vérifier que chaque pli tombe parfaitement et que rien n'a été oublié. » Sa nervosité croit à chaque passage.

« Elle ne change pas vraiment. » dit Effy confortablement assise dans un fauteuil et regardant Katie se démener.

« Non. Enfin, sur ce point non, elle ne change pas. » Répond Emily. Face à la glace, elle repasse son rouge à lèvres. « Je suis heureuse que tu sois là, Eff. »

« Je t'avoue que moi aussi. Malgré ce que l'on écrit, les jours en prison sont interminables. »

« Tu sais ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? »

« Pas vraiment. Je trouverai. » Elle fixe Emily avec son petit sourire.

« Dis-moi, je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« C'était si important de vous marier ? Cela ne te correspond pas vraiment. Enfin, pas à l'Emily rebelle que je connais.»

Elle sourit. « Tu te trompes, la Fucking Fitch, c'est Katie. »

Effy lui renvoie un sourire complice.

Emily plisse son nez. « Pour Tymara c'est important. Au-delà de son amour pour moi et de sa foi. Elle le fait pour son père, pour respecter les traditions de son peuple même si elle se marie avec une femme. Dès qu'elle a su que c'était possible en Angleterre, elle m'en a parlé. Pour être franche, j'en suis heureuse. Cela veut dire que ce n'est plus une simple liaison que je vis, mais une relation forte et durable. »

Les yeux bleus d'Effy sont comme des rayons x qui vous mettent à nu. « Parce que tu ne pouvais pas trahir le souvenir de Naomi pour une simple histoire d'amour. »

Emily triture son rouge à lèvres puis se tourne et fixe Effy « Parce que j'aime Tymara avec autant de force que j'aime Naomi. Sinon, je ne serai pas ici. »

Elle reprend sur un ton badin. « Et puis une demande en mariage c'est très, comment dire, agréable, surtout la nuit qui la suit. »

Elles se mettent à rire toutes les deux.

La tête de Katie apparaît à la porte. « C'est bon, tu es prête ? »

« Oui, ma sœur chérie. »

« Katie, je te félicite ces tenues sont magnifiques. Tu as du talent. Je sais où je vais venir m'habiller.»

« Merci, mais il faudra que tu viennes à Marseille. J'ai ouvert ma première boutique là-bas. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne livres pas sur internet ? Il va falloir développer ça sur Londres, créer une antenne. Tu n'as pas besoin d'une commerciale ? »

« Si elle accepte d'être rémunéré à la commission, on peut en discuter. »

« Ok, après la cérémonie. »

« Ça marche. »

Emily voudrait se pincer pour être sûre de ce qu'elle entend. Katie et Effy travaillant ensemble ! Effectivement les choses changent.

Un visage apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Le maquillage très léger met en valeur ses traits si fins. La ligne de l'eyeliner marque ses yeux amendes. Juste un peu de fard relève ses pommettes hautes. Son teint mat brille des milliers d'infinitésimales étoiles que la poudre a déposées sur sa peau. Tymara ne pouvait plus attendre, elle voulait voir la robe d'Emily que Katie lui à jalousement cachée.

De fine bretelles ouvragées retiennent un fourreau en dentelle blanche près du corps qui lui prend la taille. La robe dos nu, s'arrête juste au-dessus du genou pour mettre en valeur le galbe des mollets. Les escarpins à talon hauts affinent d'autant plus cette silhouette aux parfaites proportions. Un voile de tulle discret est posé sur ses cheveux en chignon qui dégagent son cou délicat. Ils sont parsemés de petites fleurs couleurs arc en ciel. Tymara tombe amoureuse à nouveau d'Emily.

Elle la voit dans le reflet du miroir, elle lit dans ses yeux son bonheur. Et pendant un instant, Emily profite de ce moment où, sans que Tymara s'en aperçoivent, elle peut jouir de l'amour que lui porte cette fille qui la fait renaître à la vie.

Emily se retourne doucement et comme si Tymara avait compris son désir, elle rentre dans la chambre. Pour une fois, même Effy est subjuguée.

C'est un tableau impressionniste, une superposition de voiles de soie colorés de toutes les teintes chaudes de la nature, qui rehausse le soleil que porte Tymara sur sa peau. Un bustier souple, couleur de flamme, vient épouser sa poitrine. Une jupe libre et fendue sur plusieurs longueurs, laisse deviner un très court short sur ses cuisses musclées. Sa jeunesse éclate. Les mouvements que l'ensemble forme quand elle bouge symbolisent son dynamisme, son énergie. Une couronne de fleurs vient retenir ses cheveux qui courent sur ses épaules. Emily reconnait celles de la petite vendeuse de la veille.

Tymara s'avance, pieds nues, puis elle esquisse quelques pas plus rapides qui s'accentuent et se transforme dans une langoureuse danse des sept voiles autour d'Emily. Elle est une enfant magnifique, un elfe magique, un djinn qui ensorcelle.

Jenna entre, encore plus surexcitée que Katie. Emily a maintenant la preuve qu'elles sont toutes les deux, plus angoissées qu'elle.

Elle marque l'arrêt devant Tymara qui a stoppé net son envoutement, à son apparition. Son regard inquisiteur balaye la jeune fille de haut en bas et de bas en haut. Elle avance sa main et frôle la joue de la future femme de sa fille. « Tu es splendide. » Jenna regarde Emily et se met à pleurer. Emily vient la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis tellement désolé Emily. Excuse-moi. » Jenna lève la tête. « Tu es heureuse, je le vois. Je vous souhaite du bonheur pour toute votre vie. » Elle écarte son bras pour attirer Tymara qui se laisse faire.

« Merci maman. Je sais que tu es sincère. »

« Est-ce qu'on peut embrasser les fiancées ? » Sean, en smoking blanc, fait 30 ans de moins.

Jenna s'écarte. Les démonstrations ne doivent pas durée trop longtemps. « Papa, tu ne pouvais pas attendre en bas avec les invités ? »

« Certainement pas. Je suis le grand-père et trop impatient de voir ces beautés. »

Son regard fait le tour de la pièce. En voyant, Emily, Tymara, Katie et Effy réunies, il lance : « 4 filles aussi belles ensemble, c'est dans ces moments que je regrette mon âge. »

« Papa qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Enfin … » Jenna est horrifiée.

Sean a tout de même du mal à se détacher du regard bleu d'Effy. Il fait signe à Katie. « Je suis à nouveau très fier de toi. Ces ensembles sont exceptionnels. Tu vas réussir. »

« Surtout maintenant qu'elle a une associée à la hauteur. » Une légère ironie semble poindre dans la voix d'Effy.

« Ah bon ? On a dit associées ? » Katie plisse ses yeux. « Bon, après tout. »

Effy se lève et lui tend une main que Katie accepte avec le sourire.

Elle regarde par la fenêtre.

« C'est qui ce type ? »

« Lequel ? » demande Katie.

« Celui qui est à côté de l'arbre. »

Katie s'empourpre. « C'est mon mec. » Ses yeux sont couleurs enfer avec tous les tridents et autres crochets de fer qu'il faut pour passer un séjour agréable chez Lucifer. « Tu ne vas pas recommencer, c'est une maladie. Alors écoute-moi bien, le blond, tu le laisses tranquille. »

Effy la dévisage très calmement. « Je ne te parle pas du gringalet. Mais du brun à qui il parle. » Et reporte son regard sur l'extérieur.

Emily ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Elle s'approche et regarde également. « C'est Mohamed. Mon ami libyen. »

« Mohamed. » susurre Effy pour elle-même.

Tymara fait des signes à Emily. « Je te l'avais dit, il est canon. »

Katie rumine. « Jules n'est pas un gringalet, il est mince. » Puis à haute voix. « Bon, maintenant que nous avons toutes fait notre marché. On peut penser à commencer la cérémonie ? »

* * *

« Maman, je me mets dans le jardin. Quand Emily sort, tu me fais signe. » Tout doit être parfait pour ce mariage. Katie en a fait un objectif prioritaire. Elle s'est engagée à fond. Emily l'a compris et laisser faire. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ait encore quelque chose à solder avec sa twin, mais elle veut que cette journée soit pour les deux amoureuses un moment de bonheur et qu'elles n'aient rien à faire d'autre que s'aimer.

Elle descend retrouver Jules et Mohamed qui poursuivent leur discussion. « Ces deux-là sont des bavards invétérés. » se dit-elle.

Jules la voit arriver, « Putain, qu'elle est belle !» dans une robe plissée, au décolleté profond, jaune éclatant au reflet orangé, avec une jupe fendu qui dégage ses cuisses à chaque pas. Il s'écarte et l'attrape par la taille. Il sait qu'elle est stressée. « Tout va très bien, mon amour. Tu fais un super travail et les robes sont magnifiques. »

« Tu crois ? On verra quand la cérémonie sera terminée. »

Il approche ses lèvres. « Arrête, tu vas me décoiffer. »

« J'aimerais bien. » dit-il en la fixant. « Tu es très belle. »

Katie lui lance un regard de braise. « Il y a une grange un peu plus loin. Si tu es très amoureux, ce soir peut-être. » Elle se reprend. « Enfin, si tout se passe bien. »

« Ce sera le cas. Tout le monde est heureux pour Emily et Tymara. Et puis moi je trouve que ça fait une excellente répétition. »

Katie le dévisage. « Pourquoi une répétition ? »

Jules prend un ton badin. « On ne sait pas, s'il y avait un jour une autre cérémonie, on aurait l'expérience. »

Katie ne sait pas si elle a bien entendu. « Tu veux dire quoi ? Serais-tu en train de …. »

Jules tente à nouveau de l'embrasser. « On pourrait en parler ce soir dans la grange. » Katie ne résiste que pour la forme. Bien sûr, elle n'en montrera rien mais son cœur explose.

Jules se serre contre elle. « Je t'aime Katie. » Il met la main dans la poche de son costume. Il en sort une petite boite. « Elle est dans ma famille depuis très longtemps. J'aimerai que tu la portes aujourd'hui et … plus tard, si tu le souhaites. »

C'est une bague en vieil argent ouvragé sertie de tout petits diamants dont un, juste un peu plus gros illumine son centre. Un bijou simple, que s'offraient les pauvres une fois par génération.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux, juste maintenant. Je vais pleurer. »

« Moi aussi Katie. »

« Oui, mais toi, tu n'as pas de rimmel. »

Jules passe la bague au doigt de Katie. Ils fondent leurs regards. C'est dommage que la grange soit si loin.

* * *

Le portable de Katie vibre. Les sortables sonnent souvent au mauvais moment sauf si vous attendez l'appel de votre amour, bien entendu. C'est un message de Silvy qui félicite la future mariée. Elle n'a pas eu la force de le faire en direct.

Effy les rejoint. Elle a repéré la bague et sourit à Katie. Jules l'interpelle. « Effy, j'ai lu sur les faire part que tu t'appelles Stonem. J'ai connu un Stonem quand j'étais à Bristol. Un type plus jeune que moi mais fascinant. Intelligent, un peu manipulateur mais très attachant. » Effy commence à prendre son petit sourire. « Son prénom était Tony. Nous avons passé quelques soirées très sympas. »

« C'est mon frère. »

« Ton frère ? Le monde est petit. A vrai dire, tu as des expressions du visage qui me le rappelle. Et que devient-il ? Toujours avec Michelle ? »

« Qui peut dire avec qui est mon frère ? » Elle hoche la tête. « Tu as vécu à Bristol ? »

« Oui, un an. J'avais besoin d'un break. On aurait pu se rencontrer à cette époque. » Il fait un clin d'œil à Katie.

Katie au fond d'elle-même est heureuse que cela ne soit pas arrivé. « Il ne m'aurait même pas calculé. »

« Et devinez ? Il connait Roundview. » dit-elle

« Exact et son dirlo adjoint Doug. » Cela fait rire les filles.

Mais Katie d'un geste les faits taire. Elle a vu sa mère qui lève le bras. « Emily est prête. »

Un petit signe et un violoniste entame les danses hongroises de Brahms, inspirées des airs que Tymara écoutait la nuit devant un feu de camps.

* * *

Rob n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour il amènerait Emily à un autel de mariage. Mais venant de sa fille, plus rien ne l'étonne. Sans pouvoir le dire ouvertement à Jenna, il a toujours pensé, même aux heures les plus déprimantes où ils n'avaient plus aucunes nouvelles d'Emily, qu'elle surmonterait les épreuves. Elle est de son sang, un Fitch ne baisse jamais les bras. C'est dans la douleur que l'on construit sa victoire, il est persuadé de cela.

Emily au bras de son père passe devant ses amis. Ceux d'hier, de Bristol, lui envoient des baisers. Ils sont venus, Panda toujours au cou de Thomas, JJ et Lara dont le petit Albert court partout. Lorsqu'ils se sont enlacés deux heures plus tôt, ils n'ont fait que se congratuler et exprimer leur joie de se retrouver mais tous sans avoir besoin de se parler, se sont tus au même moment pour penser quelques instants aux trois qu'ils leur manquaient tant. Pas besoin de verre pour porter un toast d'amour. Ils ont fait un cercle spontanément se tenant par les épaules, Effy, Panda, Thomas, Emily, JJ, Lara, Katie. Puis ce cercle s'est doucement écarté, Cook, riant, entraina Naomi à l'intérieur qui s'agrippa à Emily et tendrement Freddy prit Effy par le cou. Pendant un instant, la bande de Roundview se reconstitua.

C'est à ce moment que Gina et Kieran apparurent. La mère de Naomi s'approcha d'Emily et la pris dans ses bras.

« Gina, merci d'être venue. Je croyais que …»

« Tu croyais que je ne viendrai pas. Justement, je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis en colère contre toi. Au contraire, je t'aime comme … ma fille. Je suis heureuse de ton bonheur. »

Gina voit les yeux d'Emily se brouiller. De son pouce, elle en essuie le bord. « Aujourd'hui tu ne dois verser que des larmes de joie. Et je sais que Naomi est heureuse de te voir ainsi. Tu lui fais le plus beau des cadeaux, tu as survécu et grâce à cela, elle peut vivre dans nos cœurs. »

* * *

L'autel de bois, recouvert d'un tissu blanc brodé, posé sous un arbre, sur de l'herbe fraiche juste coupé du matin, est sans ostentation. Une simple croix le décore et une image de la vierge noire, Sarah, l'icône de la grand-mère pour protéger la tsigane et celle qui va le devenir en l'épousant.

Thiago attend qu'Emily et son père le rejoigne. Il est fier qu'Emily et Tymara lui aient demandé de les bénir. Il a confessé les deux jeunes filles, et sans rien dévoiler, il peut dire que la foi de Tymara est profonde et leur sentiments sincéres. Dieu n'est pas sectaire, célébrer ce mariage d'amour est pour lui une preuve que l'Eglise peut dépasser les préjugés et les préceptes poussiéreux. Son Evêque, lassé par son insistance et son comportement, déjà très controversé en référence à ses actions en faveur des migrants de Calais, a cédé et l'a autorisé à partir en Angleterre. « De toute façon, la cérémonie se déroule à l'étranger, cela ne regarde pas l'épiscopat français. » a-t-il répondu à son secrétaire qui s'offusquait. « Par contre, c'est la dernière fois que j'accepte un sud-américain, apôtre de la théologie de la libération, dans nos diocèses. » Quant au clergé britannique, le prêtre étant français, il s'en est désintéressé.

Thiago accueille Emily en l'étreignant. Elle se retourne et voit distinctement l'émotion de Christiane. Elle a dû insister pour qu'elle accepte de se mettre au premier rang. Lorsqu'elle était retournée la voir à Calais pour lui présenter Tymara, elle lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle était plus qu'une amie, une protectrice, une grand-mère qu'elle aurait retrouvé mais Christiane est pudique.

Emily les yeux fixés sur l'entrée du jardin, attend son amour. Tymara a été très mystérieuse quand elle lui a demandé qui la mènerait à l'Autel. Un hennissement lui donne la réponse. Sultan arrive au trot du fond de l'allée. Les voiles chamarrées de sa robe lui font des ailes, Tymara sans selle, ni bride, mène son ami juste avec ses talons. Puisque son père ne pouvait être présent, c'est l'esprit de sa mère qui l'accompagne vers celle qui va devenir sa femme. La toison noire du cheval étrillée, brossée, brille. Ses sabots vernis luisent et leurs fers lancent des étincelles quand ils rencontrent un pavé.

Lucien admire l'aisance de Tymara. Elle accompagne naturellement les mouvements du cheval. Il ne s'en lasse pas. Il est venu avec Clément suivi de toute la troupe et surtout c'est eux qui ont amené Sultan. Tymara l'a acheté au club et le fait répéter. Ils préparent un spectacle et se produisent en Août dans un grand festival. Les producteurs ont vu l'exposition consacrée aux photos d'Emily sur Tymara et son travail avec Sultan. Ils veulent absolument qu'elle soit présente. La sœur de la Reine sera là.

Sultan ralentit, elle est rayonnante. Plus rien n'existe que le regard d'Emily. Il s'arrête et plis ses pattes pour que sa cavalière puisse descendre sans efforts.

Tymara s'avance, Emily lui tend sa main. Une main qui se saisit d'une autre main pour une éternité. Les témoins les entourent. Katie est émue, elle cherche la présence de Jules qui le comprenant lui caresse le dos. Effy souriante, par-dessus son épaule, lance une œillade à Mohamed qui est fasciné par sa beauté. Lucien gêné, a peur que ses grosses mains de palefrenier ne fassent tache mais pour Tymara, il irait en enfer. Gilbert en costume, certes un peu dépareillé, est acclamé par ses amis d'infortune. Christiane qui finalement a vaincu sa timidité, se dit que son amour pour Emily vaut bien une messe.

Thiago se met à parler, les regards sur lui d'Emily et Tymara le transportent. Son homélie sera la plus belle de tout son sacerdoce.

« Depuis toutes ces années, combien de larmes ont été versées, de joie, de bonheur, de peur, de chagrin et de détresse ? Combien seront encore versées demain ? Mais aujourd'hui, nous célébrons des larmes d'amour. Les mêmes que le Christ versa pour nous. Ce sont des larmes de Vie et d'Espérance. »

Les mains jointes pendant toute la cérémonie, ont-elles vraiment pris conscience du moment ? Ou l'ont-elles vécu comme un rêve ? Elles seules peuvent le dire. Ce temps leur appartient. Mais tous ont pu voir leur émotion lorsque les anneaux sont venus orner leur annuaire pour sceller leur union. Le baiser qu'elles échangèrent, Peter Sébastian, photographe auto-proclamé de la journée, en fit une image magique.

Emily devrait s'adresser à la famille, aux amis comme il se doit pour les remercier. Mais elle n'a pas la force de s'exprimer. Trop de chose s'entrechoquent dans sa tête. Elle a l'impression d'être un peu saoule. Alors c'est Tymara qui prend la parole.

« Nous vous voudrions vous remercier tous pour votre amour et votre soutien. Mais vous nous excuserez, Emily et moi avons un rendez-vous, il ne sera pas long une heure peut-être un peu plus. Ensuite vous pourrez nous embrasser, nous serons à vous pour toute la vie. Nous vous laissons au bon soin de Katie et Effy. » Celles-ci ne comprennent rien à ce que dit Tymara. Emily la regarde également avec surprise. Tymara appelle Sultan, le cheval porte une superbe selle en cuir. Il se baisse. Tymara monte devant la selle et tend la main à Emily. « En amazone avec ta robe se sera plus facile. » Emily obéit toujours sans comprendre.

Tymara imprime un léger mouvement, Sultan se lève et part tranquillement au trot, sous les regards ébahit des invités.

« Où va-t-on, Madame Fitch ? » Demande Emily en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Tymara.

« Là où nous devons être toi et moi aujourd'hui, Madame Serban. »

Tymara a repéré le parcours, il n'est qu'à 3 kilomètres. Ce n'est pas un hasard. Elle croit au destin. Elle accélère l'allure de Sultan.

Emily pose sa tête contre le dos de Tymara. « Tu sais que nous sommes mariées. »

« Je sais mon amour. J'hésite pour savoir si c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. »

Emily la pince. « Comment tu hésites ? »

Tymara se tourne vers elle en souriant. « Oui, avec le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrées.»

Emily fait semblant de réfléchir. « On dit égalité ? Non, le plus beau jour sera demain car chaque jour qui passe sera de plus en plus beau. Tu en penses quoi ? »

« Proposition acceptée. »

« Tymara, ça ne fait pas très adulte de dire des choses comme cela ? Non ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Moi, j'ai le droit. Je suis encore mineure je te rappelle. » Et elle rit.

Emily a appris à se décontracter sur un cheval. Elle n'a plus peur, au contraire elle aime à la fois maîtriser l'animal et devoir s'abandonner pour le suivre.

Les promeneurs qu'elles croisent sur ces chemins de terre, leurs font des « coucous » amicaux surtout les enfants. Une petite fille s'écrit : « Maman, Maman, regarde des princesses. »

Elles débouchent sur une route. Emily reconnait le mur et au fond le portail.

Tymara prend sa main. D'un coup, elle n'est plus rassurée. « Je ne sais pas si j'ai eu une bonne idée. J'ai pensé que tu aurais aimé venir aujourd'hui, … pour partager. »

Emily la serre encore plus. Elle cache son visage dans ses cheveux qui se défont avec le vent. « Je n'aurais jamais osé te le demander. Merci mon amour. Merci de le faire pour moi. »

« Naomi fait partie de ton histoire et donc de la mienne, Emily. »

Devant la grille, elles descendent de Sultan. Un jeune homme souriant en uniforme vient vers elles. « Elles sont belles. » pense-t-il. Emily reconnait Jeffrey. Mais il va d'abord saluer Tymara. « Bonjour, mademoiselle, tout est prêt. » Puis il se reprend : « Je veux dire madame, enfin, … » Il regarde Emily. « Mesdames. » Il est toujours aussi intimidé quand il la voit. « Je vous félicite pour votre mariage. Tous mes vœux de bonheur.»

Emily vient l'embrasser. « Merci Jeffrey. » Il rougit. Puis elle les toise tous les deux. « Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui est prêt ? »

« Viens tu vas voir. » Tymara l'entraine.

* * *

Deux jeunes mariées, main dans la main, l'une en blanc étincelant, l'autre en couleurs flamboyantes, accompagnées d'un cheval noir, se tiennent devant une tombe couverte de fleurs. Une bouteille de champagne dans un seau en argent avec trois coupes les attendent.

Silencieuses, immobiles, sous le regard d'une jeune fille blonde qui leur sourit, des larmes coulent de leurs yeux ouverts et heureux. Elles lèvent leurs coupes : « A nous trois ! »

Emily verse les dernières gouttes sur les fleurs. « A toi ! »

THE END

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je dédie cette modeste histoire à Tymara. Puisse-t-elle toute sa vie, être libre comme le vent et aimer à perdre la raison.


End file.
